Hermione and The Veelas
by ElektraTH
Summary: Hermione hated her bad luck, was wanting a normal year in school so wrong? But NO she now has to deal not with 1 but 2 veelas and to make it even better 2 Veela sisters. But they were not the only veelas making her run for her money. (OCs, Powerful, possessive, humorous, magical creatures, jealousy, Plot - Hell YES, friendship, crazy, femslash and a lot more })...)
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

**Yep, again another Veela story since we can't have too much of them sigh. Some stories I read about them actually inspired me to write this story or the one that is developing in my mined but I am also open to sugestions and things to put or make it happen if the idea is good!**  
**I actually was tired of stories where they made a veela an insecure whiny crybaby and not the bigest sexual predator which they are from the magical creatures.**  
**Sadly the stories about veelas that I liked which contain Hermione and Fleur I can count on my finger and some that are actually really good are stoped for a really long time -.- and I hate when they put stories with only conversation or copy a lot of words that are said from the book.**

**I haven't decided on the pairing yet I am still between Hermione/ Fleur and Hermione/ Gabrielle or maybe both xD I guess the reviewes will help me to know what is more desired and will add more veelas because it's fun watching jealous veelas tehee.**  
**Our bookworm will have one hell of a year... again.**

**I am open to sugestions on a plot which I may add so feal free to comment or send me message with ideas, Thank you =)**

**Warning: English in not my native tongue so if there are any mistakes in the stories I'll be grateful to be told so I can fix them ^.^**

**This is my 1st story here so sorry if it fails. I hate fails GRR  
**  
**Chapter 1**

It was a warm summer... scratch that it was a really hot summer and a girl with bushy brown hair was wondering how nobody else was noticing it especially since she was in France and at the beach. Her parents were planing for years to go on a vacation to some other country than their home in England and finaly they have decided to go to Languedoc's Mediterranean beaches in France.

The girl with brown hair and hazel eyes named Hermione Granger was more than amazed at the sight before her, the golden sands, the clear crystal blue water, the fresh air and the happy atmosphere were a nice change for the young 14 soon to be 15 years old witch. She was happy that her parents had finally done what they have wished for so long and she certainly wasn't going to complain about it.

She needed a little bit of normalcy in her life and the summer was probably the only time when she could have it. Don't get her wrong, she loved her life and wouldn't replace it for the world, or her best friends Ron and Harry who always seem to be in trouble when they were in school. But that's what you get for being friends with "the boy who lived" who seemed to be like a magnet for bad people and crazy.

Good thing his luck or should she say her brains and intellect were at his disposal when both of the boys needed it or they would have been dead in their 1st she was more than grateful to them since she would have been killed already if they hadn't come to her rescue with the troll accident. She was so depressed that day that she needed a few seconds to realise that there was a big ugly troll no more then three steps away from her and was more than glad that she was able to react fast enough. If she wasn't, she'd be spending some "quality time" with moaning Myrtle.

Hermione shuddered at the thought of it. She would rather do a staring contest with a Basilisk (The giant snake in their seconed year) or play fetch with a werewolf than listening to Mirtle's whining. And like most everything in her life she was hit with the realization that her childish attitude will be the death of her and worse, the people around her like her best friends who showed her first hand the breavery of a Gryffindor. That was the day she grew a backbone. And in third year her "favorite" Slytherin by the name of Draco Malfoy (the blonde git) experienced just how much, when Hermione broke his nose with her fist.

She hit him so hard that her hand hurt a whole week but it was worth it. Too bad that his father wasn't there too so she could hex him right into Azkaban. It was one of the only days she hated that healing magic existed because Madam Pomfrey the healer of Hogwarts was able to heal Malfoy's nose for less than half an hour. But the price, the remaining time of the year he or his gorilla friends didn't bother her or her friends.

Now Hermione Granger was lying on a sandy beach with a book in hand in one of the best countries in the world having the time of her life and most importantly, that didn't endanger it. Nothing in the world could convince her there was something better than what she was doing right now. Hermione looked right and saw 5 kids playing volleyball on the sandy beach and laughing.

"Okey, maybe there was." Hermione murmured under her breath and looked back to her book. She blinked a few times when she saw the page she was still "reading". One bookworm she was, she was laying on the beach for probably 2 hours with the book in hand and she was still at the prologue. But Hermione couldn't help it, this place was gorgeous, her eyes couldn't look at the book for more than three seconds.

The brunette huffed and laid the book beside her and sat up to admire the place some more. It was only the begining of her two week vacation in France and she wanted to see everything. Books be damned for the rest of her vacation.

Great, now she sounded like her red haired friend Ronald Weasley. Hanging with Harry Potter and the Weasleys most certainly do miracles to your character and she hoped she didn't catch Ron's table manners or she will have to die from starvation and embarrassment. But who was she kidding, she would most likely rush to the first bookstore or library she sees and she won't be able to take her eyes of the shelves full with books and knowledge for the rest of the day. Old habits do die hard or in her case not at all. Luck was on her side and she hadn't seen any bookstores since she arrived for her vacation and she was more than happy for it.

Hermione and her parents were going to spend their first week in this paradise and the second week in Paris. Her parents wanted some time alone since they barely had any time for themselves after their long days from work and when they go to Paris, they would spend it together, admiring the big capital. The bushy haired girl understood them completely, she was more than happy to have some time on her own since she barely had at school or at home. She knew that when the vacation was over she would go to the Weasleys and all the peace and quiet of this moment would be gone so she held to this moment like a drunk a bottle of whiskey.

The witch was still wondering why she accepted to go to the Quidditch world cup. She didn't like that blasted sport and couldn't see what was so interesting about it, not to mention it was a dangerous game, unless they enjoyed being hit by bludgers and push off their brooms from incredible heights to a certain death. _Yes, there is nothing wrong with that sport,_ thought Hermione sarcastically, just like giant magical chess. As mush as she didn't like the sport, she decided to go and try to have fun, not that it would be difficult with all the Weasleys there, and spend time with her friends, and help Harry have some good time too since he was the worse for wear from all of them.

Hermione shook her head and turen back to reality, she's been spacing out more than a few times this past weeks. She looked at her watch and saw that more than 2 and half hours have passed since she arrived. Well, at least she now knew what caused for time to go so fast, so she decided to stop thinking of anything and continue her exploration of the place with her eyes for now.

While she was enjoying the view, she sensed a gaze upon her and wondered how she didn't felt it before so she looked around her and there in the water was a girl, probably her age with blonde, almost silver hair and piercing blue eyes who was staring right at her and by the looks of it for quite some time. Hermione looked back for a few seconds and then started to shift uncomfortably under that gaze that seemed to be dissecting her and uncover all the little secrets in her life. She tried to avert her gaze from the creepy staring but she couldn't and she didn't like it one bit.

Suddenly it was all gone when Hermione saw a guy behined the blonde stranger lose control of his jet ski and hit the girls head from behind without even notcing. The brunette was amazed at herself by the speed she got up and to the water. Thank Merlin for her best friends and dangerous moments for she was able to catch the girl fast before she drowned herself. She grabbed the young girls waist and pulled her towards the beach. She was dazed from the strong hit to the head which Hermione could see was actually bleeding. Hermione swam back to the shore and when they were finally on land the not so bushy haired girl helped the girl on a sitting position so she could scan the wound on the back of her head. The brunette was relived that the wound didn't look that bad and without even realising what she was doing, placed her hand behind the blonde's head, muttering a healing spell and holding her so she won't move. Having friends with dangerous enemies meant you have to be better than them or you will die and Hermione hated not being prepared when something dangerous happens, so to make shure that won't happen at all she started to practice how to do wandless magic. Even though she only could do small spells without a wand she was happy because for less than a year she was actually able to do it, even as small as levitating object and healing small wounds.

A minute or two passed before Hermione nitced the other girl starring at her. She stopped the magic flowng into her hands and was quite happy that the wound was gone when she checked it.

"You should be okay now, just don't move too quickly" Said Hermione in a soft voice and gave a small smile, hoping that the girl didn't see what she was doing with her hands.

"Merci" said the blonde in a small voice and returned the smile and a stare that Hermione couldn't describe since she never had someone looking that way at her, like they wanted to devour her alive. For some reason the only thing the bookworm wanted to do is turn around and run away and never look back or she would lose herself.

But now she was actually able to look properly at the girl and what she was seeing wasn't possible to be described with words. The brunette was trying to find words to describe this angel with long straight blonde hair and light blue eyes or silver, Hermione couldn't decide which one, it was a color she haven't seen in a human being before. And again something distracted her when she saw white or really white silver light start to suround the girl which made her look even more godlike. She was confused and wondered if she was actually seeing it and looked around them and found a few people surrounding them and staring at the glowing girl as if hipnotized and drawing more attention to them by the seconed.

The goddess like girl didn't once avert her gaze from Hermione and when she looked like she was trying to say something they both heard a shout from afar which finally made the blonde girl to turn around.

"Gabrielle!"

Hermione was startled by the sudden noise, got to her feat and fast as lightning dashed to no particular direction without once looking back.

When the blue eyed girl turned to ask the brunette something she realized that the girl had disappeared and frowned with disappointment. The girl named Gabrielle turned her head to the direction she thought the girl run off to and murmured.

"You can't run away from me, now that I have found you."

**07.12.2012 - A giant thanks to Wingweaver for helping me edit the first chapter! =)**

**Thank you for reading my 1st story hope you like how it starts**  
**I would appreciate some ideas and mistakes that I mostlikely have made when writing the story =/ hehe**

**! I made a cover for this story =)! TO SEE THE FULL IMAGE Visit my page or pm me since I can't upload the link below the chapters -.-!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for supporting the story and no I'm not planing on making a harem story, I don't think the bushy haired witch could take that much veelas or maybe she can?... A loud smack is heared  
I turn around to see who dears hit Mua while ploting evil things and there she was Hermione Granger in all her glory.  
"What was that for woman, wait how did you get in my house?" She points her stick at my face and growls "you are so dead"  
I stare at her and gave a laugh "And what are you gonna do about it, brake the stick infront of my face, this is the real life, remember."**  
**She smirks at me with an evil look which I could tell won't involve milk and cookies.  
10 min later feom afar scream could be heard  
"Oh sweet Merlin on a bicycle, someone, call my loyar**, **I'm beeing violated against my will!"**

**don't forget you can give idead which I can put in the story or what you want to see, I have an open polecy, tehee**.

**Chapter 2**

It was a sunny day and for a blonde girl by the name of Gabrielle Delacour the weather was more than perfect. She was glad that her family had finally decided to stay at their home country and spend the summer together. It seems they had bad luck when it came to vacations out of France, it would rain most of the time or be too cold or too hot. But the weather conditions weren't the only problem when it came to their family, and last summer was the worst.

For the ones who don't know her family are Veelas including her. It wasn't a secret, everyone who read about Veelas knew when they encountered one. One big give away is their inhuman beauty and the second which a lot veelas hated because of the lack of control was the thrall.

When Gabrielle hit puberty all hell broke loose. Her thrall was on a rampage and the veela in her was demanding the young girl to gadder her belongings and go find her soulmate. Being quarter-veela really sucked, you would think that being more human than veela will help you overpower the beast inside, but the blonde was stupid to even think that, even if you had only one drop of veela blood you are considered a veela and nothing else. Why couldn't anything in their family be simple?

Gabrielle was eternally grateful to her sister Fleur when that unfortunate day swooped down upon her. Her older sister actually locked her in a room so she won't go off and jump of the ledges, of the flying school (Beauxbatons Academy of Magic) in a desperate search for happiness. And then a bigger, in Gabrielle's opinion nightmare arouse, the family talks. They were so constant for the next few months that the young witch barely stopped herself from not head bang herself in the nearest wall or table and break it. Those talks could go for hours and she hated it because they always talked about the struggles and tragedy that come with the baggage called veela. Why couldn't they once end a story "and the gorgeous veela swept her soul mate off her feet, had the best PG love that the world have ever seen, made kids, bought them ponies and lived happily ever after". 95% of the talks, the stories ended with "and they died"... yes, that was encouraging for a young veela to go chase her mate and to their apparent death.

What she didn't expect was her sister who was even more protective of her after that. She was like a hawk, following every single move she made and giving her the talk when she saw something improper. Maybe her fans needed to rethink and change her status from Ice queen to drama queen because she had the tendency to over exaggerate. If she was this protective over family members, she didn't want to see what would be like if her mate was on the line. She would probably glare daggers at every passer that even dared to glance at her chosen one and screech like a banshee if they tried to do more, or worst scenario, actually rip their hands and other parts off their body. Veelas jealousy and possessiveness was definitely not something you would wanna be playing with if you don't want to lose limbs or life. The blonde didn't want to be in Fleur's mate shoos or pants, though her sister would gladly put herself in her mate's pants and stay there... forever. She didn't know if she should help Fleur find her mate or keep her a million miles from her chosen for the sake of both their health.

Gabrielle wasn't eager to find her second half, she knew that a lot of her kind never find their mates or find it but can't be with him or her. The blue eyed girl preferred to never find her mate and be able to get someone and have family, even if she can't love that person then find the love of her life but to not be able to be near or touch and suffer for the rest of her life, and one long life that would be. Why have such long lifespan if you can't spend it with the one and only?

For a few months she was able to hold her thrall at bay but like her sister she sometimes released a bit without noticing it. Last summer they decided to go to Italy and explore the muggle country. But it was a disaster, everywhere they've gone, they have been openly stared, like rare animals in a zoo, drooling and worst, having a boner. No wonder huge % of the veelas preferred females who had more control over their hormones than the males who forget what their names are and even what gender. There were many that mustered the courage and tried hitting on them, even the girl's mother was hit upon which was annoying the blonde veelas to no end. They hated being touched by strangers like all of their kind and her sister Fleur was barely containing her rage and not claw the muggle's faces off. But enough was enough and when a certain idiot touched Fleur's breast the girl grabbed it and snapped it in two and threw the screaming male to the side like a doll. Everyone were so shocked they didn't actually knew what happened but the 2 blonde's mother Appoline didn't want to wait and see, she grabbed both her daughters and pushed them to the first secluded place she could find and apparate them home.

It was then decided that they will spend vacations in the magical world or somewhere in France where there weren't many people to deal with. Languedoc's Mediterranean beaches were just the right place, it was in France and a place where mainly only families go to vacate. There was staring, there always will be but the onlookers partners would snap them out of their daze quite as fast with a hit to the head. It was funny every time you saw it happening.

The Delacours had an estate here and Gabrielle was wondering why they visited this place so rarely and for a small period of time, the land, the weather, the houses, everything was perfect here. She was happy they will spend the rest of the summer here and she couldn't wait to go for a swim and the thought only made her speed faster down to the beach. The blonde was able to slip through her big sister's clutches though she knew her alone time won't be long and she knew that Fleur has probably already turned the house upside down. Soon she will find her trough the bond the family shares. She loved her big sister to death but now she hoped Fleur's mate to just appear from nowhere and save her from her drama and "what could have happened if..."

Gabrielle finally stood in front of the crystal water, admiring the way the sun made it shine. It was already lunch time and she was glad that there were barely any people at this beach, luck was on her side, she stripped fast and rushed to the water with a splash and happy smile on her face. She was swimming for at least an hour and was wondering what was taking Fleur so long to find her so they could play together since she was getting bored to be alone in the water. Her musings stopped when suddenly the veela inside her started purring. Gabrielle was confused, the beast inside hadn't done anything for months now and suddenly to make her body tingle. She was ready to ignore it but then her gaze unintentionally fell upon a bushy haired brunette and her life ended and the veela began.

She was looking, no she was starring and how could she not, look at that girl, young, healthy and quiet build for someone her age. The blonde was roaming her entire form wanting nothing else to go there and remove those offending cloths off her so she could see it all, that girl was not allowed to hide any part of herself from her.

Minutes passed like seconds and the brunette finally looked up at her and they locked their gazes. Gabrielle wanted for the girl to come to her, to come closer so she could properly look at her and be sure that her brain and beast weren't playing tricks on her. The hazel eyed girl looked confused for a few seconds and then started shifting uncomfortable under her intense stare and ready to bolt. Oh no, she wasn't going to run away from what was happening here and now, if her head was already in the gutter so was her chosen ones.

She was about to make her move when something hard hit the back of her head and the blonde started seeing black spots. Her body got limp and she tried not to swallow too much water. She didn't want to drown, she just found her soul mate and only wanted to be with her and swoop the young girl off her feet and have the happily ever after she was planning. She tried hard to move some part of her body but her brain didn't send any messages where it should. She didn't know long could she hold her breath when two warm hands embraced her waist and pulled her fast over the water. The blonde was happy she could at least breathe even though she couldn't move and her head hurts badly.

When she was on shore she felt the strangers hand hold her and the other was placed at her head and something was murmured, and the pain in her head started to subside. Her gaze cleared fast and she turned her head to look at the one embracing her and was mesmerized again by the brunette she was starring less than 10 minutes ago. She was soaked with her wet brown curls falling in front of her face looking golden in the sun. Oh how she wished she could push the hazel eyed girl on the sand and rip the little she had on or maybe not, just keep it there because it looked more sexy on her and have her dirty way with her, making her scream while she push all her buttons, to see all that this girl was. Everyone else could go and kill themselves if they didn't like it for all she cared.

She snapped back from her not so innocent thoughts when she saw that the girl was saying something to her and cursed herself for being so distracted and not being able to hear her voice. Not to look stupid the young veela thanked her and smiled back at her with a predatory look. She couldn't help herself when her thrall was released to try and lure the girl to her destiny and happiness. It didn't have any effect on the brunette who looked confused at the silver light that was emitting from Gabrielle but the veela was more than happy that the girl didn't fall for it which proved she wasn't hallucinating. The young Delacour was about to ask the name of her chosen one when a loud shout and her name was heard in the distance. Gabrielle turned around and saw behind the crowd that was already there, her big sister who was running toward her with an angry and worried look on her face.

She was going to deal with Fleur later, now what was important is to know the name of her half so she eagerly turned around to do just that but she was met with only the empty place beside her. She cursed her bad luck, looked to the direction the girl probably ran off too and murmured something under her breath.

In the next second Fleur swooped down upon her like a storm and started scolding her while checking every bit of place on her body for any damage.

"Gaby, you stupid airhead, you are in such trouble when we get home." said Fleur in French and giving her an ice cold glare. Good thing Gabrielle was used to it or she would have been frozen in place. The ice queens and witches in fairy tales had nothing on Fleur, that's for sure.

When the young veela was tired of listening her sister rant and I told you speech, she decided to cut her off before she starts having problem with breathing and for her to need rescue.

"I have found her"

Fleur stopped her nonsense and looked at her little sister with confusion "What?"

"I have found my mate." said Gabrielle more clearly.

The older sister was staring dumbly for a few seconds when realization hit her and her brain cells processed what was said to her. Fleur's features softened and she hugged her sister gently with a smile "I'm glad."

"I need to find her." Gabrielle said with determination in her voice.

Fleur's smile widened, she knew how important a mate is for a veela and looked at her sister's similar eyes and replied "No, we will find her."

**Thanks for reading ^.^  
I followed the advice of the paragroph being to long and I think I shorted them... maybe  
well just suck it up and read =P**

**! I made a cover for this story =)! TO SEE THE FULL IMAGE Visit my page or pm me since I can't upload the link below the chapters -.-!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks all readers for supporting** **this story.  
I remind ****all readers that english is not my native tongue and what I've learned is mostly from the internet so mistakes are bound to be found. I will be grateful ****if you told me, if encountering some so I can edit it.**

**Thanks to ShalimarMars**

**for telling me that I still need to reread the 1st 2 chapters and remove this silly mistakes .  
**  
**Kellz** **I don't think it will** **be a smart move to put Hermione in Jail****. It's a known fact that wandless magic is rare and hard to do and have to be registered in the ministery for them to track you. All wands that are made are being registered so that's why they know when magic is performed just like Harry's 5th year. No one would believe that a 4th year muggle performed such a thing. And I can just imagine how that would have happened:**

**Hermione was healing the injured muggle when a few *pops* were heard. She looked up and saw 4 aurors looking at her  
"Miss Granger, you are under arrest for performing** **wandless magic infront of muggles" said one of the aurors.  
Hermione looked around them and the shocked faces of the muggles surroinding them "Ah..." ready to say something when she got cut off.  
"Anything you say can and will be used against you**,** now, if you please give us your wand" - the auror ranted**.  
**Hermione facepalmed herself and wondered who gave permission for this idiots to become aurors and replied "It's not in me"**  
**"You have the right to remain silent" another auror said and turned toward the crowd that gathered around them "have a nice day." and with that said they apparated with the young witch to the ministry where they stripped her off her magic and banned from the wizarding world forever. The End**

**Stop being lazy readers, if a story is good who cares how long a paragraph is =P**

**Don't forget you can give idead which I can put in the story or what you want to see, I have an open polecy.** **=)**

**Now, to recheck the 1st 2 chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3**

Fleur was staring out of the window to the beautiful gardens outside of the Delacour mansion deep in though. She was worried for her little sister. After that faithful day when Gaby met her soulmate she's been more then hyperactive and distracted. And sadly Fleur had to suffer through it all. Since that girl disappeared Gabrielle's been trying to find her, from early mornings till late nightfalls.

She started to regret offering her help to find her chosen one because she barely got any sleep from it. It felt like she just closed her eyes and fell asleep when her sister will slam the door of her bedroom open, stride toward her wardrobe, pick the 1st thing her hands touch, push her off the bed, practically dress her and drag her out of the mansion for a long day of searching. This has been going on for the past 3 weeks and if you looked at the blonde veela you could see the bags under her eyes and the half opened eyes.

The sad part is that for all the things she had to endure for the past 3 weeks, the search was unfruitful. It was like her mate had disappeared from the face of the earth. Everyday her sister would go out with hopeful eyes and return with a frown and anger evident on her face. At dinner the tension not only can be felt but seen even through the eyes of a blind man. You could see the dark aura surrounding Gabrielle while she was destroying or "killing" her food in desperation to unwind. That food was definitely dead thought Fleur wondering amusingly if she should ask the house elfs to bring them another plate.

When they returned to the estate from the beach that day, the first thing both girls did is to rush to their mother and tell her what happened. That was one of the rare moments when they could see their mother loose all composure and jump Gabrielle with a big bair hug and huge smile plasted on her face. Appoline dragged both girls to a seat next to her and demanded to know everything. Fleur shouldn't have been so surprised by her mothers rare display, both sisters could see the relief in her eyes that atleast one of her daughters have found the love of their life, something she wasn't able to expirience. That didn't mean that they had a bad family, on the contrary it couldn't be more perfect to her eyes. Their father was a great man, loving and caring, the perfect man. The girl's mother respected him a lot even though he knew his wife could never really love him he tried hard to give her and the family they made, everything he had. Sadly he died a few years back.

For Fleur her father was more then family he was her mentor, the one who she look up to. Like her grandmother, he was the pillar in her life and it was difficult for the whole family to let him go so suddenly. He was the one who Fleur turned to for advice when she had problems and didn't know what to do to fix them. He wasn't a veela but he was quite knowledgeable about, well, everything and always found solution and ways to fix things.

After Gabrielle was done with her story at the beach, Appoline rushed to tell their grandmother the good news and to try help her little daughter find her destined one. But like them, they didn't have any luck on finding the mysterious girl. Not that they had much leeds to follow. The only thing they knew from Gabrielle's description was that she had wiled bushy brown hair, hazel eyes, young, probably her sisters age and that she was a witch when she helped heal the wound Gaby had recieved.

Her little sister was on edge and snapping at everything that moved. A normal conversation was impossible without her spacing out or not listening at all. Fleur called some friends from their school to give her a hand. But everything they did was pointless since the young veela barely paid any attention to them and giving small smiles thinking she fooled them.

The older witch huffed and rubbed her tired eyes. She thanked to her friends for the assistance. Even though they didn't make any progress Fleur was glad to have such loyal friends by her and her sister's side.

One of the main reasons she loved Beauxbatons Academy of Magic was because is was an only girls school and most of its students were magical creatures. Most of her friends were Veelas just like her and they knew what her little sister was going through. Okey maybe they didn't know since none of them had found a mate but they could imagine what is was like to not see your other half for a long periods of time.

Some of her friends were envious of Gabrielle for finding her soulmate at such a young age and Fleur didn't understand why. If love made someone look and act like the younger blonde did then Fleur definitely didn't want to find out what would happen to her if she encounter her chosen one. This thought made her chuckle. If someone asked them if they were eager to find love a year ago her sister would have just laughed at that person and say she didn't need "love" while Fleut would have been imagining her future with her love and nod excitedly while smirking evily, imagining all the thing they could do together and probably half the way out of the academy ready to jump of the ledges just to have a glimpse of her destined one.

Ah, how the tables have turned. Life really had a way of showing how small we are and how everything in life could change in a blink of an eye.

Deep in thought she didn't hear when her sister came in the room and walked beside her looking trough the window, to the scenery outside.

"How are you feeling this morning?" asked Fleur in french withouth turning her head to look at the blonde.

"Tired, but better than the past few weeks" yawned Gabrielle.

Fleur smirked and said "Good, because I was ready to hex you back to school if you again barged in my room."

"It wasn't that bad sister." replied her sister with a smile.

"The bags under my eyes tell a different story." quiped the older blonde and looked at her sister, asking "Are you planning on going out today?"

The smaller girl only nodded withouth averting her gaze from the window.

Fleur frowned at the response "Maybe you should stay home today and rest Gaby" worry evident in her voice.

Gabrielle looked at her sister surprised "Are you asking me to quit?"

The older witch just shook her head and replied "No, it will be foolish to ask you do such a thing, I'm just conserned for your health, besides, the Delacour never raised any quiters."

Both girls laughed, the tension from the past few weeks subsiding. Fleur wraped one arm around her sister's shoulders and gave her a small hug and questioned "Are you sure you don't want to come with me and mother to the quidditch world cup,we can go upstares and pack your things. It will help to take your mind off things"

"No, but thanks for the offer and don't think I don't know why you are actualy going to that event." Gabrielle said with a pointed look.

Fleur just looked at no particular direction faking ignorance. Her younger sister just knew her too well.

"You might be acting all high and mighty but we both know that you will melt like an Ice cream when you find your soulmate" joked Gabrielle with a giant smirk on her face.

"I will not, unlike you if I do find my chosen one, I will not let him or her slip away from my fingers" The older veela reassured matter-of-factly.

Her younger sister decided not to respond but that knowing smirk was still plasted on her face.

Fleur was going to prove to her sister that what she said was the absolute truth and she won't act like some lost pet around her mate or crave for her like some desperate woman, quite the opposite, she would make her mate crave for her presence, to crave for her touch, to go through hell and back just to be together. Yes, her other half will know who was the dominant one in their relationship, who will be pulling the strings.

Both sisters stayed silent infront of the window for a few minutes till their mother entered the room and told Fleur they were ready to apparate away. Fleur turned toward her sister, gave her a kiss on the forehead, told her to take care of herself when they were away and exited the room.

When she walked outside of the house her mother was already waiting for her. She hated apparating, how could anyone get used to such way of traveling was beyond her, the fealing was more then unpleasant, like being pulled by two black holes in each side.

Appoline shrinked there luggage and put it in her pocket, told her daughter to grab her hand, which she did and with a *pop* they disappeared.

With another *pop* they landed gracefully on the soft grass. Fleur was happy that she no longer landed on her backside like the 1st few times she apparated. It was a sin for a Veela, the most sexual and beautiful creature on the planet to be clumsy and landing on her ass infront of so many people. This would not only embarrass her but her whole kind.

The blonde witch was relieved that the crowd barely spared them a look, too busy to go to the stadium and find places in the stands. They arrived late, so they only had time to leave their belongings in the tent. The Delacours were a known and respected family all around the world which meant they had the best seats and view. The british ministry invited them thinking they could strengthen the relationship between the 2 countries but all Europe knew that the british politics were only working for their own gain or were corrupted. If they didn't remove their heads from the toilet, something bad was bound to happen. Fleur's mother only accepted because of the Veelas from Bulgaria who were going to entertain the public in the half times of the game. It was a long time since they've last heard anything feom the veelas in that country and her mother wanted to catch up on things.

Fleur felt someone sitting beside her so she looked left of her shoulder to see who it was. There she saw a blonde boy who was openly gawking at her and gave her a smile, which he probably thought was alluring. Fleur barely contained herself not to roll her eyes. He was good looking, there was no arguing there but he lacked personality or mind of his own. The veela looked at the older man with longer straight blonde hair sitting beside him, his father most likely and knew why this boy was so shallow, it was obvious who was the voice and reason in this boy's family. Fleur returned her gaze back to the now drooling boy and gave him a cheeky smirk which had an immediate effect, if you bothered looking down to his pants. Unlike her sister she didn't have problem being starred at, as long as they didn't touch. She averted her eyes toward the stadium when the british minister started his speech and the beginning of the match.

Time was passing too slow for Fleur's liking. Why was this game so long, it was like the players were there to only put up a show for the oddience. She have watched quidditch games that didn't last more than 15 minutes. Her backside hurted for staying on this seat for more than 3 hours and worse, that blonde... boy never once averted his eyes from her, and she hated she couldn't do anything to stop him from doing it without attracting attention.

The fans have definitely prepared themselves for this "big event" since they were still shouting and even louder than before, and the blonde witch was wondering how her ears haven't started bleeding yet. Why couldn't this idiots just end the game so she could go back to her tent, put a silencing charm on her bed and fall asleep. Did the seekers of the both countries suck that much, that they couldn't find a golden ball flying around the stadium for more than 3 hours.

She rubbed her eyes in frustration when another pause of the game was made so the players could take a break, so the bulgarian veelas took their places in the middle of the stadium and started dancing, and singing. She looked at the public and started to regret not taking a swimsuit for she was having the fealing that she will drown from all the drooling. But then a horrible screechin noice reached her ears and she turned back to the stadium where the veela women were shouting at each other and starting to transform into the bird creatures they were.. Fleur looked at her mother who was hiding her face with her hand and shooking her head disappointedly. One hell of a way of showing the beauty and grace of her kind to who knows how many thousand people. Now, even more false rumors would spread . The lack of information about them gave witches and wizards opportunity to spread lies about her kind and this was not the way to prove them wrong.

When the game was finaly over with the bulgarians loss, Fleur and her mother were stroding off towards the bulgarian veelas tent. The blue eyed witch knew the young women were in quite the mess with which they not only embarrassed themselves but their own people. Fleur preferred to stay infront of the tent and wait for her mother to be done with what she was planning. Appoline wasn't a force to be reckoned with and the girls inside were going to get the speech of their lives.

The blonde waited and hated that her mother was taking so long. How much she wished, she could go to her tent and crash in bed, even the thought of laying on the dirty ground and fall asleep was aluring. Wasn't this her plan all along, to take some break from her sister and compensate for the times she had to stay awake.

A loud scream was heard from somewhere. Wow, those Ireland's knew how to party, thought Fleur. She saw clouds of smoke in the far distance. The veela was starting to get a bad fealing about this when her mother exited the tent and asked what was going on. They looked to the hundreds witches and wizards running in random directions shouting that they've been attacked and that death eaters were burning everything in their path. Appoline grabbed her daughter and told her to run away from the clearing, straight to the forrest, and apparate back to France. Fleur was about to protest but her mother gave her a warning glare and dashed towards the burning tents to help the british ministry fight off the intruders.

Fleur stood there for a few more seconds and angrily did what she was told. She hated being treated like some kid that couldn't take care of itself, she was 17 for Merlin's sake, top student in school and an excellent duelist. The blonde felt like a damn coward.

In her anger she was barely seeing the road before her and there were always consequences,when she crashed into something or someone or maybe that someone collided with her. The veela sprawled on the floor which was surprisingly soft. She lifted herself on all fours ready to yell at the blasted idiot that ran her over, when the most amazing thing in a veela's life happened, she found her, the one and only, her reason for living and in such a delicious position, all sprawled beneath her, her flawless chocolate curls like a halo around her pretty face, eyes wide and stunned, cheeks flushed, her pink lips slightly parted. And that pink tank top and form fitting jeans didn't make the situation any easier. Fleur was turned on beyond belief and for the 1st time in her life she flushed.

She felt her eyes shifting color to golden and was trying with iron will to keep the beast at bay before it made her rip the innocent girl's clothes and take her right on the durty ground and mark her. Fleur felt the brunettes hands on her shoulder trying to push her away which reminded her that they were still in the clearing and far from safety. The veela's protective instincts kicked in, she grabbed the smaller girl and dragged her toward the forest.

When they reached the safety of the trees, the older witch let go of her mate's hands and pinned the girl to the nearest tree. The young witch tried to push Fleur away again but it was obvious who the stronger one was so the attempts were futile.

"Let go of me, now!" ordered the chocolate haired girl with a deathly glare.

"Wow, you are the bossiest damsel in distress I 'ave ever rescued" joked the blonde and studied the witch, memorising her every feature . She liked what she was seeing, the hazel eyed girl, even in such close proximity to her and her thrall was sharp as an arrow and with quite the personality. Like most veelas, Fleur loved a challenge and it was obvious this girl wasn't planning to let herself be swept off her feet. This child will be in danger if she ever found herself in one room with her kind. It was well known that veelas didn't hold back when they desiried something, or someone.

"Rescued? More like kidnapped." shot the smaller girl still fighting to get herself free.

"Tell me your name." Fleur asked softly.

"What?" question the pinned girl.

"I want to know your name." repeated the blonde.

"I'm not telling my name to a complete stranger." the brunette replied stubbornly.

"If we knew each ot'er better will you tell me?" asked Fleur starring at the girl's pink lips and licking her own unconsciously.

"Ahm, maybe?" the hazel eyed girl didn't know where this was going but she didn't like it one bit.

Fleur leaned forward, mare centimeters from the beautiful face before her and replied seductively "Then let us know eachother better"and with that said she crashed their lips together.

The blonde was in heaven, the innocent kiss was more than what she expected, so much more. She licked the girl's lips asking her to open her mouth so she could have a taste, but the brunette wasn't complying and Fleur wasn't ready to let this go so soon. She found the chocolate curls and yanked her mate's head backwards. The surprised girl yelped which gave the older witch an opening and she delved her tongue inside. The moan the girl gave encouraged Fleur to go deeper, to seek more so she pushed her chosen one closer the her own body but still not being close enough.

The moment ended when a spell flew past them and hit a nearby tree, setting it on fire. Fleur turned around, wand at hand, infront of her soulmate protectively ready to hex the hell out of whoever dared to interrupt the best moment in her life. She saw men in black robes and masks fight with other witches and wizards.

She wasn't planning to stick around to see how this ended, her top priority was her mate and her safety. She turned to face her beloved to do just that but came face to face with only the tree and her meaning of life, gone.

Did she just made the same mistake like her younger sister and lost her mate? What was she, stupid? How did her chosen one slip away from her so fast and without the veela even noticing it. No, she wasn't the stupid one here, her soulmate should have done her homework because there was no escaping a Veela.

Let her run and hide, sooner ot later Fleut will find her and show her there is no escaping destiny.

**The end... nah, just kidding** , **you guys only red the last part of the chapter didn't you? (cough cough)**

**! I made a cover for this story =)! TO SEE THE FULL IMAGE Visit my page or pm me since I can't upload the link below the chapters -.-!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Going to college, working and trying to find some spare time to write a story is one hell of a work but finally, it's done =)**

**Like in every other chapter I remined the readers that english is not my native tongue and if you encounter any mistake pm me or review it so I can edit.**

**Please do not plan use this story for anything without asking for permission!**

**To make something clear to some readers - I know that in the original book Gabrielle is like 8 or something like that. Do not forget this is a fanfiction and I'm allowed to give whatever age I desire to any character. In this story Gabrielle is 14 just like Hermione.**  
**I have also been asked if I can put Appoline as another character who falls for Hermione or that her veela calls for the young witch. I know I have quit the durty mind when it comes to make someones life a living hell but involving someones mother to all of this hadn't cross my mind at all xD.**

**Since I can't decide I'll leave this to the readers who can review or pm me if the idea to involve Appoline to this mess is appealing.**

**I was also requested to turn this story to only Hermione in the character filter. Sorry but I won't do that. The veelas and Fleur were my main reason why I started writing this story so I'm not planning on changing anything. Fleur stays 100%.**

**Don't think that just because I'll let all of them be with the brunette. There will be broken hearts, no avoiding that.**

**I can't think of anything els to say for now. Thanks for supporting this story and I hope you like it.**

**Enjoy! ^.^ ,\,,/**

**Chapter 4**

It was 1st of September and the Grangers were driving their daughter to the train station. Hermione was seated in the backseat, enjoying the minutes left spending with her family. They were listening to music and happily singing. The brunette and her mother laughed when her father made a horrible noise. He was a terrible singer but he didn't care. Hermione loved these simple moments. She had the best family in the world, supporting her even when they found out she was a witch. But she didn't want to push her luck so she skipped the dangerous parts when telling them how her school year has been.

They arrived at the station. Hermione got out and took her suitcase, ready for another exiting year at Hogwarts. She gave her parents a last big hug and promised them she would do her best, and be careful. Her parents were sad they couldn't accompany her to the train itself since they couldn't pass the magical barrier. They were hoping she would visit them for the Christmas holiday like in her first and second year.

Hermione couldn't wait to see her friends again. Only 2 weeks have passed since she last saw them but she was used to have them around all the time and was missing them terribly. She sped through the crowds of people and through the barrier. The brunette searched for any red hair amongst the students. Did she arrive too early; the girl wondered when she didn't see the Weasleys or Harry. She jumped when someone hugged her from behind giggling.

"Hi Hermione, what took you so long?" a girly voice asked and when Hermione turned around she saw Ginny Weasley smiling at her. The red haired girl smile widened when she looked at the brunettes hair "I see you have followed my advice and tamed that bird nest of yours."

"Ginny, if you weren't one of my best friends I would have hexed you already." Said the older witch annoyed. The younger witch has been on her case for months to let her fix her hair. In the end she just let her do what she wanted.

"You wouldn't do such a thing because you love me too much." Ginny replied confidently.

"Let's hope I never forget that." murmured Hermione.

The brunette saw the Weasley family and Harry walk toward them and was enveloped in another hug by Molly.

"It's good to see you dear, you look thinner than the last time I saw you. You have to take care of yourself." ranted Mrs. Weasley.

"It's good to see you too." replied the girl while trying to breath. When she was finally released from the bear hug, Harry stretch out his hands to do the same but Hermione stopped him mid way.

"I think I'm done with the hugs for today." the intelligent witch apologized.

"I understand completely." the boy who lived answered with a knowing smile.

It was time for them to board the train. Hermione was about to pick her luggage but Ron beat her to it.

"Allow me, Mione" said the red haired boy with a smile and trying to look as if her suitcase wasn't heavy at all boarded the train.

She was stunned. Ron has been acting strange all summer. He was always by her side or trying to help her with a chore that Mrs. Weasley gave them. But the most surprising of it all was that he tried to eat properly when she was present on the table. Hermione wanted to know what was making him behave like this and Harry was the one who could give her the answer.

They boarded the train and were forced to sit with Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas because all other compartments were full. As soon as they sat the four boys started to talk about quidditch and the world cup while Ginny took off with some girls from her year. Hermione groaned, she expected for the gryffindors to do something like that or play exploding cards or some other strange magical game. How was it possible to talk about one thing all the time and never run out of things to say.

The brunette needed to find something to do, and fast or she will hex these silly wizards and throw them from the compartment. She was looking for a book to read when she spotted the one she tried to read when she was on her vacation in France. Maybe she had the chance to do it now and there wasn't anything of interest to distract her.

Hermione began her light read but her thoughts wondered back to the beach and the glowing blonde girl. She wondered if the blue eyed girl was okay, was she able to go home, did she have anyone with her to help her. The intelligent witch was able to heal the wound on her head but didn't know if there was other damage she couldn't see. The girl looked like a pretty nice person except that intense gaze she had. The hazel eyed girl felt like a coward for running away from someone that needed help. Maybe she was starring at her because her vision was blurry and trying to focus on something and be able to clear it. A gorgeous muggle like her couldn't have possibly been alone at that beach. She definitely had a boyfriend who was worried sick about her or family. The guilt was making her exaggerate.

"I'm telling you guys, I had the craziest summer from all of you" Seamus said loud enough to snap Hermione from her thoughts. Great, now she had to listen to what "exiting" things they had to experience for the past two months.

Well, they weren't the ones to be dragged to some corner of a forest and being snogged by a complete stranger. The thought of that French woman infuriated her. How dare she do such improper thing to her. That… witch have stolen her first kiss which was suppose to be special, to share it with the one you like. But why didn't she stop her, why didn't she try harder to push her away. A sensible person would have done that and slap the hell out of that blonde.

"Just admit it, you liked what she did to you" her brain tried to reason and end her confusion.

No, she won't admit such a thing. Yes, she did respond to the kiss in the end, how could she not. The tall woman might be a lot of things but she was one hell of a kisser, she could do magic with that tongue. Don't you go there Hermione, just because you responded did not mean you enjoyed it, she didn't like girls. Just because she never had any interest in boys and relationships didn't mean she's gay.

The hazel eyed witch looked toward the bickering boys. Seamus… well, no, he was airheaded. Harry, definitely not, he was like a brother to her. Ron?... no, he was… well Ron and besides, they were like a different peace of a puzzle. Even if they tried it will be doomed to failure. Dean, no he was the same as Finnigan.

Hermione groaned, how could she prove her theory if she was stuck with boys who had no motivation, no plans for the future, who only lived for the present. She will not dwell into this now, when they get to the castle she will have enough boys to choose from. That insufferable blonde has another thing coming if she thought she could confuse her. If the brunette ever sees her again she would give her a piece of her mind. She hopped to never see that face again. And now it hit her the strange resemblance the taller blonde shared with the one at the beach. Could it be that she was so mesmerized by the young muggle that she was seeing her in other people.

"Hey guys, who are the best looking girls in Hogwarts?" Dean asked.

Hermione's head shot up. Merlin help her, she will strangle them if she has to hear this particular conversation. She would rather listen to Ginny and her friends how boys were the stupidest creatures on earth. She got to her feat ready to exit when Ron stopped her.

"Hey 'Mione, where are you going, need me to come and give you a hand? Asked Ron all exited.

"Ah no, I can go to the ladies room by myself." replied the brunette.

Her friend blushed and nodded "Okay, I'll ah just be here and keep your seat warm till you get back."

"Thanks, that's very kind of you." And with that the witch exited the compartment, confusion written all over her face. She was only able to hear the boys' laughter and Ron saying "Shut up Harry."

Now she definitely needed answers, things were awkward enough between them and she didn't want to risk their friendship. While searching for the youngest Weasley she saw four Slytherins harassing Neville Longbottom. Hermione knew that boy was too nice to fight back or do anything to hurt others. These guys will never grow up, always picking on the weakest.

"Leave him alone, or do you want me to call the prefects to give you a detention" Threatened the witch and the said boys only grumbled and left to find someone else to harass.

"Thanks Hermione, I don't know what I would have done if you didn't show up." Neville said relieved to be left alone.

"You should do something about this Neville, anything is better than just standing there and taking it." said Hermione.

"Mione, just standing there and taking it is nerd's survival One-o'-one" replied the brown haired boy with a gloomy face.

"You are not alone Neville, if you ever find yourself in trouble you can always count on Harry, Ron and me to help you." reassured the young witch placing her hand on his shoulder.

The shy boy nodded and felt his face go red by the touch. Hermione felt the boy stiffen by the contact and looked at his red face.

"Neville you are red, do you have a temperature?" the brunette asked worriedly removing her hand from his shoulder and placing it on his forehead, surprising the boy.

"YES" shouted Neville startling the muggle born witch.

"I mean no, I don't have a fever, listen I… ah have to go. Ah find the others. See you later." And with that said ran off.

Hermione just shrugged, this is Neville for you, always running away from his problems. The witch continued on her way to find Ginny when someone blocked her path.

"Hey Granger, long time no see, miss me?"

The brunette groaned, the one thing she could go without in this life is the one standing in front of her. "Malfoy, I don't have time for you and your childish whining, and where are your "charming" pals Crap and Godzilla?"

"Who is being the child? They're around and what is a godzilla?" questioned Malfoy, not caring.

"Whatever, just fuck off" Hermione said angrily, grabbing him for the white shirt and shoving him away from her path.

"Granger, if I didn't know better I would think you are just making excuses so you can touch me" joked the blonde with a smile.

"Why don't you just go crawl in some pit and die?" retorted the brunette.

"Nah, you'll miss me too much." the blonde said, his smile never wavering.

"I'm tired of this mindless conversation, move or I'll hex you right into next year" warned the girl.

"Okay, okay." Malfoy raised his hands, faking surrender "Don't get so heat up over me."

Hermione ignored him completely and angrily walked away leaving a smirking Draco behind her. She finally found where Ginny and her friends were staying and angrily slammed the door behind her, ignoring the startled girls. She sat near the window and was ready to start reading when she remembered that she left the book behind with the boys. Perfect, now she HAD to listen to them bickering about boys, cloths and what not for the rest of the ride. The brunette closed her eyes and hoped beyond hope that she will fall asleep and after what felt like hours she did.

When she woke she saw that it was already dark outside. She needed to get ready so she looked for her robes but remembered that she left her things with Harry and Ron. Hermione told Ginny that they will see each other at the feast and left to get her things. The brunette scolded her friends for not being dressed and started rushing them when the whistle of the train indicated that they had arrived. If she wasn't there to help them all the time, they'll forget in which house they are in.

Like every year Hagrid was outside waiting for the 1st years to gather. The golden trio greeted him with happy smiles promising to visit him when they have time and got to the carriages which were pulled by… well nothing. Probably magic like most everything in this school, thought Hermione.

Once at the great hall the trio took their place in the middle. Ron sat beside her, which was no surprise since he did the same thing when she was staying at the Weasleys's house. The strange thing was that Neville sat on her other side. He usually always sits with Seamus and Dean. For some reason she felt awkward between the two boys, they are her friends, right... so she shouldn't be feeling as if she is trapped with no way out. The hazel eyed girl saw Ginny whispering something to Neville which made him blush and turn his head to no particular destination while Gin was smirking knowingly. You could see she was planning something. If Ginny studied as hard as she was plotting, she would surpass even her.

The usual routine began, Dumbledore welcoming them to another exiting year and letting that horrible hat sing. Who was the "genius" that created this hat? Her father would be considered a professional singer compare to that old rag. For her relief this version of his song wasn't as long as the previous years.

The children entered the hall all scared. Some were starring at the sealing in awe, one even tripped which made the slytherins to laugh. Others were amazed by the size of the castle. It gave the illusion that it was impossible to remember where things were. After the sorting they will be showed to their rooms and in the morning would be given maps with all the rooms and shortcuts that the pictures provided.

Ron was starting to complain that this was taking too long. The noise his stomach made could be heard for miles. When the sorting was finally over, Ron readily picked his fork and knife, ready to dig in when Dumbledore stood up and started explaining the rules and how dangerous it could be if they go to the forbidden forest. The red head groaned and hit his head on the plate in front of him. The Gryffindor students started to laugh, he was one of the only people in this school to get this desperate when in need of food.

Professor Mcgonagall quieted them fast enough so the Headmaster could announce the most important news for the year, The Triwizard Tournatment and that quidditch was canceled for this year. The last part of the news was unheard because the students started whispering excitedly and how they plan on entering and win.

Hermione didn't like this news one bit, great, remove one deathly sport with one that has higher percentage of dying. Count on the old man to ruin all hopes for a normal school year. This news has probably reached the ears of Voldemort and his boy band of freaks and they were plotting in some dark corner. The brunette was ready to give him a 'let's be friends' t-shirt if he left them alone for a whole year. But life has proven them that as long as the dark lord lives the word peace would not exist.

The intelligent witch spared a worried glance towards Harry and saw that he was looking at her, confusion written all over his face. Oh, right, she forgot that Harry had no way of knowing what the triwizard tournament was so she gave him the quick version. That it included three magical schools and the chosen ones from each one will have to face three dangerous magical tests which could kill them and that only fools would enter. The black haired boy nodded in understanding and reassured his friend that entering was the furthest thing in his mind. They had enough excitement to last them a life time.

When the feast was over all students retreaded to their respectful houses and to bed since school will start early in the morning. All students will get their schedules for classes at breakfast.

Hermione got to bed feeling tired. 'Everything will be fine' the young girl reassured herself sleepily. This tournament is organized by the ministry and the best wizard their world has had in generations. It was impossible for Voldemort and his lackeys to get their hands on Harry. She will finally have the wished peace and quiet. The brunette will concentrate on studying and there was nothing life could do to change that. With that she fell asleep readying herself for the future that awaited her.

**If for some reason I can't update soon I will write it down here and how soon I'll be able to upload a new chapter =)**

**! I made a cover for this story =)! TO SEE THE FULL IMAGE Visit my page or pm me since I can't upload the link below the chapters -.-!**


	5. Chapter 5 The Arrival

**Thanks to all readers for supporting this story.**

**Like all the chapters I will have to remind to old readers and new ones that english is not my native tongue so if you find any mistakes blame Word, oh and inform me so I can edit it.**

**Hm... Maybe I'm releasing this chapter to soon since it's one that the readers have awaited for 4 chapters now. I should probably upload it after 2-3 months**

***Pressing Delete on chapter***

**- _Access denied,_ _FanFiction__ forbids you from removing the chapter till it's done reading it -_**

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU...**

**Also I have made a Cover for the story - the changed image thingy, right so if you want to see the full picture visit my page where I've put the link since in here I can't do it or pm me =P**

**Enjoy! ^.^ , \,,/**

_**Chapter 5**_

It was a warm night and the Delacour household was peaceful and quiet. Gabrielle was lying on her bed trying to fall asleep but failing miserably. She needed rest, neglecting it for this long was taking its tow on her. But her thoughts never left her alone. From that life changing moment, the blonde has been looking for her mysterious stranger but with no luck. It was like that girl only appeared to her so she could torment her. This was the one thing the young veela didn't want to happen, find the one and that one to be out of her reach. To make her suffer by knowing she existed out there somewhere.

The blonde turned to the side on the bed and cursed herself. Why didn't she pay attention to the important things like what she said to her? If she had, she would have known or guess from where she's from. Now she was searching blindly. Gabrielle knew that girl was a tourist and the 14 years old witch was hoping to be able to meet her again. To be able to get close to her, maybe start as friends so she won't scare the brunette and in time, make her fall for her. Did she encounter her in her last day vacating in France? That was most certainly it, the thought that her mate might have been hiding from her was unbearable so she reassured herself that, that wasn't the case.

Her chances of meeting her soul mate again were slim to none. She could be from anywhere, Germany, England, Spain, America, hell maybe even from Asia. The brunette was a witch, there was no arguing there, a witch that liked to spend time in the muggle's world. That complicated things even more. It is hard enough to find someone in the magical world. In the non magical it will be impossible. How do you find one single person in a population of billions? Why is being a veela so hard? If she could beat up the beast inside without hurting herself she would have done it long ago.

Gabrielle groaned and sat up. It was obvious this will be another sleepless night. She was afraid to sleep or her dreams will be filled with that gorgeous face that was denying her happiness and leaving her only to imagine all the things they could have. Maybe she should go to the kitchen and ask for the elves to give her a dreamless potion. She needed to be in top shape for tomorrow's long journey to England and to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament.

She was just about to get up when someone knocked on her door and asked if they could come in. Gabrielle gave her approval and her grandmother entered her room.

"Why are you still up child?" the old woman asked walking toward her bed "You should be already in bed and deeply asleep."

"I couldn't sleep" answered the young girl tiredly.

"Is it because of her?" questioned the matriarch of their family sitting beside her granddaughter.

Gabrielle only nodded. She knew she had to think about more important things right now but she couldn't. What could be more important than her reason for living?

"You are afraid to dream?" it wasn't a question, more like a statement.

"Yes." whispered the blonde ashamed, looking at the floor. Her grandmother could read her and her sister like open books. Hiding things from her was impossible. No one was wiser or more knowledgeable than one of the oldest veelas. The oldest Delacour was respected highly not only from their kind but wizards and witches alike. She was the one that all veela looked for guidance and Gabrielle was proud to be her granddaughter. She just hoped she could live up to the expectations such privileges bring.

"Do you regret finding your half?" asked the old woman.

"What? NO! Never!" snapped the blue eyed witch. How could she? This life is meaningless without the brunette by her side. Even though she asked herself why she met her if she won't be able to be with her, she could never regret it, no matter how much she tried to lie to herself. The blonde would rather go to hell then let go of the things she was feeling right now. She was suffering from the distance, yes but also making her feel things she have thought impossible. Just by a simple image of the hazel eyed girl she could experience and feel things people couldn't for a life time. If it's this strong by only imagining her, she was quiet curious to know what it will be like when being in the presence of the real one.

The veela matriarch saw that her granddaughter was getting in her own little world and chuckled. The child's behavior brought the good old memories back. Pain was inevitable. She will face many challenges along the way to eternal happiness. Experience and learn from her mistakes but in the end she will see that it was all worth it.

But now was time to snap Gabrielle from her young and curious mind and straight to bed. She wouldn't want for her to make a fool of herself and in the process ashame her sister when they get to that British school. She pushed the blonde gently and tucking her in bed. She called for a young elf by the name of Tomas to bring a dreamless potion and in a matter of seconds he was back giving the requested item. The old woman thanked him and bid him good night.

Gabrielle obediently drank the offered liquid. She yawned and looked toward her grandmother sleepily.

"Élise?"

"Yes?" questioned the elder woman beside her stroking the young Veela's hair soothingly to help her fall asleep and have the well deserved rest.

"I don't want to end like mother, without a mate." sadly answered the blonde with half closed eyes. "I want to live happily with my chosen one just like you and your mate."

The old witch smiled and kissed her on the forehead. "I hope so too, but like all things in life, we had our challenges and hardship to get to this point."

"How did you manage?" half asleep asked the blue eyed girl.

"With a lot of stubbornness and never giving up." chuckled Élise. "But enough with the questions for tonight little one. Your journey has only just begun."

"I won't give up either grandmother, I promise you that." said Gabrielle before falling asleep.

The witch smiled, watching the girl in her peaceful slumber. How she wished she could spare her most treasured people the curse and blessing of being a veela. But that would be cruel of her to do. Finding love was the biggest gift to their kind and she will not deny them the possibility of experiencing it no matter what they have to face. Gabrielle will realize why she gave them the hated family talk so often. So will Fleur, when she finds her own soul mate, who hated these talks as much as Gabrielle, though trying to hide it and failing. After they understand, they will do the same to their children in hopes to prepare them for what lies ahead. The elder Delacour had the feeling everything will change in this journey to the British school and she could only hope it was for the best.

**(Blah can't put a freaking line here. Uh oh ah**... **Ignore me**)

It was 3am at the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic and everyone was already asleep in their rooms. Fleur was having trouble sleeping and after long rolling in bed she got up, got dressed and went outside for some fresh air. Now she was sitting in a beautiful garden with a crystal angel in the middle, emitting a white glow, making the place look even more magical. One of the things the school was famous with was the enormous gardens with a long variety of flowers, from the rarest to the most beautiful. The other was the castle itself that looked as if it's made of crystal and glass.

Nothing can compare to this place, for her this was the best magical school in the world. Fleur was sitting on one of the benches surrounding the garden and gazing at the full moon. Tomorrow she will have to leave the comfort of this school and go to that horrible country called England. To her that place was always dark and rainy or cold and uninviting. And that unhealthy food – _they should be fat as pigs. _The veela hoped the cloths she've packed will be enough to keep her warm enough.

Since school started Madam Maxime has been pushing her to accept and participate in this triwizard tournament. She didn't need eternal fame and glory, there were already people sticking themselves to her like post marks, so she politely refused. She is not that stupid to go and sign her death warrant. The blonde wasn't afraid to enter, she wasn't scared of anything, it was just pointless in her case and it will be considered cheating to her if she gets chosen. Veelas had stronger magic than wizards and witches plus spells that only her kind can perform, physically stronger and faster, sharp eye sight and hearing.

But her headmistress didn't care about any of that and persistently continued to try and convince her to join the volunteers. The madam knew that from all of them Fleur has the highest percentage of being selected and win. The winner will not only glorify himself but the school he or she represent. But none of this made the 17 years old witch to change her mind until the head of school mentioned that it will be held in Hogwarts, the best school in Britain.

All of her reasonings crumbled like an old house and she accepted. But the consequences of doing such a thing were far from her mind because the only thing she was able to think was the beautiful brunette. She knew that she was British by their small talk in the forest. By going to that school she would be able to search for that girl and with luck she would be studying at that school.

This past weeks have been hell for her, she has started acting like Gabrielle. Day dreaming in class, hardly paying any attention in conversations, releasing her thrall accidentally when a dirty thought passed her mind. Her stomach was constantly fluttering, a strong ache between her legs that wanted to be satisfied and she barely held herself not to masturbate while in the room with others. That little witch was the devil; even so far away she was affecting her this way.

Why did she have to feel like some lovesick puppy while her mate was living her life and doing who knows what. It was unfair that she could never have a normal life because of that girl, having this aching pain inside that only the brunette could ease. Why can't the hazel eyed girl see that they were made for each other, that they were like plus and minus, no matter how far apart, always pulling each other.

Fleur raised her hand to her chest, feeling the fast beating of her heart and looked at the full moon.

"Why can't you feel what I do right now mon amour? I am nothing without you. This life is meaningless without you in it. I need you to complete me, to make everything alright." wished the sad veela. If it's meant to be, then they will see each other again. For now she can only hope and dream.

**(Why aren't you ignoring me?)**

1st of October was upon them and everyone from Beauxbatons Academy that were leaving for Hogwarts were making last final checkups for anything of value that will be needed. All the other students were standing in front of the giant gates where the big carriage was, awaiting the volunteers to wish them good luck and win this tournament for the school.

Fleur was also waiting for her fellow classmates to get ready. Like always they left the important things for the last moment. She stroked the mane of one of the horses. A Pegasus was such a magnificent animal, white as snow, big silky wings and with quiet the temper. She wished she could be like them, when something was bothering her to just spread her wings and fly away, to never look back.

The headmistress clapped her hands rushing the students to hurry up or she would leave without them. It was time to get in the carriage and find her little sister. She arrived early this morning looking well rested and surprisingly in brighter mood. She didn't know if she should be happy or concerned. She really did inherited most of her genes from her mother, even her character. She couldn't help being protective or worried when it involved a family member.

She entered and took a seat next to a window waiting for them to fly away to England. And finally after 15 minutes they did. Maybe now she could have some sleep. She felt foolish from what she was doing last night. It was only a moment of weakness nothing more. Praying and wishing will not get her what she wanted and needed, she had to work for it. Fleur was confused; she hated, loved, despised and wanted that British witch. Oh, there will be hell to pay. No one messes with the ice queen's emotions and that brunette will see why.

Gabrielle found her sister starring out to the clouds smirking and plotting. _Who is the unlucky block that got into her sister's path_– wondered the young veela, sitting across from her sister.

After a few hours of barely saying anything or Gabrielle's tries to start a conversation that ended with failure she stopped. Something was wrong. Usually it was her sister who did this but now she was more interested in the darkening clouds and her imaginary world. Was she excited to see Hogwarts? Nah, that definitely wasn't the reason, Fleur would have never accepted to go to England. Madam Maxim must have pushed quite hard to make her sister resolve waver. Something else was on her mind. She was acting like her when she found her mate. Could it be that she… no, I am over thinking this, why would Fleur keep her finding a mate a secret? If she knew her well, her older sister would have probably forcefully dragged her chosen to their household, giving them a fast introduction and locked them in her room for the rest of the day.

The younger witch didn't like this one bit. They were acting like two strangers. Gabrielle tried to push for some answer but her sister only avoided the questions or pretending to not understand. They've never kept secrets, so this was definitely odd. But she was not a Delacour for nothing and she will find what her sister is hiding so dearly.

Fleur was getting annoyed; her sister was pushing her buttons trying to make her talk of what she was thinking or day dreaming about. She has to be mad to tell her little sister how she has lost her mate for what felt like 3 seconds. She will never hear the end of it. The similarities between their mates were quit extraordinary. Same hair, same eyes and age, and they both had a tendency to run away. Maybe once they've won their mate's hearts, they could invite the two girls over for tea and let them share some stories and escaping plans.

But there will be no more escaping from her. That girl caught her by surprise the first time and she learns from her mistakes. And if they ever meet again, which they will, Fleur promised herself, she won't leave her any exits to run to. She couldn't wait to taste the girl again. When they kissed she has caught her off guard and the girl tried to push her away for a few seconds but the veela's persistence won the day and the girl responded, and quiet passionately she might add. The brunette's mind was probably telling her to get away but her body only pushed harder to hers wanting the opposite. Somewhere deep insight in her mate's sub consciousness, she knew that what they were doing is right. The hazel eyed witch's feelings for her were locked somewhere and it was her job to find the key.

The loud voice of madam Maxime was heard, warning everyone to get dressed since they were minutes away from landing. The two sisters looked out the windows and saw the towers and then the castle itself. What an ugly place, the two veelas thought. From outside it could only impress by the size. But now was time for them to put on the blue robes and hats which they did and join their friends. The carriage suddenly shacked violently and the students started flying in every direction possible. The sisters were able to hold to each other and not fall.

"I hate this carriage." someone yelled.

"Damn those horses!" another one shouted.

"Next time I'm taking the train." another said.

"I got lipstick in my nose" someone whined which made the others turn toward the said girl and her face. "What? I do."

Everyone started laughing. Of all the things someone can complain about, that was the first thing that crawled into that girl's mind. They should have expected this, it happened all the time but their excitement made them forget. The headmistress silenced them and gave them last instructions. Easy for her, they weren't as big as a mountain. An earthquake wouldn't bring this woman down.

The giant woman exited the carriage first and the beauxbaton student waited patiently for her signal to join her. When she did they existed in pairs. The veela sisters were one of the last to exit and the cold wind of England greeted them. They got even closer in attempts to warm each other.

"And you are asking me why I hate this country so much." Grumbled Fleur wanting the headmistress to be done with her small talk with the old man who was probably the famous Dumbledore and get inside.

"Or maybe your cloths are the problem" giggled Gabrielle, trying to warm her sister.

Fleur huffed, was she the only one that might not like her stay in this place. She didn't know if she wanted to go inside or stay outside. This old castle was giving her the feeling it will collapse on her. The older blonde looked toward the smiling faces of the Hogwarts students who were eyeing them with interest. _Here it goes again._

Madam Maxime leaded them inside, in front of a big gate and reminding them of the show they had to put on. She liked dancing but did not like being put on the spotlight. That is what this circus was all about, for her headmistress to show off.

"I hope you've learned your part of the dance Gaby" Fleur whispered to her sister.

"Don't worry dear sister, I would not embarrass you or myself, trust me." her sister assured her.

Well, it was time for them to go insight with fake smiles and charm the crowd. The gates opened allowing them access to the great hall and they started dancing their way inside with the headmistress behind them. Butterflies flew around them while the dancing girls teased the male population. When they reached the end of the hall they made a final spin to end the dance and bowed to the cheering students. Fleur and Gabrielle gave one last bow with a sexy smile. The boys sighed dreamily, mesmerized by the two sisters.

Fleur scanned the tables with drooling faces, feeling the beast insight trying to show her something she had missed. Her gaze stopped on the table with red and gold initials. Carefully observing every single student on the table she saw wild brown hair but couldn't see the face because some red haired boy was in the way. Her little sister tugged her for the robes to follow her classmates, to the table with the eagle symbol.

They sat and watched the Durmstrangs and their headmaster entering like some savages. But Fleur was far from caring about anything that was happening around her anymore. Her focus now was to be able to see the face of the girl with bushy hair. It was her, it had to be her, the veela wouldn't have pushed her to a complete stranger. The blonde had to be sure. She needed an excuse to go to her so she could look at her face and that is when the food appeared. _Perfect!_One of the dishes was far from her reach on the table and could be a good enough excuse to visit the red table.

She got to her feet and strode toward the girl knowing that everyone was eyeing her curiously. Fleur stopped behind the black robed witch and asked:

"Excuse moi, are you finished with the bouillabaisse?"

The brunette turned to look at her and when she saw her jumped in surprise, hitting her plate which flew over some other dish startling the other students. And there she was, her mate, a bit thinner from the last time she saw her but more beautiful than ever. Fleur raised one eyebrow and waited for her chosen to answer but she only turned her back on her and pretended she didn't exist.

"Yes, have it." a boy with black hair answered her instead, giving her the dish. The veela frowned by her mate's behavior. She could have the attention of everyone in this damn world without even trying to, but the one she needed to pay attention was purposely refusing her.

"Merci." She thanked politely hoping that the brunette would at least glance at her before she leaves.

"Yea, it…it was great" a red head boy that was sitting next to her mate stuttered, already purple in the face.

Fleur only nodded and left disappointed. She would have to work hard to be able to make the girl at least talk to her. To make any progress in charming her and making her fall in love. She placed the dish on the table and took her seat beside her sister who was looking at her as if hit by a stun spell. She was about to question what was going on when her sister spoke.

"We need to talk, now." And with that grabbed Fleur by the arm and pulled her straight out of the great hall and into the carriage.

"What's gotten into you all of a sudden?" questioned the older witch when they were safely in the room they shared.

"What the hell was that Fleur? Why did you lie that we didn't have any bouillabaisse and the girl? Do you know her?" the smaller blonde asked confused.

"What are you talking about?" the older Delacour faked ignorance, trying to avoid answering the questions.

"Don't lie to me. I'm not blind. What is going on? You never go to random people asking for things." the young blonde stated getting angry.

Fleur sighed, it was pointless in lying to Gabrielle, she will find out sooner or later anyhow.

"When I and mother had gone to the quidditch world cup I found the one, my soul mate. But she ran away the same night the camps were attacked and I haven't seen her till today. The one you saw me go to is my mate and I was trying to make sure it was her." The older blonde explained "She tries to pretend I don't exist but we both know that I don't give up without a fight and I won't stop till that girl is mine."

Gabrielle was shocked, trying to process what her sister have just told her. "You can't." she whispered in the end.

"I can't? What do you mean I can't? Did you miss the part where I told you that the brunette is my soul mate? Of all the people in the world you and our family are the people I look for support and here you are telling me to not chase after my happiness." said the older blonde confused and sad by her sister's response. "Give me one good reason why I should not claim that girl which is rightfully mine."

"Because the girl you are claiming to be your mate is the one that saved me, my chosen one" shouted Gabrielle.

Fleur looked perplexed and laughed. "That was a good one, you almost caught me there."

But her laughter dyed down by the serious look her sister gave her "Okay, if this is some kind of a joke it's no longer funny."

"Would I ever joke about something as serious as this?" grumbled Gabrielle. Her sister can be so immature sometimes. "Fleur you must be mistaken, you must have imagined that the one on the Gryffindor table is the same one from the world cup."

"Why am I the one to be mistaken, maybe you are trying to see your mate in others." said the older Delacour loudly. "Unlike you I have spend more time with my mate and we've even…"

She shut her mouth fast enough. It won't be wise to tell her sister what she has done in the forest. The smaller blonde was already losing control over the veela. The growing talons were indication enough. Fleur needed to tread carefully. Like herself Gabrielle could easily be blinded by the beast and be considered as an obstacle to her happiness. If a fight breaks loose the girls will rip each other apart and their family will be devastated.

"You what?" growled the younger veela, preparing for a fight.

"Nothing" immediately answered Fleur. "Gaby, you need to calm down, take a deep breath." The witch tried to calm the transforming veela, but keeping her distance for safety measure.

Gabrielle tried hard to keep herself under control but it was painful. She has never transformed into the bird creature before and it hurts. The feathers felt like knives ripping through her flesh. The young blonde didn't want to attack her sister or hurt her, she would rather kill herself than do something as horrible as that. She took deep breaths trying to think about happy moments, anything to distract her from the pain. And after a few minutes the pain subsided and vanished, she was able to think clearly again.

Fleur closed the gap between them and helped the girl sit down on her bed, kneeling in front of her.

"Are you okay?" worriedly asked the older witch, soothingly rubbing her knee.

Gabrielle only nodded. Life is so unfair, to put them both in such a position. What were they going to do?

"Gaby, are you sure the girl you saw me talking to is the same you encountered at that beach?" Fleur knew she had to be careful bur she needed to know, to be sure and hoped her sister won't go transforming again.

"Yes, when you've gone to ask for that dish from the girl I was able to see her face and it explained why the veela inside was purring." whispered the girl in small voice and looked at her sister's similar eyes "I'm scared and confused Fleur. What are we going to do? How are we going to deal with this without hurting each other?"

Her older sister brushed the tears that started to fall on her sister's face and answered "We will think of something. But for now we need to inform mother and grandmother about this. They are the only ones that can explain to us what is happening."

"What about our mate? I won't be able to stay away from her knowing she is this close and I doubt you can too." Gabrielle continued to question.

Fleur placed her head on her sister's lap, deep in thought. She needed to find a way for them to at least have a chance to be with the brunette. After a few minutes that for Gabrielle felt like hours, the older blonde looked at her.

"I have a proposition but I don't know if you'll like it." Fleur said unsure. The smaller veela expectantly waited for her sister to continue. "To go after our mate and whoever wins her heart will have her."

That was actually a good plan, hell, Gabrielle would have accepted anything if it gave her a chance to be with the bushy haired girl. This deal was fair since it only depended on their skill of seduction and a little bit of luck.

" I agree." the blonde witch answered shaking her older sister's hand.

"It is done than, tomorrow I will write to mother and we'll try to win our mate's heart." Fleur stated, got to her feat, going to her own bed.

The two girls dressed for bed in silence, both lost in their own thoughts and planning. They lay in bed happy that at least they have found a solution about the most important part of the problem. Now it only depended on them.

"Let the best win because I'm not going down without a fight" whispered Fleur with a smirk on her face.

"Neither am I old woman." Gabrielle laughed.

"We'll see who will be laughing in the end when this "old woman" sends you home crying." giggled the older Veela. Their mate better be well rested because they were coming for her.

Gabrielle was falling asleep when her sister suddenly shouted.

"Merde!" Fleur screamed annoyed. "I forgot to ask for her name."

**"1.061** **words. Lies, this is an outrage, I'll call my lawyer "**

***FanFiction offers you a chocolate cookie***

**"You win this time you evil mastermind." (noamn, noamn, noamn) ..."HEY... where's the milk?"**


	6. Chapter 6

**For any mistakes blame word**

**It's come to my attention that some of you think this will be a harem. Don't think that just because I've put multiple people liking Hermione she will be with all of them, most will end up in the gutter. They are put as a challenge or something els that is connected to the plot**

**Answers to reviews:**  
**Kellz - Like in the book Gabrielle is with her sister mainly as support but in my story it's also because her mother is worried to leave her alone in Beauxbaton in her condition.**

**Chaosrin - what the hell... it's like you just read my mind about the next chapter and some of the things I was planning on doing to the brunette. If that's what you desire to see in this story you won't be disappointed, their will be A LOT of it... and plotting.**

**I thank all the readers that are supporting my first story and I hope I don't dissapoint and will try to upload 1-2 chapters a week because waiting is a bitch =P**

**I have made a cover picture for this story. To see the full image you can go to my profile and to the link I've posted there.**

**Enjoy! ^.^ ,\,,/**

**Chapter 6**

It was a beautiful day, the sun was shining, birds singing, air fresh and the temperature was just right. Gabrielle has picked this place because it was perfect to have a picnic with her mate. They were in a clearing found around a forest and a river. The grass was short and green, it almost looked artificial. Her love had made the food while she chose the place. If this place wasn't romantically enough she didn't know what is.

They set everything up and decided to first to have lunch and then go for a swim. It will be a sin to come all this way here and not at least dip your toes in that clear water. So they did just that, and most of the time while eating the splendid food that her chosen have made, Gabrielle listened while she talked. To her, the voice she was hearing was angelic, she could listen to it forever and never get tired of it. How was it possible for such a beautiful creature to grace this ugly world with her presence?

The blonde felt unworthy, her mate was perfect and she was, well… just a veela. By merely being with her was enough to make her the happiest person alive. The smallest things she did were fascinating. The blue eyed witch felt like she could move mountains when she was able to make the girl giggle. And God, she looked magnificent in that red sundress. Her white skin seemed like it was glowing. The hazel eyed girl had all that a girl could wish for, without even trying.

But simply looking was starting to not be enough as her gaze fall on those smooth legs. The dress that was reaching to her knees lifted itself quite a bit when they sat down to eat, leaving little to the imagination. It was curious that such a small girl could have such long legs. How she wished she could touch her there and everywhere she could get her hands on. Why wasn't she doing it then, they were a couple, right? Gabrielle didn't need permission to do what she desired and what she was planning will benefit them both. Food can wait till they get tired, if they did because the blonde wasn't planning on stopping for breaks when they start to make love. Gazing and imagining was over, it was time for action.

The veela reached her hand toward the glass with orange juice that her mate was drinking from and removed it slowly from her lips. She lifted the drink to her lips, drinking from the same side of the glass her mate did. Looking at her lover when doing it she saw that her pupils were dilated. Good, that was exactly what she wanted, to get her excited. But Gabrielle didn't have the patience to tease her, not today. She placed the drink on the sheet they were sitting on and leaned toward the brunette giving her a soft kiss on the mouth.

"Let's go for a swim mon trésor." the blonde whispered, sneaking her hands behind the girl and slowly pulling the zipper of the dress.

The brunette smiled at her and started doing the same to her own blue dress. Gabrielle was already aroused, wanting to just push the girl on her back and take what belonged to her, everything that is this girl. But the blonde couldn't do that, she wanted for this moment to be romantic, to not push the girl too far and scare her. She needed to help the girl relax, so she had to take it slow.

When the zipper was all the way down Gabrielle's hands rouse to the straps of the dress and slowly slid them down her shoulders. _Oh yes, red was definitely her color _– she thought when the top of her swim suit was revealed. She licked her drying lips and couldn't wait to have her all heated up and wet for her. The brunette was copying her every move shyly but giving reassuring smiles, showing that she wanted this. Gabrielle lifted herself from the blanket helping her love to do the same. The brunette's dress fell completely, leaving her in the two piece red swimsuit. How she wanted for her mate to be naked.

The veela started to walk backwards, never once breaking the eye contact while pulling the girl with her towards the river. When her feet touched the water it was already warmed up by the sun. The blonde didn't want for them to go in too deep so she stopped when the water reached just above their abdomen. Her chosen started to smile mischievously backing slightly from her.

"What are you thinking about ma vie?" Asked the blonde curiously when suddenly she was splashed with water. She has made quiet the face because the brunette was laughing hard. This girl was asking for trouble. "Oh you little vixen, I'll get you back for that." preparing to seek her revenge.

The bushy haired girl tried to run but the veela was having none of it and in no time embraced her from behind, tripping them in the water. They both laughed while the brunette was trying to shield her face from the water Gabrielle was spilling on her. They have ran almost to the end of the river.

The blonde witch lay on top of her soul mate removing the wet curls from her face and leaned down, brushing their lips tenderly.

"You belong to me!" Gabrielle whispered a mere inch from her lips. Playtime is over, it was time for her to mark the girl. For everyone to know she was taken. She connected their lips again, starting slowly and innocently but soon it was not enough for the young French woman. Her tongue licked the top then the bottom lip asking for entrance but her chosen kept it closed teasingly. The veela grumbled for being denied. It was obvious that her mate was in a playful mood but Gabrielle was too aroused to play along. She needed her and now, or she will explode.

"Open your mouth, please." Gabrielle pleaded, wanting her mate to see how desperate she was to taste her. The brunette smiled softly and ran her fingers through her blonde hair, pulling her for the long awaited kiss. The veela was surprised when the girl pushed her own tongue in her mouth. She was continuing to tease even in such a moment. Every time Gabrielle tried to suck on her tongue, it will retreat. _Cheater, two can play at this game mon amour._

The blue eyed witch shifted her position a bit so she could place her hands on her chosen's hips. Still trying to catch the playful tongue, she ran her fingers up her stomach, then ribs, slipping them under the red material covering her breasts. The brunette took a sharp breath in surprise when Gabrielle's fingers brushed over her nipples. Now was her chance and she crashed their lips, forcefully plunging her tongue in her mouth. Both girls dueled for dominance but the Veela was having the upper hand…literally. Every time her mate was about to do some maneuvers with her tongue to try and turn the tables, Gabrielle would squeeze her breasts, making her forget what she was trying.

Removing her hands from the breasts, placing them behind her back, the blonde lifted herself in a sitting position, making her soul mate to straddle her. She started giving her kisses around her jaw line and neck while trying to unfasten the top of the swimsuit that were holding her perfect shaped globes prisoner. The blonde bit on her pulse point, hearing a throaty moan. The sound made her want to hear it more and more but she couldn't do it if she can't untie that blasted thing. As much as she liked it on her beloved it has turned into an obstacle to one of her goals. The witch growled and just ripped it off. Gabrielle didn't care about it, she could buy her chosen anything she liked that will look hundreds of time better on her. Her mate was too dazed to even notice.

Finally she could gaze upon her bare chest and those full breasts. Her nipples were hard, waiting in anticipation for some attention and Gabrielle wasn't going to deny them or her half the pleasure a veela could give. The blonde lifted her a bit so she could trail kisses down her collarbone and reaching her globes. She took her right nipple in her mouth and started sucking.

"Ah, more." moaned the bushy haired girl sticking her chest more in Gabrielle's mouth, seeking more contact. She was holding to the blonde's shoulders to keep her steady and closed her eyes. The veela switched to her left nipple to give it the same affection while cupping her right with her hand. The moaning was louder and the girl started to move her hips up and down her thighs, trying to ease the ache from between her legs. Gabrielle could feel her wetness through the panties. She didn't need to see it, her arousal could be smelled by the veela and she could tell she was more than ready for the next step. The blonde's right hand started slipping slowly toward her most treasured place. Gabrielle released her breast and heard her groan in protest, opening her eyes.

This made her smirk, she wasn't the only one desperate for release. But she needed to remove any possibilities for protest, so she had to distract her from what her right hand was doing. Gabrielle wasn't sure if she could stop now if the girl decided she wasn't ready. It was time for another breath taking kiss and she leaned to capture those luscious lips. She was just about to connect them when suddenly the brunette turned her head looking at something. Gabrielle looked confused for a split second, what could be more interesting than what they were doing right now? She followed her chosen ones gaze and her eyes widened when she saw her sister Fleur standing no more than five feet away from them with a poker face. Her lust over the girl has blinded her so much that she hadn't sensed when her sister has arrived.

"What are you doing here sister?" Gabrielle asked confused, seeing her love standing up from her lap and she had no choice but to do the same.

"Isn't it obvious?" Fleur smirked and gazed toward the brunette with want. "I'm here for my mate."

This statement made Gabrielle angry. What the hell is her sister thinking? They have agreed that the one that wins the witch's heart can be with her. Wasn't it obvious who their mate has chosen?

"Fleur we had an agreement, do not make this difficult, she has chosen with whom she wants to be and that's me." said the younger blonde.

"Did she? Or maybe that's only what you want." said her sister unfazed and raising her hand as if waiting for the brunette to take it.

Ha, if her sister thinks that her half will go to her she is gravely mistaken. Her hazel eyed angel would never choose another over her because she loved her and they were just about to show each other how much if Fleur hadn't shown up. But her confident smile fell when she saw her lover walking away from her, taking the offered hand and in the embrace of her older sister with a smile. Gabrielle looked dumb folded at the two women. You could practically see the love emitting from both of them. She didn't understand what just happened. They were having the best moment of their life together, ready to take the step that will bond them forever and now she was hugging Fleur as if she is about to drawn.

"Why? I…I don't understand." whispered the young veela hurt, angry, jealous and so much more emotions running through her that she couldn't count them. The transformation has begun and she couldn't stop it, she needed to vent these emotions somehow. "I thought you wanted to be with me."

"Want to be with you? Why would she want to be with a child like you when she can have so much better." laughed Fleur cupping the brunette's exposed chest and licking the soft lips. "She will never choose to be with you because she is mine. She desires only me."

Gabrielle was getting angrier by the second, watching her older sister touch her most treasured person in the whole world, provoking her with the sounds she could make the girl release by a simple touch. She needed to run, get away from here or she will lose control and do something she will regret all her life.

"She belongs to me now." and that was the last straw when she saw her sister leaning to mark her forever to her. She made a screeching sound and leapt to stop this madness that was going to make her live her life in despair and sadness forever. She was just about to rip her sister to shreds when the bushy haired girl placed herself in front of Fleur.

"_No!_" shouted Gabrielle in her head but it was impossible to avoid the impact. "_Someone stop me, please!_"

Her claws ripped right through the flesh, splattering her reason for life's blood over the fresh grass. She watched wide eyed how her mate's life was fading away, from her by her own hands.

_"No, no, no! Please stay with me, we…we will call help and…_" cried Gabrielle, capturing her in her embrace before she falls on the ground.

"I'm sorry." whispered the brunette and closing her eyes, tear running down her cheek. She took one last breath and her heart stopped beating.

"NON!" Gabrielle cried out falling from her bed. She rushed to her feet confused at her surroundings, hitting a table next to the bed. It took her a minute to realize she was in the room she shared with Fleur in the carriage. She released a relieved breath. It was only a dream. The blonde looked toward her sleeping sister that seemed to not have heard her shout. Good, she didn't want to tell Fleur what the dream was about.

Her sister was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her face. At least someone was having good dreams.

She needed to take a shower, to clear her mind from that horrible nightmare. After 20 minutes of washing away the stress and dirt she felt on her, she got out, dried her hair and put on the uniform that was made for her with the beauxbaton initial. Looking at the desk that was in one of the corners, she saw the letter that her sister has written to their family asking for help with the complicated situation. Gabrielle took an empty parchment and wrote a message for her sister for when she wakes up and placed it beside Fleur's bed on the table. With a last check up for anything forgotten she took a few notebooks for the classes she will have and the message.

It was only 05.30am and the blonde needed to be quiet and not make any noise or the headmistress will raise hell itself and the students while scolding her. And she didn't think the big woman is all too happy about her and Fleur's early leave from the feast. It's better to not see her anytime soon so she could vent a bit and for the lecture that was sure to come. Gabrielle has put her sister in quit the spot. Her elder sister was supposed to be the top representative of their school. Let's hope Fleur will be able to avoid the headmistress for at least a few hours today. If not, she will hear the biggest lecture in her life, not only from the old giant but from her sister too.

Gabrielle sighed, this will be a rough day, but her biggest challenge, was seducing her mate and make her fall in love with her. She didn't know if she was good at seducing. This was her and Fleur's first time of falling for someone so the younger blonde didn't know what to expect. She hoped they didn't scare the girl away from them because she knew that her sister will probably jump her if an opportunity arouse. But what was she doing standing in front of the exit and not leaving, making her chances of getting caught bigger. She better get out before someone decides they are tired of sleeping so she reached the door knob to exit.

"Where do you think you're going Blondie?" asked a girl in French.

Gabrielle jumped in surprise and sharply turned around seeing one of Fleur's friends standing there with a raised eyebrow and waiting for a reply.

" Amélie, you scared the crap out of me." The young blonde replied with relief.

"I hope not or this place will start to stink and I might have to move outside to sleep and study." joked the girl.

Amélie is one of the most beautiful human beings you could ever meet but that is expected since she was a full veela and in perfect control of her thrall, unlike her and Fleur. She had dark brown almost black straight long hair that was reaching her waist, light brown eyes, white and smooth skin, and the form of a model. Well all veelas have perfect shapes and a body to die for and were quiet tall. But what made her impressive for the Delacour family was her personality. This girl could never take anything seriously. She always had a joke or tease under her sleeve. Gabrielle could only imagine her mate being some serious and responsible person that will be putting her in place. In bed Amélie might be the one rocking the boat but out of it would definitely be her mate who will be pulling the strings.

"Where are you running off to so early in the morning Blondine." the older witch asked again.

"It's Gabrielle and I was just going to send a message to my family." said the blonde.

"Barely the second day here and you already send letters to the family. I was expecting your sister doing that and wanting to leave this dreadful place." giggled the full blooded veela.

"You are the one to talk, I know you have send a letter to your siblings yesterday." replied Gabrielle with a smile.

"Hey, unlike you I haven't been stuck in my house for a month doing…. ah, whatever you do in your free time but at school, tolerating your sister's odd behavior." huffed Amélie. "I hope you know that the madam is not happy at all at your early retreat from the feast so I suggest avoiding impact for as long as you can today or maybe get that big black bearded guy that is taking care of the horses to help her relax."

This girl was a miracle, not even a day here and she probably already knew half of the secrets this place had. This ability of hers will get her in quiet the trouble someday.

"And I hope you were able to clean that lipstick from your nose." laughed the young witch at the memory.

"That was an accident. As much as a comfort flying is, the landing is like a wave crash." grumbled the dark haired woman and took something from her pocket. "I think you will need this, unless you already know your way around the grounds."

Crap, she didn't think about that, her main concern was how to get out unnoticed. Gabrielle was about to thank her friend for the map but saw her walking away.

"Are you going back to bed?" questioned Gabrielle.

"Nope, I'm going to wake your sister up because I have the feeling she's not planning on doing it anytime soon with that dream she is having that is making her moan so loud." the woman replied with a smirk.

"It is your life." pointed out the blonde lifting her hands.

The older witch just smiled mischievously and walked off to the room Fleur and she shared. Gabrielle exited the carriage and started walking towards the tower they kept her and all the other student's owls. When she goes for breakfast the chase for the brunette will begin. Someone will end up hurting, no avoiding that but she had no plans on living her life alone. As much as it pained her to do something like this to her sister, she was going to fight for the girl that was holding her heart and future happiness. She only hoped that in the end it won't end up like in the dream.

**HEY, remove that hand from your pants... wait till your parents are out. (Troll face)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all readers that are supporting this story!**

**You can give ideas and wishes of what you want to see and if possible may be put in the story.**

**Review responses: 2Koe - no, the map that was given to Gabrielle is a simple one that every first year gets so they can learn where everything is and not get lost. The map Harry has was made by his father and his friends and it's impossible to be made by others. Only it's creators know how to so the map is a one and only item.**

**I'm updating too fast, we don't want me to complete the story too soon do we? I doubght it will end soon though, I'm just bursting with crazy ideas to make the people in the story a living hell.**

**If I knew that some authors that haven't updated their stories for months or even years will get inspired to write again by simple reading some new fiction I would hae done it long ago xD.**

**Please, if you decide to write a story, do not abandon it. You might have an idea for a good story but do not publish it if you don't know what to do afterwards. And enough with the drama, God I don't think I have landed on one humores Fleur/mione story at all, always with the depresing and killing and what not.**

**There are enough shenanigans in the wizarding world for authors to lack ideas. Trust me, even the stupidest thing can be turned into something interesting and entertaining =)**

**Enjoy... no wait I forgot to tell this one no good english, for mistakes blame word.**

**What are you doing still reading this crap, the chapter is down bellow.**

**To see the full image cover for the story visit my profile where the link is or pm me =)**

**^.^ ,\../ now read or there will be no cookies!  
**

**Chapter 7**

"Are you wet for me mon petit?" whispered Fleur in her mate's ear and licked it.

The brunette whimpered in want and spread her legs, showing her where she wanted to be touched. They were in a classroom and the girl was sprawled on a teacher's desk naked and ready for her. It took forever for Fleur to take those blasted robes, they really needed a change of wardrobe. Except the tie, it has proven itself useful for some activities like tying the witch's hands above her head on the chair and spelling it so it won't move from its place if the girl pulled to hard.

What more can a veela want? Her mate was naked, vulnerable, pleading and opened like a book, waiting to be read. This was exactly what the blonde wanted, this naughty kid needed to be punished for making her feel like some needy puppy. It's time for her lesson and when she is done with her, the brunette will never want to be away from her for more than a second. If to accomplish that she had to keep her here and make her cum a thousand times she will. For now she was enjoying just to tease the girl. They had the whole time in the world.

"I can't understand what you want, you 'ave to show me" the veela teased, kneeling over the girl but not touching anything, keeping her legs apart with her own.

Her soul mate started pulling the tie, trying to get free to show her what she wanted and grumbled when she wasn't able.

"Do you want me to kiss you 'ere?" asked the older witch and leaned down, giving her a peck on the mouth. Her mate only shook her head and tried to move her hips.

"Than maybe 'ere?" she licked her way down her neck and started nibbling it but the brunette did the same as before.

"'ere?" lowering herself to her breasts, taking them in her palms and circling her nipples with her thumb teasingly. It was so fun watching the angry faces she made and the sounds were heavenly. Her mate was ready to cry and plea for release so she decided to take pity on her. She was eager to taste the honey this girl has produced for her, for the first time.

Fleur kneeled in front of the desk, spreading her chosen one's legs as far they could go, revealing the flower in between. It was beautiful and already dripping it's nectar over the desk. It will be a shame to let such elixir to go to waste. She took a deep breath relishing on the sweet smell of the younger witch's arousal and leaned for a long lick.

"We are under attack." The dominated girl said.

"Yes you are." Whispered Fleur and stopped mere inches from her destination. _Wait! What a strange thing to say before being eaten up. _

She felt the girl's arms on her shoulders and started pulling and pushing her violently. "Grab the money, leave the kids and run!"

Fleur opened her eye and saw Amélie on top of her, jumping on the bed and making some wild gestures with her hands. The dark haired woman looked down at her when she was done and smiled.

"AMELIE!" shouted Fleur angry and jumped from her bed, chasing the running veela, ready to strangle her.

"Wait Fleur, I was just helping you wake up before you overslept." said her friend, jumping like a rabbit around the room, trying to avoid the deathly force that was a Delacour.

They burst out of the room and down the corridor. One of the beauxbaton students exited her room with a toothbrush and toothpaste in one hand and a towel in the other, happy that she was able to fix her hair which took her a whole hour. And suddenly she felt like a tornado just past her, startling her and she squeezed the toothpaste, which splattered on her face and hair. The woman turned around shocked and saw the two girls running towards the study room, and Fleur shouting in French. "Come here, I just wanna kill you."

More girls got out of their rooms to see what was happening.

"What is this entire racket so early in the morning?" one of the girls said annoyed, yawning.

"Fleur, put down that candlestick, I am a protected magical creature."

"Those two are on it again?" a seconed one grumbled, standing in the corridor.

"They should get a room." another one said.

"If I have to tolerate this a whole year, I'm going outside to sleep." a third girl groaned.

One of the veelas turned toward the girl with toothpaste on her face and hair and said "Émilie, I think you should be first to take a bath."

After twelve more minutes of shouting and the students in the carriage ignoring it, Fleur returned to her room and slammed the door. She would have chased the blasted veela more but she got out of the carriage and Fleur remembered she was still wearing her pajamas. The blonde didn't need to give madam Maxime more reasons to talk her ear off. How could Amélie do this to her? She was just getting to an even better part of the dream. The blonde wasn't planning on waiting for long to have the girl in that position and so many more. But to accomplish that she needed to find a way to get close to the girl for more than a few minutes.

She felt that her panties were wet from the dream and she wondered if she should wear any before getting to bed. The veela always ended up aroused in the morning after dreaming about the brunette which was happening since their first meeting. It will be no use to try and relieve the tension between her legs, she have tried. Only her mate's fingers or other parts could bring her to a satisfying orgasm.

Fleur glanced at the clock on the bedside table and saw a letter. It would seem that her sister got up early and has sent the message to their mother. She better hurry and take a shower, she didn't want to be dirty when confronting her chosen and get to breakfast. She wasn't planning on missing an opportunity of seeing the brunette for nothing in the world. For less than fifteen minutes she was ready to get to the great hall and eat that horrible British food.

The veela exited the carriage and walked towards the school. How was she going to ambush the girl if she didn't know where she will be? The chances were slim in this huge place and she wasn't familiar with the grounds. The only one who can help her was a 4th year Gryffindor. The blue eyed witch knew that her bushy haired girl was a 4th year from the feast last night. The youngest were sitting closest to the teacher's table then the second and third years and in the middle was her mate.  
Luck seemed to be on her side because she saw a boy with red and gold tie on top of the stairs heading for breakfast and he looked like a fourth year.

"Excusez-moi, can you 'elp me? » said Fleur politely.

The boy looked around to see if this gorgeous woman was talking to him.

"Ah Yes, anything" the dark brown haired boy said eagerly.

"Are you a fourth year?" the veela questioned seeing that the boy's gaze was already clouding. Soon he won't be able to speak or think so she better wrap this up quickly.

The gryffindor nodded, trying not to drool or fall on his knees from the sudden weakness in his legs.

"Can you give me your map and class schedule, this castle is so big I'm afraid I might lose myself." Fleur said seductively. She didn't need to use her thrall, this kid was already ready to worship the ground she was walking on. Now she had to wait till his brain process some of the words. And finally after a few seconds that felt like hours he started searching for the items in his bag. She was sure he didn't know what he was doing. When she leaves and he comes back to his senses, he will not remember anything, he will most likely think he have lost them. And finally he found and gave her what she wanted.

"Merci monsieur …?"

"Ah…uh.. Sh..Sh..Shamus F..Finnigan" the boy stammered barely containing the drool to fall from his mouth.

"Well monsieur Finnigan I thank you for the 'elp" and with that turned around to leave.

"A.A …anytime, I… if you need anything just ask, anything at all." The fourth year panted out, hoping she won't leave so soon.

"That is very king of you, I'll 'ave it in mind." winking at him and walking away, giggling when the boy's nose started to bleed.

Boy were so easy. He will never be a veela's mate. Her kind liked a chalenge and this boy was anything but one. Without a thrall this kid was ready to colapse which ment he wasn't strong willed. If a veela releases too much thrall on him he will go insane. The chances of someone of her kind to want him is, well... none. If he avoids a large group of veelas he will be fine. She glanced at the two papers, planning her next move. This place had a lot of secret passages and shortcuts, a lot of openings to run and hide. That was something Fleur wanted to avoid when she starts wooing her. It was a good thing she had an hour to spare so she could check the places near every class her mate will have.

She entered the hall, putting the two parchments in her own bag and saw that Gabrielle was already at the table, eating quietly with the other girls from their school. Fleur sat next to her sister, saying her good morning to the girls. Then looked at the opposite side of the table where Amélie was sitting and started playing with a small knife that was infront of her plate and huming.

The full blooded veela looked at the knife and then at Fleur's face which was giving nothing away. Okey, this is scary, the quarter veela looked like a serial killer waiting for an opening to stab her in a place that will hurt like hell. She glanced at the younger blonde, who was also looking at her, smirking and mouthed silently "_I warned you._" The quarter veela sure knew how to hold a grudge.

"You know suddenly I don't feel hungry, I think I'm gonna go early for class." Amélie hurriedly said and as fast as she could picked her things to leave this danger zone named Fleur Delacour.

"Funny, and here I was hoping in having _Amélie__ au vin _for breakfast." Fleur said, smirking evilly and embed the knife on the table.

"We are sorry manqué Delacour but we are out of wine" and with that she ran off.

The blonde witch will deal with her later, maybe if the day doesn't go as planned, she will use her for hexing bag. Now her whole attention must be toward only thing, and she will not stop at nothing to achieve her goal. Fleur glanced towards the Gryffindor table but her mate was still not there. Has she eaten earlier or maybe she is late for breakfast? The veela glanced toward her sister who only shook her head, saying she hasn't seen her and the two girls turned their heads toward the door, planning to wait till breakfast was over just to have a peak at their fallen angel.

**(Should I end the chapter here… NAH } )** **!** **)**

"Hurry it up you guys or we won't make it to the hall in time and I'm hungry." shouted Hermione waiting for the boys in the common room. Seriously, these guys took forever to get ready. She started to wonder if they are not some girls disguised as boys. Now even Lavender and Parvati were faster than them and they were the slowest people alive when it comes to dress up and makeover.

"Sorry 'Mione, Neville's frog hid itself somewhere in the room and we were trying to help him." apologized Harry rushing down the stairs, Ron and Neville right behind him.

"Yea, seriously Nev, you need a new pet." said Ron, trying to fix his red hair that has gotten all messy.

Neville only lowered his head and whispered a sorry.

"Why didn't you use magic?" questioned the brunette.

"That thought didn't occur to us." the red head replied with a goofy smile.

The girl huffed, and they call themselves wizards. "If I miss breakfast, I'll hold you three responsible and won't give you my homework for a week."

The boys quickly nodded not wanting to anger or get on the bad side of the witch. She had a hell of a temper, always scolding them like a mother. A whole week without Hermione helping them with homework? Only the thought could make them panic. Some of the grades they get are thanks to homework.

"Last one to the hall is a fat dumb troll!" shouted Ginny, appearing from nowhere and sprinting out from the room.

The boys smiled at each other and rushed off for breakfast, not wanting to be last. Hermione sighed, they will never change. Fourteen and still acting like brats. The girl tightened her hold on the bag and ran after them.

She shouldn't ruin their fun. They have been working really hard since the beginning of the year and deserved to unwind. They were still considered kids till they reach seventeen. Hermione thought she was blessed to have such good and loyal friends beside her, even if they could be impossible at times. They have surprised her immensely when they have actually tried to make a party for her birthday and bake a cake two weeks ago. Everything was great, well except the cake which was a little bit burned and with a strange shape. But for her, the thought counted, not the performance. For presents the boys have given her books, which was obvious while Ginny gave her some quiet revealing and tight cloths. She will never wear suchstrange things for nothing in the world but she didn't want to look ungrateful so she only smiled and accepted them. She just hoped that the younger witch won't ask her about them.

When she reached the door to the great hall her friends were already there, waiting for her, some panting other stretching to ease the tension in their muscles. Ron was just about to make a stupid comment but the glare the bushy haired girl gave him was enough to shut him up.

When they entered the hall, it was quiet full, it seems they were not the only ones that have decided to spend a long time in bed. They settled in the middle of the table, Harry and Neville on both her sides, Ron and Ginny on the other side. Like last night they had a big variety of food to choose from and everyone happily started eating whatever they can get their hands on. There was no time for manners, soon the food will disappear and no one wanted to stay hungry till lunch. To be on top shape you need food.

Hermione felt eyes on her and she didn't need to turn around to know who it was. If she did that woman might take it as a challenge or something and try to molest her in some dark corner or something equally horrible as that. Who in their right mind let a woman that jumps on probably everyone to try and compete in the tournament? There is absolutely no way this stuck up woman to be chosen as a champion. And even if somehow that happens, which it won't, what will she do? Kiss the hell out of the creatures she will face? It will only be amusing to watch. Hermione didn't know why the seventh year has taken an interest in her, was she trying to play around and was seeing a chalenge in her? No matter, she will just ignore her a whole year and she is bound to give up. Or just show her how boring her life is and that is not worth it to torment her.

But the strange thing was that she didn't feel watched by only one person. For some reason she felt eyes infront of her too. The slytherin table? no, she must be imagining things. SHe probably is so hungry that it started playing tricks on her. She turned left and saw Neville also openly looking at her and immediately looked away blushing for being cought.

"Is there something wrong Neville?" questioned Hermione. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No, ah just on your hands." he pointed and gave her his napkin so she could clean herself.

The brunette looked down and saw that she had chocolate on them. She have overdone with the syrup for her pancakes.

"I'm sorry Neville, I'm usually not like this." apologized the witch, taking his napkin and smiling at him in gratitude.

"It's no problem." replied the boy with a toothy grin and pointed at the others.

And there they were, her best friends, eating like pigs that have never seen food before. They were defenetly making impression to the visitors though it was doubtfully a good one. Even though they had dinner yesterday it felt like they haven't eaten in days or maybe the food was too good to not try out everything.

Suddenly an explosion was heard and they all turned their heads to see what happened. They saw Shamus with a dazed face and a smile, looking in no particular direction and his wand over a shattered cup. This guy shure knows his explosions.

"Bloody Hell!"

"Four years and still he hasn't learned how to turn that tea in to rum?" asked the brunette disbelievingly.

"Let's look on the bright side, he hasn't done this for a long time." laughed Harry, looking at the smoke covered boy.

"Why does he look like he's been drinking love potions all night long?" questioned Ginny waving her hand in front of his face trying to snap him to reality. But he only sighed.

"Guys, guys!" shouted Dean rushing to them and trying to take a much needed breath. "You, you won't believe it."

"They changed their mind about closing quidditch?" asked Ron hopeful.

"No, nothing like that." replied the dark skinned boy, making Ron groan disappointedly.

"What could be so important that got you so scared?" asked Ginny but not caring at all and continued eating her food.

"Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped from Azkaban." he said loudly enough for almost everyone to hear, making them gasp. Hermione and Harry looked at each other confused.

"Who?" they both asked at the same time.

"Bellatrix Lestrange, the craziest witch that have ever walked the wizarding world." Ron answered with fear in his eyes.

"She is the dark lord's right hand, you can say she is dangerous as you know who himself." Ginny continued for his brother.

"How do you know this?" Neville asked angrily.

"It is on the Daily prophet." Dean said, surprised at Neville's obvious anger. He has never seen him like this, he was always the one who would coward away but now it looked like he wanted to go find this woman and kill her.

"Was it mentioned how she escaped?" Harry questioned.

"No, they said that the means were unknown" the gryffindor answered.

"Or they are covering it up." pointed out Hermione, seeing Neville getting up from the table and walking away from them.

"Wait Nev, I need to talk to you." Ginny said loudly and chased after him and out of the hall.

If this woman was so evil, it didn't mean well for nobody. She would probably be ordered to come here and try to kill Harry or get him in a deathly situation which meant more work for her. Hermione groaned and hit her head on the table. All she wanted is a normal year and now she had some blonde kiss maniac and a crazy woman that will surely come and try to fulfill her master's wishes and get rid of his rival. Don't bad guys take a break? Hell, she will personally buy them tickets for a vacation to some deserted island if she knew that they will not bother them for a few months.

The trio looked at each other. Everything that involved the dark lord and his boyband ment trouble and they had to be on their guard for anything that might endanger not only them but the people they were hanging with.

_Here it goes again - _they thought and released a tired sigh.

**If for some reason I can't upload a chapter for a long time I will update and warn you readers. And do not worry, the story will not be abandoned. We must go to the end and kick ass! FUS RO DAAAHH! (Dragon shout)**


	8. Chapter 8

**What's gotten into the authors all of a sudden, releasing and updating stories that had been left for months. And it feels like yesterday when I was just a reader waiting for weeks for only 1 person to upload a chapter and now...**

**Author picks up her list:**

**Write a story: Check**

**Must be kinky and with a plot: Check**

**Inspire readers and authors to write: Check, Check**

**Buy Christmas presents... ''O.o : Not check**

**"Screw the damn list." Fleur yelled ripping the parchment off the author and throwing it on the floor. "Author Leadmyfollow, can you lend me your Fleur's whiny mate, I need to release some tension."**

**"Ahem." someone caughed making the aurthor and blonde to turn around. There they saw Hermione with an angry face and with a shook of her head towards Fleur she turned around to leave.**

**"No, wait, it's not what you think." Fleur shouted after her mate and leaving the room.**

**_Wierdos - _the author thought and picked her list from the floor _- okay, what's next... reviews:_**

**Kellz - the interest in Hermione won't be only from veelas, it will expand much more from that and more... things will show up, liking and stuff , yeah just be asured Veelas are not the only things that will make Hermione want to hide but it will be seen later, probably after the triwizard tournament.**

**Windowgirl2005 - Wow, Fan much... I remind you that this is a fanfction and besides, the ministry is too busy trying to keep itself on it's toes to pay attention to someone doing magic. In my story wandless magic is rarely achieved and no one will believe that a 4th year muggle has done such a thing. And about Gabrielle, she wasn't deep in the water so that thing didn't hit her head that hard, we wouldn't want for one of the main chars in this story to die now do we.**

**Thanks for supporting the story. If you want to see something you can pm me or review or give ideas which might be put if possible in the story.**

**For mistakes blame Word. English is not a main tongue.**

**I'm happy that some authors of Fleur/mione authors have decided to upload or publish but their is a problem. You have an idea for a chapter or two, but then what, leave it like before? If your out of ideas it's good to ask other authors and readers to help you out =)**

**But enough Talk ENJOY! ^.^ ,\,,/**

**Chapter 8**

"Neville! Wait up!" yelled Ginny trying to catch up with the fast walking boy.

Neville pretended to not hear and continued walking. He needed to get out, have some fresh air. The news that the bitch Bellatrix Lestrange has escaped infuriated him so he needed to get out of the crowded hall. It was suffocating him so he hoped that some fresh air would help him clear his thoughts and anger.

How could they let this happen? Wasn't Azkaban supposed to be the most secure prison in the whole world? First that mass murderer Sirius Black escapes and now this. What are the keepers doing in that place, playing exploding snaps? And what about the Dementors? There are meant to be thousands of them in there and not one of them saw a running prisoner? They can fly damn it, how hard could it be to see a dirty woman trying to break away?

"Wait, damn it!" the red head yelled again, finally catching up to him.

She grabbed him by the hand, twirling him around to make him look at her but was met with an angry face. Ginny was shocked, in front of her at the moment wasn't the boy Neville Longbottom that was cowering by the smallest thing, but a man who won t take shit from no one. Two minutes ago she was gonna bet with the whole school that this boy could never hurt a fly but now, she wasn't so sure.

That fly would be in danger.

"Calm down big guy, what has gotten your underwear in a twist?" she asked confused, shaking her head to get back to her original plan.

"What do you think?" he questioned, but the clueless face of the girl was an answer enough so he continued. "The bitch that had made my parents go bonkers is free and out there somewhere, free to hurt more innocent people."

"I'm so sorry Neville, I completely forgot what she has done to your family" the red head apologized, scolding herself for being so insensitive.

"Well I haven't. Hope that the aurors will find and arrest her soon because if I ever meet her, I'll kill her." he spat with as much venom he could muster, murder obvious in his eyes and turned his back, ready to leave. ''Leave, you're going to be late for class and I want to be alone.''

"I'm gonna help you." Ginny said stubbornly, not planning on leaving him alone till she is done talking.

He huffed and turned around. "What are you going to do? Capture Bellatrix and help me kill her?" he questioned with sarcasm.

"No,I'm going to help you win Hermione" she answered confidently, changing the subject.

"I, I don't know whatcha talking about." he stammered, avoiding eye contact with the red head or she will caught on the lie.

"Oh please, I might be a lot of things but I'm not blind or stupid. Do you think I haven't noticed how you are looking at her or always trying to sit beside her?" Ginny asked amused. Boys were always denying the truth.

Crap, it would seem he wasn't that careful when admiring the brunette or maybe Ginny has gotten more observant. The 4th year Gryffindor has been having a crush on Hermione since, well … forever in his opinion. In his eyes the witch was perfect. She was intelligent, beautiful, brave, not afraid to speak up her mind, protective of what she considered important, always trying to help someone in need and so much more.

"You've noticed that?" he questioned and blushed.

"Yes, you could not be more obvious. And you know what you have to do?"

"Ah, not pretend to be someone I'm not and be myself?" he tried to guess.

"What, hell no, that will never work." laughed out the red head. "You need to man up Neville."

"Even if I did Hermione will never look at a guy like me." he mumbled, lowering his head to the floor, looking defeated.

"You're right, she will never look at a coward." Ginny pointed out.

"I'm not a coward!" Neville growled, sharply lifting his head. He just didn't like to fight. It will not prove anything if he started to fight with the bullies.

"Really? Than prove It." the younger witch taunted "Show me what you've got."

"I will." he said stubbornly without thinking that he may be falling into a trap "I'll even do it right now. I'll go to her and tell her how I feel."

And with that he walked away to get to class and to the brunette, not seeing the satisfied smirk Ginny had on her face. Now it is all to him and she hoped he won't do something stupid to embarrass himself. But plans that involve Neville never went smoothly as they should. She knew that Hermione wasn't interested in relationships anytime soon so it wasn't possible to guess what she will do when the boy confessed. It's better to be rejected than to stare and wonder.

Ginny walked off toward her own class hoping beyond hope that everything will be well and that the brunette won't be stubborn as a mule and give Neville a chance. It would seem that he had something there that wasn't the scared boy they knew since first year.

**(This is a line…. kind of so ignore it =P) =/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/==/=/==/=/==/=/=/=/=/=/=/= } )**

"Merlin, it's cold and it's only October." whined Ron trying to warm his hands.

"Stop complaining Ronald, I told you that you should put on the vest and robes." said Hermione trying to shut him up. When Ronald Weasley starts to complain about stuff there was no stopping him.

"Do you feel "cool" now?" Harry joked making Hermione giggle and for Ron to tell him to shut up.

He had refused to wear anything on top of his shirt because it wasn't "cool". And Harry and Hermione knew that he just wanted to show off to the Beauxbaton ladies with his muscular frame. The boy who lived had mentioned that he barely had any sleep because he had to listen how gorgeous they looked and complaining why Hogwarts didn't have such girls. Harry was planning to buy himself an early Christmas present, ear plugs so he wouldn't have to listen to, well this and because his friend was snoring and pretty loud he may add. He would bet that even the girls from their dormitory could hear him.

"Don't look now guys but I see some slytherins picking up on a 1st year." Ron mumbled, pointing at the courtyard leading to their next class.

"This idiots never learn." said Harry annoyed.

"Hey you cowards leave the kid alone." yelled the red head, walking towards them ready to fight if he had too.

"Oh, and what are you gonna do ginger, call your mom?" joked one of the fifth years making his friends laugh.

Ron was about to retort which would lead to nothing good so Hermione stepped in before they get in trouble. "Give the kid's bag back and go away or I'll call professor Mcgonagall."

The group only grumbled, mumbling something under their nose and threw the bag on the floor making the books to fall from it and left.

"Yea, you better run." yelled Ron after them with a satisfied smirk.

The brunette walked toward the scattered books and whit a simple move of her hand they put themselves in the bag and towards the hands of the 1st year. The kid looked astonished but Hermione snapped him fast from it and told him to hurry up for class or he will be late. With a toothy grin the child bowed with a big thank you and left.

"Was it just me or did the slytherins gave up too fast. There were no insults or hexing." wondered the black haired boy.

He was right, their rivals never let go of an argument without a fight. It was also strange that since she began the year, Hermione hasn't been insulted or any other form of bullying. In fact they were acting polite whenever she crossed with a group or just avoided her. They were plotting something, there was no other explanation to this strange behavior.

"It doesn't matter." the brunette answered walking toward the waiting students in front of the transfiguration classroom. "It ended well and you" she pointed toward the red head "should stop rushing toward a fight with everyone you don't like. You could have gotten us in trouble."

"Hermione's right, Snape is probably snooping around like the bat he is, waiting for an opening to take points from our house." Harry laughed as the trio reached the door.

"Why does Mcgonagall have to keep us all out of the room?" questioned Ron, trying to warm his hands and regretting for not putting something on top of his shirt.

"You know very well why after that exploding incident two weeks ago." said the intelligent witch waiting patiently for the professor to unlock the door.

"I don't think we will be allowed in that room without a teacher present till we end school." The scarred boy remarked hearing the door unlock and entering with everyone else tailing behind him.

Their head of house was sitting behind her desk, waiting patiently for the students to take their places and to start the lesson. Hermione sat herself closest to the professor knowing that her friends will leave her and go to the back of the room, doing who knows what. Why couldn't they see how important it is to pay attention in class? How are they going to pass their O.W.L.S next year if the only time they want to be in front is when they had to play quidditch.

"Hermione, can I sit with you?" she heard someone asking and turned to see Neville who seemed to be struggling with something.

"You don't need to ask me for permission Nev. Where did you go so suddenly? Are you okay? questioned the young witch

"Yea, don't worry about it. Sorry for being almost late, I've been held up." the boy replied taking a deep breath."Listen, I want to tell you something important."

"I'm all ears but you better hurry it up." the brunette pointed toward their teacher who was finishing her notes for the class.

_It is now or never _– Neville thought trying not to run away, he will prove Ginny he wasn't a coward. "I know we've known each other for a long time and we are friends right?" the girl only nodded encouraging him to go on "And I've been thinking a lot this past few months and I came to the conclusion that I… I rr…" _Just say it damn it_– the boy scolded himself silently taking another breath to calm his nerves. "What I'm trying to say is that I really li…"

"excusez-moi, can I sit 'ére?" someone questioned with a strange accent beside them and they turned their heads toward the person that interrupted Neville.

Hermione jumped from her seat when she saw the girl from the beach, making her fall from her chair on the floor, landing on her backside.

"Y. !" the girl stammered, pointing her finger at the blonde witch.

"Oh, you remember me? I'm flattered." Gabrielle said with a raised eyebrow at the girls reaction after seeing her and smirked.

"You are not a muggle?" the brunette questioned. _Of course she isn't, mo one with such looks can be normal._

"Non." simply replied the blonde, taking in all the curves and features the girl had, enjoying the sound of her voice. The dreams didn't do this girl justice. This girl needed to be arrested for wearing such tight cloths to her body, allowing for everyone to see the woman she is turning out to be. The blue eyed witch held up a growl of the sudden jealousy she felt towards everyone in the room. This was only her second time being in such close proximity to this goddess while everyone else has been in her presence for years. But now she was where she should and would win the heart of this fallen angel. So everyone else better keep their hands where the blonde could see them or she would rip them off.

"Miss Granger, as comfortable the floor might be I would appreciate if you take your seat." Mcgonagall said seriously and looked at the blonde. "You too miss Delacour."

Gabrielle nodded and released a bit of her thrall toward the boy sitting next to her mate and placed her hand on his shoulder "I zink you really wanted to sit on zee table behind me, am I right?"

Neville made an approving sound and dazed took his things going to the pointed seat.

The lesson started and Hermione was trying to pay attention to the lesson but those eyes were constantly on her. This woman really did have a starring problem.

"Can you stop looking at me, it is distracting and I really need to pay attention to the lesson." The brunette whispered, hoping this would do the trick and the blonde will pay attention to something else.

"I'm sorry, I tend to do zat when I find somet'ing interezting." apologized the veela, scolding herself for being so obvious. It would seem that the brunette was more observant. She was trying not to, really she did, but how could she when this was the first time they have actually been together for more than 5 minutes. And being this close to her chosen was making her dazed with lust and fantasies. But this is not a smart way to woe her soul mate into liking her, so she had to turn away even if she didn't want to. "I'm Gabrielle Delacour by zee way."

"Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." said the bushy haired girl silently giving the girl a smile.

"I 'ave never zanked you for saving me." the blonde continued the conversation, wanting to hear more of that voice.

"It was not a big deal." assured the Gryffindor. "I'm sure everyone would have done the same in my place, who wouldn't want to save a beauty like you."

Hermione couldn't stop the words that came out of her mouth and slapped herself mentally. _Very smooth genius, why don't you just jump her now?_

"You are such a flatterer 'ermione. I bet you say zat to all zee girls." Gabrielle said cheekily, placing her hand on the girls tiegh. After such words it was impossible to not at least touch her. How she wanted to lift that skirt and touch her where no one else has. She hoped she hasn't been with another or she would have to kill the unworthy basterd. If Hermione's going to have her first sexual experience it will be with her. No one in this world could compare in bed with a veela no matter how much lovers they have had.

The beast inside Gabrielle purred from the contact even if not skin to skin trying to make her to push her chosen on the floor and do all sorts of dirty things. She shouldn't but the images that her mind started producing weren't helping at all. This was not the smart way to go, at most she will scare her and loose the chance to be with her. The blonde wanted for this to go smooth, natural, to know each other better and the romance will come on itself. She just had to plant the feeling in the girl and help it grow to love.

"What? NO! No! It's not what you think." denied the girl blushing.

"Is there something you want to share with the class miss Granger?" professor Mcgonagall asked knowing that her favorite student haven't been paying attention at all since the class started.

Hermione only shook her head, removing the hand that was on her skirt and apologized.

"Please do pay attention, this lesson will be given in your O.W.L.S exam next year" and with that gave everyone assignments to do till the end of class.

When the professor turned her back Gabrielle leaned and whispered into the brunette's ear. "I would very much like for uz to know eachozer better. Maybe you can show me around zee castle."

The hazel eyed witch turned even redder only nodding trying to get back to her assignment and if possible go out and have some fresh air.

Gabrielle started doing her own task, sparring glances every now and then to the still red faced girl. She was too adorable with that baby face, like a doll. Now wasn't possible to talk to her mate so she had to only watch. But she was making progress, she had her name and it suited her. The blonde needed to get her alone so they could talk in peace. Also think of something romantic but what. The lake was out of the question, it was getting cold and no one with a brain would want to sit on the grass admiring the waters. Was it even possible to find a romantic place in this old place? She would have to ask some of the girls in this school.

Hermione finished the task and got up, giving it to the head of house. Picked her books, putting them in her bag and left the room. She sighed with relief, for some reason that room was getting to hot and breathing harder. It was her fault, telling the foreign girl such an embarrassing thing. Now probably the blonde would think she is some kind of pervert that want to get into her pants because of her looks. Maybe it was just too early and her brain needed some time to get back on track. For now she would just stay away and maybe later or some other day she could show Gabrielle around, if she still wanted too.

Hermione had 30 minutes to spare till her next class. Maybe she could go to the library and read the subject they took today in transfiguration, just to make sure she hasn't been distracted that much.

A plan for the day was forming in her head when suddenly something grabbed her by the hand and pushed her toward a door.

"In my arms again mon amour." a French accented voice was heard, making the brunette to stiffen. She opened her eyes and saw she was pinned, this time to a wall in a closet with the tall blonde's hands on both sides of her head. _Oh no, not her again._

"Don't you know it's impolite to push people around?" the young witch questioned angrily.

"Don't you know it is impolite to run away from a conversation?" said Fleur feeling her body heating up. Crap, she'll need to change her underwear again. How is it possible for this girl to stir such passion in her? Even with the angry face she was giving her she looked delicious just waiting to be eaten. Her control was going to hell again and her eyes turned golden with lust.

"You're infuriating!" the bushy haired girl grumbled not planning to give up to this blasted woman. She is playing with fire and she will burn.

"And you are stubborn." replied Fleur not backing away either. Why did it felt like the girl had a thrall and was using it on her? It wasn't supposed to be like this, her mate should be swooning on her not the other way around. The veela insight was making her crazy, telling her to let go and just fuck her, mark her and do her again and again. Blasted animal, she is a predator, there was no arguing their but she didn't want her mate to think she was some airhead that only wanted sex. She have to send another message to her grandmother and ask for a potion or something to hold the beast at bay before she loses control and that will happen one day, with all the boys her chosen is hanging with.

"What do you want?" asked the little beauty.

Fleur's gaze fell on those full lips, all hope of self control gone and she answered "This!"

With the speed of light she crashed their lips together, enjoying how soft they were. It was incredible, even if the kiss wasn't deep she could feel the sensation, the butterflies, birds, bees whatever they are in her stomach, traveling south making her more aroused. It was like this girl was giving her own energy or something into her body. Her soul mate was somehow different from the other, she just knew it but this innocent kiss was child's play, Fleur wanted to experience everything that a full kiss with the brunette will feel like and do to her. With luck maybe they'll end up on the floor naked, moaning, grunting, panting and dirtying the closet with their love juices.

It would seem that the girl was actually responding but the blonde wanted to be sure so she glided her tongue, wetting the brunette's lips and silently waiting to see if she would open her mouth for her. Surprisingly she did and Fleur wasn't planning on thinking why, it was obvious that this girl felt something toward her or she wouldn't be this responsive. Sliding her tongue in, she started to explore every part of that mouth. The moaning sounds her mate made were divine and Fleur opened her eyes so she could have a glimpse at the face while tasting her. The young witch also had her eyes open and the veela could see the dilated pupils.

Her mate lifted her hands to her hair and pulled her even closer to her mouth, trying to deepen the kiss and who was Fleur to deny such a delicious act. Her chosen was a fast learner, her tongue already did some wicked things like trying to make her slide her own deeper inside. Suddenly her soul mate stopped what she was doing and Fleur felt the smirk in the kiss. _What is she plan…_

"AHhh…" the blonde cried out in pain and sharply pushed herself away from her mate. The little vixen just bit her. She touched her tongue to inspect the damage and felt a bit of blood on it. So, her mate liked it rough, she will give her rough. "So be it ma petiht I'm…" smirking she looked up to be met with only the wall. "aw awone"

_Not again!_

Fleur stormed out of the closet looking around the corridor. Okay, her chosen must have some kind of super power; it would take a normal human being like ten seconds to go from where she stood to the end of corridor running. She would be damned if she let that brunette play her for a fool and not be punished. The younger girl can't hide from her, her scent was in the air and the blonde could easily track her down.

"Mademoiselle Delacour, where do you think your going?" the young Veela heard someone asking in french and turned around seeing her headmistress with folded hands in front of her chest waiting for an answer.

"I was ju't going to the bath'oom and t'en to clas'." She tried to explain.

"Why are you speaking like that?" questioned the giant woman.

"I buhned my ton'ue with hot c'ocolate."

"You should be more careful next time." making the blonde nod reassuring that such a mistake won't be made again. "Now, to more important issues. How could you leave the feast like that, my top student bla bla bla…"

Great, now she had to listen to this woman's stupid lecture while her mate was furthering away from her and the punishment she was planning. Her scent was fading away which made the beast inside grumble in disappointment. Fleur had left her guard down, forgetting to even lock the door of that closet. And it was all her mate's fault because she didn't know how to think when being near her. Something must be done about this or she won't be able to seduce the …_ MERDEEEEEEEEEEEE , I forgot to ask her name AGAIN – _the blonde yelled at herself putting her hands on the head, ready to pull her hair off in rage.

"I am glad you are taking this matter so seriously Fleur." madam Maxime said snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Ah, oui."

"Good, tomorrow you must put your name in the goblet of fire…" the giant woman started to explain walking away and Fleur following her, barely paying any attention.

**}) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ****}) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) })** **}) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) })** }) }) }) })  


Hermione was sprinting through the corridor not planning on stopping anytime soon with no destination in mind. For some reason she felt that safety from that blonde was impossible but she at least had to try. The older witch will think twice before trying to do strange things to her next time. She hoped there won't be any next time and that the blue eyed witch would give up and leave her alone.

Turning yet another corner she crashed into something, making her fall on her backside. _Not again!_ She rubbed the most likely bruised place when someone said:

"Sweet Merlin, you're soooo Cute!"

**To see the full cover image of this story visit my profile or pm me.**

**If I will delay on a chapter or something els I will Update it in every end of new chapter like this -**

**20.12.2012 - I won't upload new chapter for the next 2-3 days because bla bla (example)**

**Thank you for reading and have a nice day! }P**

**22.12.2012 : 00.00.00 am - I survived (epic pose)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks to all the readers for supporting the story.**

**English is not my main language and I haven't studied it professionally so I'll apreciate if giving me a heads up on mistakes on chapers so I can edit them.**

**Wow, I think this is the first chapter that took me more than 2-3 days to upload, can't blame me, christmass and other time consuming things are coming =P**

**Merry Christmass and New Year to everyone! (when the time comes)**

**For full image of the story cover go to my profile and the link I've posted there or pm me =)**

**NOW, enough with the useless ranting and read or I will lock your chimneys!**

**Enjoy! ^.^ ,\,,/**

**Chapter 9**

Amélie was walking down the long corridors of the castle with an uninterested face. It was only her second day in Hogwarts and everyone would think that she will be exploring and curious about the place but she wasn't. Moving paintings – seen it, armored statues – boring, gargoyles with a shape of a pig that talked – creepy, ghosts – annoying. This whole place was a ruin. The staff needs to be introduced to some muggle inventions. Technology was impossible to use in the grounds, only primitive watches. What a waste, the non magical humans had such a lovely music.

There was a day when the full blooded veela wanted to know what the muggle world was like. The best way to get the answers you seek is through someone who lives in it. Amélie wasn't the type to accept invitations from strangers but she did when a muggle boy asked her out, her ticket to learning. The beautiful young man was quite wealthy, taking her to all sorts of places and to dinner in one of the most expensive restaurants in Paris. In that expensive place she had the chance to hear the music they were playing while completely ignoring the man beside her and his life story.

Why should she care what he had to say? He wasn't her mate or anyone she has her eyes on. Amélie knew that her companion for the day was blinded by her thrall which she was releasing in small waves so he could be more open and not think her strange or stupid for asking questions that every muggle knew the answer too. He was under the illusion that he is in love with her and tried to satisfy her every little desire in hopes that she will return the gesture. She never did.

In the end of the dinner and her curiosity of most of the things she have seen settled, she decided to leave but the boy stopped her asking for her… number? What was she, cattle? Why the hell did he needed a number for? The veela was observing the strange object in his hands and released her thrall on him so he can give her the answers she was seeking and he did. Learning the device's name, she pretended she had forgotten it home and didn't remember the number. Her companion was getting on her nerves, trying to persuade her to stay with him some more or spend another day together. In the end she just pulled him toward a deserted alley and released big amount of her thrall, making him collapse.

Amélie walked into another dead end and grumbled. Why is this place so big and confusing? She was starting to regret giving her own map to Gabrielle. She had luck finding the potion classroom but it will only go this far.

Anyone who would see her would ask themselves why she was aimlessly walking around the corridors and not in class since there was 20 minutes till it ends. Well, you can say she was kicked out of class. They were supposed to make an Eveklena potion. For a cleaning potion it had a lot of ingredients and the dark haired veela got curious what will happen if she put some in a different order. It didn't give any indication that was badly made and when the teacher Snape leaned to inspect it, it exploded in his face. Oh, it cleaned all right, making the professor spark with a bit of bonus, turning his hair and robes pink. Even his pale skin turned pinkish.

"It really suits you professor, maybe you should rethink the color." she joked, trying to smooth the situation. The old geezer only pointed to the door and without another word said she left the room, giving her time to spare. He would remember her, that's for sure and will try to make her life hell while staying here. Even if he did go complain to their headmistress she will only scold her for a minute and turn her attention back to the tournament and whoever the goblet will choose as champion for Beauxbaton.

There is something to think about, how to avoid not enter that stupid game. They are veelas for Merlin's sake. Glory and more attention was something they don't need at all, it is bad enough with so many boys here. She needed to think of a plan how to pretend she has put her name.

Her thoughts were disturbed when someone crashed hard on her, almost making her fall. _Not another one ._This is the fourth one running her over for the past two hours. First when she was going for breakfast, then after she was running away from the hall and the murderess intentions her friend was planning, after that in potions, that hufflepuff boy, Cedric or something like that. Who told them that pushing her and what not was a good way to make her pay any attention to them? If this stupid boy wants a piece of her, she will give it to him and with full force. He will stay in the hospital wing for weeks.

She looked down preparing to release her thrall, spotting a girl… a cute girl on the floor, rubbing her bottom with an adorable expression.

"Sweet Merlin, you're soooo Cute!" Amélie said loudly making the girl to look at her. For some reason kitten was the first word that came to her mind when they locked gazes. Definitely, just put her some cat ears and a tail. She would gladly bed this beautiful brunette. That was a strange thought, the beast inside would roar with disapproval by now but now it would seem as if it was letting her choose to do her or not.

"What is your name kitten?" the tall veela asked curiously, trying to spot what was making the young witch different from the people she have encountered all her life.

The wild haired girl took her appearance and jumped on her feet, pulling out her wand, and pointed it at her face.

"Do all the people get the same treatment when asking for your name gorgeous?"

"You should try asking for my number." shot the girl defensibly.

A kitten with a sense of humor. Amélie was liking the young witch more and more. Let's see if she can purr and not only scratch.

The taller woman walked closer feeling the wand touch her chest. Being hexed by this beauty will probably be considered a reward or maybe she just liked it exciting. Now that she had better view of the smaller witch, she could see her swollen lips and disheveled state. _Someone's been having fun not long ago._She could smell the girls arousal and obviously not being able to satisfy it. Did she and her partner get caught in the act? Not likely or she won't be standing here. Maybe she could give the brunette that which was denied. But she had to know something first.

"Not much for formalities I see. Very well then, I shall go straight to the point." the dark haired veela leaned close to her face and asked. "Are you a virgin petit chat?"

The smaller witch's face looked as if she was slapped, taking her some time to register what was told to her. And after a few seconds, she blushed, and tried to hide her face with her hands. Waiting to see what the cute girl will do, she waited patiently till she was able to compose herself. After she did, the wild haired witch only grumbled and released a sigh as if tired of something and passed by her, completely ignoring her.

"Was it something I said?" Amélie questioned amusedly, watching the girl leave, pretending she haven't heard her.

How sad, the veela was hoping to make her angry and sloppy, to make her shout at her which would have increased her desire to be satisfied. And in the end maybe lock themselves in a room and releasing the tension.

This was the first time someone had just walked away from her without lusting or to glare her jealously. This girl seemed as if she was tired of being in the presence of her kind and just wanted to be left alone. Too bad because she won't be getting any till she discovers what makes her thick. _Finally, a challenge in this dump._

**}) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ]) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ]) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ]) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ]) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ]) }) })**

Hermione decided to walk, or with her luck she would run into another crazy woman from that school of nutcases and being raped or something. What is wrong with those witches? Gabrielle wasn't acting like them. Her only problem was that starring that gets under your skin, but atleast she wasn't trying to shag her.

The brunette heard the bell ring for the end of class and cursed under her breath. Their goes her free time to spend in the library. She better hurry to the next class or she will be late and started running toward her destination through the crowd of black robed students. Suddenly she saw blue dressed women in front of her and approaching where she was. _Oh, hell no! _She stopped abruptly and turned to run in another direction. Spotting a picture with a shortcut she stood before it.

"Password?"

"Crazy Beaux… Ah…" Hermione shook her head to get back on track. "Jumping flames!"

"You may pass."

And gladly she did.

**}) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ]) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ]) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ]) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ]) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ]) }) })**

"Where the hell is she mate, do you think she lost track of time in the library?" Ron asked.

"I don't think so, nothing can stop Hermione from reaching class on time even Voldemort." replied Harry seeing his friend stiffen by the mentioning of the name.

"Stop saying that bloody name so much."

Harry was about to say something when Hermione rushed through the door just when the bell rang, announcing the start of class. Surprising the two boys, she sat between them and sighed with relief.

Till the end of classes she sat with them and they knew that disturbing her while she was focused in class wasn't a good idea and didn't question.

Ron was more than happy that the girl he liked was with them the whole day. He knew that she fancied him but was too shy to admit it. He didn't blame her, in his opinion he had gotten quiet good looking from last year. He wanted to show the girls what they are missing. He decided to give a little push so Hermione could confess to him. He reached his hand to her left shoulder as if they were couple. The brunette looked to her left shoulder where the hand was and then right to Ron.

"What are you doing?" she questioned confused. He should know better than to disturb her when she is trying to take notes.

"Nothing, just stretching, you know." playing stupid. "No need to be embarrassed."

"I have nothing to be embarrassed about." Hermione said, removing the hand from her shoulder. "Don't distract me or I won't lend you my homework for the next week."

That sure got his attention because he didn't do anything after that.

Not three seats from them Neville was looking disappointed. Ever since the second class began, she's been sticking to her friends like a post mark. How could he confess to her when her friends were constantly beside her?

Seeing Ron put his arm on her shoulder made hum grumble and turn his head. He was totally enjoying that she wanted to spend more time with him and Harry than anyone else and was trying to make a move on her. It will be unfair for him to win her love. He probably didn't even know she was girl the past three years. If he could only find a way for them to be alone and confess, maybe she will want for them to try and be a couple. If that ever happen he will do the impossible to make her happy.

When the class ended he got up and decided to go and change for dinner. When he entered the common room, Ginny jumped from nowhere like always and bombarded him with questions. It took 5 minutes for her to shut up and him not hearing a single question.

"Well?" the red head asked excitedly. "Did you tell her?"

Catching the question he only lowered his head mumbling a no.

"I knew you're gonna chicken out on this." disappointed Ginny strode toward the chair in front of the fire and returning to do her homework.

Neville sat beside her and said. "I did not chicken out, I swear. I just got… dist, ah... interrupted when I was just about to confess."

"Then why didn't you tell her after that?" she questioned not leaving her gaze from the parchment.

The door to the common room opened and in entered the golden trio.

"That's why!" Neville pointed toward them making the girl to look. "She has been sticking to them ever since the first class ended."

Ginny turned her gaze back to the desperate boy and put down her quill. "Do you really want to be with her?"

The brown haired boy nodded without hesitation which made her start to think of a plan to help him.

"Okay then, I will help you and I have a plan." she smiled, making Neville to come closer. "This Saturday I will find something to distract the boys and for Hermione to be alone. Then you can move and ask her out to go to Hogsmeade where no one will be able to disturb the two of you and for you to be able to confess."

Eagerly he accepted, happy that he had such a good friend and for the chance he will get. He only hoped that Ron will not make a surprising move and take her away.

"What are you two whispering about?" Hermione asked beside them with a smile.

"Nothing, we were just getting ready to go to dinner." Ginny replied hurriedly and grabbed Neville by the hand pulling him out of the door towards the great hall.

"Is something going on between them?" the intelligent witch asked her two best friends who only shrugged.

**}) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ]) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ]) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ]) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ]) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ]) }) })**

Fleur closed the door of the headmistress office and released a deep breath. Finally it was over. No one will believe that she had to stay there and listen to rules, rants and other things she wasn't interested for hours. Seeing that her friends were happily chatting and doing homework told her that she have missed dinner. Good thing she wasn't hungry.

Why did she have to be favored by madam Maxime? It was turning to yet another obstacle in her path to her mate. What was next? And just then Amélie showed her face in front of her.

"I am stihl mad ath you foh thi' mo'ning so I sug'est you be ca'eful." grumbled the blonde in french, walking toward her room.

"Always on top spirit I see and what happened to your tongue?" her friend asked walking beside her.

"I bu'ned my ton'ue ish all" her tongue still hurts when she tried to talk, only making her remember her failure this morning.

"Am I suppose to believe that?"

"Be'ieve w'at you wanth." Fleur said reaching her room and opening the door.

Amélie knew her blonde friend was lying, she wouldn't be so frustrated from just burning her tongue. Others would think that she was in such a bad mood because she had been scolded by their headmistress but she knew better. Fleur was most likely daydreaming or not caring at all what the giant woman was telling her. Could it be the dream she has been having for the past two months? From all the dreams she had for that time, this was the most vocal one and she would know. They have been sharing room in Beauxbaton since they were first year. Could it be that she had found someone she liked…?

"Don't tell me the big bad ice wolf has found a sheep to mingle with."

"Mo'e 'ike a 'ioness." Fleur whispered to herself.

"What was that?" the dark haired veela questioned, stepping closer so she could hear.

"No'hing, just 'eave." the blonde replied and before slamming the door to her friend's face, she said. "If you pul' somethin' tomorhow 'íke you didh todhay, I prhromise I'l' hex you back to Fran'e."

_Finally alone _Fleur thought and looked around the room spotting that her sister wasn't there. She didn't know if Gabrielle had the chance to talk to the brunette and hoped she didn't. Unlike her, the younger Delacour was free to do whatever she liked as long it didn't embarrass the school and chasing their mate wasn't considered as such.

She was in desperate need of another shower, to clear her head and frustration of the day. The chase for the young witch and her heart will continue tomorrow but now she had to find a way to not be chosen as a champion. If she is able to complete this task, madam Maxime will turn her gaze toward the chosen champion and leave her be.

Stripping and getting under the shower, she let the water wash off her worries and tensed mussels. It will be so much easier to just go to a random student and ask him or her for her soul mate's name but the easy part was the problem. She wouldn't be able to call herself a Veela if she took that option. The brunette has proven herself a worthy pray to be chased and tamed. The victory will be so much sweeter.

The beast inside her was a bother too. She was loosing all sorts of composure and control when in close proximity to the little vixen, making her act like a sex crazed maniac and that certainly won't do. As good as making her mate wet and bothered is, the brunette will have her defenses in top shape when being I her presence and would most likely bite her again if she tried to force her way in.

She would have to try a different approach, turning the tables somehow, making the hazel eyed witch to jump her.

Getting out of the shower, Fleur sat in front of the desk, taking a parchment and writing another letter, this one to her grandmother and explaining her lack of restrains. She hoped that the matriarch of the family will be able to help her before she does something stupid and loose all chance of being happy.

Turning her alarm for an early hour so she could send it she slipped in bed, wishing that the bushy haired girl's soft body was next to hers to warm her cold nights. Since finding her, she felt so empty inside without her. If that girl could feel what she did, she would be rushing into her arms without a second thought. But she couldn't and was making the pain stay without knowing it, making her and Gabrielle to suffer._ Stupid curse, stupid emotions, stupid…_

Fleur turned to the side of the bed hoping that she will not dream tonight of what they could have together and waking all alone. She would give anything in the world if she could spare herself or her sister's suffering that will come after the brunette chooses who she wants to be with. She was sure that Gabrielle won't back off for anything just like her so the outcome was one.

Feeling sleep taking her over, she closed her eyes leaving the problems for tomorrow.

**If I am unable to update or something els it will be updated in the end of the last chapter uploaded (since this is the last one now it will be done here =) )**

**24.12.2012 - I wont be able to upload for surten amount of time because blah blah (example)**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Ideas and wishes are welcomed! =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**WE ARE ALIVE ! WE ARE THAT EPIC... TAKE THAT GOD or GODS**

**Here it goes again.**

**Thanks to all the readers for supporting this story.**

**I've never written somethings like this before so sorry for mistakes and other things. I would appreciate if you tell me if there are gramatic mistakes so I can edit them. (English is not my native tongur nor have I studied it profesionally.)**

**Do not upload the story in other sites or other things without asking first or Santa will eat your presents! }=)**

**Reviews:**  
**IceQueen69 - thumbs up, just have to make a situation for this to happen and it will be in later chapters =)**

**Dragoncila - That won't be hard and it sounds interesting. When the plot advances I will twist things a bit so it could be possible, maybe the yulle ball? (we will see) *Evil grin***

**For the full image cover of the story check my profille where the link is or pm me =)**

**Enjoy! ^.^ ,\,,/**

**Chapter 10**

It was a cold and peaceful night. The only noise that could be heard was from the willow tree and the forbidden forest. This peace didn't last long when a loud scream was heard.

Fleur shot up from bed, startled from the sudden scream, rolling from bed and grabbing her wand ready for a fight. When her mind cleared from the sleep, she looked around the room to spot what have waken her. When her gaze fell on Gabrielle's bed she saw her sister on the floor confused and shaken. She rushed to her sister's side and embraced her, trying to wake her up from the nightmare she had, whispering soothingly in French. She struggled to get away for a few seconds, still half asleep.

Suddenly the door to their room burst open and their friends rushed in with wands drawn and Amélie in the lead with a broomstick in hand.

"Nobody move, if you are reaching for something it better be a sandwich, because you're going to have to eat it!" shouted Amélie at no one in particular. She looked around the room and without spotting any threats that can cause the scream, she looked towards the two sisters confused.

"You hear a scream and decide to defend yourself with a broomstick?" questioned Fleur.

"It's the first thing I laid my hands on." replied the dark haired girl.

Veela, you're a witch not a freaking scrubwoman." the tall blonde pointed out disbelievingly. There is a lesson to be learned here, never EVER entrust your life on Amélie if you want to live longer. That woman had the bad habit to make dangerous situations, deadly.

"Maybe I've decided to change professions." said Amélie with an awkward smile.

"Is that so?" Fleur had an amused look on her face and grinned evilly. "Well, if that's the case, I think our toilet needs a bit of scrubbing."

The thought of her being on her knees in front of a toilet, scrubbing and Fleur behind her, laughing evilly while spelling the place to be even dirtier for the fun of it was definitely not appealing. "Now that I think about it, being a witch is not so bad. So, what's up with Blondine?" the dark haired Veela tried to change the subject.

"Nothing, sorry to wake you all but I would appreciate it if you would leave so we can have a talk." the older sister apologized, turning her head back to Gabrielle who stopped struggling and relished on the comfort her sister was giving.

Their friends only nodded in understanding, turning around to leave the sister alone but stopped when they saw that Amélie wasn't planning on leaving at all. They grabbed her by the hands, pulling her toward the door.

"Oh c'mooooon, I'm not the only one curious at what they are going to talk about, right?" but the girls only shook their heads disapprovingly, exiting the room. "When have you people become so boring? It must be some kind of a British disease."

"And it's Gabrielle!" a voice was heard before the door closed.

Fleur looked to her sister who was pouting, no longer under the clutches of the nightmare. She's been having these bad dreams since they came to Hogwarts a week ago. Every time when she tried to make Gabrielle talk about it, she would stubbornly refuse and no longer talk to her. But enough was enough. Whatever the nightmare was about it was serious or her sister won't act like some scared animal. Gabrielle will tell her everything even if she had to force her to do it. Her distress could be felt through the connection the family had.

Fleur stood up, helping her sister to sit on the bed and did the same beside her.

"Gabrielle, what's going on?" and by the face her little sister made she knew, she was about to reject talking about it again. "I am not leaving this room until you tell me."

Gabrielle faced her sister, contemplating what to do. Fleur wouldn't push her sister if what she had were just dreams. Veelas don't dream. It will happen only if they meet their chosen one just like it happened to them. But unlike her dreams, her little sister started to have nightmares which meant that something bad is going to happen.

Gabrielle taking a final decision at what to do took a deep breath and said:

"It's about Hermione."

_Hermione? _Fleur thought. _Who is…_and it hit her. It was her name, their mate's name, the one she's been trying to acquire since their first meeting. She couldn't help the pang of jealousy that arouse inside her. Her sister already knew her name in merely a week while she was still struggling to have the brunette in her presence for at least five minutes. What else did she know about their mate that she didn't? Did she know what she liked and disliked?

Was it hard for Gabrielle to obtain her name or did the brunette give it willingly? Were they friends or worse, gone further than that? Have they kissed and erased the feeling of her own lips from the brunette's?

No, no, no, no, Fleur needed to stop thinking about it, the jealousy was trying to blind her. It is much too early for Gabrielle to be that close to their chosen one. Their advances toward winning her heart has just begun and she knew that the brunette wasn't the trusting sort… right?

Remembering that her sister was expecting her to say something, she stopped her moment of insecurities. Fleur didn't want Gabrielle to know that she still hasn't learned their mate's name. Boosting the younger girl's confidence won't be a good idea because it was obvious she was with the "one step ahead".

"What about her?" Fleur questioned, her face revealing nothing, at least she hoped it didn't.

"In my dreams she…" taking another deep breath to calm her nerves she continues. "She dies Fleur."

Fleur's eyes got wide with shock. She knew it was something bad but this bad. She can't die, they have just found her.

"When did you start having this nightmare?" questioned the older blonde.

"Since we arrived." Gabrielle replied knowing that this will anger her sister.

"And why the hell didn't you tell me about it?" shouted Fleur, standing up and angrily started to pace in front of her sister.

"I wasn't sure, I thought… I hoped it will stop but it didn't." the younger sister defended herself and lowered her head. "I'm sorry Fleur."

"Sorry? You knew that our mate is in danger and kept it from me. What if something would have happened to her? She is my mate too, damn it." yelled the taller witch, trying to control her anger. Even pacing around was not helping her to calm down. "At least tell me you know how she dies."

Gabrielle shook her head. "I don't, in every dream she dies differently and I can't stop it."

"That's just great, the most important person in our life is in mortal danger and we have no idea from what or how to rescue her." the older Veela said sarcastically raising her hands in the air. "Were you planning on telling me?"

"I don't know." whispered the girl regretfully.

"If something happens to her I will blame you." snarled fleur, not controlling her rage at all. And why should she, who knows, maybe in this very second their chosen is lying somewhere... dead. The thought only made her frown even more. Damn Veelas and their proud nature. Pride can go to hell for all she cared if she could have the brunette.

"Yelling at me won't help so calm down!" Gabrielle shouted back, tired of her sister's damn lecture. She very well knew the consequences of her actions but she didn't want to make any assumptions before she was sure. Maybe the dreams were just tricks of her subconscious because of her insecurities that she won't be able to win Hermione's love.

"And what do you want me to do, congratulate you? mocked Fleur, stopping her pacing since it didn't work and rubbed her eyes. For someone who claimed that loved the brunette she sure had a bad way of showing it. Yelling at the moment seemed the best way to remind Gabrielle this is no game.

The younger blonde got to her feet and hugged her sister, hoping she would calm down. It would seem now she was the voice of reason. Fleur calmed her breathing and relaxed her tensed shoulders, returning the hug.

"Don't do this to me again, please." whispered the older Veela. Now that she have calmed down, it was time to discuss what to do. Like her, Gabrielle would give her life if it will save Hermione. Now that she knew what was bothering her younger sister they had a bigger chance in saving the hazel eyed witch.

"I suggest that we keep an even closer eye on our bushy haired witch from now on." Fleur said, retreating from the hug.

"My thoughts exactly, but how will you do it when madam Maxime is breathing in your neck? We all know that you will be chosen as champion to represent our school." questioned Gabrielle. It would seem in the end, she is going to do all the work.

"Don't worry little sister, I got it all covered. After tonight I'll be having enough time to keep Hermione safe." assured the taller witch with a smirk.

Well, if Fleur was telling her, she had everything under control, then she did. Her older sister's plans were 95% effective. Except when she tries to do some dirty trick on Amélie. Now that was an impossible task. Prank the master prankster. And here we can see a miracle, she is still walking around the living but if she continues annoying Fleur, her ticket to the underworld will be free. Death by the hands of a Veela is painful… a lot.

It was already morning for them to go back to sleep is they just did their morning routine in silence. The plan was already in motion, when one can't observe the bushy haired witch the other will. Also gather who wants to harm their mate so they had to be more observant of others, as much as they didn't like it. Paying attention to people would make the other think they are asking for attention. But they'll endure every single drooling moron if it would help them discover what's endangering Hermione life. Every other life was insignificant for the two Veelas.

When they were ready, they exited the room where their friends were getting ready and most likely eager to explore the castle. It was Saturday so that meant no classes which gave everyone two days of free time. The two sisters didn't know why some of their friends put a bit of makeup. Veelas are naturally beautiful so it was useless, it will only make the boys faint or something more embarrassing, cum in their pants. Their kind wasn't stupid and the girls won't just go out and wonder aimlessly around the grounds till they get lost. They will most likely use their charms and convince a few boys to show them around and all the secrets it held. It is always good to know your surroundings, you can say it was an animal instinct of sorts.

The Delacour sister exited the carriage and walked towards the castle and the giant gates. The doors are usually closed and locked at night for better protection. But now they kept it open all the time for the visitors. And for emergencies since the dark forest is full with dangerous creatures. Who know when they might grow balls and decide to go out for a snack.

The two sisters were the first to enter the great hall and the food wasn't yet appeared so they sat quietly in their rightful places at the Ravenclaw table. They hoped that Hermione will grace them with her presence today. For some reason she rarely came to eat in the great hall and when she did it was brief. It was worrying that their mate wasn't taking good care of herself. Weren't the one's she is hanging with taking notice of this?

The food appeared and in the next second the hall started filling up with eager students. Today was not only a day for relaxation but the day in which the three champions of each school will be selected. Fleur didn't need to worry at all, she has made sure that her name won't appear and she was ready to say hello to free time. She didn't need some stupid goblet to tell her if she is worthy of a stupid competition.

Their friends arrived and happily started to chat what they'll do for the day, choosing what to have for breakfast from all the varieties. The Delacours ate slowly, not participating in any of the small talks, lost in their own thoughts. They abruptly stopped, turning their heads toward the doors when the Veela inside warned them that Hermione was closing in and about to enter. And after ten seconds she did with three boys and one girl beside her, walking to their respectful table. Like always she sat with her back turned, facing the students with green on their robes. This action made the two blonde to frown.

But now was no time to pout but the time to look for suspects that might want to harm their one and only. Naturally they first looked at the four friends she was hanging with or to be more specific, the red head and the one with brown hair sitting on both her sides. Every brush of a shoulder or touch to their mate made the two witches angry and jealous. This silly boys should keep their hands off or they will help them too… by ripping them off. It was obvious they were trying to make Hermione pay attention to them which she did, making it harder for the sisters to only observe.

Two insignificant obstacles were no problem, their thrall will easily deal with them. But if they are trying to make a move on so should they. Unlike them, the brunette was open and caring when in the presence of her friends which meant that both boys actually had a possibility of winning her. That will not do.

Continuing the observation, checking their table first and then the Hufflepuff students, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. They stopped at the Slytherin table when spotting two boys openly looking at the bushy haired witch. One was a blonde boy who Fleur recognized as the one that sit beside her on the Quidditch world cup and the other was Victor Krum, the quidditch world star himself. Hermione was oblivious to all the attention, slowly chewing her food and reading yet another thick book.

_What have you done to have so many admirers mon amour? _Wondered Fleur, keeping a close eye to every movement they made. These basterds should find their own soul mate and stop starring at what belonged to her or she'll rip their eyes off.

While Fleur was imagining the hundreds of ways she could make them suffer, Gabrielle nudged her so she would look at her. When she did, her younger sister pointed toward the Gryfindor table and the brown haired boy. He and the red head girl were whispering something, careful not to be heard by the others, sitting beside them. The two on the Slytherin table completely forgotten. Finishing the hushed conversation the red head turned to the other boys and told them something which made them go exited and Hermione to shook her head and go back to reading. The smirk that appeared on the red head showed that she had succeeded in whatever they were plotting with the brown haired boy.

The three Gryfindors stood from the table and left the hall, happily chatting about something, leaving their chosen with the brown haired boy. Touching her shoulder he started to talk to her about something which made their mate smile and eagerly agree. They stood up and started leaving the hall.

This made the two sisters do the same, leaving the food and their friends behind. It was obvious whatever was happening, was some kind of a plot to get Hermione alone. Like hell they would let that happen. Rushing out of the hall, they were suddenly stopped when madam Maxime blocked their way.

"Mademoiselle Delacour a word." The giant woman said looking towards Fleur and then shifting her gaze to Gabrielle. "You are free to go."

Gabrielle apologetically looked toward her sister and ran off after Hermione. The tall blonde grumbled inside, wanting to hex this giant woman and her bad timings. Why can't she just leave her alone? Its Saturday damn it, doesn't she have something else to do than torment her? Maybe getting that bearded guy by the name of Hagrid isn't such a bad idea after all. She couldn't wait for the goblet to choose someone else and be free of this torment. Because of her headmistress she wasn't able to make any move on the hazel eyed witch since the time she bit her.

Now she has to listen to the same gibberish all over again and how excited she was. Maybe she should make a pollyjuice potion and turn to someone else so she could have the time to be with the brunette. That wasn't such a bad idea, at least then she won't be so guarded and try to bite her tongue off or run away. But then she won't forgive her for lying and have an even bigger reason to avoid her.

Groaning, she walked behind the headmistress, thinking of all sorts of hexes that can get her free of this woman. Hopefully Gabrielle will keep a close eye on Hermione while she is unable and not snatch her away because of this old hag.

_"Please, don't fall for Gabrielle or anyone else just yet. I am the only one who is going to swipe you of your feet and catch you when you fall."_begged the blonde silently, hoping that Hermione will have her defenses up full force and won't let anyone in.

**If I am unable to update or something els it will be updated in the end of the last chapter uploaded (since this is the last one now it will be done here =) )**

**31.12.2012 - I will be unable to upload or what not because etc... (EXAMPLE)**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE**

**2013 We must go on }=D!**


	11. Chapter 11: Not a good day to confess!

**Happy new year to everyone!**

**Thanks to everyone for supporting my first story and sorry for those who don't like it.**

**Reminding that I have never been taught english and it's not my native tongue so for any mistakes review or pm me so I can edit.**

**For some strange reason I want to imply that Gabrielle is a 4th year just like Hermione and if you have problem imagining her as 14 then just look at the story cover image and imagine that girl as Gabrielle.**

**Everything that is put is a challenge or part of a plot and don't look so down about Fleur, everyone has to strugle before reaching happiness and I just like making life harder xD**

**Reviews: SofiaFA - What I just mentioned on top of this is mostly for you, it is just the begining of the story so you can't expect me to traw Hermione in her arms, besides Hermione will hex my angels out (if I have any in me left) if I made her easy and we all know that the book worm is one hell of force to mess with, especialy with that attitude of hers (cough, cough)**

**Passionate Romantic01 - I just started it so I haven't decided if I should make it a harem, for now I'm sticking to make them suffer (evil grin)**  
**After a few chapters you will have a peek at Draco's thoughts and yes he is flirting =P**  
**Author turns toward Ginny and yelles "Hey stop doing what your doing or I'll traw your novels in the trash and burn them!"**  
**"Never! You'll never take them alive!" Ginny shouted back, rushing off somewhere and change her novel's hiding place.**

**Amélie walked in a deserted street landing on a big poster with Fleur on it. She had a christmass hat and a snarl on her face pointing at whoever was standing in front of the big poster with a 'I'll kill you for christmass tonight' sign**

**"Yikes, lock your chimnies folks. I wouldn't want that thing sliding in my house and stealing my cookies."**

**Sorry for the wait and hope you like the chapter =)**

**For full image of the story check my prodile for the link =3**

**Enjoy ^.^ ,\,,/**

**Chapter 11**

Neville slowly awoke from the sound of his alarm and reached to shut the old clock off. He was ever grateful that Hermione taught him how to spell it to not be too noisy and awake everyone in the room and for only him to be able to hear it. The thought of the brunette made him smile. Today was the day, the day he will confess to Hermione Granger.

Eagerly he jumped from bed and kneeled in front of his suitcase to pick some cloths for the day. He wanted to look good for the girl he liked, well not too good or people will get suspicious. He had to buy himself new cloths since the ones last year didn't fit him anymore. And thank Merlin his grandmother didn't accompany him or she would have made him buy something old and not a bit fashioned.

Neville threw a pair of dark blue jeans, a white button up shirt and a sweater with no sleeves on the bed, satisfied. Removing his pajamas, he took his bath robe and walked toward the boy's bathroom to shower and fix his curly and messy from sleep hair. As he predicted, the showers were empty since it was early, giving me the space and time to do what he wanted. He placed the robe on one of the benches, turned the shower, setting it to not be too hot or too cold and got under it letting the water spray his face and body.

Ginny was quit useful when it comes to talks about how to get a girl to like you. She had actually taken a whole day to explain him what most girls like and disliked and some things that she knew about Hermione when she visited their house for the holidays. To make sure he got everything right, she gave him some books from which to read and learn from.

How did the Weasley girl got her hands on romance novels was beyond him. He was sure that the library didn't have such books, well maybe except the forbidden section where he never dares to go. Some things in the books were really good and some made him blush, especially when the two main characters made love.

Just remembering the scenes he had to read in all the novels made him blush furiously and feel aroused. He had to stop reading when he felt his trousers tightening and seeing the bulge that has formed there. Good thing he was alone when that happened, which was rare when you share a room with two people.

Neville was still embarrassed when he touched himself, new to the exploring of his own body and its desires. Even the details in the novels couldn't compare to what he was feeling when he stroked himself, imagining some of the scenes with him as the male and Hermione as the female character. It didn't take long before the release came and the sigh of satisfaction. But he could never be as bold as the males in the books, taking Hermione while in the shower or pushing her on a desk, or do it in public.

Neville snapped his eyes open when he felt his body heating up and the strange sensation in the pit of his stomach. Looking down he could clearly see his member hardening and waiting for attention. Grumbling and with a blush he switched the warm water to ice cold. This was happening in regular basis whenever he thought about Hermione and those blasted books and thankful again that he was alone in the showers.

Finally dealing with the aroused "problem", Neville put on the bath robe, drying his body and stood in front of a mirror to brush his teeth and fix his hair. After a few tries he was finally satisfied with his hair. Somehow he managed to pull the curls behind his head and letting some fall in front of his forehead. Giving himself a final nod he exited just as other schoolmates started entering doing their own morning routine. The surprised faces he saw told him he had done a good job.

Returning back to the room he shared with Ron and Harry, he removed the robe, sprawling it on the bed to dry and started to get dressed. People would have thought he would be embarrassed to wear clothes that fir his for but he wasn't. He wasn't the chubby boy they have met 3 years ago. Now he was tall as Ron and surprisingly more muscular than him. It was strange since he wasn't the one who played quidditch to have such fitting form.

Neville didn't care of how people looked. His transformation must have been naturally by growing up and he will probably get even taller. But he was happy for going through these physical changes. He wanted to impress Hermione and show her he is no longer a kid and definitely not a coward. The brunette have grown up quite nicely too. No longer the small bushy haired girl they all remembered, now she was taller, naturally but not too much, just the average size which he liked. She was also thinner, curves on all the right places, especially the chest but you couldn't see it through the baggy uniform she usually wares. She still had a bushy hair but not so much as before, you could see the curls that were forming in her hair. Maybe after a few years frizz will be gone and the formed curls will fall like a waterfall on her back making her even more beautiful.

Neville sat on the bed to put on socks and shoes when he was done dressing. Getting up he got to his nightstand, picking the wand and looked towards a small ball right beside his alarm clock. It wasn't glowing in any color which meant he hasn't forgotten anything. A useful little thing the remembrall is. His grandmother was a genius to send him the small item. It was really useful in his first and second year when he always forget something. It was doing its job flawlessly even though it was rarely needed now.

Looking at the clock Neville saw that it has gotten quiet late and jumped from bed to wake the other two boys so they can go down and wait for Hermione. He didn't want for her to be waiting like almost every morning. Today will be different and he wanted to please her in any way possible and if to do so he had to drag these guys on their underwear in the great hall he will.

After a few tries to awake them and only being grumbled at he decided to use the alarm clock by removing its charm to be able to be loud and noisy. When it rang the sleepers jumped from bed startled.

"Bloody hell! I think I have gone deaf." Ron complained removing his hands from his ears and looking at Neville.

His two roommates looked at him stunned, probably by his appearance which made him give another satisfied smile. Harry opened his mouth to say something but no words came out. As funny it was to look at their faces he had an objective so he started rushing them to get dressed and wash. Whenever a complaint was ready to come out he only pointed his wand which shut it effectively. He could say that his buddies have broken a record for less than 10 minutes they were ready.

They got down to the common room and waited for Hermione to get down so they can go to breakfast together. Every time girls passed by Neville they greeted him and giggled, some even blushed.

"Why are we up so early? Isn't Saturdays the days to sleep till lunch time?" Ron complained and yawned which felt for the hundred time since they got down.

Neville completely ignored anyone and just politely said his good morning to anyone who did it, eagerly looking at the staircase for the girl's dormitory, nervously waiting for the girl he liked to show. The sound of steps were heard and their she saw her coming down, surprised to see them so early and when she looked at him, her eyebrows rose even more. She walked toward them, examining him up and down which made him nerves. You could say that this was the first time the girl he liked paid such an attention to him.

"Wow, Neville you look really handsome today." said Hermione when she reached them and smiled towards the brown haired boy.

The said boy blushed, feeling the same sensation in the pit of his stomach by her compliment and thanked her. _She thinks I'm handsome – _his mind shouted happily. Neville looked around for Ginny but didn't see her and got worried. _Did she forget about the plan? It's not like her._

"Hermione, where is Ginny?" Ron questioned, rubbing his growling stomach. "If she doesn't show up soon I'll go eat without her."

"She said to go for breakfast and she will catch up with us." replied the brunette and scanned the three boys in front of her. "What made you guys to get up early on a Saturday?"

Harry and Ron turned their heads toward Neville, wordlessly giving the answer to her question and the only thing Neville could do was smile sheepishly.

Hermione placed her hand on his forearm and leaned to his ear for only him to hear. "Good job." and with that said walked toward the painting and out of the room.

Neville's face got even redder by the close proximity they had. Now he was ready to giggle like a girl from delight. But he had to compose himself, not to look like a fool in front of Harry and Ron and turned toward them, seeing that they have already exited after Hermione and leaving him. Today will be a great day, he just knew it and rushed after his friends and maybe soon to be girlfriend.

The four walked toward the great hall and chatted happily what they can do today since it was school free day. Before they entered, Ginny caught up to them and smiled, giving a wink towards Neville when no one was looking, indicating that everything will go according to plan. He knew what to do, he has planned it for the past 4-5 days. The only thing he didn't know is how Ginny was going to distract Harry and Ron or make Hermione to not follow the boys. Let's hope she is good at plotting as he thought she is or everything is going down the toilet.

They sat the usual way: Him, Hermione and Ron to one side of the table and Harry and Ginny to the other.

"What's with the get up Nev?" Fred asked, looking at his hair.

"Isn't it obvious Fred, he is planning on braking some female hearts today." his brother George replied with a smirk and got back to his pancakes.

"One heart actually." said softly Ginny but not enough since Neville turned his head toward her and gave her a death glare. She only lifted her hands amusedly.

"Good job." Fred complemented him with a thumb up and got back to his own food.

He nodded and turned his head toward Hermione who was smiling to him, looking happy for the praises he was getting and turned to her book. When was she able to get that big thing with her? He must have been distracted a lot to no see her carrying that enormous book with her.

They all started eating with Neville having a big smile on his face but it faltered when Ron started talking to the brunette about where they could go and do in Hogsmeade. It would seem she was in the mood for talking and her full attention was on Ron, as if ignoring everyone else which he didn't like.

He touched Hermione's hand, effectively gaining her attention to him and he started talking about a book he found in the library. Books were always the subject that the brunette was most interested in. But the small chat was cut off by the red head yet again. This struggle continued for quite some time. When Neville was thinking of another subject that will gain him any attention from the witch, Ginny tugged him by the hand, motioning him to come closer to her.

"I hope you haven't got scared and planning on leaving." Ginny whispered, turning her head towards the others to make sure they aren't looking at them.

"Never! I hope you have found a way to get rid of Harry and especially Ronald from her." grumbled Neville, hearing the brunette's throaty giggle by something the red head said.

"I have." Ginny smirked, glancing toward the brown haired boy. "Don't worry, we both know that a relationship between Ron and Hermione is impossible, besides I won't let my best friend to hook up with an idiot like my brother. Just watch and learn."

Neville watched her straitening up with a devilish smile.

"Hey guys, which one of you wants to get their butt kicked in a game of Quidditch." the red head girl challenged, looking at Harry and then at her brother.

"You wish." said Harry smiling, happily accepting the challenge.

"You're going down." excitedly said Ron, getting up from his seat, ready to leave for the pitch.

Ginny also got up from the table preparing to leave with the eager teenagers. This was too easy, everyone knew that the golden trio never backed off from a challenge, even the sensible Hermione Granger. Well except Quidditch. Her reaction toward the mention of it made her frown and shook her head, getting back to her "light" read. Sparring one last glance toward Neville, she winked and silently mouthed a good luck, speeding after the two boys.

_Alone at last… well not exactly but soon – _Neville thought and looked toward the brunette. Now was all up to him and failure is not acceptable. Nothing and he means nothing will stop him from confessing to her today. Mustering all the courage that was left in him, he patted her by the shoulder.

" HeyMione, since we both don't like Quidditch, want to go to Hogsmeade and look around, have a drink and some fresh air?" he questioned, patiently waiting and hoping that she will accept.

After taking her decision she replied. "I would love too. Can't wait to go out away from things and some people."

Draco Malfoy and the Slytherins was the first thing that crossed his mind when she replied. Maybe they haven't calm down as she thought and have started harassing her and the others again. He nodded in understanding and got up from his place, giving a hand to Hermione to do the same.

They slowly walked out of the great hall and outside the castle, heading toward the village.

**}) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) })**

Gabrielle rushed after the tall boy and her mate, careful not to be spotted. For some reason she felt bad for Fleur. Her sister barely had any time to try winning Hermione if any at all. Not that she was any better. For the past week she hadn't been able to talk to her at all. The only time they have spoken, the first time she heard her voice was in transfiguration class. Since then she couldn't find and opening to talk to her because of this guy and the other two, the red and black haired boys.

Contemplating hers and her sister misfortune for the past week can wait, now she had more important business which is to make sure her mate is safe and sound. But why was she just sneaking around like a burglar and not just go there and stop whatever the curly haired boy and that red head girl have planned. But what if he was innocent and just wanting to hang around with his friends. She hated when she didn't know what to do. To intercept them and risk to be hated by her chosen or to let them be and let that guy have his way.

The spied people suddenly stopped and the brown haired boy turned toward Hermione telling her something. She eagerly nodded and he reached for his wand. In an instant Gabrielle did the same, ready to pounce like a predator and hex the stars out of him if he dared to hurt the most important thing in her life. The guy only flicked his wand, murmuring a spell which she couldn't hear. Veelas had a sharp hearing but for some reason she couldn't hear anything that was said between them. Was the distance to big for her hearing range or maybe she was just too tense to concentrate on her abilities.

Not long after the brown haired boy has murmured the spell, something flew in his hands. Her hearing might be lacking but her sight didn't. Taking a closer look from her hidden place to what he was holding she spotted a strange looking… flower?

You've got to be kidding me. Don't tell me these guy is about to confess his feelings towards HER Soul mate.

No wonder he had cleaned himself so nicely. Why didn't she see it before? The thought that someone would want to kill Hermione have blinded her to others who would want her to be their girlfriend.

"You know, for a while I've been trying to tell you something…" Gabrielle heard and started to panic. She can't let that dumb oaf confess, she and her sister have just started their advances on the brunette. She had to stop him and right now.

She lifted her wand, pointing it to the clueless boy and whispered "_Castreo._"

Suddenly the boy fell on his knees whimpering. Hermione worriedly looked at him and questioning what happened, looking around to find who hexed him.

Gabrielle was fast enough to find another hiding spot behind the brunette, to be sure she won't see her. She felt bad for hurting him but it was the first thing that her mind produced. The spell worked only on males by hitting them between the legs. It will certainly hurt him the whole day. But he left her no choice. The only one who is allowed to confess or do anything with Hermione was her and she will hex him again if she has too till he learns his lesson. But a chance to show up was perfect. Let's see if she was a good actress.

"'ermione?" the mention of her name made the brunette turn and lock her gaze with hers. Worry was evident in those hazel eyes which made her feel even worse for doing this to her friend but her face never showed it.

She kneeled beside her mate, looking at the whimpering boy on the floor and pretending to be clueless questioned. "What happened?"

"I… I don't know, we were just talking and suddenly he just fell on the ground. Someone hexed him and I couldn't see him." her chosen replied, wondering how to help her friend.

"We better take him to the medical wing." the blonde pointed out which made the brunette to nod immediately and get one of his hands, throwing it on her shoulder, trying to help him get up and walk. Well, it was her fault that this guy was in pain so it would be better to give a hand so she did the same as her mate to the other arm and slowly they walked toward the castle.

The walk was silent, only Neville's grunts could be heard.

For now the situation was secured, he won't confess to her chosen, at least she hoped he won't in her presence. But even if she was able to stop him now, she can't always be where Hermione is to stop it. _Why the hell do you have to fall for Hermione, they're plenty of girls around this blasted school. From all the variety you choose her. _As long as he doesn't try something like that again he won't be hexed. She had to make a list of less harmful hexes.

Reaching the hospital wing , they entered and settled the boy on the first bed nearest to the door. He was in enough pain to cause him anymore. Hermione ran toward another door and yelled for the med witch to come and help them.

Examining the situation she assured the brunette that he will be fine and she will just give him a few potions, and would be able to leave till the end of the day. Hermione sighed of relief and was ready to stay with him till he feels better but the older witch asked them to leave and enjoy the day and nice weather till it lasted.

Gabrielle was more than happy to take the offer and grabbed Hermione by the hand, pulling her toward the door, eager for them to be alone and for her mate to show her around and maybe later other things.

Hermione gave one last apologetic glance toward Neville and promised to come see him in the end of the day before she was pulled out of the wing.

The med witch shook her head and closed the door. _Kids these days have no manner. _Grumbling she walked toward her office and retrieve the potions she would give to her patient.

**Thanks for reading****!**

**If I am unable to upload a chapter I will update it here since it's the last chapter and warn you.**

**04.01.2013 - I won't be able to upload a chapter for any amount of time because etc... (EXAMPLE)**

**Ideas and wishes are welcomed if you want to see something happen in the story =D**

**! 11.01.2013 - The next chapter will take some time since I have to study for exams and my part time job is not helping to find any free time xD. I'll try to upload the next chapter next week or if you have luck the end of this week =P !**


	12. Chapter 12: Goblet don't choose me!

**Finally, I'm done.**

**Sorry if it's too long =/ (just don't be lazy)**

**Thanks for supporting the story or atleast I hope you do.**

**Reviews:**

**Chaosrin :Thanks for the hands up on the mistake I will edit it and try to find a bit of time to reread the chapters because I've seen some things that the page document likes to cut off and other annoying things -.-' And Fleur is mature, there's just no time to act like one well except the 3ed chapter and like I said, it's a bit early. It will be stupid to put everything in one chapter and I was planning on using Fred and George but still considering where and for what. })**

**Sorry it took so long, hope the size compansates though.**

**Reminding readers that english in not my native tongur nor have I stydied it professionally (Only the net and books I guess) so sorry if you encounter mistakes. Would apreciate if you give me a hands up if encountering such so I can edit them. =3**

**Also Ideas are welcomed if you want to see something happening in chapters ^.^**

**Enjoy ^.O ,\,,/**

**Chapter 12**

Gabrielle strode along the corridors with Hermione in hand wanting to leave the castle and go somewhere where there weren't any students. This was a rare opportunity to get the witch alone and the first time no one was with them. The blonde didn't want for others to know that she was wooing the brunette, not yet at least until Hermione accepts to be with her. Now was the time to find a quiet place where they can know each other better. _Not sexually! _She thought warning the Veela inside not to even think of tempting her with lustful images. But when has it ever listened.

Gabrielle spared a look behind her towards the bushy haired girl and saw the worried face she had. And here it goes again, the jealousy that erupts inside her. Even if Hermione is with her, her mind was somewhere else or to be more precise – someone. She couldn't blame the beast on this because she also didn't like it. It is that stupid boy's fault for trying to seduce her mate. She only felt bad because her chosen somewhat felt responsible for not being able to prevent or help her friend.

"You do not need to worry 'ermione, your friend will be fine." the blonde reassured. Not getting any response, she squeezed the girl's hand a little tighter, snapping her from her thoughts.

"Sorry, did you say something?"

"I said you don't need to worry, he'll be fine" repeated Gabrielle.

"I know, I just hate it when people do these things." said Hermione with furrowed brows.

"Zere always will be bullies 'ermione, you cannot change that."

"Yea, I bet that a Slytherin did it. They always pick on him when they get the chance." the brunette grumbled. And here she thought that they have matured a bit since they haven't picked on her since the beginning of the year. The word mature or act their age didn't exist on the snakes vocabulary.

"It sounds like you and the green house have a history."

"A big one at that, there have always been rivalry between the two houses since it founders…"

Gabrielle listened to the brunette's explaining every little detail of the so cold rivalry as if reading it from the book. She really was a big bookworm as the books she always carried suggested. Who would think that this part of her will be considered cute. But at least now she wasn't thinking about the boy she hexed.

After some time and her mate still explaining this and that about the two houses Gabrielle decided to cut her off. It was nice to listen to her voice but history wasn't the subject she was interested in. "You know, not everyzing you read in zee books is true."

"I don't think so, everything I have read and learned comes from books and have been quit useful." Hermione argued. "Why would anyone write books that are full with lies?"

"Popularity, money, grudge… zere are a lot of reasons." the blonde pointed out." But let's not talk about zat now, I am still waiting for my tour.

Hermione remembered when they have introduced each other and that she promised to show her around. Her focus this past week have been to study and not be alone for that other blonde or any from her school to try and do something. She doubted that the older witch will make any sudden advance after what she did last time.

Well a promise is a promise. "Okay then, what do you want to see first?" the brunette questioned since it's been a week from their arrival and she might already know a big part of the castle already.

Gabrielle taught about it a little. She has already explored the castle and gathered some info from the male population about any secret passages and rooms in which students like to use. From what she gathered there is practically no place that can be considered romantic for winning someone's heart. Those places were useful only for couples that wanted to hide from prying eyes and Hermione wasn't hers, yet. She will have to improvise so they could have a good time together and to get one step closer to her heart.

"How about you show me zis village everyone's been talking about." suggested the vela with a smile, already making her way to the exit of the castle. Everyone would say is she insane, to suggest a place where at the moment is full with students and privacy does not exist. If she wanted to raffish her mate (not that she didn't want to), she would have used those secret rooms but now she wanted to apply herself in the best friend list.

Hermione was still reserved when not in the company of her friends. She wasn't bold and carefree and she wanted to remedy that. Being in the presence of other people might let her be more at ease and to let her relax.

"Alright." The hazel eyes witch removed her hand from Gabrielle's firm grip and started to walk beside her.

They didn't exchange any words for some time after exiting the school grounds and following the road leading to the village.

Gabrielle spared secret glances, careful not to be caught by the observant witch and knew every time the brunette did the same. It was obvious that her mate was struggling with something and was contemplating if she should ask the questions that her mind have produced.

That struggle made her forget herself and openly stare at the Veela.

"'emione you are going to make me blush looking at me like zat." Gabrielle said cheekily which did the desired affect to snap her mate from her thoughts and a bonus, making her blush.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare, that was so ru…"

"I know you are curious and 'ave a lot of questions you want to ask so don't be afraid to do so." the blonde cut her off.

"Can I? I don't want to look like I'm prying and offend you in any way." The witch questioned still unsure.

"I will be offended if you didn't. Ask whatever you wish. I'll try to answer to zee best of my abilities." giving Hermione a smile. "But I would ask zee same of you."

"Sounds fair enough. Can I ask first?" and she got only a nod for her question.

After a few more moments of thinking what questions to ask she began. "Are you a Veela?"

"Oui." The blonde replied without hesitation.

"Are all the Beauxbaton girls that came to participate Veelas?" the intelligent witch continued.

"Non, not all. We have a few sirens and fairies and two nymphs." Gabrielle answered and saw the surprise in her soul mate's eyes and giggled. "My school is famous not only of its beauty and zat it flies. Every student zere is a magical creature."

"But it's only for females. Why aren't there any male magical creatures to study?" Hermione was getting curious by the minute. Finding information about Beauxbaton or Durmstrang was almost impossible. The two schools kept its secrets well and only their professors and students can read the history of their school unlike Hogwarts history which you can buy on almost any store. Not that anyone was rushing to buy it since it can be read in a library.

"Zat will be because of us, the Veelas. A big number of Beuaxbaton students are veelas and we have a big effect on zee male population as you might have noticed."

Hermione nodded remembering that she read about a thing called thrall that can affect the male population which also explained why everyone was so taken in by the foreign girls since the first time they arrived. And a miracle, for the first time Ronald Weasley was correct for something, even if it is as stupid and insignificant as this. But she is not planning on telling him that, he has boosted his ego a lot for the past year.

"And do the male students go to another school in France?"

"Oui, zee French ministry made a special school for zee guys too after winning equal rights for most any magical creature 50 years ago." Gabrielle answered, smiling like an idiot when she saw her mate do the same. How she wanted for her to have this warm and gentle expression all the time when she's with her.

"And the... thrall?" the brunette hesitated.

Hermione has done her research on her kind already, but she haven't found the much desired information or such simple questions that everyone knew about them wouldn't be asked. Has she made such good impression on her already for her to try and learn about Veelas or was it because of Fleur. Have they introduced each other yet? Is this curiosity not toward her but her sister? She shook her head, trying not to think about such things, making her jealous and the beast to grumble. Why is she torturing herself like this? _Let's hope my angel will realize that I love her and finally be mine because I don't know how long I can keep my hands and the Veela at bay._

"What about it?" Gabrielle finally asked, not wanting to look like a fool in front of her chosen because of her jealousy.

"Does it really affect only the males because I've seen girls also ogling."

"Are you jealous 'ermione?" the blue eyed witch teased, giving a small giggle by the blush that has appeared on her angel's face.

"No, it's nothing like that, I was just wondering why girls do it too." Hermione defended herself trying to hide the blush that have creped out without her permission.

"Too bad, I don't zink I would mind if you were ogling me." Gabrielle continued, even more satisfied of herself when her soul mate blushed even more. She wondered if the brunette can get even redder and will she look even cuter. Seeing the struggling girl trying to come up with another defensive line she decided to spare her and answered. "It affects girls who like other girls but it makes the straight ones feel jealousy and even hatred."

_That must be tough, being hated because of your beauty –_Hermione thought happy that she wasn't born a Veela. She didn't know if she could take all the attention to be on her. She will probably go mad.

Gabrielle suddenly pulled her towards her before she could bump into a passing student. Hermione thanked her, receiving a smile and looked around not realizing they have entered the village. Have they talked that much? It felt like they've started two minutes ago. She should stop boring maybe soon to be friend to death with all the questions and show her around. Her curiosity will be satisfied later.

Turning her head Hermione realized she was still in the Veelas arms and awkwardly pulled away, apologizing, wondering why the blonde had a disappointed look. Slowly they walked, observing the stores, answering questions that Gabrielle asked about some items she have never seen.

"Zis is a strange place to 'ave a shop for cloths." Gabrielle said, looking at the a shop with dresses on display. Every store they've passed had brooms, wands, pets, candy and funny looking items. Students shop for cloths and books before the start of the year so this store was looking out of place. Did anyone even come here to shop?

"It opens only for Halloween since Hogwarts has a mask ball every year." The brunette replied, motioning to keep going since it was getting late and soon it will be time to go back and they still haven't checked everything.

The Veela followed her mate in a store that had a lot of students, curious about this mask ball. "It sounds like fun. What 'ave you been dressing yourself as the past years?"

"Do I have to?" Hermione questioned embarrassed and the expectant face her companion had told her she won't drop it. "Well, when I was first year I dressed as a witch, like in the fairytales. I know it sounds stupid but the idea of me being a witch was still new to me."

Gabrielle smirked, imagining a young witch with black robes and pointy hat, mounting a broom. She must have been even cuter then, looking more like a doll.

"We didn't have the event my second year because the school had... issues." Telling her new friend that there was a giant snake terrorizing the place and petrifying or worse, killing with its sight wasn't a good idea so she only told her that one day she will tell her but not just now.

"My third year I was a fairy which is probably the most embarrassing thing I've done. There were barely any robes to wear and everyone could see through the material. I hid behind Harry and Ron for the whole night." Hermione laughed at the memory. She sure as hell won't pick such dress ever again. She would rather dress like Snape.

"I wish I've been zere to see it" the slightly taller blonde said, her brain already producing quit the delicious images, She swallowed hard not to let any drool to show. Her kind will ground her for life if she does such… human thing.

A girl approached Hermione before she could answer and asked her about an assignment they had to make for next week. Gabrielle gave them a bit of space to talk and started to look around the shop with all kinds of souvenirs, gadgets, strange looking potions and so much more. Her interest fell on a small golden item with the shape of a really beautiful bird. It was incredible how every little detail was carved in the gold. It only needed a small chain and it can become a necklace. It was quit expensive because of the material but Gabrielle didn't care, she liked it and wanted it so she took it.

After paying for it she looked around to check if her mate was done with the small talk and saw her standing in front of bubbling pink potions. Gabrielle stood behind Hermione, leaning her head over her shoulder to observe the pink liquid in her hands.

"Aren't love potions forbidden to be sold?" Gabrielle questioned since she have never seen them in any shops in France.

"As long as it's harmless to its drinker." replied the bushy haired witch also not liking the idea that the shop owners sell such things.

"At least it's not the real o…" Hermione said, turning her head, accidentally brushing her lips to Gabrielle.

Both girls were wide eyed by the unexpected moment, staring at each other, neither saying anything, their faces mare inches apart. The intelligent witch felt the blonde slowly moving closer, seeing the rapid change of her blue eyes to golden. Suddenly the face of that infuriating blonde that had tried to ravish her in a closet, replaced Gabrielle's. The brunette pulled back apologizing, mentally scolding her brain for making her think about her. It was true that the similarities between the two blondes is astonishing but Gabby was nothing like the older witch. Hermione passed the blue eyed witch, exiting the shop.

Gabrielle cursed her luck for leaving her this early. A second away from getting her first kiss with the brunette and her mate had to get distracted. As incredible her brain might be, its timing was terrible. Who knows when she will have such a sweet accident again?

The Veela exited the shop following after her chosen. It has gotten late and they had to get back and get ready for the big feast and the choosing of the champions. They were silent the whole way back to the carriage, both lost in their thoughts. The witches were still silent even when they reached it, Hermione feeling awkward and Gabrielle wanting to turn back time and just kiss her mate's brains out.

"Well I hope you had a good time." The brunette tried to break the silence.

"Oui, very! I hope we can do that again sometime soon." The blonde smiled. At least she was able to spend so long with her one and only. A huge step has been made and now they could consider each other friends and if given more time, something more.

"Yeah, sure…okay, I'll just leave you to get ready for dinner." And before she could leave the Veela leaned and kissed her on both cheeks.

"I'll keep you on that 'ermione." Gabrielle whispered to the blushing girl which gave only a nod and turned around, towards the castle to get ready herself.

Both girls oblivious to the ice blue eyes spying them from the carriage window.

**}) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ****}) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) })**

Hermione rubbed her face with her hands trying to stop the blushing and surprise by the unexpected goodbye. She shouldn't be, such exchanges are perfectly normal in France. It's probably because she isn't used to such intimate acts with anyone, except maybe Ginny but she always did it when planning on teasing or pestering her with something.

While walking through the giant gates to enter the castle she heard shouting not too far away and it was coming closer.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU CRAZY WOMAN." a male voice was heard and from seemingly nowhere Peeves appeared, wet from head to toe and with fear in his eyes.

Hermione's eyebrows rose by the expression he had while standing in front of her. This was the first time she had seen him with any other expression then the irritating laughter and mischief smiles whenever he planned to prank someone. She should congratulate the one that can get him this scared. In the next second a tall dark haired woman appeared and Hermione immediately recognized her as the one she bumped into after trying to escape the woman she bit.

_Or not._

"You British are so rude, starting a game without even finishing it." The woman smirked evilly with a charmed balloon full with water in her hands.

Before the poltergeist could yell again Amélie threw the said ball, making him fly up and through the ceiling and the ball to explode in Hermione's face, drenching her to the bone. The yelp that came out from her mouth draw the Veela's attention and she looked at her.

Before Amélie could say something the brunette cut her off. "If your goanna say something inappropriate I don't want to hear it."

The full blooded Veela raised her eyebrow in amusement, her gaze falling on the wet button up shirt the cute girl had on from which you can now clearly see the bra she was wearing.

"I don't think I'm the one being… how you say, inappropriate." said the dark haired woman, her gaze never leaving the girl's chest area.

Hermione confused looked down where the other woman was starring and jumped in surprise, crossing her arms in front of her chest so she could hide it.

"Turn around pervert." the bushy witch yelled.

_Always the bossy one even in such state. Let's see if I can make you purr kitten. _The older witch thought and started approaching the deliciously wet girl. "I can't help it, you look so ravishing."

Hermione made a step back every time the other witch made one towards her. Amélie saw the big door behind the wet witch and an opening for her to escape so she made a surprising move, capturing the unsuspecting brunette in her arms. The Veela took her wand while holding the struggling girl in the other and murmured a drying spell, much to her disappointment.

The hazel eyed witch stopped trying to get away, realizing what the older woman have done and looked confused for a split second.

"Thanks." the smaller girl murmured not wanting to look at the other woman's face.

"No problem kitten, we wouldn't want for you to get sick now do we?"

"We would know whose fault it will be if I get sick." Hermione grumbled wanting to get away from the woman's arms or she might get the wrong idea.

"You are correct, I should properly apologies." Amélie faked a remorse face and smirked. "With a kiss."

Hermione felt the Veela's one arm slide to her lower back, pulling her even closer and her head leaning to devour her mouth like the older woman said. _Why are these women so strong? _A mere inch before their lips connected a rough deep male voice was heard.

"Let her go."

Amélie glanced over her shoulder to the one who dared to interrupt her and saw no other than Viktor Krum himself.

"This does not concern you so leave." but seeing that he wasn't planning on listening to her she grumbled. "Don't you have a date with that broom of yours?"

Idiot, a lot of muscles and no brain. Even if he starts a fight, she will be the winner because of her super strength and speed. Who does he think he is, telling her what to do?

She was about to force him to leave when other guys from his school approached behind him with serious faces. Okay now the odds weren't so much in her favor anymore. It will have to be done another way. Amélie released her thrall on all of them but it barely had any effect. There are only two ways they won't be affected by it. One is if it's the Veela's mate and the other is a potion that her kind created. The Potion allowed it's drinker to not be able to sense or feel the thrall at all, the only side effect is that their senses are dulled. Their headmaster have prepared them for the tournament, that's for sure.

The full blooded Veela released the brunette. Causing problems their first week in the school won't go well with madam Maxime. And beating this amateurs before the tournament also is a no go. For now she had to back down, it's not like they'll be beside the kitten all the time.

"See you around kitten." and with that she left through the giant doors towards her carriage.

Hermione released a breath of relief and looked toward the guys standing not more than 6 feet away. She was about to thank them when Krum spoke.

"Come." And with that said turned around walking towards the moving stairs and she had no choice but to follow. Were they escorting her all the way to the Gryffindor tower? It would seem none of them are the talkative type. They were like some kind of soldiers walking in two lines and the Quidditch star as the lead.

When they reached the portrait Hermione looked at Viktor and thanked him and that it was not necessary to accompany her this far. He only nodded and with a polite bow left, with his pals behind him. _Can this day get any crazier?_

She had only an hour before the big feast and she promised to visit Neville in the hospital. She took a quick shower, putting on the school robes. Her friends were still not in the common room when she was ready to go to the hospital. They could really forget about the time when playing Quidditch. But Ron wouldn't miss dinner for nothing in the world. So there was no worries about them forgetting to join the feast and choosing of champions.

Hermione rushed toward the medical wing not having much time. She said to herself that she will have a quick shower but when she got under the warm water, everything was forgotten and only the nice feeling on her skin was left.

Arriving at the hospital wing, she entered and saw Neville sitting on his bed looking out from one of the windows. She approached him and cleared her throat not to startle him. He turned toward her and with a small smile greeted her which she returned.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione asked, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Better than a few hours ago." he tried to be humorous by seeing the brunette's serious face.

"Does it hurt?"

"A little. It's amazing the things potions can do isn't it?" receiving a nod but her worried expression never faltering. "I'm fine 'mione, you don't need to worry. I'll be out of here till tomorrow."

"You won't join the feast?"

"Sadly I can't. Madam Pomfrey won't let me go till tomorrow so I'm stuck. But you can tell me who's been chosen tomorrow."

Hermione gave him a smile and a nod and remembered that he wanted to tell her something before this "accident".

"Neville what was it that you wanted to tell me this morning?" she questioned, seeing him stiffen.

"N…nothing important, it can wait." the brown haired boy stammered. Confessing to the girl he liked in the hospital doesn't count as romantic so he decided for another time. Ginny will kill him when she learns that her efforts haven't paid off. Maybe he should plead to stay in the hospital a bit longer.

"You know you can talk to me, about anything. To Harry and Ron too."

Neville nodded and promised he will tell her what has been on his mind when the time was right. After all this was said he rushed her to leave before she gets late and have problems with professor Mcgonagall.

Promising to visit him again tomorrow, she stood up and walked to exit the medical wing and get to the feast. She hoped it will end fast because she was feeling tired and wanted to get to bed early.

Entering the great hall she saw that it was almost full and students excitedly chatting and having bets to who will be chosen as champion. Her friends were already seated on their rightful table, eagerly awaiting for the food to appear. Hermione sat beside Ginny who was smirking for no reason or at least the intelligent witch couldn't see it.

"So…how was your day 'mione? Anything interesting you want to share with me and after that the others?" questioned the red head expecting her friend to tell her she had a boyfriend.

"No, nothing interesting. What about you guys?"

"Nothing? Where's Neville, I thought he was with you." Ginny didn't like where this conversation was going. Did Neville chicken out in the last second?

"He…said he wasn't feeling well and went to the medical wing." Simply replied the brunette turning her head towards the flaming goblet.

_You better have a better excuse than feeling sick Neville or I'll kill you._Ginny thought giving one last look around the hall.

**}) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) ****}) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) }) })**  


Fleur entered the great hall with Gabrielle and her other classmates, sitting on the Ravenclaw table. On the outside you would see the Veelas calm face but on the inside she was enraged. The reason: her mate and the obvious closeness she and Gabrielle have developed. The brunette even allowed her sister to kiss her on her cheeks. While she had to listen praises and hopes from the headmistress, Gabby was slowly but surely making progress and it probably won't be long before she succeeds.

She sat on the table, wanting for tonight to be over and will love to see the disappointed face of the giant when the goblet chooses someone else. And when she gets the time not being pestered - her head turned toward the brunette sitting on the Gryffindor table and smirked: _Then not even your friends will be able to save you from me._

Okay, this thought made her feel a little better. The food appeared on the tables and everyone started eating. Gabrielle still had a smile plastid on her face since she returned to the carriage. Fleur won't be surprised if she suddenly starts to fly from happiness. _Sorry sister but after tonight there will be a new player in town._

The blonde's annoyance grew by the slow passing of time. This blasted dinner seems to be going forever. And finally it disappeared and the headmaster of Hogwarts walked beside the goblet giving his in her opinion nobody cares speech. Dimming the light just to make the moment more dramatic he turned to the goblet expecting the first name. Of course it has to be dramatic, the tournament haven't been done in long years and it was considered one of the greatest challenges a wizard or witch can participate in. Quidditch world cup wasn't as popular so this event will be watched from many all around the world.

The fires of the cup changed color to red, deciding its first champion and shot a small piece of parchment in Dumbledore's hand. For a few seconds there was silence when he finally spoke.

"The champion for Durmstrang is … Viktor Krum!"

A beast like sounds erupted from the Slytherin table and some other people from the other tables, trying to congratulate their idol. The 7th year blonde rolled her eyes and waited for this animals to be done and the other to be champion to be selected. When he entered the room he was showed to, silence fell in the room again.

The goblet doing its work shot another well shaped blue parchment telling Fleur that now was the moment her schools champion will be chosen. She was feeling nerves and she didn't know why. She shouldn't be, she have secured the possibility to be chosen.

"The champion for Beuxbaton is" and again with the infuriating silence. _Get on with it you old log._Fleur though preparing for the long awaited freedom which she will welcome with open arms. "Fleur Delacour!"

For a split second her face showed shock and surprise but she immediately put on a façade and a fake smirk. While her mind was going with the speed of light she turned toward her friends who were congratulating her and Amélie's satisfied face. Something tells her that this happened because of the dark haired Veela. Later she will ask and if she was correct her best friend won't live to see the next sunrise.

Fleur got up from her seat gracefully and strode towards the headmaster, shaking his hand and giving a fake smile and he showed her towards the door behind the professor's table. Entering it she saw that it was actually a room where they held their trophies and they were a lot. Well they should, this school is really old and a lot of famous events were held here in the past. Victor had his back on her, starring at the fire. Now they only had to wait for the last champion and get their first instructions.

Fleur paced around the room, wondering how could this happen and all that she was able to do is make herself even more frustrated and angry. She just wanted to go on a rampage and destroy the whole room and this guy since she didn't care for him in the slightest and because he was looking at her mate this morning.

And as if on cue her chosen entered the room. Now Fleur was confused, why did Hermione came to this room, wasn't it only for the chosen champions, was she here to tell them something that a professor have asked from her?

The blonde approached the girl who was obviously scared. The older witch eyebrows furrowed not liking this expression her little vixen had on her face.

"What's wrong 'ermione, why are you 'ere?" questioned the quarter Veela and not receiving any answer. The brunette was struggling in what to say or do.

When she opened her mouth to whisper something, while looking on the floor, the door opened and in entered her friend Harry Potter. Now she was really lost. _What in the name of Merlin is going on?_

The younger friends stood beside one another, looking at each other confused and worried. A loud shouting was heard and all heads turned to the door which slammed open and Dumbledore entered followed by the British Minister and some of the professors. With a surprising speed for an old man the headmaster of Hogwarts bombarded the young students with questions she did barely catch.

Tired of the shouting and wanting answers she yelled. "What the hell is going on 'ere?"

Her headmistress walked beside her and said. "I'll tell you what happened, Hogwarts have cheated."

"We have not." Mcgonagall said raising her voice so it could be heard.

Before another argument could start, Dumbledore lifted his hands which silence everyone and turned to one of the judges Barty Crouch to make a decision.

After contemplating the situation he said. "The rules are clear, the goblet's decision is finale. Miss Granger and Mister Potter will officially be the champions of Hogwarts."

"WHAT!" yelled Fleur not believing her ears. This must be some kind of nightmare. This whole day was one and she wanted to punch herself and wake up.

With an angry growl she turned and walked out of the room ignoring her headmistress callings. So everything was wrong, no one wanted to hurt Hermione. She was the one who endangered herself by entering the tournament. She laughed to herself at the people who called her smart because what she's done is anything but.

Fleur stopped on her tracks. What was she doing leaving that place. The brunette was endangering herself and in the process will hurt herself. That will cause her and Gabrielle to suffer for the rest of their life. If you can call it life because there is none if the most important thing in Veelas life isn't beside them.

She will give the younger witch a piece of her mind no matter if she wants it or not. Fleur leaned against a wall, hidden by one of the armored statues, waiting for her chosen. It was the only corridor that leads to the moving stairs and the 7th floor.

"I can't believe this is happening to us, I mean, I would understand if you were but me." The sweetest voice for Fleur's ears was heard not too far away and she readied herself.

"Thanks 'mione. Being my friend you get the best seats." the boy who lived tried to lighten the mood even though he wasn't feeling it.

"This is no time to Joke Harry and the seats are too good for my liking." the brunette laughed.

Fleur made her move, grabbing her mate by the arm and pinning her on the wall double checking for any possibilities for her to escape, seeing none. _Good._

"Hey, let her go!" the black haired boy yelled angry.

Fleur turned her golden gaze toward the stiffened boy and released her thrall. "Leave boy, me and your friend need to 'ave a little chat."

Harry already dazed and not thinking clearly nodded, unsteadily moving on the direction towards the moving stairs.

Fleur have overdid a bit with the thrall but she had no patience to listen to him or anyone else. Her golden eyes locked with hazel angry ones. Why is she angry, she should be angry at her for stupidly entering the tournament.

"You stupid girl, why the 'ell did you enter your name in the goblet." Growled Fleur tightening her hands around the brunette, keeping them close to each other.

"I didn't, now let me go!" demanded Hermione not liking that she was losing the fight already.

"Do you expect me to believe that?" the blonde asked.

"I don't care what you think." shot the young witch seeing hurt in the other woman's eyes which made her stop fighting.

"Don't you know it's dangerous, people 'ave died." the Veela whispered worriedly but still angry. "You won't last five minutes in the tasks."

Hermione furrowed her brows at that statement. "You would be surprised at what I can do. I'm more capable then you think."

"Are you?" questioned the golden eyed witch. "Prove it, free yourself from my hold." She challenged knowing that it wasn't possible because of her inhumane strength.

Her mate did just that but every time Hermione made a maneuver that might get her free like slipping from bellow she would tighten her hold. After a few minutes her mate was getting tired and Fleur smirked. The beast inside purred in delight by the soon to come submission.

"Maybe you need a little bit of a push, non? and with that yanked her curls and head backwards and locked their lips. She didn't want to get bitten again by the small vixen. The struggle was renewed while she tasted yet again the delicious taste that was her mate. And the time stopped when Hermione stopped fighting, her hands on the blonde's shoulders and returned the kiss. This is how it should have been all along. Fleur's tongue explored everything and repeating every movement that made her mate moan or sigh in the kiss.

Her control was flushing down the toilet by the second and her sight blurred. This girl was heaven send that's for sure. The anger completely forgotten, replaced by only the feeling. A surge of magic past through her body easing her tired body as if giving her new life. Unconsciously one of her hands moved up and down the girl's spine through the cloths, making her shiver.

The Veela was slowly taking control making her act bolder and take what is her by right. Who know when such opening will occur again, if ever. Her other hand was slowly unfastening the robe, pulling it on the ground. Finding the buttons of her school shirt she slowly started to unbutton them, never once releasing her mouth. She only did it when her mate needed to take a breath and when she did, the blonde would dive right in, losing them both in the sensation that it bring.

Her thrall was all around the place and any by passer would get dazed and leave the area without disturbing them. It was something of a warning because the Veela might kill anyone who dares to interrupt her conquest.

Unbuttoning her chosen's shirt to the tie, she was met with no protest, not that she will allow her to do so. It was obvious Hermione was affected as much as her, her brain completely shut down. A bit of the brunette's white bra was already on view making the beast inside Fleur to push her to go faster and to stop starring like a fool.

Crashing the smaller witch's swollen lips again her hand trailing up her smooth skin on her stomach towards its desired destination. It felt like she's been waiting for years to do this. Her hand cupped the covert breast and moved her fingers, teasing the covered nipple.

Suddenly she saw golden light and as if some kind of force pushing her away.

"NO!" a loud yell was heard and Fleur flew on the other wall, hitting her back and crashing on the floor with a grunt. Thank Merlin she wasn't normal or that would have broken her back for sure. Trying to clear her head she looked towards her mate who was trying to cover her body with her hands and the golden light she had seen before hitting the wall. With an apologetic face Hermione apologized and stormed away forgetting her robe.

Slowly standing up from the floor, wincing she walked to the black material and picked it in her hands, taking in the scent. Looking toward the direction her mate ran off to she wondered.

_What are you Hermione Granger?_"

**Hey you, stop rereading the last 200-300 words and review or Fleur won't do you too!**

**Thanks for reading****!**

**If I am unable to upload a chapter I will update it here since it's the last chapter and warn you.**

**16.01.2013 - I won't be able to upload a chapter for any amount of time because etc... (EXAMPLE)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Finally finished with the latest chapter, it is bothersome to have barely an hour of free time and to use it to write. two more exams to go and hopefully it won't take me so long to release a chapter or a solution to make them shorter which I won't like.**

**Thanks for all the support about my first story and your opinion in the reviews or suggestions are considered and might be used in a chapter or put in as part of the plot.**

**I hate it that I have to reread every chapter when I upload a new chapter. Where's the thumbs up icon for people who agree with me and hate this Doc Manager.**

**For the ones that don't pay attention to this part I remind that English is not my native tongue so mistakes are possible to occur (stupid Doc manager and edit) so I'll be thankful if you pinpoint me to some that you have encountered so I can edit =3.**

**I will not responde to some of the question in the reviewes because that would be telling. You have to be patient, everything that is put has a reason behind it... well mostly anything. The story will be long and parts will be revealed in time and so are characters. It's not as easy as you people think.**

**Why am I still wasting time and not uploading it xD?**

**Enjoy! ^.^ ,\,,/**

**Chapter 13**

Fleur walked out of the castle rubbing the back of her neck and shoulders to relief her sour muscles. She hit the wall so hard that it was surprising it was still intact and so was her back, thank the heavens.

Her mate was definitely something, running silently and faster than lightning from her, biting and now this … this thing whatever it was. Was it magic? Wand less maybe or something else that only Hermione knew about and didn't want others to know but have accidentally used it because she was pushing too far.

Well the fault for getting overboard with the snogging wasn't entirely hers. The brunette did respond willingly to the advances, shattering all her composure and control. And that voice sweet as honey.

_I bet that she is even sweeter between her le…_

NO, SHUT UP –

Fleur scolded her Veela or whatever was making her think such things. She didn't need more lewd fantasies about her little vixen or her underwear won't be the only thing needing to be cleaned.

It would seem that the line between anger and lust is really thin.

How was Hermione always able to find a way to slip through her fingers? What's next, turning invisible?

The blonde stopped on her tracks glancing toward the carriage. She didn't feel like going to her room yet. Her sister was probably waiting behind the door to their room, ready to bombard her with questions about how their chosen has gotten herself selected as a champion.

No one could blame her if she wanted to avoid to give answers for a while. What was she supposed to say? _Hey Gabrielle, I ambushed Hermione on a deserted corridor, wanting to get some answers as to why she has putted her name in the goblet which led to feverish snogging. _Yea… that won't make Gabby angry and to transform and want to rip her to shreds.

Or maybe she should tell her so she can feel the same anger and hurt that she did when seeing them together before dinner.

Fleur walked near the edges of the lake. The dark sky was clear from any clouds full with many stars and the full bright moon illuminating the Earth. For some like her it was a beautiful night while for others it's the worst day of the month. As much she disliked some parts of her heritage, she was glad she wasn't a werewolf. They couldn't fight it when they had to transform and no control whatsoever no matter how many times wizards have tried to create a potion to correct that.

In desperation some have killed themselves not wanting to be "monsters" and hurt the people they cared about. Most that took their life were females. Some of the males endured it alone, far from civilization while others liked it and the perks it was giving. But those people were usually madmen.

The blonde wasn't worried to be caught by any professors since she would hear them approach long before they could see her. She picked a small rock and threw it in the lake. Picking another one she did the same, this time further which splashed near the giant squid that was in the middle. The squid dived back in, probably startled by the splash or just didn't want to be shoot at. Now that is a beast she wouldn't want to go swimming with.

This not so graceful activity of hers got boring after a few more minutes. There were no more things that could distract her from the unwanted thoughts so she laid down on the grass. The smart move when being outside after curfew would be to hide near a tree as to not be seen but she wanted to gaze upon the stars.

Fleur wanted for her family to be here with her and give her an advice as to what to do since she was getting lost. It was like she was about to make a small step forward towards Hermione and it ended with an enormous step backwards. That blasted witch was so confusing. At one point it would seem she wants it and in the next she pushes away. Can't she just let go and give it a try. Only she could make the brunette truly happy.

The longer she spend with her chosen the more questions she was having. But the one she most wanted to be answered was how it was possible for two Veelas to have one mate. Every being on the planet had a perfect match. She have never heard or read about this happening before. Gabrielle and she are a perfect match for Hermione as she is to them both. That is clear but her sister and herself are not a match at all. They are siblings for Merlin's sake.

Her kind is being frowned upon enough by their open sexuality, beauty, intelligence and long life spam as it is.

Fleur was no longer looking forward toward the future because she could only see pain and tears. Hermione can easily reject them both and go on with her life which would leave them empty inside. Then the reason for their existence would end and death would be the only salvation. It would be mercy.

Many felt sorry for her mother for not being able to find her other half for so long but Fleur was envious because Appoline haven't experienced what her two children are right now. The Veelas that are still searching for the one are the lucky ones. Their life still belong to them and the freedom to be with someone of their own choosing. Yes, there won't be love and lust from the Veela's side but there could be friendship and respect. In the end, the continuance of their kind is at the most importance.

The council of magical creatures which her grandmother and her mate were a part of is encouraging everyone to make bigger families to prevent from extinction. If a Veela and her mate decide to have only one child and for it to be a boy the blood line will end. The child will be beautiful and inherit parts mostly from the none Veela but won't have the ability to know who his chosen in life which the beast points out or the other traits it possesses. He will be… normal.

But even if a pair have a daughter doesn't mean that the heritage cannot end. With every new born girl the beast's blood is lesser and lesser. And eventually it will no longer be able to exist.

The need for self-preservation have made her kind to create a ritual which a pure Veela could be born even if only one of the parents is one. It was thought that if two full blooded Veelas create a life it would be just like them but it was proven wrong. The chances of a full blooded one to be born was low and Appoline was one of the proves for that. That method was abandoned immediately after the unsatisfying results and the search for another solution.

The Delacour was full of surprises. First her grandmother finds out her mate was another Veela which was also never heard of. The struggles they had to face so they can be together when everyone was against it and the council which forbid it, creating stupid laws. Those laws ended up with a rebellion from a lot of the magical creatures and a big war. The wizards and witches joined in the battle when the fight neared their doors.

After the mad leaders were relieved from their post… well actually they were killed by the angry mob that have lost loved ones because of their foolishness, a peaceful treaty, giving equal rights between every magical creature and the wizarding world was signed. A respectful person from each kind was chosen to represent their kind.

Her grandmother was the one chosen to represent all Veelas. Everything they had now, money and power was because of her hard work. Now they were one of the wealthiest families in the world.

Appoline has also added to its wealth and reputation by becoming the youngest minister in France. Her home country didn't have one minister but seven. Every single one was chosen by the people and could as easily be removed if starting to do injustice or trying to take control for his or her own profit. Going astray was not easy when you have six others who had the same power and the ability to reject a proposition if considered unbeneficial.

Many countries have followed their example but some like the British didn't like the drastic change that it will bring. And they are paying the price even now. With each year the heads are getting more corrupt, greedy and not caring about its future. If Merlin could see it now, he would be disappointed into what the once great magical country has become.

This lack of control led to the rising of a mad man calling himself a dark lord. When the British ministry and its aurors weren't able to detain the growing problem they have asked for help from other countries. It didn't take long for a decision to be made and they refused to involve themselves. Their leaders had to learn from their mistakes and clean the mess they have made. They will have to open up for the future and evolve or soon it will be the end of them.

One day greatness will be expected from her and Gabrielle to follow their grandmother's footsteps, at least that is what others think or want from them. But not Élise, she wanted for them both to be free, to explore and learn. She have thought them the Veela way because it was important to know what they are and to not embarrass themselves in front of others, Veela or not. Just because they were allowed to do whatever they pleased didn't mean they can't do it with grace and fines. Besides, it was one of the ways to get rid of unwanted attention… by making them faint.

Another lesson was to build a wall to shield their emotions which other can exploit. Fleur was proud of how well she have mastered that skill. And thanks to it she have earned the nickname "Ice Queen". Just with a look she could make the blood freeze and for boys or girls she wasn't interested in to not approach or bother her. Those who think themselves brave and dared to disturb her paid the price, usually in a hospital.

Gabrielle on the other hand couldn't hide what she was feeling or maybe Fleur was just that good and can easily read her. Her face and eyes were a big give away, sometimes even her body movement. One of the reasons why Fleur was so protective when it came to Gaby.

_Gabrielle…_

Fleur blinked a few times, remembering she was lying on the grass, completely loosing track of time. Sitting she started to stretch when something covered her face. She pulled her left hand and saw the robe that Hermione have left behind after running away from her for the million time… or it felt that way to the blonde. She will have to return it soon or maybe she could keep it. It's not like Hermione didn't have a spare one. Or maybe she could use it as an excuse to talk to her for real this time. Or better, for the brunette to search for her and get it back.

Getting on her feet and stretching as much as she can with the robe in her left hand she could still feel the ache on her back.

_No pain, no game._

Sneezing, she hugged herself, trying to get warm. It has gotten chilly and the silk uniform was not made for such temperatures. She's been standing outside long enough and headed back toward the carriage. Entering it she walked towards the kitchens to make some tea to warm her.

Her sister was probably in bed and asleep by now but Fleur didn't want to risk it and she wasn't sleepy yet so when the water boiled and she made her tea, she entered the study room and settled on one of the chairs near the fireplace.

She didn't want to think anymore and a headache was showing its ugly face. Placing the cup on the table she walked toward the shelves full with books. Most she have read already and were nothing interesting. She stopped on a boom that madam Maxime have left for them to read which contained all information about the triwizard tournament and its previous tasks. Since she was chosen (not by her choice) she decided to start preparing for it now. It will at least take her mind off the little lioness that is making her life hell. And who knows, maybe they will decide to surprise them by giving a task that was already given… not likely. Okay, they might be idiots for letting 14 years old kids to participate but not that stupid… right?

Grabbing a few spell books, she settled back on the chair, wrapping Hermione's robe on her thin frame. The brunette's scent helped her relax and her headache to lesson and picked the Triwizarding book and started to read, memorizing everything.

Now she had another priority, help Hermione in the tasks and keep her alive till it ends at all cost.

* * *

Hermione ran toward the Gryffindor dormitory, taking three stairs at a time. Actually she didn't care where she was going as long as it was away from the blonde. She have embarrassed herself enough. Reaching the portrait with the fat lady she said the password but it didn't open. The brunette looked confused at the woman in the picture who was doing the same with raised eyebrows.

"Are you sure you want to enter looking like that?" she asked.

Hermione looked down at herself, realizing that after running away she haven't buttoned her shirt and was quiet exposed. Blushing she turned her back and fixed herself as much as she could. This led to noticing that her robe was gone. She had left it on the floor.

_Crap, my wand is in there!_

She wanted to go get it but the Veela was probably still there which made her hesitate. Tomorrow was Sunday so there was no school so she could get it back tomorrow. She could also ask her new friend Gabrielle to get it from her and spare her the embarrassment to face her again.

Turning to the portrait again she said the password and the fat lady only nodded, seeing that the student was looking more proper then 1 minute ago and opened to let her in.

The noise from the inside immediately stopped when she entered and all heads turned toward her. Some were angry, other looked jealous. Ginny who was talking to Parvati had worry in her eyes.

"If it isn't the other cheater?' someone remarked making some to agree and curse.

"Shut up you bloody moron." Ginny yelled, standing up and looking at the angry students, trying to defend her friend. She was curious as to how Hermione was able to outsmart the aging circle that Dumbledore himself have put since even Fred and George weren't able to pass it. But she was going to ask her tomorrow because she looked upset.

"And why should I, I am just telling the truth." The boy continued and many of the gryffindors were obviously taking his side.

"Because you're jealous because Hermione is smarter then you and the goblet have chosen her from all other students in Hogwarts." The read head continued, not caring that other have started shouting, trying to speak their mind.

_Not helping Ginny. _Hermione thought and rubbed her temples feeling her head starting to hurt. It was a long day today and she only wanted to get to bed, fall asleep and to never wake up. Harry was probably greeted with the same or maybe he was lucky and had been able to get in his room before everyone else.

"Jealous of a bloody cheater, like that would ever happen."

This was the last thing she heard when slipping towards the girls dormitory and entering her room. _Alone at last._

The argument downstairs won't end any time soon until professor McGonagall shows up and chase them to their rooms, deducting some points.

Hermione barely dragged herself towards her bed and collapsed with a tired sigh. She didn't have the strength to wash or put on a pajama. She felt like she had run for days without taking a break. Nothing could explain why she felt so exhausted not only physically but mentally. Recalling the day's activities also didn't gave her the answer.

Having breakfast, the accident with Neville, the tour with Gabrielle, visiting Nev in the hospital, dinner and the goblet, the Beauxbaton champion and the kissing to which she was ashamed to admit she liked and actually responded and then…

"Ahh…" cried out the brunette from the sudden pain, curling to the side and holding her head. Closing her eyes, she tried to hold the tears that were forming, praying for the pain to stop. After a few more tortures seconds it subsided to a small headache.

_What the hell was that!_

Trying again to remember the activities for the day, the headache would increase the closer she get to the event with the kissing. Something was amiss. She didn't remember how she found herself running on the stairs. Hermione stopped her trail of memory just before that horrible pain could start again. The last thing she remembers before the stairs was the blonde's hand on her back holding her tightly and the robe falling on the floor and then… nothing. From that point she finds herself out of breath, running for the tower.

What had happened, did the older witch done something to her? Had they done it?

Nothing like this has ever happened to her. The Veela must have done something, hexed her probably to blackout. She was older and from another country so she knew spells that the brunette didn't and had used it on her. This is the only explanation that could make sense to her.

Hermione knew that the older witch was trouble since their first meeting. When close to her these strange and new feelings would come out that scared her and the only solution to this problem was to run away from it and its bringer.

The brunette was sure that these emotions were part of her teenage curiosity about "making out". But why did it have to be another girl. She didn't swing that way, she was sure. Not a single girl or woman she have met in her life had perked such interest except maybe Gabrielle but she was only interesting to know as a friend… … That didn't sound convincing at all in her mind.

If she get a boyfriend this turmoil is sure to end. She wasn't into girls since she find boys attractive. There were good looking ones from every house, hell even Malfoy was drop dead gorgeous but his personality is what made him ugly in her eyes. She would even swoon on him if he wasn't such an ass.

All of this had to end, getting a boyfriend is sure to make those two older Veelas to finally leave her alone and torture somebody else. But getting one only sounded easy while in reality it was really, really hard. She would need an expert to help her choose. She could ask Lavender and Parvati but they had mouths as big as the Grand Canyon which left Ginny as the only option available. The red head might be a lot of things but knew how to keep a secret and she knew every single boy that is worth dating. She was a typical like any other but unlike most she wasn't scared to break a nail or how her hair looked when playing Quidditch.

Hermione didn't want to deal with any of this but she had to for the sake of her sanity and all that is normal. Harry and his problems were enough weight on her shoulders or babysitting Ron most of the time they were in trouble.

She will talk to Ginny in the morning or maybe afternoon because she had the feeling, she could sleep for days. Giving a glance towards the alarm clock, beside her bed and it automatically turned on to ring at eleven o'clock. If she didn't wake up early the alarm would make sure she didn't overslept either.

Grabbing the pillow on top of her head, she hugged it and immediately fell asleep in a curled up position.

* * *

"Why are you still up Mon amour?"

The matriarch of the Delacour household looked up towards the door where her mate was now standing.

"I have a lot of work to do and I want to finish it before we go to Hogwarts." Élise said and returned back to the papers on her desk. She wanted to be done with this council bullshit so she can turn her full attention on her granddaughters who were probably lost and needed guidance and support. She was also curious to meet this girl that was able to capture their hearts.

"You are overworking yourself this past week." The woman walked behind Élise's chair and started to massage her shoulders, receiving and pleasurable mmm and for her lover to relax her tensed muscles. "I want you to be on your top shape when we go to Hogwarts to see our granddaughters."

"The goblet has probably already chosen the three champions and Fleur has her hands full." The old woman smiled. None of the other champions had a chance against the quarter Veela. She might look like a gentle and fragile flower from the outside but when she showed her thorns things could get ugly.

"You think she has been selected?"

"Of course." the reply came with no hesitation or doubt. Élise raised her head so she could be able to see her love's face and her long dark blonde hair which was falling free on her back and face. They have been together for over 50 years and her mate was as beautiful, hell even more now that she looked more mature. If an outsider looked at them both they wouldn't believe that they were already grandmas because they barely looked 40. Their life spam wasn't the only thing that was long.

_Beautiful till the end._

"What are you thinking about?" her long time mate asked leaning down and giving a soft kiss.

"Of how drop dead gorgeous you are."

Both woman smiled at each other. A short silence fell in the room when Élise asked. "Diane who can be more qualified than our Fleur to be a champion?"

"Amélie."

"Amélie?" the matriarch laughed at that. Don't get her wrong, the full blooded young Veela was more than capable but it's the part where she couldn't take anything seriously that made her doubt. "I don't think the girl would want to participate in such important tournament which will be watched by the whole world. She knows that she have to turn "responsible" and quit with her jokes."

"You are probably right, she has probably already figured out how to slip from the watchful eyes of madam Maxime." The dark blonde walked beside her mate, helping her from the chair. "No more work, we are going to bed and that is finale, am I clear?"

"Oh, and if I don't comply what will you do about it?" Élise challenged with a smirk but following her mate nonetheless.

"I will throw them out the window." Diane said stopping just before the door and calling a house elf which immediately appeared in the room.

"You have done that several times already, you are losing your touch mon amour." the Delacour matriarch giggled and started trailing kisses down her soul mate's neck.

Ignoring her lovers comment completely the dark blue eyed witch looked towards Tomas the house elf that was in charge of the other elves and for keeping the giant mansion clean and in order. He was just like a butler, he was even dressed and acting like one. "Tomas if anyone is looking for the Veela councilor tell them that she is busy with family matters and won't be available for a few hours…" a grumble was heard and Diane looked toward her mate's gray eyes and the lust that were in there and returned to the elf that was patiently waiting to be send back to his duties. "Actually, now that I think about it, make that a day."

Tomas smiled knowingly and bowed to her two mistresses who left the office room.

"Thank the heavens that our daughter and her kids have inherited my personality and only your looks." The elf could hear the two woman's voices which were getting distant and the last he heard was "You wish."

This mansion was so quiet this past month without the two younglings and their friends. The house was mostly empty at day because everyone was at work and the masters returned tired at night only wanting to have a bit of the dinner they cooked and go to sleep. But everything will be back to normal when the young mistresses return for the Christmas holidays. He should rather enjoy the quiet while it lasted because he won't be able when they returned.

Tomas turned to the desk with hundreds and hundreds of papers on, some on the floor already and started to properly sort them so they can be ready to be used when the head of house resumed her work.

* * *

"Everything is going according to your plan my lord." A screechy voice said and a small fat man bowed before the person sitting on the chair.

"Good…" a tired hiss replied. "Have you found Bellatrix yet?"

"No my lord but your loyal followers are working on it as we speak." The cowardly men that looked like a sewer rat replied, looking at the floor with fear and respect.

"We will have to change hiding soon, the bloody muggles from the village are getting suspicious." the sick voice said and red eyes looked toward the worthless creature that was taking care of him struggling with something. "Is there something else you wish to tell me Wormtail?"

"I… ah… well the… the boy wasn't the only one that was chosen by the goblet." The man called Wormtail stammered not daring to look at those blood shot eyes.

"Of course not you fool, every triwizard tournament has three champions, one from each participating school."

"I… I know my lord but one of his friends have also been chosen as a champion." Trying to be brave the small men finally gazed at his master's face, trying not to vomit by the sickening appeal.

After a few minutes of silence the form on the chair spoke. "It doesn't matter, if this friend of his doesn't die in the tournament you can dispose of him or her when the time comes."

"With pleasure." Wormtail smiled menacingly trying to look worthy to be in the presence of the greatest dark lord to have ever walked this earth.

"Prepare everything we will need, we are leaving soon." the dark lord ordered which his cowardly follower obediently followed.

"What about Bellatrix my lord?"

"She knows where her loyalty lie and will find her way to me eventually."

Wormtail continued gathering what they needed for the apperation and finding of a new hiding place while the dark lord sat on his chair with his fitful snake in his lap. He had to wait just a few more months and then he will be back with full force and everything will go down in flames opening a door to a better future for him and the one who followed his path, the right one.

_Harry Potter, enjoy your days while your still can because your end is nearing and so is everyone that you love and care about._

There is only one way out of this… Death!

**Thanks for reading =3!**

**If I am unable to upload a chapter I will update it here since it's the last chapter and warn you.** **Unless I'm** **writing the chapter already like this one xD**

**Reviewes are welcome =P**

**29.01.2013 - I would be unable to upload for a unknown amount of time because blah blah (EXAMPLE)**

**Would you look at the time, have to get ready for work (sigh -.-)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for supporting my first story and I hope you like it. =)**

**If you spot any mistakes I would apreciate if you pm me or do it on the reviews if you have no account so I can edit it.**

**Reviews: So many question and yet I cannot give you the answer because it will ruin the surprises I am planning. If I make Belatrix a mother it will be just overuse and besides I find it dull and boring. I don't picture Bella as a mother figure and I don't think I'm the only one in the same position.**

**Bella and a Veela... - imposible. The cup is too full with them and the brunette is strugling enough for now.**

**Other ideas about chars or plot are welcome and are considered and if satisfying and surprising or funny will be used in the story and play part in the plot. ^.^**

**Sorry for taking so long to update but time doesn't wait for anyone. =/**

**Enjoy! ^.^ ,\,,/**

**Chapter 14**

Harry turned restlessly in his bed, desperately wanting to fall asleep but it was impossible by Ron's infuriating snoring. Harry wouldn't have cared if he wasn't angry at his best mate for being a giant idiot at times. They had an argument right after he returned to his room and being met with the accusing look of the red head. A heated argument arouse, Ron throwing unfair accusations and harry trying to defend himself. It didn't end well and they both have gone to bed angry at each other, and Ron turning his back on him.

Let him be a jealous git for all he cared. One friend he can be at times. That's why he liked Hermione, she never rushed to judge people and always think before saying something that can hurt the other.

Harry grumbled in frustration and covered his face with the pillow in hopes to muffle the snoring with no success. He sat up on the bed, glaring angrily at the back of Ron's head and wanting to choke him with the pillow.

There was no way he can fall asleep with so much noise so he got up from his bed and changed from his pajamas to a simple red T-shirt and black pants.

Neville was lucky for not being in the room and listen to their argument and how stupid Ron was at times, not that he didn't know it. Thinking of Neville, Harry wondered where the brown haired boy was. The last time he saw him was at breakfast. He didn't even attend the feast and the Goblet's chosen. And now he wasn't even in the room or in his bed. It wasn't like him to disappear and not tell anyone.

Harry grabbed the marauders map and exited the room. Peeking toward the common room, he was glad to find it empty. The green eyed boy didn't want to deal with anyone and be accused like his best friend did as cheater.

He was walking with Hermione to the tower when they… separated? Harry didn't know if they did that, one moment they were together and the next thing he was on his way to the Gryffindor tower alone and feeling happy that he had done it. If he didn't forget, he would ask Hermione about how they split up.

The boy who lived sat on the couch and opened his map saying the words which will allow him to see where everyone is in the castle. Hermione was in her room, probably asleep. So were most of his fellow Gryffindors. Continuing to look the map he spotted Filch and his cat near the library. The old geezer just wanted to catch a student so he can take the student to Snape who will punish the caught kid to help Filch with, whatever he does or worse, let the janitor choose the punishment. Harry shuddered, he never wanted to know what punishment that guy used.

Next he spotted Professor McGonagall who was patrolling on the third floor and Snape on fifth. The headmaster was in his office, pacing in circle like he usually did, most likely wondering the same thing as he did, how did his and Hermione's names appeared in the goblet.

He was surprised to see the name of the beuaxbaton champion Fleur Delacour who was supposedly outside near the lake. She will be in trouble if someone caught her, especially Snape or Filch. Or maybe she won't since she is a guest in their school. Maybe she didn't know about the curfew and was just taking some fresh air.

What surprised him more is when he continued to explore the map and spotted Neville's name. Harry got to his feet and walked out of the room and down the stairs towards the hospital wing where Neville is supposed to be. Did he get hurt or did someone did something to him? Why did nobody tell them about it?

Checking the map every ten to fifteen seconds to make sure there was no one who will block his path or catch him sneaking at such late hour he carefully approached the door to the wing. Slightly opening it and popping his head to see if madam Pomfrey was in the room he skipped in.

It was dark and he tried not to spun on something but it would seem he failed when he hit his leg on one of the beds and yelped, immediately putting his hands on his mouth to silence it.

"Who's there?" Neville's voice echoed to the room and Harry walked to his bed, making hand gestures to his friend to be quiet or he will wake the nurse who was in the next room.

"It's me, Harry and I would appreciate it if you are not so loud." The black haired boy whispered and got close the Neville so he could see him properly or as much he can in the dark room.

"Harry? What are you doing here this late?" Neville asked confused.

"I could ask you the same question." Harry said, seeing his friend getting nerves. "Did someone do something to you?"

"I'm fine Harry, nothing happened." The brown haired boy tried to evade answering and look like a fool for being hexed so easily and worse, in front of the girl he had admired since first year.

"It sure doesn't look like nothing if you are in the hospital." The boy who lived try to push so Neville could tell him what happened. "You can always count on me, Hermione or…" He was about to say Ron but things were rusty between him and the red head at the moment and until his buddy get back to his senses and stop being a jealous prat their status won't change. "Well in us, just tell me who did this to you and I'll personally…"

"Damn it Harry" Neville cut him off before he can continue, He was tired of these words that he or Hermione would always say to him when they get him out of trouble or he was picked on. "I am no longer a child and can take care of myself."

Neville did promise to himself that this year will be different and he will not be the scared little boy he was for the past three years and will finally grow the balls to tell Hermione how he felt. This incident happened because he was distracted by the brunette's beauty and completely had shut down the world around him. He was now paying for it and had looked like a fool in front of the intelligent witch and it would be hard to prove to her he can be brave when Harry was constantly playing the hero.

Harry was about to object when they heard the door to madam Pomfrey's room started to open which made the two boys panic. Harry slid under the bed while Neville laid on it and started to fake snoring. After a minute or less past and the sound of a door closing, Neville opened one eye to quickly inspect the room if it was safe for Harry to come out. When everything seemed clear the brown haired boy hang his head under the bed.

"It's clear for the moment, I think you should leave before she decides to pay me another visit." Neville whispered and Harry nodded planning to continue this conversation when his friend get out of the hospital and they could talk without having to hide or be interrupted. He got to his feet and tiptoed to the door saying good night and leaving.

* * *

Amélie yawned while walking out of her room and planning to go for breakfast. It was already morning and everyone was still in bed asleep or too lazy to get up yet.

She was about to walk to the door which leads to the outside when she saw the door to the study room being opened which picked her curiosity. It would seem someone had gotten up early this morning. She entered and saw the pile of books on the table and someone in the chair. Rounding the table and in front of the chair she spotted Fleur peacefully asleep with a book in her lap and a…robe for a blanket? Leaning to inspect it she saw the lion initial and wondered why her friend has it or how did she get it. Its scent was familiar but Amélie couldn't put her finger in it because Fleur's own was mixing with it.

"Fleur you sleeping?" the Veela whispered and not getting any reaction she smirked.

_Sleeping like a baby._

She looks so cute and vulnerable it gave her the need to prank her. With a smile, she got her wand and silently pointed it towards the unsuspecting Veela's face and murmured something with a few movements of her hand. She could have done it with her hands but it might wake up the sleeping ice queen and ruin the surprise. And finally her masterpiece was done.

Now it was time to wake up the blonde. Placing two fingers in her mouth she released a loud whistle which made Fleur jump from her seat, making the things in her lap to fall on the floor.

She looked around to see what was happening and her gaze fell on the dark haired Veela.

"Morning Sunshine" the dark haired woman happily greeted, looking pure as an angel. But Fleur could see right through that deceiving face. She is most likely planning something and just waiting for an opening to do the evil deed. Carefully examining her friend for any suspicious items and looking to her right and left for something that might accidentally hit her, she huffed in annoyance and turned her full attention to the smiling witch.

"Congratulations in being chosen as the champion of Beauxbaton" cheered her friend, happy that this bother was over with and she will be free to do whatever she pleased.

This statement reminded Fleur about last night's events and the satisfied smile the full blooded Veela had when her name wasn't said. "About that I really thought you will be chosen."

Amélie laughed at that statement. "We both knew you will be the one the goblet will select." She reminded her friend.

"Yes, but we also knew that if I didn't enter the tournament you will be the champion." It was time to see if her hunch was correct and the blasted Veela was actually responsible for the ruined free time she was planning on having wooing Hermione. "I think it is strange since I never entered my name in the fire."

"Fleur everyone saw you when you put the parchment, we all did it at the same time." The dark haired witch reminded the blonde who was most likely still asleep.

"I did put a parchment in it but I never said it contained my name." Fleur pointed out which caused confusion in her best friend's face.

"Then who's name did you put?" she asked hesitantly already sensing this won't end well… for her at least.

The shift did not go unnoticed by the blonde which only confirmed her suspicion. "It was yours."

Oh boy, she hated when she was right. Her answer would determine the outcome of this conversation.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Fleur asked already preparing to inflict pain.

"Not really." Amélie tried to end the conversation which obviously failed when the blonde approached even closer with a raised eyebrow not buying it at all. Curse her and knowing her so well. "Okay I do but promise me you won't get mad and curse me to oblivion."

The quarter Veela stopped on her tracks, showing that she was planning on listening but not saying anything. This didn't meant that she won't will her after words. Every Veela in her place would the same. Besides she needed to take her frustration and anger on someone from the constant fails to get close to her mate since her arrival. And partly because Amélie was pain in the ass.

"Well I also didn't want to participate and to make sure I won't I…" the dark haired witch hesitated for a second but her friend's face never changed. "I wrote your name on the parchment." she finally spoke after the small pause. "But I had no idea you won't enter the competition." quickly defending herself when a spell flew few inches from her face and right to the fireplace which exploded.

Amélie slightly turned her head to inspect the damage behind her and would have been her head. Not liking what she saw her gaze returned to the ice cold eyes of her friend. Now you could see why she was called an Ice queen, she practically didn't need the wand to stun someone. Being stunned will be okay but the blonde definitely didn't have that in mind or the glint in her eyes. "I should run, don't I?"

"But of course not." Fleur said sarcastically and threw another spell, this time not planning on missing. She will give her friend from childhood the lesson of her life.

The full blooded Veela ducked to avoid the second spell and ran toward the door, the blonde right behind her. She has no chance of escaping in the carriage so she dashed out and headed toward the castle. Unlike Fleur she had time to explore the grounds and have found quit good hiding places. Amélie knew her fried as the back of her hand. She would be mad and angry for a few hours, wanting to destroy everything in her path, which in this case was her until she calms down and starts to think or gets tired and realizes how unveela like she is being.

Dodging a few more spells, most of which she have never heard before and definitely not wanting to find out what they do, she entered the castle, hoping to find a large group of students.

Bumping into few of the students the dark haired witch cursed herself for asking for more people. Her initial plan was too loose Fleur in the crowd since no one was wearing their uniform and slow her down. Now when she landed on a corridor full of students, she was the one being slowed down and clearly making a path for the blonde to curse her right to the hospital wing.

A few more curses flew barely missing her. (Thank the gods for Veela speed and agility.) But not everyone was fortunate like her thus far when the said spells hit a bunch of unsuspecting Slytherins making them sprawl on the floor. Getting back to their feet all looking angry they got their own wands and shot a few curses toward the blonde who easily dodged and deflected them, her eyes never leaving her primal target, just like a real predator. These unsuccessful spells landed on other students.

"What the hell!" a boy from Gryffindor shouted when some of his friends fell on the floor unconscious and turned toward the Slytherins who still had their wands pointed.

"You bloody basterds, hexing our friends while their back is turned." Another one shouted already shouting his own spells.

Amélie looked stupidly at everyone that started to fight, some wanting to protect their friends while others only because it looked fun.

_Well maybe the British aren't that boring after al… _her thoughts stopped when she spotted the freezing eyes of the ice queen a few feet away from her, reminding her that she should run. Some would say why not just talk to her and calm her down. Like hell that would work, just hearing her voice would make Fleur want to wipe the floor with her.

Why was she so angry anyhow? She only wanted to not enter her name and the possibility of her name to appear. No one wants madam Maxime on their heads all the time and not having a time for themselves…

A flashback of the robe which Fleur held popped in her mind.

_She wanted to be left alone so she could get her hands on the one she has set her eyes on. _

She wouldn't get so worked up if the one her eyes are on was just someone she wanted to bed. Fleur also got really angry when she woke her up from that wet dream she was having last week. Veelas don't dream unless…

Amélie smiled widely, her best friend has found the reason of her existence. She would have congratulated her if she wasn't running for her life, maybe later when she is calmer.

Hiding behind one of the statues the Veela took a deep breath from the long running and getting ready to run soon. Fleur will find her soon, like any predator she could easily follow her scent. Today is one of the days she cursed this gift her kind has.

Her stomach grumbled reminding her she still haven't had breakfast. She was definitely hungry, a lot but her life was more important than her treacheries stomach which was growling so loud that it was a wonder Fleur haven't found her yet.

"Oh man, I'm so hungry." Amélie complained wishing this chase was over so she can go to the great hall and have a late breakfast or lunch, whatever.

"You may enter." a voice said behind her, making her jump in surprise and abruptly turn around. A portrait which she couldn't see opened for her. This was strange, she don't remember any secret passages around here. Curiosity overwhelmed her and she entered, besides it was exactly what she needed to escape the older Delacour sister. The picture closed behind her and now she could only go forward down the stairs so she did.

Suddenly a sweet smell of food invaded her nostrils making her mouth water. The closer she got to the bottom the stronger it got. Why must she be tormented so? She started to skip steps to get faster downstairs to satisfy her curiosity and hopefully her restless stomach.

And finally when she reached the end of the stairs her mouth opened like a fish. In front of her there was an enormously long table which was full with all sorts of dishes. She must have gone to heaven. Maybe Fleur have actually caught her and killed her, sending her to this paradise.

She was snapped when someone tugged on her sleeve and she looked down seeing a well-dressed elf who was happily smiling at her. She haven't realized that all work have stopped when she entered and all the elves were now gawking at her.

_I must have accidentally landed in the kitchen._

"Welcome, what is miss doing here?" questioned the elf beside her.

"I ah…" everyone's attention was on her as if they were expecting something. "I was just hungry and wanted to get something to eat."

"No problem, we make whatever miss wants." The tinny elf said happily.

"Anything?"

"Yes!" the small elf answered, pleased by the smile that appeared on the woman's face.

"That's great… ah?"

"Dobby miss."

"Thank you Dobby." the Veela gave a genuine smile of gratitude and sat in front of the table with all the delicious food. "I am starving!"

Amélie started to list out every dish she knew off making the elves laugh and serve her anything she requested even though they knew she couldn't possibly eat it all. Seeing her happy made them happy.

* * *

"Hermione, get up quick!"

"Mmm." the brunette moaned and slightly opening one eye to look at the clock. Seeing that it wasn't even lunch time she closed her eye, planning to fall asleep again and escape the headache that slowly started to appear.

Her desire was denied when the person that woke her started shaking her.

"Come on 'mione get up! We need you." not showing any signs of doing so the person beside her decided to use desperate measures. "I'll sludge hex you if you don't wake up."

This statement certainly made her open her eyes and lifting up from bed. "I'm up, I'm up."

"Good, hurry and get dressed." the familiar voice said and Hermione got to her feet. Looking down at herself she saw that she was already in her school uniform and looked up toward the door where Ginny had her back turned and looking at some students who were running downstairs.

"Done."

This made the red head to turn around. "Wow, you're fast." she stated and grabbed her arm, dragging her downstairs where Harry was waiting for them. They rushed out of the common room, making her run after them.

In what kind of a mess have they involved themselves that needed her help in Sunday? It was so rare for her to just want to sleep and rest from any activities. And of course someone has to ruin it and need her just on that day. Not that they didn't need her all the time but no she didn't want to do anything else but sleep the day off.

After a few minutes of running her friends finally stopped and so did she. Hermione looked for what was so important as to wake her up from the peaceful slumber and saw… nothing, absolutely nothing out of the ordinary.

"What am I supposed to look at?" she asked confused ready to give the biggest scolding in her life.

"Ah, 'mione you are looking the wrong way." Harry pointed out.

"I knew that." Hermione cut him irritated and not to look like a fool she harshly turned the other way.

She was horrified at what she saw. Windows broken, vases shattered into billion to trillion pieces, doors practically blown off, holes on the walls and floor, students trying to hex each other to the next century not giving a damn about the consequences of their actions.

"We're in so much trouble." the brunette stated the obvious and her friends could only nod in agreement.

"We should do something." Ginny said desperately, wanting to stop this madness.

"And we will." Harry assured.

"Yes, we will call a teach…" but her two friends were already with a wand in hand and jumping into the fire and trying to stun everyone. "…er."

"Am I the only one with the brains around here?" Hermione yelled frustrated and the answer was when Ron appeared trying to wrestle three Slytherins, neglecting their wands.

"Never mind." she yelled again furrowing her brows by the thought that she has to spend 3 more years and this one with those idiots.

Someone suddenly snatched her into a room, a spell barely missing her. Hermione stared with wide eyes from the near call into light blue almost gray eyes and realized who had saved her.

"Oh, it's you Gabrielle." the brunette released a breath, calming herself down and the beat of her heart from almost jumping out of her chest. "What are you doing here?"

Gabrielle giggled at the cute frustrated and relieved face her mate had and answered. "Well I was planning to 'ave a peaceful time to myself but it would seem I am denied such luxury. This school iz definitely not like a walk in zee park."

The blonde's smile widened when her angel released a small laugh by her statement. Gabrielle loved the small proximity between them trying not to purr just like the beast inside was doing. Her jaw clenched when her iron control suddenly started to slip from her grasp.

_Why is my Veela trying so hard to take over?_

She tightened her hands into fists when her nails started to change and trying to look as normal as possible.

"What about you?" she continued the conversation.

"I'm just enjoying the view." Hermione said sarcastically and rolled her eyes, turning her head toward the blown up door and the lights of the spells.

Gabrielle's gaze fell on her mate's exposed neck, wanting to kiss her there and to so many other places. She was losing herself in the sweet fragrance invading her nostrils the closer she got to the exposed part. _Only one bite and she will be yours – _the beast inside taunted trying to lure her in. Her vision was getting cloudy with desire. She scratched the wall behind Hermione with her claws, resisting with all her might.

"It's getting quitter, we can go to a safer spot." Hermione said distancing herself from the blonde and peaking outside to confirm it.

Gabrielle took a deep breath, starting to get her bearings into place now that her mate was a reasonable distance and swallowed hard the lump that was in her throat.

"Yes." The blonde answered and stepped out of the room not letting the small witch to see her face and grabbed her wand. "Get your wand at zee ready."

The hazel eyed witch automatically reached to do so, used to doing it a lot but was reminded again that it was in her robe which was in the hands of the Beauxbaton champion. _Why is this happening to me?_

"It's no on me." she replied frustrated already feeling useless.

"Where iz it?" Gabrielle asked not turning her head, relaxing her tense body.

"In my robe."

Sure that her expression won't expose the struggle she had within mere seconds ago her face turned towards the girl behind her. "Which iz?"

"It's ah…" Hermione didn't feel like explaining how she lost it and it will be rude to make her new friend to fetch it for her. She can handle her own problems just like she was taught from little and she will. "It doesn't matter. We better hurry before even more spells start flying."

The blonde nodded thinking that she probably left it in her room and turned back to the crazy charade planning hex the hell out of anyone who would dare to touch her angel.

* * *

Gabrielle entered the carriage stretching her muscles and thinking back when Hermione and she ran off to get to a safer place and not get hexed. When they stopped to take a breath and far from the crazy students the blonde remembered what she wanted to ask. She asked Hermione about how she entered her name in the goblet but this made the small witch frustrated and starting to rub her temples, pleading to not talk about it now because she had a headache. As curious as she was, she only nodded not wanting to displease the love of her life and did not push. They walked toward the hospital wing so Hermione could ask the nurse for a potion to stop the throbbing in her head. When they did madam Pomfrey dragged Hermione to one of the beds and rushed her outside, telling her that her chosen won't be out for a few hours. She has probably given her a sleeping potion too.

"What are you thinking about Gaby?"

The Veela snapped out of her memory and looked toward the female that was standing in front of her.

"It was nothing important Émilie, just miner things." But the witch didn't seem to buy it.

Émilie was a dazzling seventeen years old witch with black long hair reaching below her knees, gorgeous dark blue eyes clashing with violet and tall as Fleur. She had an athletic body and more than the average breasts size. If you see her you would say 'she is definitely a Veela.' Well, you'll be wrong she is actualy a siren. Unlike Veelas and their thrall, sirens can lure people with their singing or merely their voice. Every siren just like her kind are only females and are gorgeous and this one in particular is not only a stunning beauty but the smartest person Gabrielle had ever met. Her always calm expression was making her mysterious and unpredictable.

"Well it doesn't matter, I was looking for someone to help me with something and it would seem you are the unlucky one." The black haired siren said calmly.

"What abo…" but her question was interrupted by the slamming of a door. Gabrielle turned around to see her sister's angry face and both witches yelped in surprise at what they saw.

"Wow ah, Fleur… you look very… French today." the younger blonde pointed out still shocked and barely containing her laughter. Émilie seemed to be in the same situation.

"What is up with you two?" Fleur growled angrily and the stupid faces they both were making and turned her head towards the mirror beside the front door. She jumped herself when she saw her reflection. She had a drawn French mustache and eyeglass. As quickly as possible she used a spell to clean her face. Had she been running through the grounds looking like that?

"I'LL KILL HER!" Fleur shouted turning toward the exit. "I"LL POLVORISE HER! I"LL TEAR HER LIMB FROM LIMB! %&$#%$^#% and %$^$#%^$#&^%$#%^."

The door slammed behind the infuriated Veela who was still shouting all curses she knew in French, British or whatever language she could think of.

Gabrielle has never heard so many swears in one sentence and knowing exactly who Fleur meant. Both girls looked at each other and said at the same time "Amélie."

Only that Veela could break right through the ice queen's walls and make her lose all morals and composure.

Both woman sighed and Gabrielle turned toward the siren. "What is that you need help for?"

Émilie motioned with her finger to follow and they walked in the study room which was in grave condition.

And I though only Hogwarts has taken damage." The blonde said while looking at the blaster fireplace.

"I need you to help me clean this place up before madam Maxime finds out or we all be in trouble."

The Veela nodded and took her wand. She walked in front of the table full of books and then on the floor where the biggest one was laying. That is when she saw the robe that was beneath the tomb. She placed the large book on the table and picked the robe to examine it. The familiar scent of Hermione hit her nostrils and she saw the red and gold emblem with the lion.

Her anger started to rose when the sweet scent mingled with her sister's. _Why does Fleur hav one of Hermione's robes? _

Flashes of the past hour flashed through her mind.

- _Get your wand at the ready._

_- It's not on me._

_- Where is it?_

_- In my robe._

_- Which is?_

_- It's ah… It doesn't matter._

Gabrielle squeezed the robe tighter, her eyes glowing golden with anger and jealousy.

_You should have taken her while you had the chance. Now she might already belong to your sister._The beast raged inside her, making it as painful as it could. The blonde clutched the robe to her aching heart and stormed out of the room.

**Thank you for reading and I hoped you like it this far. =3**

**If I am unable to upload a chapter I will update it here since it's the last chapter and warn you.** **Unless I'm** **writing the chapter already**.

**04.02.2013 ****I would be unable to upload for a unknown amount of time because blah blah. (EXAMPLE)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks to all readers for supporting my first story.**

**Reminding that english is not my native tongue so mistakes are possible to be seen. I would apriciate if you tell me when incontering such so I can edit =)**

**You can share ideas that might get put as part of the plot. (some wishes are closing in)**

**I hope the wait was worth it.**

**Enjoy! ^.^ ,\,,/**

**Chapter 15**

Émilie rubbed her forehead and released a sigh. It was finished, finally! The study room was back to normal, as if there wasn't any raged Veela. The siren sat on the only peace of furniture she didn't have to repair from Fleur's berserker mode and stretched. She hoped she had done a good job in fixing the fireplace and the shelves, plus the books and other things in the room. The most difficult proved to be the books, some of them. A large part of them are spell proved which made her repairing one to just get random pages in random books. She had to order all the pages from every book that were scattered around the room and place them on its original cover and then perform the spell on a single object so it won't make everything else to fly around.

This "activity" of hers took the whole day to finish. It was a miracle the headmistress hasn't visited the room once. Her yells will probably render her deaf and the foolishness of one will get them all to be grounded for a whole year. Madam Maxime could be a giant bitch if she wanted to.

Now she was tired and hungry and didn't know what to do first. She haven't had anything to eat since this morning. But she also wanted to just drag her body to her bed and sleep. How she wished she had a house elf to bring her something to eat and then apparate her right into bed.

Émilie would have been done faster if Gabrielle hadn't left all the work that needed to be done and rushed out toward God knows where. If she didn't want to give a hand she could have just said so.

It always ended like this, the Veelas did something stupid and she somehow was always there to clean up after them. Maybe she should start asking to get paid. She will be the richest person in whole Europe for all the "cleaning up" she had to do for them. And now she did not only saved Fleur and Amélie from trouble but also her classmates and friends which were innocent.

Rubbing her eyes as to not fall asleep, the siren decided to have a snack before going to bed. This is the last time she would skip a meal because she never actually knew when something like this might happen again, forcing her to do so. Just to be on the save side she would stuff as much food as possible tonight, no one knew if the madam won't notice something off with this room that she might have missed.

Émilie rose up from the seat and strode toward the corridor which led to the exit door. Closing in toward her destination she saw the door knob slowly turn. The door slightly opened, as slow as possible, not to make any noise and dark brown head popped up. Yellow eyes locked with violet and then examined the surroundings around her.

"To what state have you reduced yourself, sneaking in your own room." Émilie tried to hide the amusement from her voice and not to laugh.

"Is she here?" Amélie questioned with a whisper in French as to not be heard by anyone.

"No, she is outside, plotting a various ways to 'rip you limb from limb' as she puts it." the siren replied, properly opening the door that the Veela was laying her weight on, making her fall on the ground. True to her kind she sprawled gracefully. The violet eyed young woman placed her hand on her mouth giggling at the funny face her friend made and trying to hide the mischievous smirk that didn't want to leave. Amélie was not only capable to go under anyone's skin but break her own stoic face. Or maybe she was just relaxed by the lack of anyone else present.

The veela was the only friend she trusted most in this life even though she wondered why so many times she have lost count. Since she was little, she had problem to connect with others. Her heritage was mainly the problem because whenever she tried to speak to someone they would lose the ability to talk or think. Veelas were cursed with a thrall and her kind with their voices.

She tried more than once to socialize with other kids but it all ended up the same. In the end she decided that for her to be able to have friends she would have to be silent and so she did. But by doing that she ended up in the hands of bullies who didn't like it when she didn't answer their questions.

These were children with parents didn't care what they were doing, giving them the sense of freedom, not knowing what's good from bad so they thought they are better than others since they can beat them up and everything to happen their way. But when trying to make her speak and not having it their way, they just got angry and decided to make her compline by beating her up. But before the first blow can land a girl ran into them like a raged buffalo. Before any of the young boys could register what was happening the strange girl just beat them up to a pulp till they cried and ran away. But not before promising they won't attack helpless kids.

Émilie watched the dark haired girl kick the crap out of her tormentors with practice ease as if she did that all the time. Her astonishment grew when the said girl faced her, when sure everything was clear. Her eyes were striking, or at least for here they were because she have never before seen a person with such bright yellow eyes. The other was the way she greeted with a simple "Yo!"

The stranger back then extended her hand to her, to help her get up from the dirty ground. She hesitated for a few seconds but in the end accepted it with a nod not wanting to say anything, afraid that this good person will be affected by her voice. And she desperately wanted to have a friend. Being the only child in the family was lonely. She didn't want to believe her mother when she told her that her heritage will make it hard to get close to others that aren't from her kind without affecting them.

"I'm Amélie Rey, want to be friends?" her rescuer introduced, holding her hand tightly with assurance that nothing bad will happen as long she was there and a goofy smile plastid across her face making her look like a big idiot.

"Oh… you big meanie." Amélie complained and started pouting on the floor looking up at her friend who returned to the present. Maybe she have been a little bit cruel by doing that but the pout that was given to her was worth it.

In the end she just sighed, softening her gaze and extended her hand to help the pouting woman to her feet. But instead of pulling she was pushed down on top of the Veela who joyfully snuggled with her face on her neck.

"I should have seen this coming." the black haired woman said but not pushing away from the tight embrace. Her friend was a giant softy when she desired to.

Amélie pulled slightly from the crook of her neck and leaned toward her face but was stopped when the siren placed her hand on her mouth.

"Not tonight." She whispered but even the pout did not sway her to change her mind and she removed the hands from her waist and got to her feet, doing the same to the disappointed witch. "Dinner has probably started and I wish to have something to eat and then go to bed."

"I am sorry to disappoint you but Hogwarts students got punished to go to bed without dinner when they were gathered in the hall from all the damage they've caused." Amélie knew that because before she got back to the carriage she passed the great hall's doors and could hear the headmaster's of the school disappointed voice by the disgraceful behavior and punishments that every student will get, one of them was to go to bed without any dinner. She didn't stick around to hear the rest.

"You mean, what YOU caused." Émilie corrected.

"Technically it was Fleur who shot the spells while I just ran for my life so it's mostly her fault." replied the Veela not wanting the whole blame to fall on her.

The conversation was interrupted by the rumble of the siren's stomach wanting to be fed. Amélie looked toward the disappointed face of her friend though if someone else did the same they will only see the stoic and calm face she almost always had. But she have known her for almost all her life and could easily see through the barrier she have built. Feeling a bit responsible for those sad eyes she decided to do a good deed, not that she was a bad person… right?

She grabbed both of her friend's hands and pulled her toward the door to exit the carriage. "I think I know how to satisfy at least one of your desires."

The raven head gazed at the smiling face and shrugged not caring anymore. What did she got to lose and obediently followed toward the castle.

They had to be careful because it was getting late and might be spotted by a teacher. But being with the Veela had its benefits because she will hear someone from a far distance.

They were silent for a few minutes when Émilie finally spoke. "I've known Fleur since 1st year in school and have never seen her this mad. How did you manage to piss her off this much?"

"I was surprised myself by the outbursts she's been having since we arrived and I think I have found the reason." the witch confessed. It wasn't really a secret and besides, if what she was thinking was true then soon Fleur won't be single anymore. Seeing the curiosity of her companion she continued. "I think she has found her destined one."

This made the siren to smile. If anyone deserved to find a mate it would definitely be Fleur and her younger sister. Even though at the moment it could hardly be seen why, they both were the best friends someone can ask for, loyal and fearless to the bone. The witch or wizard that is chosen as their mate is a lucky one. "Do you know who it is?"

Amélie's thoughts went back to this morning when she spotted the robe that Fleur use as a blanket and the lion symbol on it. It was too small to belong to a male student. "Not exactly, I know the person is from Gryffindor and most likely a female."

"The red and gold house?" her question was answered with a nod. "You better thread carefully with your teases and jokes from now on or the Veela in Fleur will rip you apart."

Those definitely weren't empty words. Whenever a chosen one is involved things could get ugly and for some reason the beast inside the blonde has pointed her as a threat to the goal at the finish line. But there was something else that puzzled her the most. "The scent that was on Fleur was somehow familiar but I just can't put my finger on it or from who."

"Maybe you're not putting the finger in the right place." her friend joked.

This made Amélie to laugh and decided to tease. "I know where I want to put it right now and make it enjoyable."

Émilie sped up with a smirk by the lusty gaze that the witch was giving her. She was quickly grabbed by the waist and stopped from running. "I thought you were going to satisfy one of my desires and having sex wasn't in the options."

"I am." The dark haired replied and looked past her shoulder. "Hungry."

The raven head was confused for a second when she heard a creak behind her and looked over her shoulder where a painting had swung open. And she was again pulled down the long stairs that appeared inside. Not long after she was hit with the sweet smell of food and her stomach rumbled, probably from happiness that it might be fed. And probably she wasn't the only one who opened their mouth at the sight of the long table with all kinds off dishes. If her hand wasn't hold by the Veela she would have dived like a starving animal and devoured the table. She heard a giggle and shut her mouth remembering that her façade was not existent at the moment and composed herself.

"Young miss back so soon?" the voice made her look down at the small elf who was smiling at her and welcomed her to the kitchens of Hogwarts.

"Yes Dobby, can you feed my starving friend here before we drown on the drool that wants to leave her mouth." this comment won her a death glare.

"It will be our pleasure." and the elf seated them on the table and asked what they would like. It was like being in a restaurant and the moment she said what she wanted to eat it appeared. She had to confess that nothing could beat the elves in a cooking match. Everything was superb and only made you want to eat till you choke or throw up.

Amélie was silent while her friend ate and amused because she was doing the same less than two hours ago. After the main and second course the raven haired witch ordered some cream cake and used both the fork and left hand to not waste any of the cream that was on the plate. She looked around the table for anything to wipe her sticky fingers but before she could ask the elves if they could give her one the full blooded Veela grabbed her hand and licked the cream covert digits.

"Mmm, delicious, I might order some cream for myself too." She huskily said and as if on cue a bowl with cream appeared.

"What about the cake?" and she clearly got the answer when she was yanked on the table with Amélie on top of her.

"I have it right here." and with that started to pull her shirt up. Stopping just before her bra is exposed she took a bit of cream and smeared it around the stomach.

"You're insatiable." whispered the woman on the table when her lover licked the mess she had made. She only gave that infuriating goofy grin that made her look like an idiot. Thoughts were quickly escaping her mind when the shirt was removed and the hands went to unbutton her trousers, the tongue's work never wavering.

"You're such a dummy, didn't I tell you I was t…" but her rant was stopped when two fingers with cream were pushed in her mouth and the only option was to lick the sweet.

"You talk too much rossingol." Amélie leaned to devour her lover's moth and slowly slip the cleaned fingers out, replacing it with her tongue. The battle began but the one beneath was at a big disadvantage half naked.

"Th… the elves… are watching." Émilie said when trying to take a breath but the Veela only captured her mouth over and over again before she could take a proper one. _Curse Veelas and their sexual drive._ She was doomed that's for sure. The woman on top won't let her take a break at all for the next few hours. If her friend had a choice she wouldn't let her leave for a day or two. It was considered unhealthy for a sexual creature like them to have sex for only minutes. If the act was started you better be prepared to not be able to move properly for at least week and that will be only if the Veela was going easy on you. This will be another sleepless night for her, she was sure of it. Even if they get back to the room they shared Amélie will push her to a wall, bed or whatever she desires and do her again and again.

"Let them, they wouldn't want to leave if they hear the sounds you make when you reach your peek." and went back to ravish the delicious mouth. If they are going to talk it better be something dirty or moans.

After a minute she released the dominated woman's mouth, allowing her to take a much needed breath. Her hand went to her mouth and she started licking two of her fingers while the left played with a covered breast.

"Didn't you want some cream?" Émilie panted taking in as much oxygen she could. Not wanting to be submissive she reached for the cream and smeared it on the Veela's throat and started to lick and suck.

"Yes, I do but I want another one that elves can't make." And with that slipped the wetted fingers underneath the panties and to the heated center. What she found there made her smirk and be the dummy she was accused of. "You say you don't want it but your other lips say another story."

"Idio… Ah…" she moaned when the middle finger was inserted. Yes, definitely an idiot but for now she was her idiot.

The elves stared wide eyed and some with opened mouths, rooted to the floor like statues. Some have even dropped what they were carrying when desert 'course' started. Finally one was able to move and awkwardly and with a snap of his fingers disappeared going…well anywhere that wasn't that room. Others followed with red faces to go ah, clean the rooms and grounds and stuff. Dobby looked confused at the two women and then to the red faces that disappeared. Maybe this was a sign he had to leave them alone to finish their desert so he did just that, planning to return after a few hours and start making breakfast.

* * *

Neville entered the common room of his respectful house and happily seated on one of the couches. Finally the nurse have let him leave. He didn't know why she so suddenly changed her decision to release him this morning and even gave him a potion to sleep the whole day.

What confused him was when he got out of the hospital wing is the state of most corridors and some rooms he was able to peak in which didn't have any doors. It looked like an explosion has landed over the school. He will ask someone when they return from dinner.

AS much as he wanted to just stretch his legs over the table and rest he reminded himself that he haven't done his homework yet. He won't be sleeping tonight, not that he wanted to, being kept two days in a hospital. Getting his wand he summoned the bag with the books and notebooks which after a few seconds landed on his lap. Another spell that Hermione thought him was the weightless bag and the bottomless one which meant he could put all his belongings in this bag, well the ones that can be stuffed inside.

The first one he grabbed was potions, of course. He needed more time for the big homework Snape liked to give and also the time to check if everything was correctly written. That guy could be damn scary and get even more, if that was possible if a student haven't done the task he was given. The less mistakes he made, the less unwanted attention will he attract.

When he finishes, he would ask Hermione to give it a look and tell him if it's well done. He stopped asking to borrow her homework, wanting to show her he could do it alone and he wasn't stupid. Besides he liked when they talked about the things they have written in the essays. One of the moment he could be alone with her. Anyone who heard them talk about school subject would scramble not wanting to be tortured with more school stuff when on break. But he was sure they will be just like him and won't care about any subject if it gave the opportunity to be close to the one you fancy or like for years.

The door to the common room opened, distracting Neville from his work and he turned to see who it was. Students started to enter looking all disheveled, dirty and with disappointed faces. All of them having the same on mind, take a bath and go to bed because tomorrow will be the longest and tiresome day in their lives. Even when Neville saw Hermione enter with Harry behind her, he stood up to say hi but neither of them spared a look toward him and just left for their rooms. Just like the other Gryffindors they looked tired and as if have just left the front line. Maybe tomorrow they will feel better so he decided to just sit back and continue his work.

But was startled when he saw the face of Ginny who was standing behind him since who knows when. He have completely forgot about her existence but now that she was practically in his face he remembered, he wanted to avoid the red head because he knew what she will ask. And she did.

"What happened yesterday?"

God, doesn't this girl have anything more important in her mind. When in hospital he contemplated into what to say when he saw her but in the end he came up with nothing, absolutely nothing. _Tell the truth? _He can't do that, the accident yesterday made him look like a complete moron that can't defend himself from a simple hex.

_Okay then, just lie because she is still waiting for a replay. _His subconsciousness warned. Ginny wasn't much of a patient person or to beat around the bush. He was still surprised she haven't rushed off to Hermione and tell her he liked her.

"I…was called by a professor to help them with something." guess this is love, it makes you lie to your friends.

"Making you even miss dinner?"

"It took more time than I anticipated." they looked at each other for a few seconds as if the red head was trying to confirm he wasn't lying.

"What bad luck, just when you were going to confess." She huffed disappointed and went to sit on the coach.

Neville released the breath he was holding for a few seconds, scared that she might have seen through the lie but it would seem he wasn't bad at lying as he thought and went back to the chair. He picked the quill and continued his homework for potions while Ginny just stretched and sprawled her length on the couch with hand behind her head, probably thinking of another plan. It was like that for a few minutes and by the face the witch had, she haven't come up with anything.

"I'm tired to come up with anything at the moment." she huffed disappointed and apologetic toward her friend who only nodded in reassurance. "I suggest you go to bed and rest soon, it will be a long and tiresome day tomorrow."

He looked confused. "Why?"

Ginny got up and before heading to her room she replied. "One of Dumbledore's punishments is tomorrow for destroying school property."

With that she left him alone and even more confused. Did students made all that mess almost on every corridor or room around the castle? It must have been quiet and argument to start a war between students. He was sure that some Slytherins have pissed off students from his house because that was one of the only ways which could lead to this. And now everyone had to face the consequences of their actions even the ones who haven't took part in it, like him.

Neville decided to follow his friend's advice and quickly wrote on the parchment not caring if Snape might bite his head off in class. He have changed and he wasn't scared by some old greasy bat that had nothing better to do than torment other students, except his house. Hermione deserved to be with someone brave that can match to her in almost everything and he planned to be that someone.

* * *

Gabrielle laid on her bed not able to fall asleep. When she stormed out of the study room and out of the carriage, wanting to have answers, why did Hermione's robe was in Fleur's possession. But half way to the castle she stopped and realized how stupid that is. She couldn't just storm insight and bombard her with question like some jealous girlfriend. They are barely in the stage of forming a friendship which she was going to nearly ruin because of the beast's jealousy.

But it hurts to know that when her mate wasn't with her she might be with Fleur or some other idiot from Hogwarts. The insecurities grew with each passing day. It will probably be child's play if she was the only one to seduce the brunette. The situation though wasn't like that, the intelligent witch is not only chased by her and her sister but also the four boys that were looking at her yesterday and probably other males or females she haven't seen. And the funny part was that Hermione was oblivious to the attention she was receiving. She hasn't have a clue that her beauty or mere actions make her look desirable.

The Veela inside barely registered the boys as any thread but whenever Fleur appears it would grumble and confuse her. Not only is her sister older but more experienced and developed, who wouldn't want to jump her. When being by her side she felt like a child, completely clouded by the mere presence of the Ice queen. Her indifference toward everyone made her even more desirable. She was way out of her league and thought like this made her insecure. She was doubting her abilities as a Veela and the beast was making her get back in line and not cower before an older one of her kind. Just because she haven't had any experience in seduction didn't mean she can't be a sexual predator. She is one since the day she was born and could be as tempting as any other Veela.

Fleur entered their room with a frown on her face. She walked to her bed and started to strip under the gray gaze of Gabrielle.

"I take it by your face that Amélie is still alive and kicking amongst the living." Gabrielle said in French receiving a grumble.

"Not for long." Fleur reassured. "If she so much as shows her face while I'm still angry, I'll be the one who will start kicking."

Amused Gabrielle watched as her sister got ready for bed and then to the bathroom to wash her teeth. When she returned and slipped under her covers the younger blonde couldn't help but ask.

"Have you asked Hermione why her name appeared in the goblet?" silence fell for a few seconds and Fleur finally replied.

"Yes."

Gabby waited for her sister to continue but nothing came. "And?"

"She didn't want to talk and left."

She had no reason to not believe what Fleur said since the brunette avoided to answer her too and made a noise of understanding.

If someone looked at them he would say they looked more like rivals than sister, each having their back turned on the other. They haven't been acting like proper sister for a few days now. No small talk of how the day was or if anything of interest happened. No comfort and reassurance that everything will be fine. This wall of secrets they were building was unpleasant. And the one responsible for its building is the witch that stole their hearts without knowing it.

Gabrielle couldn't sleep. First passed ten minutes, then twelve, thirty, an hour but sleep never came. Fleur was no better because she constantly turned in her bed and made angry sounds. The pain in their hearts was back not allowing them to rest. It felt like it slowly took their life away because they haven't got the one that breath one into them by their side. They knew that it was slowly killing them, making them feel empty. If there mate decided to be with someone else it will be like giving them a dementor's kiss. The reason to go on will be gone, life will leave their eyes and only the body will remain.

Most Veelas preferred to be killed by their own beast if they failed the task in life. Fleur and Gabrielle weren't an exception. The beast inside felt their fear that they might lose the battle so it slowly squeezed the life out of them.

"It hurts." Gabrielle whispered, trying to not think of the pain in her chest that accord almost every night but failing.

"I know." Was the only hushed reply but unlike her sister Fleur just let the Veela do what it wanted. She won't give it the satisfaction of seeing her defeated just because she haven't done as it wanted.

The only small relief they could get was the thought of the girl that seemed to far from them at the moment. Silently they prayed that she could hear their desperate cry and end the suffering.

* * *

Hermione stirred from her sleep by the strange whispers she heard and the swell in her heart. Something or someone, or was it two were calling her.

She got up from the bed and walked to the windows, looking at the misty lake and ground below. Someone needed her and she didn't know why or what she could do to help.

She touched the glass and the only thing that she could think of was whisper reassurance to whatever was calling for help.

* * *

"They are in pain."

"Love does that." Replied the Delacour matriarch and hugged her mate closer on the bed. "They think that our presence will end the turmoil in their hearts but in the end we can only offer knowledge and words of comfort."

"Their battle have just began and they are already in this much pain."

It pained Élise that her granddaughters were experiencing what every Veela does after meeting their mate so early. She have told them it will be inevitable and that only they can change the outcome of their life. This fight was theirs alone.

But they have forgotten what she taught them and were letting their own minds and in the process the Veelas inside to torture them, make them unreasonable and impulsive which could only lead to mistake they will regret all their lives. They will have to go to the kids and return them to the right path or they'll ruin everything they are fighting for. To give them piece. But for now they could give comfort through the bond and ease the pain as much as they could.

**Thanks for reading and hoped you liked it =3  
**

**If I am unable to upload a chapter I will update it here since it's the last chapter and warn you.** **Unless I'm** **writing the chapter already**.

**13.02.2013 ****I would be unable to upload for a unknown amount of time because blah blah. (EXAMPLE)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you for supporting my first story. (yadda yadda) No really I do apreciate it.**

**English is not my native tongue so I'll apreciate if you warn me so I can edit.**

**(Allso there are times when I see that some syllables are missing - that is definitely not my fault, the blasted editer does that when saved -.-)**

**Reviews : fslover - I will try to speed up the process or just make chapters longer if I use to many point's of view =), Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**flyingberry - yep, I like to torture people and make them wonder. Fanfiction should consider to make more slots for genre.**

**yuribarq - It won't be for long I promiss ^.^ (well there will be moments, love is just that big of a bitch or maybe it's just me xD)**

**Koala Joe - in time (Joker - Christmass (and yes I have planned that was ahead and even more xD))**

**Hermione - enough with the crap and just let the people read while I hide from the world in emberasment.**

**Author - I wasn't that cruel in this chapter, just a bit. Don't hit me!**

**Enjoy! ^.O ,\,,/**

**Chapter 16**

A sudden loud noise made Hermione jump and almost fall from her bed. She looked around and was obviously not the only one who heard it since Lavender and Parvati weren't as fortunate and were on the floor wide eyed.

The sound that woke them never stopped and Hermione's brain was able to perceive the sound. It sounded like a gym whistle and it was loud enough to make sure everyone in the hundred meter vicinity is able to hear it.

"What kind of a stupid joke is this?" Lavender complained, rubbing her shoulder on which she fell.

The whistling was getting unpleasant so all three girls covered their ears but it was ineffective. Parvati got angry and cursed the idiot that thought waking them up this early is funny and picked her wand from the night stand to make a silencing charm on the room.

_Took you long enough. _Hermione scoffed in her mind. She would have done the spell ages ago but her wand wasn't in her possession as of the moment and she didn't want to try the woundless one since she never has actually tested it. Besides she didn't want anyone to know she was practicing and succeeding, small as they were. Who would believe her anyway, a simple muggleborn.

Just before Parvati said the spell with wand raised to perform the wrist move it stopped. Confused she looked toward her roommates if they have beaten her to it but they haven't moved from their places and were clueless.

The girl lowered the wand but when she caught white light emerging from their closed door, raised it again. The light positioned itself in the middle of the room and started to take shape.

"A cat?" Lavevder questioned when it finally took shape.

"Patronus actually." Hermione corrected knowing to whom it belonged to.

"Get dressed and go to the common room. You have fifteen minutes." the animal spoke with the voice of professor McGonagall. Even after delivering the message the cat stayed as if to make sure they would follow the order.

"What's this all about?" Lavender asked annoyed and got shrugs as a replay.

Not wasting any time they made their beds and quickly as possible washed and got dressed in their school uniform. None of them bothered to get their bags with books since Dumbledore told them they won't be having any classes today which made everyone shout in happiness. But Hermione knew better, whatever the old man was planning wasn't goanna be pleasant. In the end they would wish to have been in class without any break.

When they were about to exit the room they saw that they weren't the only ones to be woken up so unpleasantly since other girls were headed downstairs. That whistling sounded so loud that it won't be a surprise if it had been heard in London.

The girls stepped in the common room where their head of house was patiently waiting near the exit with her hands crossed.

Nothing was heard for a few minutes but the whispers of the students and Hermione examining the crowd for any of her friends. She jumped when someone hugged her from behind but didn't turn since there was only one person who would dare to be so bold with her.

"Good morning to you too Ginny."

The red head smiled and without pulling away from the embrace asked. "Do you know why we are called?"

The brunette shook her head negatively and searched for the boys. It would be so like them to get late.

"OKAY, I'M THERE, I'M THERE, SEE? A boy yelled jumping as if burned and the patronus following him from behind. After he joined his buddies the animal vanished, completing its task.

Professor McGonagall silenced everyone knowing that the fifteen minutes have passed and pulled out a list. "Raise your hand when I call your name."

"It's the mysterious punishment that the old oaf threatened we all will have isn't it?" Ginny frowned and rested her head on Hermione's shoulder. If they didn't start moving anytime soon she will fall asleep.

"There is no doubt in my mind." the brunette knew that whatever the headmaster had in store for them in the end for breaking school property would be the last thing they would want to do. Snape couldn't possibly compare to the old and powerful wizard in making their life miserable even if he set his mind on it.

"Am I interrupting something?"

Both girls turned their heads toward the voice and spotted Harry with Neville on his tail. They both looked a bit under the weather. While Neville felt uncomfortable, Harry looked angry.

"What's up with you two?" questioned the red head.

"Ron." was the only answer.

Hermione nodded in understanding well knowing the youngest Weasley boy. She knew that after Harry and herself got selected as champions (not by their choice, she might add) he would feel jealous and betrayed that they haven't told him about it, when in reality there was nothing to actually tell. No one would believe them when they say they haven't entered and Ron was no exception.

"What have my idiotic brother done now?"

"Ginny Weasley?"

"Here!" she raised one hand in confirmation that she was present when professor McGonagall called her name.

"He is being a jealous idiot." The boy who lived complained and continued. "I tried to explain to him that I haven't entered in the competition but he completely ignores me."

"You shouldn't be surprised, my brother has always been like that." Ginny didn't know why the boy gets so worked up about it.

"Harry Potter."

Harry only raised a hand for the old woman to see he was there.

"I'm sure he will come around eventually and apologize for his behavior." Hermione reassured the annoyed boy who wasn't as optimistic for the moment.

"He'll be lucky if I wait for him."

"Hermione Granger."

"Yes." The brunette searcher amongst the students for Ron and spotted him in the company of Seamus and Dean. While the two boys chatted Ron looked distracted, lost in his own thoughts with the same gloomy face Harry has. It was obvious he didn't like the situation one bit. Hermione didn't know if he was also mad at her since they haven't spoken at all for the past two days. Everything could go back to normal if the boys apologize but they both were stubborn and prideful. She will talk with the red head later and see if they were on such terms or he'll just ignore her.

When the checkup was done their head of house told them to line up which they did and followed her out of the Gryffindor tower. They've been led to the great hall. The food was already on the table. McGonagall told them to eat because they'll need the strength and no one defined her.

Their house wasn't the only one woken up early since more students led by their own head entered the hall. They have been told there will be no classes today to which many cheered but the more sensible ones knew there was a catch. No teacher would just give them a free day of fooling around, especially after yesterday's fiasco. Something was cooking and it wasn't lasagna.

Breakfast proceeded as every other day. Students were happily devouring the food that was in front of them as if there was no tomorrow and discussing different topics from what to do for the day to the tournament and its champions. There were some rude remarks involving her and Harry that were purposely spoken louder so they could hear which they ignored. Harry was doing better job at it, used to the lies spread about him. Hermione was trying to went her frustration with the food on her plate and not go there and give the idiots a peace of her mind and boy did she have a lot of it.

She got distracted when the owls appeared to deliver what they carried to its owners. Hermione was expecting the newspaper like always but the owl threw something else in front of her. She looked down and got confused when she saw a red rose. Before she could pick it another owl dropped the paper almost on the fragile flower.

Her friends were also curious about the flower which the brunette lifted to inspect.

"Oh, how romantic." Lavender sighed not too far away from the group. "Who's it from?"

Hermione searched for a note or something but there wasn't any, just the simple flower. "Maybe the owl made a wrong delivery."

"The chances of them to do that is, well none. If they cannot find the receiver, they return the letter or package back to its sender." Ginny reminded, glancing toward Neville who's expression was one of confusion and irritation which also told her he wasn't the sender.

"'Mione has a secret admirer." Harry teased with a grin oblivious that his words annoyed Neville even more.

The bushy haired witch blushed and was just about to scold her friend when the food disappeared. Everyone's attention turned to the front of the hall where the teachers were. The long table there has disappeared and all of the professors were waiting for the Headmaster to start talking.

"Today like I've told you I have canceled all classes." His eyes twinkling at the punishment he has chosen for them. With a flick of his own wand, brooms appeared in everyone's hands.

The brighter students like Hermione had an idea what the brooms are for. Some on the other hand were complete morons and even showed it when they climbed on the tables with the brooms between their legs, pushing to fly but only finding themselves painfully on the floor.

"I have not given you the brooms for a fly exercise." Dumbledore felt compel to inform so no other might try to do the same even if it's obviously going to fail. He was relieved that the visiting schools were not present or they will be the laughing stoke for years to come.

"Then what do we need them for professor?" a clueless student asked obviously not knowing other ways to use a broom than flying.

"It's for your punishment of course." he stated obviously. The wizard scanned some of the still confused faces that still didn't get it and then to the brighter ones like Hermione that knew what was coming. He glanced to the flower that was in her hand. The twinkle was replaced with sadness but quickly covered it, explaining what the requital will be. "You are to clean all the mess you've made without the use of magic."

"YOU MUST BE JOKING!" a Slytherin student yelled, followed by more protest from his house and some from others.

"I am not 'joking'." Dumbledore raised his voice with a serious tone and continued. "This 'exercise' will make you think twice before destroying school property and acting like beasts caught from the forbidden forest."

This statement would have made them laugh if the tone wasn't directed at them and they looked ashamed.

"To make sure no magic is been used you will be split into groups followed by a single teacher. They will take your wands for the day and return them when you have finished with the task you've been given. Have a pleasant day." with that said the headmaster turned and left through the back door, leaving the professors to do the rest.

Like the wise wizard said they were split into groups. What was annoying is that they were split into two each from the same year but that wasn't the problem. The problem was that the Gryffindor forth year group were joined with the Slytherins which were openly showing their displeasure by grumbling like the animals they are.

McGonagall rubbed her forehead while leading the snarling students toward the place they had to clean, cursing the choice of putting the two houses together. _Work together _he said. _Yea right, __when gipsy children are streaming from the sky._

Arriving at the hallway that the students had to tighten up plus the rooms, she turned to them and started taking there wands. There were always some that would play the smartass and get everyone in trouble. Harry and the others obediently parted with their wands.

Standing in front of Hermione she stretched her hand but no wand was given.

"Miss Granger, your wand please."

"It's not on me professor."

Nodding she continued on, completely trusting one of her favorite students. She wasn't a good liar anyhow. And like she thought one of the Slytherins made the same excuse but the smug grin on his face totally gave him away. With a flick of the old woman's wand the boy's one flew from his robe into her hand and she deducted ten points. That made others that planned to make excuses to keep their wands, obediently do as others did, not wanting more points to be taken.

The task was clear, clean everything till it shines, collect the broken pieces from shattered vases, doors, desks and so many more into one place so they can be repaired with magic later on. She left the windows because it would be cruel of her to make them go outside and collect the small glass fragments. It won't take her long to use reparo on them.

With a last annoyed sound from some they all got to work. It was asking for too much to work together when everyone split with their own friends to clean. Hermione and her pals were no different.

The brunette had a bit of a problem sweeping the floor since the flower was still in one of her hands. It would have been easy if she was allowed to use magic and shrink it so it could fit a pocket.

Her friends noticed this because she was slower and decided to switch. While they were sweeping, she could collect pieces which didn't need the use of both her hands.

Hermione smiled at the sight of her friends working together as a team, here and there saying a joke to make everyone laugh. It was making this situation be enjoyable. It was almost perfect. Yes, almost because one that should be here was not.

The brunette glanced toward the red head, who still had annoyance laced with sorrow on his face. He didn't like where they stood either but it was his own fault for being a giant brat, most of the time. They were the golden trio and she won't let a friendship of four years crumble because one's jealousy and other's stubbornness. If she has to, she will beat the apology out of them and be the bad guy.

"'ermione."

The brunette turned to the mention of her name.

"Gabrielle, what are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Looking for you actually." that statement made the bushy witch confused so Gabrielle continued. "I'm 'ere to give back something zat I zink belongs to you." showing the robe that was in her right hand. "Or am I mistaken?"

"My robe!" Hermione happily took it, relieved that she won't have to get it. "But how, I thought it was with…" she stopped before it could slip out of her mouth.

It didn't go unnoticed by the Veela. "It was but I was able to snatch it up without my sister noticing."

"Your sister?"

"Oui, Fleur Delacour."

Hermione's brain replied some flashback from the moment of meeting Gabrielle to the champion's selection. How can she be so bloody stupid not considering that they might be sisters. As if the big resemblance wasn't enough of a joker.

Now was a perfect chance for Gabrielle to ask one of the questions that have been eating her since the wooing of her mate began. "Since you have already met I'm curious to know your impression of her."

There were so many things she could tell about her - stubborn, infuriating, shameless, a bloody good kisser. Wait, what? Great now her own brain was betraying her.

"She's okay." the hazel eyed witch replied with a blush when reminded of what that woman could do with her mouth.

The blonde knew that Hermione was hiding something. Fleur was definitely ahead of her in the seduction if the mere thought of her could make the brunette blush. Her jaw tightened to not release a growl of jealousy and trying to keep her heart from shattering into even more pieces she faked a smile. If she let her assumptions get the better of her, the Veela will gladly take over and do something unforgivable to her mate.

"'Mione the work won't do itself you know." Harry commented walking behind her but stopped when he saw the blonde.

The brunette glanced over her shoulder where Harry was. Ginny and Neville joined the raven haired boy on each side looking suspiciously at the blonde. They could be so protective sometimes.

"'ello, I'm Gabrielle Delacour." The blonde introduced herself and raising her hand toward the boy who lived.

Harry stood silent for a few seconds to inspect the girl and for any ill intention. His experience for the past few years have made him more defensive when it comes to strangers and protecting his friends. Not everything is what it seems. Not seeing any in this girl (for now) he decided to be polite and extended his hand to shake hers. "Harry Potter."

The mansion of his name didn't stir anything from her for which he was glad. Usually people bombarded him when seeing his scar and ask uncomfortable questions.

"And I'm Ginny Weasley." the red head said and happily pounced on Hermione's shoulders. The expression on the brunette was so worth it since she didn't like when Ginny did that in front of others.

The blonde nodded and decided to pay close attention to the red head because of her free nature to touch her mate so carelessly. She just had to make sure that the hugs were only friendly.

"The speechless one over there is Neville Longbottom." the Weasley pointed toward the blushing boy.

Yes, Gabby remembered him very well since she hexed him when he tried to confess to her chosen. He was the main obstacle in this group. If he valued his life, he won't dare make a move on the intelligent witch ever again. But she could not openly warn him since Hermione wasn't hers… for now.

"It iz nice to meet you all." the blonde said politely. "May I 'elp with zee cleaning?"

"Help yourself." Ginny answered, never to be the one to reject when someone wants to help and threw one of the broomsticks which the Veela caught with ease and grace.

"Oh no, you don't have to, this is our mess and our responsibility to deal with." Hermione protested not liking that her friend would use the French woman this way.

"Do not worry, I will be 'appy to 'elp." Gabrielle said with a smile and leaned to whisper in her mate's ear. "and you can't stop me."

The bushy witch felt a slight shiver and blushed, nodding her head and that she was done with the protest. "Okay then but we have to hide you from professor McGonagall or we will be in trouble.

"That's easy." And with that the French girl snatched the robe from Hermione's hands, noticing the flower that has been there all this time. "And zis is?"

The witch followed the gaze that fell on the rose and answered. "I think an owl made a mistake and accidentally drop this on me."

Accidentally? Owls do not make such pathetic mistakes or any at all. If they did they wouldn't be officiant and will be replaced with another more effective way of delivering. "I see."

Putting on Hermione's robe and using the hood to cover her hair and not be discovered she reached for the flower. "You can give it to me, I am allowed to use magic and will shrink it, and put in the pocket."

Nodding the brunette was relieved to be freed from this burden.

The Veela barely contained herself not to crush the fragile flower and throw it out. But she didn't want to see the hurt face of her angel if she do that so she just did the spell and shoved it in her pocket not wanting to see it anymore. She glanced toward the brown haired boy wondering if he was the one daring to romance what belonged to her. He was lucky that Hermione was clueless or she would have more than hexed him this time.

Everything was going without any complications for a few hours and they continued to the task at hand and joke at things. McGonagall didn't even pay them any attention since she was busy repairing and wiggling her finger at students, mainly from Slytherin trying to find a wat to sneak away.

Gabrielle was placing one of the armors head back in place when Ginny approached her with a huge grin. Has she missed something?

"Wanna see something funny?" she questioned with an evil smile and the blonde did not refuse since what's the worst she could do. She was also curious as to what can make her have such a big Cheshire grin.

Ginny turned the broom to its pointy side and sneakily approached the brunette from behind who was then trying to put one of the repaired pictures back on the wall. Not getting where this was going the Veela only looked more confused when suddenly the red head lifted the poor witch's skirt for the entire world to see what was beneath.

"AHH!" Hermione screamed and fell on her knees, hands on her skirt and hiding as much as the skirt allowed with the biggest blush anyone has seen on her face, ever.

Ginny laughed hysterically not by the revealed underwear but the face that came afterwards. Teasing her was so much fun and the different expressions were priceless. The red head regretted not having Collin's camera and snapped a shot.

Neville was rooted like a statue with a nosebleed which he didn't do anything to stop and crossing his legs not wanting to embarrass himeself. Harry was staring at the ceiling with a blush himself pretending to not have seen anything. He bet he wasn't the only one who had a perfect view of what was below the intelligent witch's skirt.

Gabrielle pinched her nose to try and stop her own blood rush that wanted to go out and closed her eyes to cover the change of her eye color. She wasn't able to see the expression that her mate made but the view of her white panties were enough to allow the beast to produce unimaginable pictures of what she could do to them, her legs and the price they covered. She also tried to cover her face and not give the brunette any reason to despise her because she saw it.

Someone whistled from behind them and said. "Nice panties Granger, care to show us more?"

Hermione gave Malfoy the deadliest glare that could be made by a human being though it didn't make his amused smile falter. The idiot even winked at her. Grumbling she turned her head toward the one responsible for the most embarrassing thing in her life of existence.

"GINERVA WEASLEY!"

* * *

Fleur was sitting in a secluded corner in Hogwarts library, reading everything they had about the tournaments in the past.

Her day have started normal, the only strange thing was that they had breakfast in the carriage and not in the great hall. Not that she cared where she ate. Finishing her breakfast, she packed some food for later and went to the study room to continue her read from the books she have started before that annoying full blooded Veela ruined it all.

Since she was a fast learner, she was done with the information for only a few hours. But what she has learned wasn't enough. She had to know everything in order to be able to protect Hermione in the tasks ahead. So she decided to visit Hogwarts's library.

She wasn't disappointed at all from the information that was stored there. In most tournaments Hogwarts student were able to qualify and participate. Everything was recorded here.

Not only did she compare all the different tasks everyone has been given but also the spells that were used. The ones she did not know, she wrote down on a parchment for later to perform. It is a crime to not teach some of them because they were quiet useful in a fight.

It was good that none of the books have been put in the forbidden section. Reading how champions have fared before them, the future ones could learn from their mistakes that sometimes were fatal. The tournament has been canceled for so long because the last chosen champions have all died. None of them has been able to reach the third and final task.

There was shock at first but then the spectators' anger was thrown into the makers and the ones sponsoring the tournament. They have killed young adults by making the task impossible to complete just because it will be more entertaining.

And yet they have started it all over again and almost everyone has done the impossible to be in it. Even though the rate to die in one of the three tasks is really high the words eternal glory can blind and the sharpest of minds.

At least the tasks they will be given will be passible to somplete or Madam Maxime would have never agreed to endanger her precious students. Nothing in this world was as precious as one's life.

But this circus wasn't for them but the spectators and their own amusement. The prize money was descent but the coins that the organizers get out of it is huge. It is one of the easier ways to become filthy rich.

There were so many things she hated about it that she could go on forever. No, her only concern should be Hermione. Even if the tasks will be easier (she hoped) the brunette was only a fourth year and not knowledgeable enough to defend herself. The dreams Gabby has were enough of a prove for her. Her life was expendable, everything was except a Veela's chosen soul mate.

"Fleur!"

The blonde now realized that someone was standing on the other side of the table and obviously trying to get her attention for a while. "Émilie, how long have you been standing there?"

"For a while now. I was just getting used to be ignored for so long."

"Sorry." Fleur closed the book and placed it with the pile she had on the table, turning her full attention toward her friend. "Care to join me?"

"How can I refuse when being invited so politely." the siren weakly smiled and sat on the opposite chair. "I am surprised you didn't burn a hole in that book by the stair you were giving it."

"Just lost in thoughts." the Delacour simply said and rubbed her tired eyes.

"I have the feeling it's not only about the tournament." The woman crossed her arms and leaned on the seat. "Can I ask you something and receive an honest answer."

"Of course."

"Have you found your half?" her friend's stunned face by the question was a response enough. _So Amélie wasn't lying in her assumptions. Now if she knows the blonde well she will most likely deny._

"No." Fleur winced at the way she answered and that it sounded more like a question.

"That's what I thought." Veelas can be easily manipulated if their mate was involved. Hiding it wouldn't have been possible, not for long anyway.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Only if someone pays close attention." Émilie didn't like the face that have appeared on her friend's face. Looking so… desperate. "I take it by the way you look the seduction is not having an effect."

"I don't know what to do Émilie." Fleur raised her hands in annoyance. "When we kiss I can feel her desire and in the next second she just pushes away with a glare and pretend I don't exist."

"And who is the lucky girl?"

"One of the Triwizard champions, Hermione Granger."

The siren's eyebrows rose in surprise and placed her hands on the table. This was getting interesting. "Don't tell me the great Ice queen has problems in seducing a child."

"It's not as simple as that." The blonde said frustrated that her friend decided to tease when she's been so honest.

"Oh? How so?"

A long silence fell while Fleur struggled if she should continue and be honest. The siren already knew about Hermione. How long will it be till she finds out Gabby is also pursuing the brunette? A week? Or maybe two? She needed advise or anything from the endless forest she has been lost in since her arrival. She didn't care from who or how stupid it might be. "Hermione is not only my mate but also Gabrielle's."

Émilie opened her mouth in disbelieve. She knew that the situation Fleur was in was interesting but she would have never expected such outcome. How was that possible, every magical creature that have studied Veelas in particular knew that since their birth, fate – destiny or whatever it is chooses who will they belong too. Their second half, the one to complete the soul. It was known that Veelas can have a mate in their own kind because it has happened but this was ridiculous.

"Ahem!"

Oh right, she had to say something. "Wow, you Delacours sure know how to pick am."

"Tell me about it." The blonde replied but her head snapped up when she felt the beast purr. Hermione was closing in and Fleur's gaze fell on the entrance of the library. After less than fifteen seconds she did. The brunette didn't pay any attention if there was anyone in the room and just went to a shelf to pick a book or two and sat on a random table closer to the shelf she will use.

Émilie saw that Fleur wasn't listening to her at all and glanced behind her to see what was so interesting. She saw the bushy haired witch sitting on a table not too far away from the secluded place they were. It would be useless to continue the conversation since the blonde's full attention was on her mate and blind to anything else.

The siren rose from her chair and leave the love birds to do whatever they do when in each other's presence. "Good luck with the little spit fire."

Spit fire? Yes Hermione was that and so many more things but that was what made her even more attractive. Her desire to not be tamed only drew predators like her even closer. Oh how she wished she could lock her in this room and be together forever. Stupid love was making her so selfish.

Émilie have already left but Fleur haven't paid any attention and only heard the wishing of luck. She needed a lot of luck that's for sure.

The Veela rose from her own seat and strode toward the table and the one she belonged to. It was pleasant that she didn't have to sneak like some witch thief and try to get the girl's attention.

She stood in front of the table that her mate was occupying but not once did the little spit fire glanced at her.

_You can be so cruel Hermione and yet I still desire you more than anything. I wish you just realize what a feel for you and just let go. My heart only continues to beat because of you._

One minute passed, then two, three… Fleur wasn't going to complain or anything since she could gaze at those soft feachers. Her fingers tingled, only wanting to run through the unruly curls. Her beautiful eyes and everything that was behind them, the small nose, the dried lips which the girl unconsciously licked.

Trying to keep her heart where it should and not just burst out of her chest and on the table she decided it was time for the girl to pay a little bit of attention at her. "'ermione."

Nothing, not even a frown or glare. Was this blasted book so interesting that she completely shut downs everything around her. Frustrated she tried again with the same result. The blonde sighed and even though she hated to be cruel, especially towards her chosen she reached and snatched the book from the table.

"Hey!" Hermione yelled and finally looked at what has disturbed her.

"You can be so impolite 'ermione. Running, biting and now ignoring." Fleur faked a hurt face.

"And I'll do it again if you try anything." she warned already in a defensive position, ready for anything.

"Yes, that really did 'urt but maybe if you lick it, it would feel all better." Fleur teased and licked one of her digits seductively.

The brunette grumbled and jumped from her seat to try and get her book. Before she could snatch it from the Veela's hands the blonde lifted it high over her head which forced Hermione to close the distance between them significantly. Her body was almost flush against the taller woman and opened for attack with her hand in the air but still not being able to reach the book in Fleur's hand.

The blue eyed witch loved the position they were in with the brunette startled face that was so close to hers. And for the first time she wasn't the one to jump on her.

Sadly it was over quickly and the brunette jumped back as if burned with flushed face.

"Why are you always acting like this? Give me one excuse that justifies your behavior." Hermione challenged knowing that there was no way she could. This was sexual harassment.

"I'm French."

The bushy witch blinked a few times at the simple answer. Her brain tried to think of something but nothing came. She couldn't argue with such flawless logic, French were affectionate, more than usual.

Fleur was oblivious to the fact she was able to do a miracle, render the know it all Gryffindor speechless which she still was.

While Hermione was only getting more annoyed that this was the second time for the day she was lost for words or what to do. She only wanted to scream in frustration and disappear for a while.

The blonde enjoyed the faces that the lost girl made while trying to think of something as a comeback. Hermione covered her face with both hands to try and calm down.

_Wait, she's not gonna cry or anything is she? _The Veela panicked, not her intention to hurt her mate. She was about to try and calm her down when her breathing slowed down and she lifted her head.

Fleur was surprised at the sudden calm face that was on her mate. It was like she was staring at a completely different person, somehow. The brunette closed the distance between them and placed her hands on her hips. The older witch was dumbstruck by the sudden bold move and didn't dare to move and ruined everything. Hermione's fingers slowly glided upwards through her shirt, purposely avoiding any intimate places.

Blue eyes were locked to hazel as if bewitched. They held promises and desire. Or maybe she just desired it to be so, letting herself be drown in the amazing feeling.

The hands continued through the length of her arms while Hermione's face was getting even closer. She was a breath away and Fleur moistened her lips in anticipation. Her eyes slowly fluttered shut and started to lean herself, eager for what it Is to come.

But it never came. The touches were gone and so was the warmth. She opened her eyes and Hermione was gone. Confused she searched for the little vixen but she was no longer in the room. She lowered her hand that was holding the book thatprevent the brunette to be able to reach it to see it empty. The book was gone.

She was speechless. Has she just been tricked through the art of seduction by a book worm? The tables have definitely turned.

She didn't have the chance to wonder how the biggest sexual predator got in the webs of its own pray when the librarian woman kicked her out because it was late and it was time to close.

Fleur went back to the carriage with her mouth open the whole way in disbelieve.

Since I can't put links (Blasted edit) I was planning to finish the chapter with a song that I think was fitting for the last few chapters :D. SO if you are not lazy go to google and type - **Can't make you love me BS** **mp3 **No need o listen to it if you have heared it already ^.^  
**  
**

**Thanks for reading** **and hoped you liked it.  
**

**If I am unable to upload a chapter I will update it here since it's the last chapter and warn you.**

**Unless I'm** **writing the chapter already**.

**20.02.2013 ****I would be unable to upload for a unknown amount of time because blah blah. (EXAMPLE)**

**Chapter 16 review: chaosrin -** **Like I said some mistakes are made because the edit removes syllables even entire words when saved or uploaded =/. Others I have edited before the review =P or just haven't paid attention because word didn't show it as a mistake. And no McGonagal would never say "Yea right" ... out loud, she said it in her thoughts. She has to be the perfect example for a teacher but when it comes to what she thinks - I don't think I wanna go there xD. Thanks for pointing some mistakes that I haven't seen which I edited ^.^. I do not have a beta so I'm all alone. (This BG is excused... right? (Awkward smile)**

**22.02.2013 - I have edited the chapter and hopefully haven't missed anything. If I have just pm me or in the review =)**

**03.04.2013 - I will be uploading a chapter soon and hopefully will be able to write 1 chapter each week or two. })**


	17. Chapter 17 Let's try this again

**Thanks for supporting my first story and I would apreciate if you tell me about any gramar mistakes (English is not my native tongue)**

**I guess I have to give a reason for not being able to upload. Well it's university, you know 3 months regular and then studying for exams. My night job is not helping to have any time for myself. Hell I've been trying to write a chapter for two weeks. I am assuring that the story will continue even if I don't have the time to upload faster and finish it. I know it's annoying to leave a good story in the middle.**

**Well Enjoy! ^.^ ,\,,/**

**Chapter 17**

Hermione awoke by the sound of her old alarm clock and groaned in displeasure, not wanting to get up for at least a few more hours. She did have a bit of time to spare since she always set the alarm much earlier than it should and it wasn't used to decide what make up to wear or stay in the shower for hours, but to check if all her notebooks were in her bag, and all homework neatly done. You could never be sure.

Today was not like that though, for some reason the brunette felt under the weather and would give the world for just one day of sleep and nothing else. Yesterday's clean sweep was tiresome but enjoyable since all her friends were there, making the work they did barely noticeable. And Gabrielle, Hermione barely knows the French witch and yetshe felt honored to have found such a friend.

Hermione felt comfortable in the blonde's presence, as if she could tell her every little secret and not be judged. Her light blue eyes emitted kindness, intelligence and understanding or at least that's what the brunette saw in her. And so many more likable things.

Why couldn't Ginny be like that? Don't get her wrong, she would do anything for the red head… okay almost anything if it doesn't involve getting her and the boys in trouble. Because of yesterday's "teasing" Hermione didn't know if she will ever be comfortable to walk in a skirt ever again. If McGonagall wasn't there to stop the arising commotion, Ginny would have experienced the hex of a life time.

Merlin, that was embarrassing. Not only did all four year Gryffindors saw what she had underneath but even worst, the Slytherins. If eyes could kill she would have drop them all dead.

Since she was displeased with the red head's actions, she decided to punish her by not talking to her for a while and not help her with any homework. An eye for an eye.

Getting up before she fell asleep and overslept, she walked to the bathroom for the morning routine and back getting in her school uniform. Examining her bag to make sure everything was there for today's lessons she remembered that her wand wasn't.

Hermione glanced toward the robe that was hanging on a chair near her desk and reached to the pockets to get it.

After successfully concealing Gabrielle to not be spotted by any professor and get them in trouble because of her helping them, they have walked all the way to the tower where the blonde have given the cloth back.

When everyone have gone to their room and Gabby back to the carriage, Hermione planned to go to bed early and prevent to feel like she does right now but remembered her plans and looked at the clock. She had time to visit the library and do some research about the tournament and the champions.

She couldn't just wait till the task starts and hope for a bit of luck to get her through like Harry and DAMN did that boy had one hell of a luck hanging around his shoulder. The boy who lived would definitely hate what she has planned for them to do before the first task.

But since luck like to be a pain in her backside, she had to meet the Beuxbaton champion who ruined everything. And by ruin she meant learning some useful new spells, which she would teach Harry to perform and maybe more about the competitors.

Hermione was relieved that the tall blonde didn't pay any attention at the read she have picked which involved Veelas or who know how would have the situation ended.

The brunette still was amazed at her own actions in the library. At first she just wanted to crawl in the deepest hole possible and in the next she felt overconfident and daring. At that moment she had the feeling, she wasn't in control and her body just moved on its own and that thought scared her.

Hermione wanted to distance herself from the Veela and possibly make her loose interest. Instead she is doing the exact opposite, beating a sexual creature at its own game. She wouldn't be surprised if Fleur is lurking somewhere close to the tower, waiting for the perfect chance to jump her bones. From what she was able to read from the book yesterday, Veelas are very prideful and stubborn creatures.

Great, the day has barely started and that woman is the first thing that pops onto her mind. Deciding to not think about her anymore and avoid a headache, she took her wand and placed it in the bag. There was no way she would leave her notes lying around even if running from a sexual predator.

Sliding on the robe she saw something poking from her right pocket. Sliding her hand in it, she saw the rose which shrinking spell have worn off. Hermione didn't know what to do with it. If it wasn't a mistake in delivery she wanted to know from whom it was so she can properly thank that person.

I was a surprise that it was still in one peace and as radiant as yesterday. Transfiguring a paper on her desk into a glass with water and placed it. It would be a shame to let it die.

Like every morning she had plenty of time to check her homework for today. Satisfied that her work was in top shape, deserving no less then O, the brunette put the books on the bag and left the room. She was not goanna wait for Ginny or the boys today or she might go without any breakfast… except Ron who would do the impossible if it involved food. She had to have a word with him soon and make him see reason.

Her prayers have been answered when footsteps were heard from the boy's dormitory and Ron appeared. Hermione smiled in his direction when he looked at her.

"Hey." Hermione said when he started to approach. "Ron, listen I…" but stopped when he just past by her as if she didn't exist and exited through the portrait.

So, he was angry at her too. Getting annoyed for being completely ignored when clearly they had to talk, she rushed after him.

"Ron!" but the boy didn't stop. "Wait!"

He walked faster, not wanting to confront his friend, not now. The conversation will only make him angry and in the process her too.

"Stop being such a brat!" Hermione yelled finally succeeding when the boy stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

He looked annoyed and sad. "Not now Hermione."

"Then when?" she stopped in front of him not receiving an answer. The red head only looked down to the floor, wanting to avoid eye contact. "You can't always run from your problems Ron."

"I'm not running from anything." Ron said sternly.

"Aren't you?" Hermione tilted her head wanting to make an eye contact. Ron was a terrible liar and his eyes were one that mostly gave him away.

Ron glanced toward his friend and said. "I'm just angry that you haven't told me."

"We haven't told you because there was nothing to tell." Hermione replied trying to drill her words through his thick head. "We haven't entered the tournament. We are as much in the dark as you are."

You would have convinced me if the situation was different." he chuckled and the brunette could only look and confusion. "It shouldn't be a surprise that Harry's name somehow appeared in the goblet. We both knew that you know who would do anything to get his hands on him."

Hermione nodded but didn't want to think that Voldemort was behind this. The thought of someone actually being able to get in Hogwarts undetected was unsettling. Did they have another professor Quirrell?

"I would have understand "Ron continued. "If only your name didn't appear too."

"So you think we did this for the fame and "eternal" glory?" the brunette asked hurt.

"And what am I supposed to think? You are the brightest witch in this school. It will be an easy task for you to find a way to trick the system."

"You are supposed to believe you two best friends of four years." Hermione said angry. Ron was always like this, interpreting everything the wrong way. Instead of asking, he judged on whatever suited him best. "Harry and I have always been honest with you and we will not start lying to you now."

"Really? Then tell me how did your name also ended in the fires because we both know the students here are too stupid to accomplish such a task."

It was Hermione's turn to lower her head, trying to think of an answer that will satisfy Ron. But she couldn't when she didn't know the answer either.

"I don't know." she whispered and regretted it. It would have been better to stay silent.

"Figures." Ron raised his hands in annoyance and back to his sides. "Well until you can answer that question do not talk to me about honesty."

With that he turned and left her alone in the corridor. She didn't follow him because there was nothing to be said anymore. Whatever Harry or her said he will not listen. And when he realizes his mistake it might be too late.

Hermione will not push anymore for today. He needed some space and figure things out at his own pace. She will have to talk to Harry and convince him not to take Ron's words and behavior seriously since he didn't mean any of it.

Continuing walking towards the great hall, the brunette wanted to shut all the unnecessary thoughts and focus and her studies. Going through the subjects she has for the day in her head, Hermione was able to ignore everything and everyone.

But of course, the one she wished to be able to ignore completely somehow always found a way to be visible.

Fleur Delacour.

Hermione stopped on her track when seeing the blonde who was about to enter the hall with her friends. Why is fate so cruel and always making her cross paths with that woman. It will be bad if the French saw her after what she did yesterday. Why does everything with the Veela turns from bad to worse?

Not wanting to be seen, Hermione simply stood where she was, completely silent and waiting for the Beuaxbaton girls to enter. And just when she was about to release a breath of relief, Fleur stopped on her tracks and looked at her.

_Crap! How is it possible for her to always know where I am? _

Hermione didn't know what to do. Her guts were telling her to run while her brain felt insulted by such a suggestion. She was anything but a coward and her brain told her to just past the Veela as if she is completely invisible. And yet the only thing she did is stay in place as if frozen by those blue eyes. The worst of it was that Hermione couldn't see anything in them. Whatever were behind those orbs was completely hidden and so were the blonde's intentions.

_Run…Hide… Do something! _Hermione's sub consciousness was yelling when the older witch started making her way towards her.

Fleur's body held confidence in every aspect and she was showing it by the flawless movements she made. Hermione was expecting anything else but this. The blonde was daring her and completely sure that she will be the victor in the end.

_Who does she think she is? _The brunette's scoffed mentally. This won't be the first time she would prove this foreign woman that she can't do with her what she likes. If what she did last night wasn't enough for this stubborn woman to understand she is not interested in playing this silly games then she will have to try harder to make her understand. No one messes with Hermione Granger.

Even when they were face to face, Hermione didn't budge. She only lifted her chin like the proud and brave lion she was. _Come and get burned._

A smirk grazed Fleur's beautiful face and she slowly lifted her hand to pull her mate and close this annoying distance that is always between them.

_Let us see if I can't freeze that fire of yours my little lioness._

But that was interrupted when someone else's body moved between the small space separating them.

"Sister."

The hazel eyes were replaced with the light blue ones of her sister.

"Gabrielle. If I remember correctly it is rude to interrupt people when they are in the middle of something." Fleur spoke in French so Hermione won't understand.

Gabrielle it would seem was thinking the same. "You must be rubbing off on me." She joked, trying to hide her nervousness and the desire to get violent. If she attacks her sister, the chances to win are small. The older a Veela is the more powerful it gets. She was only glad that she was able to interfere whatever Fleur was planning to do to Hermione or Merlin help her she would have most likely lost control. It was annoying to get jealous by almost anything that was in 2 meter proximity to her chosen and even harder to hold back and not growl or rip limbs.

Neither of the sisters was planning to back down and watching even the smallest of movements that was made.

This would take a long time so Fleur crossed her arms and said. "If there is nothing you have to say I would like to speak to Hermione alone."

"Sorry to disappoint but the madam wishes to speak with you in her office." Gabrielle smiled and cut her sister when she was about to protest. "Right now."

If it wasn't the headmistress it was Gabrielle who would ruin everything. Fleur was annoyed even more because of the triumphant smile her sister had as if she has won. The battle has only began and she won't be the looser today. Glancing towards Hermione who was behind her sister, Fleur quickly leaned past Gabrielle's shoulder and placed a brief kiss on her mate's lips, surprising both of them.

"See you later little vixen." The older witch said with a satisfied smirk by the blush Hermione had. Her smile widened even more by Gabrielle's wide eyes, staring into nothingness, still unbelieving at what she have done.

I will be having the last laugh little sister.

Fleur thought and left.

For a few minutes there was only silence which Hermione broke since time was flying faster then she would like and at this rate she will miss breakfast. And so will her new friend.

"Gabrielle."

There was no response from the other girl. Hermione placed her hand on her shoulder which was stiff and so was the girl's entire body. She was clenching her hands into fists as if fighting with something.

The bushy haired witch was getting worried and traced her fingers over the fists. "Hey, are you okay?"

The young Veela finally looked towards her mate and then towards the gentle touch she was giving her. Unclenching her hand, she laced her own fingers with the brunette and taking a calming breath. "Yeah, sorry… well, about everything. My sister can be strange sometimes."

"Tell me about it." The hazel eyed witch huffed and pulled her friend towards the hall. She didn't want to stay hungry till lunch.

All of Hermione's friends were already seated and enjoying their meal. She got up early so she could be one of the first and she ended being last and probably in a rush before the food disappears.

The girls sat between Harry and Ginny, saying their good mornings and choosing what to eat.

Gabrielle tried to eat something but she couldn't. Fleur's unexpected actions were still eating her from the inside. Secretly she was stealing glances towards her chosen and those lips she desired to taste since the day they met. It was ridiculous that she was envying even the food that the girl chewed on.

So many questions were spinning in her head along with the unpleasant answers she was giving herself. She wanted to be the one to kiss Hermione. Has she ever kissed before? Was that her first kiss? Why did she let her guard down?

_Stop tormenting yourself. That wasn't a real kiss. It was nothing, people from her country do it all the time and so does friends. _A thought of Ginny doing the same to Hermione past her mind and she barely contained herself not to hit her head on the table by the thought or the red head beside her. For some unknown reason the third year had the same Cheshire grin when she is about to do something embarrassing.

"So guys, you know what day is closing in?" Ginny questioned.

"Don't remind me." Harry pleaded.

"I don't think she is talking about the first task Harry." Hermione pointed and would clearly not like what the red head is planning.

"Correct, I am talking about Halloween." She happily announced with excitement and was the only one.

"That is zee muggle celebration where you dress as a monster, correct?" Gabrielle asked, not understanding the desperate faces the ones around her had.

"Yes and it's not necessarily to be dressed scary. You can be anything and even make your own costume. Which leads us to the fact that we don't have much time." Ginny noted and giving everyone a stern look. Hermione was pretending to be busy drinking her pumpkin juice. "And Hermione is goanna be dressed as a French maid."

The brunette abruptly choked from her drink, which spilled a little bit on her front and skirt. Hermione tried to say something but her coughing was preventing her from it.

Gabrielle and harry rubbed her back from both her sides till she finally stopped.

"I will so not be." The intelligent witch said with a low voice.

"Gabby?"

The blonde looked at Ginny's face which showed she needed help and then to her mate's angry one. It didn't matter in what Hermione was dressed, she will always be drop dead gorgeous in her eyes but to see her in a maid's costume. Various images raced through her mind, each more embarrassing and lewd then the previous. She had to fight a blush and the change of her eyes which clearly showed what she wanted and boy, if she could see her chosen like that, she could die happily. "Well, I am curious to see zat."

"So am I." mumbled Neville.

An all famous whistle was heard from the twins who have imagined the Brunette in one.

Only a glare from the brunette shut them up as quickly. She sharply turned her head towards Harry to give him a clear warning.

"I'm innocent." Harry raised his hands in surrender, not wanting to test the theory if a look can kill, it is the magical world after all.

"No matter, I am not going to it this year and that is final." and with that said she returned to her breakfast.

"Okay then, I'll just choose a costume for you to wear."

"No!" Hermione refused. "The last time I've let you do that, you dressed me like a fairy and everyone could see through the thin material."

"That's why I want you to come with me." Ginny continued trying to convince her best friend. "You can pick whichever you like."

Hermione turned to her food not saying anything which was a clear sign she is done with this conversation and nothing will change her mind about it.

"See what I have to deal with every day Gabrielle." The youngest Weasley complained and raised her hands in defeat for now. "Mione can be more stubborn than a mule."

The Veela really wanted to see her mate in a cute costume. She was also curious about Halloween since she has never celebrated it. And it was a good excuse to be close to the intelligent witch.

"'ow about we make a deal." the blonde started which earned her everyone's attention but her attention was fully on the bushy haired witch. "Zee three of us will go shopping and if for some reason one ends up with an inappropriate getup zee others will 'ave to wear something as embarrassing. Zis way you don't 'ave to be zee only one in zee spotlight."

Hermione was considering it but the in the end accepted, mainly because of Ginny's unwillingness to be part of it. If she wanted to celebrate Halloween she would have to follow her rules and be in the loop with her.

The big variety of food started to disappear which was a sign that it was time to go to class. Ginny and the twins said their 'see ya soon and went their separate ways. Gabrielle followed the golden trio and Neville to potions class since she also had it. Her program was very confusing. She might have potions or transfigurations with Gryffindor and Ravenclaw the first day but in the next to be with Slytherin and Hufflepuff.

Everyone took their placed, each house separated and sitting with friends. But Snape never failed to disappoint when her purposely teamed 1 from each house to be partners and make some kind of an antidote.

Gabrielle had to tolerate the stare of a fat Slytherin boy, who was damn lucky to be paired with her. He was not only enormous in size but had less brains then a pigeon. Good thing he was shy and didn't talk to her, he didn't even helped with chopping the ingredients.

While she stir the potion with a ville in hand, waiting for the potion to change to its proper color so she can mix it. And since her companion was the last thing she was interested in paying attention, Gabrielle searched for the one who can always have her attention.

The Veela regretted it the moment she saw who she was sitting with. His name she didn't know yet but he was one of the people who would want to hurt Hermione. But what was annoying is his constant attempts to get closer to the brunette. Her mate was keeping her distance for a while till she turned her attention to the blonde boy and started explaining something to him. Whatever it was, was making him smirk and closing the distance between them and her mate didn't pull away this time.

_I thought the two houses are supposed to hate each other. _Hermione always showed her dislike toward the tall blonde in the past. That made him less of a threat of stealing the intelligent witch and so she barely paid him any attention, focusing mainly on Neville. But now that guy had the chance to flirt and whatnot and was taking full advantage.

A crack was heard and she looked toward her hand. Gabrielle was squeezing the glass so hard it started to crack.

And there was the last straw when he placed his hand on her chosen to 'show' her how to chop something and fooling only the brunette. Jealousy started eating her from the inside all over again and she wanted it to stop. Gabrielle got up from her seat and walked toward them with the cracked ville in hand, pretending she was walking for the ingredients laid on Professor Snape's desk.

When she was next to him the glass broke 'accidentally' and spilled all over the boy's cloths.

"Fuck!" Malfoy cursed and jumped from his seat when the liquid started eating the material.

Snape rushed to his side and dragged him out of the classroom. Before leaving he said. "Get back to work."

Gabrielle loved magic, it was so easy to fake an accident. He would still make an attempt towards Hermione but she will be there to stop them every time.

Everyone bought her story that the glass shattered by itself and on the unlucky Malfoy. Good grief she didn't have to make more accidents happen in that class and everything went normal till the end of class. Except her potion which turned black and was a complete fail. Snape gave her twice the size of their homework and those who didn't do it properly, which were almost everyone.

The students got dismissed and Gabrielle helped Hermione to gather her belongings and say their goodbyes, because the Veela had different classes.

"Thank you, see you later kay." Hermione said and turned to leave the classroom but Gabrielle stopped her.

"'ermione, zis is not a proper see you later."

The brunette looked in confusion till the Veela leaned and gave her a small kiss on the cheek, as near to her mouth as possible but not looking suspicious in the process.

"I should really get used to you doing that." Hermione said uncomfortable.

"Oui, you sh…" but was interrupted when her mate did the same and kissed her on the cheek and with a red face left the room and a surprised witch. After a moment she smiled like a maniac and barely contained a girlish squeal of happiness to burst out of her mouth and jumping like a monkey around the room.

"Miss Delacour, are you still in the room because you want more homework?" Snape asked flatly.

Gabrielle turned with a goofy smile as if the best thing in the world happened and replied. "Non ser, 'ave a nice day." And with that exited the room.

Snape stared in confusion at the door. You give them more homework they can handle and they act as if you did the best thing ever. After his confusion passed, he rolled his eyes and huffed. "Teenagers."

* * *

Fleur knocked on the headmistress's office and when she was given the approval to enter she did. She closed the door behind her and waited for the giant woman to speak.

"Sit." Maxime pointed to the chair on the other side of the desk.

"We'll talk about the tournament, non?" Fleur guessed and took a seat because she will need it. When the giant started to talk there was no stopping her. Maybe she should have ordered lunch and dinner to be delivered at the office.

"Correct, specifically the first task."

The blonde wasn't surprised her head already knew what the challenge will be. The woman will take anything if it gave her students advantage. So the young witch just waited for the madam to tell her what she had to face.

"The first challenge will be dragons." The old woman waited for any reaction from her best student bet it didn't come. "By your expression I guess you already expected something like this."

Fleur nodded and said. "Dragons have tough scales which prevent most spells to have any effect on them so you have to be smart and tactical in order to take down a beast like that."

Maxime was proud that her pupil was prepared for anything and will not go down easy. The others just had no chance again a magical creature.

"Isn't it cheating by telling me what I'll be fighting?"

"It's not, I bet all the other champions already know about the dragons." Like her they will do anything if it gave the upper hand to their school.

"Taking down a few dragon will be easy since we are four."

The giant blinked and confusion and said. "Fleur, each one of you will face a single dragon."

"What?" the blonde inched closer to the desk, not understanding.

"All of you will face the beast alone. The only thing we cannot predict is what kind of dragon will each face."

"Are you people mad? There are forth years in the tournament. They can't face a dragon alone. They'll get killed." The Veela yelled, jumping from the seat.

"It is their own fault for putting their names in the goblet. Perhaps after they get killed, other will realize this is not a game."

"At least let it me and Krum help them." Fleur pleaded. Like hell she would let these people endanger her mate like this.

"The decision is made and won't be changed because of those insolent brats that cheated their way in."

Angrily the blonde stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. Did they want students to die? This was ridiculous. How will she be able to protect her mate when they won't even let her be there?

Gabrielle's dreams were worrying her even more. What if the cause of her death is in the first task? No, no, that will not happen, no matter what, even if she has to get disqualified or die trying.

Paying attention to her classes was impossible. Her desire was to snatch her lioness and take her away from everything and everyone. She had to talk to her, warn her so she could prepare.

So in the end of the day, before dinner she did just that. Searching the castle from top to bottom to find Hermione and strangely she didn't for a long time and not in her favorite places to be.

Fleur was about to give up for tonight and talk to her tomorrow when a door burst open and Harry walked off angry without seeing her. Looking to the room he exited she saw the brunette starring out from one of the windows, deep in thought.

The Veela sneaked behind the unsuspecting witch and whispered in her year. "A sickle for your thoughts?"

Hermione jumped by the sudden invasion with a hand to her rapidly beating heart. "Don't do that!"

"Sorry, couldn't help it." The blonde smiled and tilted her head a bit.

"Well, it would seem you can't help a lot of things." The young witch huffed and distanced herself.

"Maybe because you are 'ard to resist." Fleur winked and held up a small laugh when her mate turned her back on her to just hide the blush that was probably on her face. "I saw your black 'aired friend and 'e didn't look 'appy. Something 'appened?"

"I pushed him a little too hard for his liking and he got angry." Hermione was training with Harry or trying to teach him new spells so he can be better prepared for the first task and saw an opportunity to convince him to talk to Ron. And just like Ron, Harry decided to be annoyed and leave. Boys and their pride.

"No kidding, just look at the room." Fleur joked, examining the room that was upside down.

"Oh no, we were just training." clarified the brunette and started repairing some of the broken desks.

"And 'ow was it?"

"Harry is really good at dueling but lacks knowledge of many spells. While I'm the opposite, I know a lot of spells but am really bad at dueling."

Fleur helped repair most of the damage on the room, considering if she should just tell her about the dragons.

_And then what? _She didn't want for everything to continue like it did before. The time she could be in Hermione's presence was never enough and it always was for a mere few minutes. She had to step up her game.

"'ow about I 'elp you and …'arry with the training?" but before her mate could protest, the Veela pulled her in the middle of the room. "Great, we will start now. Show me 'ow you duel."

The older witch took a fighting position and waited for the brunette to make the first move. And she did which Fleur easily dodged and fired her own spell. Hermione repelled the spell but before she could point the wand and shoot another spell, Fleur was in front of her and pointing the two wands in her face.

"I thought this is supposed to be a duel." the hazel eyed with said in confusion.

"It is and I won. It also shows me why you are so bad at dueling." Fleur returned the wand to her mate and walked behind her.

"If you do anything perverted I'll hex you." threatened the younger witch and pointed the wand behind her.

_Always on her guard. _Fleur thought and replied. "As tempted as I am, there are more important things then my desired. I just want to show you some dueling possess so you won't be overpowered so fast."

Hermione suspiciously stared the older woman's blue eyes for any secret intentions and after not finding any she nodded but not letting her guard down. If she tried anything as promised she will hex her right to the hospital wing.

"Dueling is not only staying in one place and taking it. You always 'ave to 'ave a way to dodge. Not all spells can be countered or repelled." with the explanation the Veela showed different fighting positions and helping the brunette to copy them.

Most of the hour was Fleur explaining how to evade and have the upper hand in various situations. Hermione's brain greedily took in the information, while Hermione herself was more than surprised by the French's ability to explain. She was flawless in words and movement, as if it was her second nature. She will be brilliant if one day becomes a teacher. Who would have thought such wits were hidden behind that beautiful face.

"'ermione, you should close your mouth before you swallow something." _Oh, and I know what I want for you to s… 'No, no, no I've been keeping perfect control for the past hour or so and you will not ruin it. _Fleur grumbled to the creature inside and made sure to chain the cage for it to not go outside and 'play'.

"I'm sorry, I am just surprised. You are really good at this. I thought that you were just a…" Hermione stopped middle sentence. It wouldn't be good to say she was just a pretty face with no brain. "Sorry."

"I'm flattered and I would appreciate it if you pay more attention, mainly because of the tournament." another smile grazed Fleur's face by the determination the intelligent witch showed.

"Listen, I know we started bad but I want for us to be friends." The blonde decided to try another method since the first one only made her be avoided more and being distant from her chosen was suffocating her every day.

"Why?" was the only question given.

The Veela gazed upon the beautiful hazel eyes and the best was to answer. And the best was to be honest with most of it. "Because I like you and I would wish for us to start a new."

Hermione gazed towards the window and the full moon that has risen.

There was an agonizing silence which the French witch hated and if it continued any longer, she was goanna start pleading for a chance to be given. The worst was she couldn't read what her mate was thinking.

And after it would seem forever Hermione locked her eyes with the almost pleading blue eyes and smiled gently.

She rose her hand and said. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger."

**Thanks for reading** **and hoped you liked it. **

**If I am unable to upload a chapter I will update it here since it's the last chapter and warn you.**

**04.04.2013 ****I would be unable to upload for a unknown amount of time because blah blah. (EXAMPLE)**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to all that support this story and hope that you enjoy it =).**

**English is not my native tongue nor have I studied it preperly so mistakes are possible. I would apreciate if you review them or private message them to me so I can edit.**

**Reviews:**

**Didi - your comment made me laugh a lot, it really did made my day. I wouldn't blame the old woman if she decided to take a break with all the Veela crap. She will appear in chapter 19 and afterwords.**

**B - I appologise in advance, by the comment "I'm French" I do not mean anything insolting. I just try to bring some humor into the story. Amelie is one of the characters with such purpose too. I have even joked with my own country.**

**haveawish - in chapter 5 I think I completely forgot to answer you the question about the the girl representing Gabrielle in my cover. And sorry to disapoint but I have no idea who she is. I haven't found any more pictures of that girl. When I made the cover I searched for hours for a young beautiful blonde in the age of 14-15 and to have a bit of similarities to Fleur. I am happy that I found this one but I can't tell you anything about her for lack of info about her.**

**! The Author would need a bit of help in a chapter that will write in the future.**

**Like all have probably guessed there will be a Halloween ball and I am having trouble thinking of what to dress most characters. I would welcome some ideas and it could be anyone. (Teachers, students, etc..) You can tell me any character and what you want for him or her to wear as a costume. !**

**Enjoy! ^.^,\,,/  
**

**Chapter 18  
**

There are a few definitions of kicking the leaving crap out of someone. Really not Hermione's favorite words as she hit the ground hard. And yet again the wand that was in her hand flew Merlin knows where.

_What is this, like the tenth time? _the brunette thought as another wand plus her own were pointed at her face, completely in the mercy of the other person.

"Congratulations, you lasted a minute and a 'alf longer than the last time." Fleur complemented and gave the wand back to the now sitting girl. "You 'ave to 'old your wand tight in your grasp, it is your only defense when in a fight. Now get up and let's try this again."

"arghh…" the girl made a noise and laid on the floor, tired of getting her but woped.

"Or maybe you want something else." the Veela suggested with a flirtatious smile.

"No!" Hermione jumped into sitting position again. "I just don't know why we keep doing this."

"To improve your skills of course." The blonde answered while waiting for the girl to get on her feet so they can continue.

"I know that but it's always dodging and running. Why aren't we doing some new spells to attack?" it has been a week since Fleur started helping her and only one week till the first task. There was no time to prepare properly and it frustrated her that Fleur only thought her how not to get hit.

"And what if the one you fight against is immune to most spells?" the older witch questioned, understanding her mate's frustration but everything she does now is for her own good. Dragon's skin is thick and magic was pretty useless against it. Even with a sword it's impossible to penetrate, unless you have some inhuman strength.

And still for this past week she haven't told Hermione about what they are going to face in the first task. The witch needed at least to know what to expect. But she didn't and Fleur didn't know why she kept silent about it. Maybe she was afraid. Afraid that if she did, Gabrielle's dream might come true and loose her and with her, her own reason for living.

But fear wasn't the only thing that prevented her from telling. The friendship they have established was fragile. Hermione was still somehow distant and careful around her, not opening like when in the presence of her older friends. She tensed every time when they made skin contact and the blonde hoped it wasn't from fear or disgust. Did Hermione know how many people in the world would want to be in her place? But one of her charms was just that. She never let anyone play her for a fool.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a spell hit her for the first time that night and flew to the other side of the room. Instincts clicking in, she flipped and rolled gracefully on her feet.

"Never let your guard down or get distracted in the middle of a fight." Fleur heard and lifted her head towards the brunette who was smirking with satisfaction.

"You little cheat." The blonde smirked and lifted herself from the ground. "Is the bad witch asking for trouble?"

"Maybe…" Hermione challenged, seeing the smirk on her new friend grow even bigger. This woman really did like to be challenged. "Let's make a deal."

"A deal?"

"If I win this duel you will teach me new spell till the end of this training meetings."

Fleur wouldn't mind loosing this 'deal' since it meant they would see each other every day. But it would be the same if she wins, only that she will make the decisions on what to do each night.

Fleur wanted to profit from this deal and not just stay like it is now. There will have to be progress so she asked. "And if I win?"

Hermione raised a finger to her chin in thought and when she figured it out, answered. "Well, if you win, you can continue torturing me with this evasive tactics and whatever you have in mind for training till the tournament is done."

So, it will be the same no matter the winner. Well she did not plan to let the younger witch win. Since she is planning to not lose at least she could profit from the win because seeing each other at night like some criminals wasn't exactly her plan when this friendship started. Hell, does anyone in this school know that they have become friends. They probably think neither know the other one exist. Not once have they been seen together with other present. Fleur didn't want to keep anything a secret and especially if they become an item. If they become bond mates she will damn sure make every single being on the planet know that this gorgeous being belongs to her.

"Deal?" Hermione questioned when fleur didn't agree and just seemed to be thinking of something.

"Non."

"No? Why not?" the brunette looked quizzically and after a second had a Cheshire grin. "Don't tell me you are scared of losing."

"Of course not. We will definitely duel and if I win you'll do something else for me." when Fleur said that she could see the hesitation appearing in the girl's face. _What are you thinking about my growing lioness? Are you scared I might ask for something indecent from you? Why are you getting scared every time I get close to you? _She did plan to win herself a kiss which Hermione to initiate but that face she was being given made her change her mind. Pushing things faster only proved to distance the girl and this training seemed to be the only victory she have accomplished since arrival. Or the only time the younger witch did not ran away.

Life is so cruel. It was funny how she was able to find something to blame when everything was going down a hill. For now she had to restrain the animal which surprisingly has been behaving since this preparation for the task began. The creature seemed at ease when Hermione was on sight and didn't have to plague her with visions with how she could be stolen by some stupid oaf.

"Why 'ermione, it looks to me that you are the one about to run scared." teased Fleur, which made her mate to compose herself.

"You wish." and yet again she challenged with only her eyes, not knowing what this contumacy did to the Veela, who had to clench her jaw tight and not show who will be the dominant in their relationship.

She could show her stuff that can't be found in any book. Find use in any object that was the vicinity. Hermione might hold her heart in those small hands without knowing it but possessing it comes with a price.

"Well… what will you want if you win?"

Shaking her head from the invading and dangerous thought that could easily make her lose control, she answered. "A whole day spent with me. A day of my choosing."

Hermione was relieved that the blonde didn't ask anything embarrassing from her. It was also a surprise. Ever since their first meeting, Fleur was constantly attacking her sexually. But the past week she has only teased and didn't make any inappropriate moves. She should be glad that things are getting back to normal little by little but why did she feel this dissatisfaction in the pit of her stomach.

"Deal!" and with that Hermione took a dueling pose. "You are going down!"

Fleur was satisfied that her chosen have taken a fighting stance she have thought her the first day of training. Standing on her full height to be more intimidating, not bothering to do the same as Hermione. Looking overconfident in her abilities she slightly tilted her head and challenged. "Come and get me."

And so the first spell was fired, followed by others. The curses were the usual ones used in a duel and Hermione was the only one who casted while Fleur simply parried or dodged. She knew that the brunette was trying to corner her in a way she can't fight or tire her in a way and make her slower. But she was doing the exact opposite.

It wasn't long when her young friend saw that she was just wasting energy and stopped firing. The Veela slightly changed her body when Hermione started planning so she could be ready for anything. An intelligent opponent was hard enough and the brunette had it in surplus. Determination to win was shining from those hazel eyes.

The bushy haired witch again fired a spell first but surprisingly it wasn't aimed at Fleur.

Fleur was confused when the curse landed on her right. Did Hermione tire this much that she started missing? Had she pushed her too much tonight since it was almost midnight?

No, something was up and she knew it when the brunette did the same spell to her left. The places where the curses landed, fire appeared so Fleur moved backward and away from the flames. Her back hit something and she slightly glanced to see it was a desk.

So, this was her plan. She have successfully trapped her, not leaving her any choice but to stand and take her spells head on. Since Fleur was too far away from any wall to be cornered, Hermione improvised and made one of her own.

_Clever girl. You got me. But the fight aint over._

With satisfaction that everything went according to her planning Hermione raised the wand to finish the fight. A binding spell flew towards the Veela and with ease she countered it. The brunette expected it and sidestepped so her own spell passed her but was caught off guard by the second that followed. She didn't have the time to get in a proper stance for such an attack. Sprawling with her tummy on the floor she miraculously avoided it by a mere inch.

And just in time she looked at Fleur who casted spells while advancing closer to her. She had to roll like a barrel so none of the hits would land on her.

_Why waste money on buying products that don't work? Well no more! Call now and get our bran new Hermione Granger_ _duster. It cleans by itself and does not require any batteries, electricity or water. Twice the size, triple the cleaning. It's washing even easier, just put it in a bath for several minutes and it will be ready to roll your house all over. The product is limited so do not hesitate and order it NOW!_

Great, she is avoiding defeat in any way possible (even if embarrassing as this one) and her brain reminds her of stupid commercials she have watched when she was younger and altered it.

Soon she will ran out of space to roll and she wasn't ready to lose, not this duel. With a push, Hermione got on her knees and blocking the stunning curses and pointed the wand in the air when a flash of blonde hair past her vision.

The brunette didn't know how this happened but somehow she have pointed her wand to Fleur's throat while still on her knees. She smiled and took some calming breaths from the adrenaline she have used. Somehow she have won and grinned in satisfaction toward the Veela. But for some reason the woman was smirking as if she didn't just lose a fight and her blue eyes were indicating for her to look downwards.

Hermione's eyes went wide when she saw Fleur's wand pointed at her own throat too. _So she didn't stop in defeat._

"Ready to give up?" the fourth year questioned while trying to find a way and not be in the disadvantaging position. And here knees were starting to hurt.

"Not until one of us is unable to fight." Fleur answered and they remained in the same position for another minute. She knew that Hermione was in a difficult position and would have to do something or her legs will fall asleep and it must be quiet uncomfortable. "There are only two ways. The first is one of us to cast a spell and render the other incapable."

And yet neither did so even though both wanted to win.

"And the second?"

Fleur shortened the distance between them and asked "Do you really want to know?"

"If it helps me win."

The Veela chuckled. "Oh, it's a win alright." _For me._

She got even closer to Hermione and the girl slowly moved backwards confused by her actions. But her intentions were clear as day. Hermione stopped when her butt touched the ground and the pressure on her knees was gone. Fleur was only a breath away and gave the chance for her mate to back away.

There was turmoil in those hazel eyes. Her mind was telling her to run and yet her body did not move.

_Is it possible you desire this as much as I do?_

It started with a bear brush of lips and still Hermione did not run away faster than lightning. She took a deep breath through her mouth as if she was denied the luxury of oxygen for a long time.

Fleur slightly tilted her head to get better access to the luscious lips that are plaguing her thoughts all day long. She got on her own knees since it was getting harder to kiss Hermione in her sitting position.

The small touch of lips continued. Hermione slowly closed her eyes and got a little closer. Fleur did the same a moment later so she could get lost in the feelings only her mate could steer. Slowly her desire was raising in the pit of her stomach it almost felt painful.

"Tu es à moi." Fleur whispered when Hermione took another shaky breath, needing to claim her in a way. And since she couldn't do it physically, she used words.

Lifting her left hand, Fleur cupped Hermione's cheek and run her thumb over the pink lips. Carefully she licked the dry soft lips with the tip of her tongue. It was a miracle how she was still in control and that the beast inside was enjoying every bit of this moment. Was it because Hermione willingly did this with her?

A sound of something hitting the ground reached her ears but Fleur didn't pay it any mind. She felt the girls' hands grab the front of her shirt to also bring their bodies closer. She had a cute blush and uncertainly opened her mouth a little more as if inviting her in.

But Hermione had to make something that would shatter the chains with which she was restraining her desire when instead of touching the lips, her tongue licked the tip of her mate's one.

Fleur threw her wand to the side and with her right hand circled the smaller witch delicate waste while the left lost itself in the soft curls. The Veela loved to touch her hair and wished Hermione would let it get longer.

Whatever inches that might have separated them no longer existed. Fleur hoped that the brunette have taken a deep breath because she won't be getting any, any time soon. It pleased her even more that Hermione was submissive and let her explore freely. Like the smart witch the brunette was, she tried to repeat everything Fleur was doing.

Fleur pulled a little bit more which led to the fourth year to straddle her knees. The need for breath made Hermione to break away from the other woman's lips.

The blonde watched mesmerized the face above her that looked as if partly in pain whenever she filled her lungs with oxygen. If this look was so breathtaking she could only imagine what the one in ecstasy will be. The chocolate curls fell like curtains around her own face, blocking the world around them. She carefully scratched the girl's scalp with the now sharp nails because it seemed she enjoyed it.

Hazel eyes appeared but not really seeing anything. Fleur was proud that she could have such an affect by simply kissing her mate. She didn't want to be the only one who turned into a jelly by simply a touch. She was ready for another kiss but decided for Hermione to lean and take it.

"Move your tongue more ma petite lionne." Fleur whispered and encouraging the still unsustain witch.

The girl only nodded and laced her fingers into the blonde hair. Just like the Veela had done, Hermione traced the wet lips with her tongue.

_She is goanna drive me mad before this is all over. _Fleur thought and hoped she could take this tortures pace. Hermione was an amateur at kissing but in time and practice she will have no rival.

She grazed the brunette's tongue with her teeth and inviting her to have a taste. Understanding the girl pried the mouth open and ready to have her first taste of someone else.

"Hermione!" a voice registered in her brain and when she recognized it, sharply pulled from the blonde's grasp and knees and falling on her ass.

Harry looked confused at the two girls on the floor.

"It's not what you think." Hermione said in panic since it was the only thing she could think of for now.

_Oh, it's definitely what you think. _Fleur thought and licked her lips. Sadly Harry did not saw what they were doing a moment ago but Hermione hadn't yet figured it out.

"What are you talking about? And why are you on the floor?" the boy questioned but did not wait for an answer. "You can tell me later. Snape is coming this way so I suggest you cut the training short for today."

Getting a nod in response he smiled and covered himself with the invisibility cloak, silently exiting the class room.

A deep sigh of relieve escaped the young witch. Who knows how could have Harry reacted if he had seen what they were doing. She herself didn't know how to react. It was hard to interpret what she was feeling. For now she recognized only confusion at her actions.

"We need to go 'ermione, 'e is close." Fleur said and extended her hand to help the still sitting girl to get up.

And again without saying a word, she took the extended hand and both girls left the room hand in hand, careful to not be seen.

The walk was silent in which Fleur was vigilant for any sounds while Hermione followed with starring at the ground. She didn't know why she did what she did. She wasn't that kind of person. But what kind was that? Was it wrong to think that she might have liked it just a little? Her stomach was making flip flops as if she was hungry.

"I will accompany you to the tower 'ermione."

"Mmm…" but when she saw they were at the moving stairs, she stopped the blonde. "No, wait! I think it will be better to separate from here. I don't want you to get in trouble because of me."

Fleur chuckled, touched by the girl's concern which she have never shown towards her before and whispered, getting a little closer. "I wouldn't mind if it's for you."

"Well I do."

Fleur just loved the face Hermione made when being stubborn. Pretending to sigh, she faked a face of defeat. "Your wish is my command."

And like all the other times the brunette was caught off guard when Fleur kissed her on both cheeks and whispered a good night.

"Fleur." She called out, stopping the blonde on her tracks and making her look at her.

"Thank you. For helping me and Harry even though you don't have to."

It meant a lot to her that Fleur didn't reject to help Harry even though he got himself a detention with Snape for two weeks. Fleur helped him while she was in her extra classes since his detention was the time fleur helped her out.

"I really appreciate it." and gave the blonde a warm smile.

The Veela fought herself not to climb the stair and ravish the girl all over again. Taking a breath to calm  
herself she smiled full heartedly and said. "Anytime mon ange."

* * *

Harry flinched yet again when a roar rang through the dark forest.

"Aint they magnificent Harry?" Hagrid boasted the dragons with a tear in his eyes.

"Yea, as long as they stay in the cages." He replied with all the seriousness he could muster while his mind was screaming. _Are you fucking kidding me! Dragons?_

Harry did wonder why Hagrid wanted to see him this late at night. He also planned on leaving when the Beuaxbaton headmistress showed up and they started talking about each other while he stayed under the cloak. He was going to kill the giant if he just used him as some good luck charm. He might have never dated but he was sure that taking the one you like in the forbidden forest was not considered romantic.

A couple of times he had to roll his eyes by the stupid conversation they were having and just randomly surveyed the forest but not really seeing anything since it was too dark. But that change when they started to approach a light in the distance.

And Harry saw the reason of the light and the giant woman went to inspect the beasts closer with a raptured look, Hagrid presented him with his first task.

He jumped when the closest dragon with spiked all around its body, spit fire in their direction.

"We have to tell the others about them." Harry said with a shaking voice.

"I wouldn't worry, they have been told about the dragons since the day they were chosen." Hagrid reassured and when he saw Harry's pale face questioned confused. "Didn't Ron tell you and 'Mione about them?"

"No." he answered in hurt voice while watching all the four dragons they will have to face and frowned in anger. "He didn't tell us a thing."

**Help Author dress characters in halloween costumes! ^,..,^**

**Thanks for reading** **and hoped you liked it. **

**If I am unable to upload a chapter I will update it here since it's the last chapter and warn you.**

**12.04.2013 ****I would be unable to upload for a unknown amount of time because blah blah. (EXAMPLE)**

**} ) } ) } ) } )** **} ) } ) } ) } ) ****} ) } ) } ) } ) ****} ) } ) } ) } ) ****} ) } ) } ) } ) ****} ) } ) } ) } ) ****} ) } ) } ) } ) } ) } )**

  
13.05.2013 I will be uploading a chapter soon or at least I hope I'll be able to do it soon. =)


	19. Chapter 19: Liar!

**Thanks to all that support this story and hope that you enjoy it =).**

**English is not my native tongue nor have I studied it properly so mistakes are possible. I would appreciate if you review them or private message them to me so I can edit.**

**! The Author would need a bit of help in a chapter that will write in the future.**

**Like all have probably guessed there will be a Halloween ball and I am having trouble thinking of what to dress most characters. I would welcome some ideas and it could be anyone. (Teachers, students, etc..) You can tell me any character and what you want for him or her to wear as a costume. !**

**Author: I like a lot of the suggestions of some of the costumes and most of you are reading my mind when it comes to some and how to dress them.**

**Reviews:**

**Poetheather1 - I do not have a beta. ( I take it that's another writer that corrects mistakes on a chapter right?)**

**Readers, you worry to much. I will not abandon the story nor will I write another one till I finish this one. (Even though I already have an idea for another one.) Even if it takes me longer to upload the story will continue.**

**I am sorry to the ones who won't like that the chapter is longer then all the other 18 I have written.**

**The longer the slower the upload**

**Enjoy ^.^ ,\,,/  
**

**Chapter 19**

Fleur awoke with a big smile on her face. She couldn't wait for today's classes to end so she could see Hermione and 'train'. She will push her mate to the limits so she could be prepared for the first task, though two weeks is definitely not enough time to teach someone how to beat a dragon. Fleur could only hope that Hermione will be able to pass the challenge without any serious injuries. If she died the blonde had no idea what she might do.

Deciding to not bother with thoughts like that and ruin her perfect and shiny day, she stretched and went for her morning routine. Fleur's smile not once faltered, doing everything in a daze. While slipping on the uniform, she started humming a song that her father used to sing when she was a child. Fleur never learned what the song was called and never asked from where her father knew it. If only he could see her now – Top of her school, a champion of the Triwizard tournament and a mate that made her the happiest person alive. He was always the one who made her proud and now she was going to return it. Honoring his memory and give everything she has to win.

Winning will also prove to everyone that her kind weren't just some pretty faces that whored around with anyone.

The door to her room opened and Amélie walked in, dressed in her pajamas, looking as disheveled as a Veela could be.

"Morning Fleur, mind if I crash in your room for a bit?" and after asking in their native tongue, made a defensive position, expecting a spell or something as deadly to come her way. But it never did, Fleur was just calmly standing in the middle of the room, readjusting her uniform.

_Well, ain't someone in a good mood this morning? A pleasant dream maybe? _Well whatever it was Amélie was more than happy since it decreased the chances of her being kicked out and hexed at the same time.

Deciding it was safe, Amélie started to complain. "Can you believe that Émilie just kicked me out of our room?"

"Mmm…" hummed Fleur and started to brush her silky blonde hair.

"Control my urges she said." snorted the full blooded Veela and roled her eyes. "That's like saying to birds not to fly."

"Mhmm…"

"And my clothes are back in the room." Amélie huffed and laid on Fleurs' made bed, crossing her hands. "I'll have to wait for her to get ready so I can dress and go to breakfast."

"Mmm…"

"And Merlin knows how long that woman needs to get ready. Moments like this I wish she was born a Veela like us – to always look perfect."

"Mmm…"

"Not only will I starve to death but go to…Fleur are you listening?"

"Mhmm…" The blonde replied but not really paying any attention. For a fact she didn't hear a thing her friend said. She placed her hair brush on the nightstand and finishing with expecting if she had all the books and notes she will need for classes today.

"Fleur!" Amélie said and getting the same response. _She probably hasn't heard a thing I said since I walked in._ _No wonder I'm still not thrown out with my ass as the lead._ Trying to get the so much needed attention and being hummed at, Amélie lifted herself in a sitting position. "What is the blonde doing when she holds her hands tightly over her ears? Trying to hold on to a thought."

"I heard that."

"So you were listening." Amélie pointed an accusing finger.

"Not really, you just have the worst timing for jokes." arming the bag, Fleur turned towards her friend and said. "Now give me one good reason to not just throw you outside."

"Because I'm so sweet and cuddly and we are best friends." answered Amélie and tried to make a cute face as if she was an abandoned pet needing a home.

Fleur laughed, finding the face funny than adorable. Too bad for her friend that she was immune to her persuasion ways. Maybe it will work on her destined one if she finds him or her.

It was obvious that Amélie haven't thought further then crash in someone's room.

"Even if I do let you stay for some time where will you sleep? We do not have a third bed." Fleur pointed the obvious.

"Well your bed is big enough for both of us." Amélie reassured and laid on the bed.

"I don't think so." The blonde said and shoved her friend off the bed. Fixing it to the way it was before the full blooded Veela showed up she spoke. "I like my space so my bed is off limits."

Fleur smiled evilly like the witch she was and suggested. "But you can always sleep on the floor."

Amélie rolled her eyes and leaned against a wall near the window, crossed her arms and joked. "No wonder your grandmother and Appoline always take care of the Delacour and Veela celebrations or events. You are the worst host."

A knock was heard and the door opened, revealing Émilie. The siren greeted Fleur and looked at her roommate. "I'd figured you would go to someone's room but didn't think you'll take such risk and ask Fleur."

"Well, you know me, the harder the better."

Amélie's sexual comment annoyed the siren and gave a warning look if she doesn't stop it.

"I was just telling Fleur what a bad hostess she was." Amélie changed the subject or she might not sleep in her own bed till the year is over. "Can you believe that she is trying to make me sleep on the floor?"

Émilie glanced toward the blonde who was smiling, probably imagining it and back to her friend. "Actually, it's quite generous of her all things considered."

"You wound me so." Amélie faked a hurt expression and raised her hands to her heart. "And I thought you love me."

"I did but now I found someone more desirable." and if to make her point the siren pressed herself on Fleur and brushed her shoulder with the right hand.

The full blooded Veela huffed and raised her hands in defeat. "Okay, you win. I know when I am outmatched. Since you are dressed I'll go do the same or I really will end up starving during classes."

The two girls watched Amélie as she exited the room. When the door shut Fleur's small smile that she kept and playing along with the siren vanished and she turned her gaze towards Émilie. She was staring at the floor, expressionless but the blond wasn't blind and could see the sadness that was emitting from her and her eyes.

"When are you going to tell her how you really feel?" Fleur asked as she freed herself from her friends grasp and walked toward the door.

Émilie followed and both girls exited the room, walking side by side for breakfast at the great hall. The violet eyes witch didn't know what to answer her friend. She did want to tell Amélie how she felt about her but what will be the point. They weren't meant for each other. Even if they become a couple the love will be one sided. And if the Veela met her soul mate then what? No, no… the way they are now suited her just fine. No boundaries, no promises , just for fun. Better be her friend forever then loose her because of some selfish desire. Plus their relationship will not be accepted by the council of magical creatures. A council in which Fleur's grandmothers are part of. They were both different creatures and if they have an offspring it will be different.

"I don't know." the siren finally answered as they walked further from the carriage and towards the castle. "Probably never."

Fleur understood the complications of a relationship between two different species and felt sad for her friend. A unison like that will produce a new kind of creature which will be… unpredictable, anomaly which may cause a lot of problems.

"But you do plan on letting her back in your room, right?" the blonde question and smiled, trying to lighten the mood a bit. As much as she wanted to humiliate her crazy friend and let her sleep on the floor their happiness was more important. Sadly she could not support or encourage Émilie to go for it. Doing so would be going against the magical creature's law and her grandmother.

"Not until she get those blasted urges in line." Émilie huffed and turned her head to the side.

"I would side with Amélie on this one…"

"That would be a first." Émilie interrupted the blonde and both girls laughed.

It was strange how two girls that were exact opposite of each other can be such good friends. While Amélie was wild, rebellious, kind to anyone she like and not giving a damn about the consequences of her actions, Fleur was disciplined, thoughtful… most of the time, cold to many that desired to get her in bed or harm her, or her family and not be an embarrassment to her family. She didn't need to say graceful, dropping dead gorgeous, intimidating etc. etc. since well… every Veela was those things. Give them a task to complete and they'll both do it differently.

"Not letting Amélie in your room will not change who she is. It is her nature… as is mine when it comes to pleasure." Fleur explained, returning the siren's attention to her.

"I know but I don't see you jumping anyone."

"That's because I already have found my mate. I will not find pleasure in anyone if it's not her. While Amélie is still not bond to someone and is free to fuck the whole world if she so desires." Fleur regretted for saying that last part seeing the displeasure on Émilie's face.

"Veelas are very considerate when picking someone to be with. We do not choose the first block that's in front of us. We do not desire people that easily succumb to our looks and thrall. It may seem like she is pressuring you because you are the only one that she has desired but in reality she is just following her instincts. In fact I think I'll be the same with 'ermione."

Émilie could only stare surprised at her friend while she explained. And when she finished the only thing the siren could say was "Wow."

"I'm sorry." Fleur said with an apologetic look and awkward smile. "You have to talk to grandmother. She can explain it so much better than me."

They both entered the great hall which was already full with chattering students and like every morning Fleur's eyes had time only for one person in the room, the one sitting next to her sister. No wonder Gabrielle is always gone when she wakes up.

Taking her seat on the Ravenclaw table, she put some French toast and eggs on her plate. Looking for something to drink she saw only pumpkin juice and huffed. If she drinks this thing a few more days, she might become allergic to it. Getting an empty cup, Fleur pointed her wand and milk appeared in it.

With delight she started eating and glancing every 2-3 seconds towards Hermione. She hated that most of the time her back was turned on her and not to be able to see her cute face and expression that she made when in conversation with her friends.

Her prayers have been answered when Hermione turned and looked at her. She had to fight the urge to jump on the table and dance when her mate gave her a smile. Here was definitely not the place to make a fool of herself. Instead she returned the smile with a bigger one and winked suggestively. And the second prize of the day arrived when Hermione blushed and returned her attention to her companions.

Fleur chewed on her food but not feeling the taste of it. She desired to taste one thing in this room. Fleur knew that Hermione will not look at her again because of her stubbornness but that didn't discourage her to stop staring at her back. The Veela couldn't wait for today's classes to end and for them to be alone, to have the brunette's attention all to herself. She will do anything in her power to end up like yesterday and hopefully this time there won't be any mister Potter to interrupt. Imagining what she could teach Hermione made her grin like a fool.

"What's wrong with you today? You've been shooting pixies and unicorns since you got up." Amélie said as she sat across from Fleur, blocking her view of Hermione and covering her eyes, exaggerating that she was blinded by some invisible light.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Fleur denied and returned to her eggs and milk.

Amélie knew that her friend was full of crap and took her plate, eating what was left in it. She expected an angry comment or a wand ready to hex the angels out of her but nothing happened. Fleur just took another plate, completely calm and served herself.

Amélie looked towards the teacher's table to see if Madam Maxime was there but she wasn't. She would have understood if she was present for Fleur to keep a mask of calm and dutiful student. There is a reason… there is always a reason behind Fleurs' actions.

It didn't took long for Amélie to figure out the reason for Fleur's reservation. Her mate. It was someone in this room and Fleur didn't want to make a scene and make herself look bad in front of him… correction, it isn't a he but a she, remembering the small robe that Fleur had.

"I would really like to meet your mate Fleur." Amélie said casually as she observed the girls on the Gryffindor table.

Fleur looked surprised but wasn't fast enough to hide her expression. The full blooded Veela knew that she have found her mate and that it was a girl and even worse, in which house she is. But how… did Émilie tell her? No, no, the siren promised that the talk in the library is only between them and she always kept her word. Was her desire for the brunette so obvious?

Her only relief was that Amélie didn't know which one and Fleur had no intention in telling her… not yet. If her friend knew, she would try to "help" and will make things worse and destroy the fragile relationship she have struggled to have with Hermione.

"So, which one is it?"

"Someone."

"So you are not denying it." _That's a first. _Amélie thought. She waited for Fleur to tell her the name or at least to point at her chosen but she just patiently finished what was on her plate. Her curiosity getting the better of her she asked. "Well? Are you gonna tell me who she is?"

"No."

"Oh camoon Fleur, you can tell us, we are your friends after all." Amélie pushed as she pulled Émilie that was sitting beside her and eating an apple, closer.

The two girls only exchanged a glance and returned to their breakfast as Amélie looked from one to the other. She was sure that Fleur will bend if she used Émilie but it didn't happen. They looked like they know something she didn't.

"You know." exclaimed the dark haired Veela, looking accusingly at the siren. "And didn't tell me."

Émilie turned her head opposite from her friend's stare and pretended ignorance.

"Tell me!" the Veela insisted.

Silence...

"Tell me!"

Silence...

"Tell me!"

"Émilie you better tell her what she wants. She can be quit persistent." One of the girls from their school told her, wanting for Amélie to shut the hell up.

"I know." Émilie replied, completely used to the Veela's attitude. Too bad for her lover that she has grown immune to her bitching.

"Tell me!"

The nagging for information continued and some of the Beauxbaton girls were starting to get annoyed. They started glaring at the Veela whose full attention was on the siren.

"Tell me!"

"Amélie if you don't shut the hell up I'm gonna hit you that fast you'll think you're surrounded." one of the girls threatened, slamming her cup of tea on the table which made it crack a bit.

The ones in hearing range started to laugh at the comment, glad that I did shut Amélie up. But Émilie knew better, her friend won't drop it just like that. Her assumptions were confirmed when the Veela got closer and whispered so no one could hear. "Tell me!"

The siren sighed and rubbed her eyes in frustration. _This will be a long day._

** }) }) })**

"Are you alright 'ermione?" questioned Gabrielle as she looked at her mate's red face.

"I'm fine." The brunette quickly said and returned to eating. What was wrong with her? She couldn't help herself glancing toward the Beauxbaton champion. Hermione felt those crystal blue eyes still on her and it made her hands sweat in nervousness.

Hermione wasn't able to sleep much because of a… dream she had. She was somewhere really bright which didn't allow her to see her environment. For some reason she didn't feel any solid ground below her. It was like she was floating. She struggled to see anything and wished she had sunglasses. Her eyes and her head started to hurt really badly. Hermione rubbed her temples, hoping for the headache to stop.

She fell on her knees when suddenly the pain became unbearable. She was about to cry out in pain when something touched her head, slowly making the pain go away. With tearful eyes, Hermione looked toward the one in front of her but she could see only a shadow. It looked like a human because of its shape. The … thing helped her on her feet and gently embraced her. Hermione couldn't understand why she felt so at ease in its embrace, not wanting for the suiting touches to ever stop.

Hermione felt another presence behind her that enveloped her doing the same as the one in front of her.

The brunette was confused. Why did she let complete strangers that she can't even see to touch her this intimately. They were supposedly the ones keeping the pain away but what if they were the ones that caused it? What is it was some kind of trick to make her low her guard down and hurt her afterwards. She had to get away.

Hermione looked at the figure in front of her and tell it to let her go but was stopped when she saw striking blue eyes. She still couldn't see the face of the stranger but those eyes were familiar.

_No you fool, get away, run! _Hermione's mind screamed while the body had a totally different idea, snuggling close to the person with the softest blue eyes.

The brunette wanted a little bit peace from always being on her guard so she could protect her friends and that is exactly what the two figures did. _Just a minute. _Hermione reassured herself and then return to her responsibilities.

Even as small wish as that was denied from her when something violently ripped her away from the warm bodies and started pulling her as far away from them. The shadows made a horrible screeching noise that hurt her ears. Hermione looked at the distancing blue eyes that were desperate and pleading for her not to go, not to leave them.

But why was she leaving? Where was she going? So many questioned run through her mind as she was pulled further into the bright light. Was she dying?

Hermione was brought back to reality when she felt someone squeezing her left thigh. She was surprised and blushed, glancing toward the hand and then at the one who had been so bold.

Gabrielle's silver-blue eyes were on her, laced with worry. Hermione didn't know if she will ever get used to … well this. She understood is the way French do it, like to be more physical. Gabrielle was definitely one of those French people since she always stayed as close to her as possible in classes or whenever they were together or touching her. The blonde have put all her trust in her and Hermione will not disappoint her new friend and will do the same in return.

Fleur was also proving to be a really nice person when she didn't do, well those embarrassing things. Not that she hated it or anything, they were part of what made the older Veela but Hermione liked when Fleur showed other parts of herself and when being serious. The blonde was really gifted whit words and the soft way she explained and demonstrated.

Fleur was doing for her and Harry more than she expected and deserved more. Hermione was going to tell Fleur that she will put her trust in her and not be so reserved and closed in her presence. She will treat her as any friend and give her the day alone that Fleur wanted as appreciation.

Another squeeze from Gabrielle snapped her of her thought and plans for later. The blonde was more worried by her constant drifts and Hermione reassured her that she was fine by placing her hand on top of hers and squeezed. It amazed Hermione how close they have become for such a short amount of time and could understand each other without any need of words. Gabrielle clearly showed that she will listen and help if she can with whatever troubled her. It made the brunette even more grateful for knowing her.

They both smiled and like so many times before, Gabrielle got even closer to her and they both returned to eating.

A few minutes passed as everyone talked about different things. Everything seemed normal as any other day. Everything except one.

"Where's Harry? Why isn't he down yet?" Ginny questioned.

Everyone shrugged and turned to Neville for answer. The boy shifted awkwardly by the sudden attention and quickly said. "He wasn't in our room when I woke up."

Hermione looked to the empty seat beside her and her natural reaction was to worry. It was rare for him to disappear and when he did, he was getting himself in trouble, though now Ron won't be there too. Maybe he was sending a message to Sirius like he did every week. She has warned him to not do it so frequently or he might endanger the safety of his godfather but Harry could be stubborn as Ron when he wanted. They all were.

"Guys, guys!" Seamus appeared, excited and sat in the empty space beside Hermione. "I did it. I finally did it."

He placed an empty cup on the table and got his wand at the ready with a big grin plastid on his face.

"Oh, hell no!" Ginny immediately protested. "I am too young to be blown to bits."

"Hey, I've practiced." The boy scolded. "In fact, I've succeeded last night."

"Why don't I feel reassured by that?" Ginny huffed and was already picking a few hexes in her mind if the boy failed and only made a mess or yet another explosion.

Seamus just rolled his eyes and ignored the girl, pointing the wand toward the empty cup.

Everyone that was near the fourth year prepared to bolt, not wanting yet another uniform thorn by a spell gone wrong and exploding.

Gabrielle slightly tilted her head to the side as she watched the boy prepare. She was confused by his friend's reactions. They should support and encourage him when he is trying to learn something new. Everyone seemed well practiced as if this wasn't the first time the boy have tried, well whatever he planned to do right now.

The moment Seamus opened his mouth and sound came out, Gabrielle was violently pulled downwards and found herself under the table. She blinked a few times for her brain to register what happened. She looked at Hermione that was responsible for her to end up on the floor.

_Geez Hermione, if you wanted me alone you could of just asked. Though I would have found better places then under everyone's noses_. Gabrielle thought but not really complaining. It was rare to get the girl alone and away from her friends. Storming an enormous castle full of Dementors was easier.

But Gabrielle should have known better when she saw they weren't the only ones that hid under the table. Hermione wasn't the type to do such bold things and do what she desired. _Not yet!_ the Veela in her said.

Slowly everyone got up when there was no explosion. There was only the boy with cup in hand and a satisfied grin on his face.

Ginny raised an eyebrow, impressed that for the first time everything was intact. Seamus raised his now full cup and took a sip. The red head was about to compliment him but was stopped when he made a disgusted face and opened his mouth, some kind of slime fell from it. _Maybe not._

Seamus grabbed the nearest bowl, not caring if it had anything in it and started spiting. He took every drink he can reach and rinsed his mouth to get rid of the horrid taste.

"Well, at least there were no explosions." George joked and pushed his plate aside, done with eating until he get the disgusting picture out of his mind.

****

Harry was sitting quietly in a classroom, waiting for his house mates to arrive and for transfiguration to start. He had gotten up early and came here mainly because he didn't want to see Ronald when he woke up or he might let the anger take over and start a shouting contest. How can his best friend not tell him about something as important as dragons? He needed time to think, collect his thoughts. But now it was more important to tell Hermione… and Fleur.

He was thankful to the blonde for wasting her time with him, teaching him but he didn't know her reasons for doing it. He thought that he could trust her but now he wasn't so sure. He would tell Hermione and she will decide what to do. She is closer to the French than him.

Students started to appear and take their desired places. Harry felt a weight on his shoulder and glanced toward Hermione who was sitting next to him. It was no surprise that less than a second later Gabrielle appeared and did the same next to the brunette. She was always doing it when with them.

Hermione took out her notebook and placed an apple in front of him. He might have not been hungry this morning but he will be after a few hours so he was thankful for the brunette's thoughtfulness. Harry would enjoy eating the fruit later since professor McGonagall entered the room.

In the middle of class Hermione was happily absorbing the information from a transfiguration book that McGonagall had given her when the school year started. She have already studied for this lesson and helped her friends if she could.

While Hermione explained to Gabrielle ups and down of a spell, Harry glared at the page in front of him. He turned to one side then the other, even upside down but he still couldn't understand the drawing for casting the spell. It had so many movement of the hand that he didn't know with which to start. What kind of idiot have written or painted this crap?

He slammed the book in frustration and turned to the brunette with pleading eyes. Hermione giggled at the face he was making and turned her full attention to him. He didn't need to make such puppy eyes to make her help him.

Hermione pulled the book and scanned the page he was having problems with, while Gabrielle rested her head on the brunette's shoulder so she can listen too. Or maybe she just liked listening her mate's voice when she switched to teaching mode.

The class was interrupted when a prefect entered and told McGonagall that Harry and Hermione had to follow him and join the other champions for a picture in the newspapers.

_Stupid tournament. _Minerva thought and removed her glasses, rubbing her eyes. Before she let her young Gryffindors, she gave them the homework for next week. Tournament or not, they had to study or they'll never pass the O.W.L.S. next year.

This day could not get any worse for Harry as he followed the 6th year grumbling. He would not only have to face a dragon this week but write tons of pages about something he didn't understand. _My life sucks._

They entered a big room as the prefect left and saw that the other champions were already there. Harry saw the smiles that Fleur and Hermione exchanged and remembered that he hasn't told her about the dragons.

Harry was snapped to reality yet again when Ollivander greeted them. Harry was happy to see the old man in good health and happily shook his hand.

Hermione was led to sit on a stool next to Fleur and Harry was positioned behind her. A woman with blond hair entered the room, followed by a guy with a camera. She was looking around, not paying them any attention.

Dumbledore explained why Ollivander was present and left the room for a bit, having some work to do.

Being polite the wand maker started with the girls wand check up. With a movement of his wrist he made Fleur's wand to produce flowers which he gave to the Veela, indicating that her wand was in perfect condition.

Fleur being polite accepted the flowers and enjoyed their aroma. She picked one of the flowers in hand and ran it teasingly on Hermione's cheek which made the girl the giggle and move a little further.

Harry got worried that Hermione might have gotten really close with the French woman. He didn't know what her intensions were and it concerned the crap out of him. The fact that she knows about the dragons and not telling them was building the feeling of unease in him. He would be damned if he let that woman play with Hermione's feelings or let her hurt his best friend.

"Thanks Fleur." Harry said as he snatched the flower from her hand and smiled, putting up a façade.

The blonde smirked and threw the bouquet at Harry's face playfully making Hermione laugh.

As Ollivander confirmed that everything was in working order he left them with the middle aged blonde who introduced herself as Rita Skitter.

"Why thank you dear." she said as she took the flowers in his hands and pulled him toward some closet. "It is always good to meet a fan."

Harry looked at Hermione like a lamb about to be sacrificed and got pushed inside the small space.

**}) }) })**

It felt like forever to end up the interview if it can be called that since the reporter was the one that talked and them looking like fools toward her and then the feather that was constantly moving.

And again Harry saw Fleur and Hermione happily in conversation when they were free to go. It was an opening for him to talk to the brunette and he took it. Yet another class ended and student started coming and going in waves. He grabbed Hermione and excused her to Fleur as he pulled her towards somewhere they can talk and not be disturbed.

"Tell me!" they heard as two Beauxbaton students passed them.

Hermione was confused by Harry's strange behavior today. She was more confused when he silently dragged her all the way to the clock tower.

"What's wrong Harry? You've been acting strange all day." Hermione asked when they were alone.

He looked at his feet for a few seconds, contemplating how to tell her everything. How do you make something like 'Hey Hermione after less than a week your goanna fight a dragon.' easy to digest? 'Oh, and your new friend knew about it and didn't tell you.' his brain reminded.

He felt her hand on his biceps, encouraging him though it should be the other way around. Someone really hates him today.

Harry took a deep breath and started. "I know what the first task will be."

"That's great, I hated searching around blind." Hermione said relieved that she would finally know what to look for in the library later.

"Dragons."

"Excuse me?"

"Dragons." Harry repeated looking Hermione in the eyes. "We will fight dragons… One for each of us."

Hermione was stunned, completely lost for words. She had to look closely at the green eyes for any signs that her friend was just messing with her but he was more than serious.

"WHAT!"

Harry cringed at the sudden yell and anger in his friend's face. It was rare for the brunette to shout but boy when she did… Hell's gate closes.

"Are they mad?" Hermione continued and started pacing. "The tournament was resumed in condition that the tasks will be humanly possible to be passed and to minimize the chance of death."

Harry just stayed quiet, waiting for the girl's rant to end as she continued to say how stupid the judges and the ones creating the tournament are. He just hoped that he will still be able to hear after this. He was grateful that Hermione didn't have those annoying squealing girly voices that just made you want to hit the person.

"Maybe it's not that bad, we have magic." Harry said, trying to calm the fuming girl who was already planning what to do.

Hermione stopped her pacing and tilted her head to look at the black haired boy, not liking that he wasn't taking this as serious as he should.

"Harry what do you know about dragons?" she questioned.

He remembered the ones from last night and it made him shudder. "Well, they're big and can breathe out fire."

She wasn't surprised that he only knew what everyone else do about the mythical creatures. She turned to him and with the most serious face she had said. "They also have very thick scale for skin that repeals almost any spells, shielding them from harm. To top it they can fly and intelligent. Only a fool will treat them as any other brainless animal."

"Then how are we supposed to defeat them?" Harry asked with worry in his voice.

"We can't." the brunette stated simply and looked toward the clock. "A frontal assault will be suicidal. But we would have to outsmart not defeat them."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Dumbledore will never let his students to get hurt or killed on his watch. Also dragon are protected by law from extension and will not simply let us kill them."

They were silent for a long time, staring through the giant window, each lost in thought.

"We have to tell the others." Hermione broke the silence first.

"No need."

The brunette looked at her friend in disbelieve at what he said. He can be impossible at times but he wasn't heartless. "They need to know so they can prepare."

"Fleur and Krum already know." Harry said and looked toward the confused girl. "In fact they were told the moment they were selected to represent their school."

Hermione shook her head in disbelieve, it couldn't be true. "You must be mistaken. If Fleur knew about this she would have told us. She…"

"But she didn't!" Harry said with a raised voice, cutting the girls ramble. "We might not care about winning or losing but we don't know about them. For all I know the Veela is befriending us just to make sure…"

He didn't get to finish because Hermione angry turned around and walked away, not wanting to listen anymore. Her unwillingness to listen to might be the truth told him she has gotten close to the blonde, that they were already friends. He tiredly let out a breath to calm him and knew that this won't end well.

Hermione angrily sped towards wherever her legs took her. She hated that whatever Harry said might be the truth. That the blonde was just using them, evaluating them and making sure she would win. Her behavior since the beginning was strange and… No, I will not get into assumptions. Hermione thought and decided to talk to Fleur first.

**}) }) })**

Fleur waited for Hermione in the classroom they trained every night. She was so anxious for them to start, she left dinner early. The possibility that it could end up like last night excited her beyond believe. Her every waking moment has turned into lusting for the small lioness. It was almost unbearable to wait a whole day to be in her presence, for the brunette to have her full attention towards her and tempt her with almost everything she did.

Fleur planned how this training to end in a heated 'interaction'.

It wasn't long when Hermione arrived and closed the door behind her. Fleur got up from where she was seated and smiled towards the brunette but was disappointed when it wasn't returned. Hermione seemed to be under the weather and kept a long distance between them not too far from the door.

"Is something wrong 'Ermione?" Fleur asked worried and made a move to get closer but stopped because the brunette did the same, wanting to keep distance.

"Fleur is there something you need to tell me about the first task?" Hermione asked, looking into the ice blue eyes and for a moment she saw something, the truth.

"Not really, why do you ask?"

Hermione knew the blonde just lied to her, she felt it in her guts. That's what she was afraid of, for Harry to be correct and this person that seemed so gentle and honest to end up being a player who only cared about winning a stupid competition. She had to draw the line.

"You can leave, this is our last session." Hermione said emotionlessly and turned to leave the room.

Fleur hurried forward before the girl could leave and grabbed her by the hand but Hermione just pulled away as if in disgust.

"Don't touch me."

"Why? I don't understand?" Fleur asked confused, not liking this at all. For her mate to look like her touch was revolting, it ripped her from the inside.

"No, I don't understand." Hermione corrected and furthered the distance between them yet again. "Were you planning on telling me about the dragons at all?"

"You know?" Fleur was caught by surprise and involuntarily said it out loud.

"So you did know." anger rose from within Hermione. What an idiot she is. To think she could be friends with this woman and even wanting to lay her trust in her. She let herself be used and even dragged Harry in it. She just made it easier for the blonde.

"You should be proud of yourself, making me look like a fool. I hope that you had your fun and would leave us alone."

"You're wrong, I just want to 'elp you through the tournament." Fleur said honestly in hopes that she will get through the brunette's anger.

"LIAR!" Hermione yelled and glared at the blonde. "You were just using us so you can win this blasted tournament."

"That is not true!" the blonde raised her voice, hurt that her mate could even think that.

Fleur wanted to explain but the brunette didn't allow her.

Tired of wasting her breath on a person like that, Hermione with all seriousness threatened "If you get close to me or my friends or try to hurt them I will personally hex you." and turned around.

Fleur's pride was hurt and she was angry that she was accused of some motivations she never had. And she was even angrier that her mate didn't allow her to explain or listen. She will listen even if the blonde had to tie her.

She stormed after Hermione and was just about to grab her and not let go when the door to the classroom shut in her face. Fleur cursed annoyed and reached for the handle to open the door but it didn't.

"What the 'ell?" She pulled again but it didn't open. She didn't see Hermione using her wand to close or lock the door. Angry she grabbed her wand casting an unlocking spell. Her chosen will not get away from her that easy. She pulled the door again but still it didn't open.

With a snarl she distanced herself from the door and pointed the wand towards the annoying obstacle.

"Bombarda!"

The door exploded and Fleur ran after Hermione before losing her scent. She did plan to tell Hermione about the dragons, really but she was selfish and wanted Hermione to be opened and not only worry about the task and treat the lessons like any other class. And not she was paying for it.

She was getting closer since the girl's scent was getting stronger. Maybe she got tired of running and stopped to take a breath. At moment she loved the perks of being a Veela.

The pain in her chest intensified when the brunette came into view. But instead of being alone like Fleur expected, she was being embraced by her sister and holding onto Gabrielle as for dear life. Her instincts clawed into her to rip her mate from Gabrielle's arms.

Her sister felt her presence and looked toward her with her golden eyes. They were telling Fleur to stay away or there will be trouble. The Veela in Gabrielle considered Fleur as a threat for making Hermione sad.

Fleur dig her nails in her palm, trying to control herself and not start a fight that will end in a blood bath and someone's death. She ran away from the two girls, she needed to distance herself as far as possible.

As the Veela inside her yelled and accused her of being a coward, making it painful, she just sprinted around the castle until she got out of it. She yelled at nobody and kicked the grass, wanting to hit something, shred it to pieces.

Fleur walked towards the lake and stopped beside a tree that was nearest to it. She hit it but it just wasn't enough so she did it again and again and again. She cursed in French and ignored the pain in her hands or the blood that appeared.

"You better be careful or the tree might hit back." Someone said in French which did make her stop but only turn her head and glare at maybe her next victim.

The Veela struggles for just a moment to see through the darkness of the night the one that was in the lake. And when she did she saw Émilie naked in the water and with her usual poker face.

Like the few mermaids here Émilie liked the water and was very pleased to see that there was a lake on the grounds. It was just her nature to be around water and so she did swim almost every night in the lake not minding its temperature.

Fleur's anger changed into sadness and desperation and she laid on the grass bellow the tree not caring what happens now. She felt empty.

Émilie walked out of the water, knowing that something has gone really wrong for those blue eyes to look so hollow. Her friend needed help so the Siren did the only thing she knew, she sang.

Fleur's breathing slowed and listened to the beautiful song. She closed her eyes and succumbed to the voice and sleep.

****

}) }) })

Fleur slowly opened her eyes but closed them by the blinding light. She groaned because she felt like she was just ran over by a train. She was laying on something soft but did not remember going to bed last night. She dared her eyes to open again and when they adjusted she saw that she was in her room and her bed.

The Veela felt someone's presence beside her, turned her head and was caught of guard by the person sitting on a chair beside her bed.

" Grand-mère?"

****

Help Author dress characters in halloween costumes! ^,..,^

**Thanks for reading** **and hoped you liked it. **

**If I am unable to upload a chapter I will update it here since it's the last chapter and warn you.**

**23.05.2013 ****I would be unable to upload for a unknown amount of time because blah blah. (EXAMPLE)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thanks to all that support this story and hope that you enjoy it =).**

**English is not my native tongue nor have I studied it properly so mistakes are possible. I would appreciate if you review them or private message them to me so I can edit.**

**! The Author would need a bit of help in a chapter that will write in the future.**

**Like all have probably guessed there will be a Halloween ball and I am having trouble thinking of what to dress most characters. I would welcome some ideas and it could be anyone. (Teachers, students, etc..) You can tell me any character and what you want for him or her to wear as a costume. !**

**Reviews:**

**HellionWrath - A chapter for you since you are such a fan of Bella.**

**ShadowCub - Friendship can be a bitch.**

**Poetheather1 - There will be many other point of views like the next chapter which might be long. Everyone I deem important has a role to play. (The burden of creating a plot)**

**I will not abandon the story nor will I write another one till I finish this one.**

**Enjoy ^.^ ,\,,/**

**Chapter 20**

As Émilie sang, she knelt before the laying blonde on the ground and started stroking her hair soothingly. It didn't take long for Fleur's features to soften from the murderess and angry ones. The siren didn't like that the sadness and desperation were still there even when the woman was asleep. Sadly she couldn't do any more for her friend than this. She might have tricked Fleur's subconscious into sleep but there was still a storm, raging in her heart. The Veela won't dream tonight but will feel bad when she wakes up.

This is what Sirens do, they trick the mind with their voices and making the victim do what they desired. But that didn't work on everyone. There are cases that a person has a stronger will and can resist the pull. Other magical creatures loved listening to their voices and weren't affected. They found their singing to be relaxing.

Because of Fleur's unstable mental state, she easily succumbed to the desire to relax and fall asleep to the sound of her voice.

_What happened to make you lose control my friend? _Émilie wondered. Her knees were starting to hurt and she knew, she can't let Fleur sleep on the floor all night. It was cold and she might get sick, and we wouldn't want that to happen now do we? Madam Maxime will have her head if Fleur is not 150% or more ready for the first task.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt the presence of someone behind her. Impossible, no one could sneak upon her. Even if she didn't have the unnatural hearing of a Veela, she still would have been able to hear someone approaching. And here she was naked. Not that she cared but it would look strange to someone that didn't know them in the way she was caressing the blonde.

It was probably a student who picked a wrong day to break the rules and be outside this late. And now he or she will know why curiosity killed the cat.

Swiftly she turned to put the lights out of the one behind her with her fist. But the hit never landed where it should have and Émilie looked like a fish out of water at her fist and then at the person that was able to catch it.

And there she was – Élise Delacour. Fleur and Gabrielle's grandmother, the one that all magical creatures owed their freedom and rights.

When realization hit Émilie and what she almost done, quickly bowed in apology and respect to the head of the Delacour family. The woman could effortlessly crush her not only magically but physically too if she desired. She should have at least suspected that it couldn't be just a student because no one could so easily sneak on her. But she was distracted by trying to help Fleur and thought that maybe someone else have heard her singing that couldn't resist the pull of her voice. And that's why she doesn't talk to strangers except the one closest to her.

"That was a close one." Élise said with amusement at the ashamed girl. "Though I am a bit disappointed that it took you so long to hear me without me even trying to be quiet."

"I am sorry, I was lost in thought." The siren apologized and continued to look at the ground then to meet the intimidating gaze of the powerful woman before her.

Élise never liked when people did that, especially friends of the family. She have reminded Émilie a thousand times that she didn't need to be so formal when in her presence. But it was like she was talking to a wall. The girl had big potential – smart, confident, protective when needed, loyal but most of all a mystery. She was hard to read even by her, a perfect mask to hide her emotions. Maybe one day she can work in the French ministry and lead her own kind to a better future.

Élise lifted the girl's head so there eyes could meet. "Thank you."

The siren looked confused at the older woman's words so the Veela clarified. "For taking care of Fleur." Keeping eye contact so the young witch could see her sincerity.

Émilie shook her head and said. "No need, Fleur would do the same for me." quickly dismissing the praise.

Élise sighed patted the girl on the shoulder and gently pushed her towards the lake. "I apologize for interrupting your bath. You are free to return to your activities."

"But…" the girl protested and glanced towards Fleur.

"Don't worry, I'll take care of her." the Veela reassured and smiled.

Émilie only nodded and was happy that the head of the Delacour house was here. If anyone can set things right it was her. Hopefully she will stay long enough to do so.

"I'm happy you are here madame Delacour." The girl said and walked toward the lake to continue her bath.

Élise watched until the siren disappeared and turned her full attention at her sleeping granddaughter. She looked toward her bloodied hands and frowned. It worried and confused her as to what have caused such an angry outburst to make Fleur hurt herself. She was never the violent one. It was always Fleur who was the sensible one from the two sisters. Gabrielle since she was little was a wild child and her curiosity always led to disaster and the girl hurting herself.

The old Veela remembered when Gabrielle have read about wand less magic and decided that she will learn how to do it and then they wouldn't have to buy her a wand, when she's ten. But since she was only 7 years old her magic was unstable. As the child ran around the mansion, she chanted the levitation spell to different objects. Thinking herself strong, Gabrielle chose the biggest object she could find and test on… the mansion itself. The girl stood outside, near the giant fountain of angels and spelled white feather floating around it and glared at the house.

Élise was looking amused at the angry faces Gabrielle made through a window from the library. Hands snaked on her waist as her mate hugged her from behind and wondered what have gotten her mate's attention that they had stopped the important work they had to do. As she saw the young Veela, she could only wonder what was rolling into the child's head and what will end up broken, needing repair or to be replaced. It didn't take long for question to be answered.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Gabrielle yelled at the house, frustrated that nothing was happening.

Élise laughed at the youngster's antics while her mate shared her concern that Gabrielle might actually end up accidentally destroying their home.

Thankfully nothing happened and after a few more minutes the youngest Delacour sat on the floor and crossed her arms, pouting and disappointed. They could feel her sadness and could see she was trying not to cry.

Élise turned to exit the library and to go to Gabrielle but was stopped by her mate.

"Don't encourage her." Diane said and released her lover. She didn't dislike the youngster's spirit or wild nature, she just didn't like that after braking something, she always managed to hurt herself. They were always miner bruises or cuts but what if something worse happens and they won't be able to help…or…

Élise softly kissed her on the lips and without saying anything, smiled reassuringly. Exiting the house, the head of the house walked towards her youngest granddaughter. Teary silvery-blue eyes looked at her for a second but then turned downwards. Gabrielle started apologizing for disturbing their work, for being so weak unlike them and that she won't be able to protect anyone.

Élise didn't like the way the child was underestimating her own abilities. The last straw was when she said she was a liability for the family.

The older Veela knelt and grabbed with both hands Gabrielle's small face and made her look into her eyes. "Never, ever say that. You are stronger then you realize and in time you will even surpass me."

Her granddaughter knew that she wasn't lying through their connection and her eyes that were only showing proud she was and her love.

"But I couldn't do a simple spell." Gabrielle frowned and looked toward the house. "I can't lift objects with my mind like you do when you work."

Élise had the habit to use wand less magic when filling all the papers for work. There was never enough time with her line of work. Every second counted and subconsciously she have gotten used to summoning objects without the use of a wand. It had turned into a habit in her life, not only at work. She have done it a million times in front of the family like serving them tea in the reading room, when she didn't want to disturb the elves work with such trivial thing.

"You will, in time." Élise reassured and stroked the long, slightly curly blonde hair. "You are just rushing into things. Even I can't lift the house with my mind or wand."

"Really?"

"Yes." Élise smiled at the unbelieving child. "Like everyone I had a beginning. I was wild just like you and couldn't even perform magic. But with small, steady steps and a lot of practice I improved."

Gabrielle saw sadness in her grandmother's eyes and hugged her for comfort. She didn't know much about Élise's life before her mate but was told it wasn't easy. "I'll get stronger and protect you and your mate, and mom, and Fleur, and everyone that is important to you so you won't need to suffer anymore, I promise." Gabrielle said determent and tightened the hug.

Élise held the youngster for a little bit, relishing the love and happiness she was sending through the connection and returning the favor and spreading the emotions to the rest of the family.

The old Veela slowly pulled away from the hug and kissed her on the temple. "I love you. You and Fleur are the most precious things in my life along with Appoline and Diane."

Gabrielle gave a huge smile and tried to hug her grandmother again but was denied and turned towards the house.

"Run now and if your still gonna try the spell, use it on smaller objects." Élise said and playfully slapped the girl's bottom toward the house.

"And be careful." she yelled after the running girl as she stood. For some reason she had the feeling this will end up in part of her house destroyed and needing to patch up the small blonde. The Veela glanced towards the windows of the library where her mate was still standing. Dean was smiling at her with love and using a spell she wrote on the window. ~Je t'aime!~

Gabrielle ran around the house trying the spell on different smaller objects like her grandmother have advised her but yet again she wasn't able to levitate them. She moved from one small object to an even smaller one but with no success. After an hour she got tired and went into one of the rooms, climbed the couch and sprawled on her belly, staring at the glass table and the vase full with various flowers. She couldn't do it, maybe her grandmother was wrong and she was just a weakling that could only be protected and not to protect.

She shrugged her shoulders and whispered the spell towards one of the flowers, doubting that anything will happen. But it did when the flower lifted slightly. Gabrielle jumped surprised and stared at it as it fell on the glass.

"I did it." the girl whispered to herself and a huge smile appeared. "I did it!" this time yelling out of joy and jumped on the sofa excitedly.

Jumping from the sofa, she ran out of the room and up the stairs towards her sister's room and like always she just entered without knocking.

Mini Fleur was reading a book about Beauxbaton School since soon it will be her first year there when her little sister bombarded like always in her room without warning. Gabrielle was saying something but Fleur couldn't understand a word she was saying from the constant jumping and the words coming to fast from her mouth. She tried to calm her down a bit since she started to jump on her bed and was worried that it might break.

"Gabrielle, what are you trying to say?" Fleur raised her voice so she could be heard, catching words like spell, flower, no wand.

"I'll show you." the smaller blonde said and stopped her excited jumping and looked for an object.

Fleur was confused and was wondering what her little sister was planning on doing and should she stop her. Gabrielle's attention seemed to be on her book and it registered to her that the younger witch was actually planning to do a spell.

"No, wait! Not in my room!" Fleur yelled but it was too late. Sounds of shattering, breaking, exploding and everything that equals destruction registered to the blonde and she quickly ducked under the bed to protect herself.

After a while and when everything quieted down, Fleur slowly got to her feet and expected her room. Mess wasn't a word she could use now because the whole room was destroyed. There wasn't an object that wasn't in pieces and the windows were no more. The only thing intact was the book on top of the now broken bed.

Angry, Fleur turned towards her sister, ready to strangle her. But stopped when she saw her sister crying on the floor and blood flowing down her left side of her face. Her intentions forgotten she quickly grabbed the sheets on the floor and ripped them. Kneeling in front of the crying girl she gently pressed with the material on the cut over her left eyebrow and with the other held her to not move too much.

"Sorry Fleur." sobbed Gabrielle and tried to wipe the tears that were freely falling. "I really wanted to show you what I've done today."

Fleur shushed her before she started to apologize. There will be no shutting her after that. But the Veela made sure to show her little sister she wasn't angry. How could she when the careless girl was hurt. Fleur knew that she better take Gabrielle to her grandmother to treat the cut or it might leave a scar and a Veela with a scar at such a young age is unacceptable.

As Fleur started to get to her feet the rest of the family appeared at the now destroyed door. Diane quickly entered, prepared for something like this and as she passed Élise, she mouthed "I told you so."

The head of the Delacour family smiled at the memory and didn't know why her mate was angry with her for a few days after that. She didn't encourage Gabrielle… right? And not to mention that Fleur got the best of it. They have renovated her room the way Fleur wanted and she even got a bigger bed.

_Are you the one who will need guidance now Fleur?_ Élise wondered as she picked her granddaughter in her arms and walked toward the carriage. The wind was getting stronger and the air humid. A droplet fell on her arm and she glanced toward the not so clear sky. Big dark clouds have appeared, shadowing the earth. Soon a storm will rage so the Veela quickly entered the carriage before they get wet from the now pouring rain.

She wasn't worried for Émilie since she would rarely surface from under the water. She might not even get back to her room tonight. Veelas preferred flying and didn't like deep waters, sirens liked to swim and really disliked flying. The poor girl had to spend entire year in a flying castle and being in another school that had such vast lake was probably a dream come true.

Élise entered Fleur and Gabrielle's room, noting that the youngest Delacour was still absent. She laid Fleur on her bed and covered her with the blanket. She stroked Fleur's cheek for comfort, noting that her skin was warm.

You won't be getting sick less than a week before the tournament now will you?

She thought worriedly and out of habit, waved her hand and on the nightstand by the bed appeared a bowl with cold water and a rag. She placed the wet material on Fleur's forehead, stroking her face and neck with her cold fingers.

She have been doing that for over half an hour when she decided, she had to speak to Dumbledore. Her old friend knew that someone uninvited have appeared on his grounds and she better make a appearance before he gather the teachers to find the invader.

Knowing Fleur won't be waking up till morning, she stood from the bed and exited the room. As she opened the door to exit the carriage she was met with the now raging storm, joined with lightning and thunder.

"Lovely." Élise mumbled to herself sarcastically and chanted a spell to shield her from the rain. It has been so long since her last visit to Britain that she have completely forgotten about the 'delightful' weather. And here she was with her umbrella.

Entering the castle and walking the long corridors, the Veela examined the moving paintings. Some familiar while others were… new? It could be hard to tell with everyone moving about. It was rare to see someone staying in their own portrait. A lot of the people on the pictures seemed to know who she was since they greeted her or bowed respectfully. Even after all this years she found this portraits creepy. It was like being in some kind of a prison - to always be watched.

Reaching the gargoyle it automatically moved, letting her used the stairs to the headmaster's office. As she entered, she was greeted by Dumbledore's pet phoenix who excitedly screeched for seeing.

The old man was calmly sitting behind his desk and smiling.

"You know, I am still expecting the promised present to get me a bird like Fawkes." Élise stated as the bird flew on her left side.

"And I will. Maybe one day when I die I'll give him to you. He is more than willing." Albus said, watching his old friend take a seat on the other side on the desk and making the bird to settle on the desk. When it did it screeched again as if agreeing with his master and keeping its big eyes on the Veela.

"As tempting as that sounds I would prefer for you to walk among us simpletons' at least another hundred years." the woman said as she stroked the bird on the desk.

"Flatterer." he smiled and took one of his favorite muggle sweets in his mouth, offering one to his old friend but she refused. "What brings you here so early? I was expecting you to arrive in the end of the week."

"I finished work early." But it was a lie. It wasn't like that at all. She and her mate were working together like always when suddenly they felt strong pain in the chest. Diane have clutched her chest as if stabbed and looked worriedly towards her lover. Élise knew something has happened to Fleur and immediately apparated from the house to the carriage, leaving her mate to finish their work and join her later.

"I am glad you accepted my proposition to replace Hagrid this year and teach students about magical creatures while he is dealing with the task beasts." Dumbledore snapped her out of her thoughts. "I also think congratulations are in order about Fleur becoming a champion."

Élise looked at her old friend and the calm smile he usually had. "Thank you. Fleur and Gabrielle are my biggest pride in life."

They talked about their life and work for the past years they haven't seen each other and shared a few jokes just like the good old times.

Élise had great respect for Dumbledore. He was an amazing wizard – powerful, gentle, kind and friendly. He was a man driven by love. It was his saying that love was the most powerful magic in the world. It was sad that such an amazing person could never have the happiness he encouraged others to seek. He also played a huge role in the war 50 years ago, supporting her when everyone else tried to keep her and her mate from each other. Albus didn't care that they were both Veelas. Love will find a way he would always say and in the end it did when they saved millions from the raging madness from wizards and creatures alike. He was a hero in her books and would gladly entrust her life in his hands if she had too.

But no she needed help with her granddaughters and knew that he won't refuse when he learn they have found their mate. He had a mysterious way to get people together and she needed that ability now.

"I would like to ask you a favor old friend." the Veela said and Dumbledore turned his full attention towards her. "I know you've probably already know that my granddaughters have found their mate."

He only nodded without saying anything.

"The problem is that fate have chosen for them to have the same mate."

"Both of them?" He frowned having his suspicions by the younger blonde's closeness to Hermione.

"I'm afraid of the outcome if I leave the situation in their hands." she said worriedly, remembering the deal Fleur wrote about in her message they've made with Gabrielle. Two sisters that would give their life for the other suddenly acting like rivals.

"I'm sorry but I can't." he cut her off and leaned on his chair.

Saying that Élise was shocked was an understatement. She couldn't believe he actually refused to help in the name of love, the guy that was romantic by heart.

"Why?" was the only thing that came to mind.

He could not look at the woman's silver eyes. It was so unlike him but he knew what he was doing for the best. "Call it a hunch. I think they shouldn't pursue relationship with their mate."

Élise laughed bitterly and angrily said. "You can't expect me to go and tell my granddaughters to throw away their dreams and only chance for happiness."

"It's for the best." said Dumbledore knowing that that wasn't a good enough reason for the woman. But he couldn't tell her why.

"For whom?" she glared angrily at him and got confused when for some reason she felt they weren't alone in the room. She glanced towards the metals stairs in the corner of the room that led to his room. Her sensitive hearing didn't pick up any movement from there and she wondered if maybe it was just her imagination.

"I'm sorry but I can't help you. If you don't want for them to suffer you'll end it before it's too late." the old man said and stood, turning his back on her and staring out of the windows and the storm.

"Why? Is there something I should know about this girl?" Élise questioned and also got up from her seat.

Her questions were met with silence. She didn't like being kept in the dark and he knew it. She tried to push for answers but he cut her off by saying it was late and he was tired. With a swing of his wrist the exit behind her opened, clearly showing that it was time for her to leave and that this conversation was over.

For now.

She thought and stormed out of the room.

Dumbledore released a heavy sigh hating that their conversation ended like this and hoped she won't end up hating him.

A feminine figure appeared beside him and watching him intensely with those cat like forest green eyes. He didn't like how silently this woman can move even a Veela like Élise couldn't sense her presence.

"Her granddaughters will not end the pursue of Hermione." he said, watching as a lightning cut through the sky and disappeared.

"Then make sure they do." the female said and glanced toward the now closed door and back to him. "Keep your end of the bargain and I will keep mine."

**}) }) })**

Thunder shook the ground as the rain poured violently, showing no signs of stopping.

A middle aged man was safely situated in the chair in front of the fireplace with an older article of the Daily Prophet.

"Hello husband." a feminine voice cut through the silence of the big room.

He placed the paper on the arm of the chair and raised from his seat. Slowly he turned toward the figure that was standing in the middle.

"Bella, my dear wife, it's been so long." the man exclaimed and raised his hands as if welcoming her.

"Fourteen years." she simply said, her black eyes never leaving him.

"I've missed you." he said sincerely since he have been alone for all these years. His eyes roamed her appearance. She was wet from the storm, wearing a black robe and he could see a dirty and torn rag beneath it, probably the one from prison. She was thinner then he remembered but beautiful as ever. She had a more mature look now, a real woman.

Bellatrix started to approach him seductively towards her husband who was staring at her lustfully. She stood in front of him and placed her hand between his legs and his boner.

"I can see that." she whispered in his ear and pushed him towards his bed, slowly stripping him off his cloths. As they reached it, Bellatrix violently threw him on it and sat over him continuing with the undressing. He reached to do the same but she grabbed him by the hands and placed them over his head. "No, let me."

And he did. He couldn't wait to enter her, it has been so long. The witch found his wand and lifted into her mouth, licking. He barely contained himself not to turn her on her back and forcefully bury himself in her like he did when they married.

When he was finally naked, she threw the wand aside and grabbed his now erect shaft, making him groan with want. She stroked him slowly while looking him in the eyes. The strokes were getting faster and her hold tighter.

"Not so rough." her husband groaned but she ignored his protest and squeezed even tighter.

"It hurts, damn it." he yelled angrily when he felt something sharp on his throat.

He glanced toward the knife in his wife's left hand while she kept her grip on his dick and then toward the black pools, deprived of any sanity. She leaned closer, a mare inch separating their faces and whispered. "Who's the whore now?" she slid his throat and deprived him of his manhood.

As he choked in his own blood and tried to scream, Bellatrix watched him with cold eyes and started to laugh like a mad person. Maybe she was one. As her husband died she lifted her head toward the ceiling and laughed as tears freely fell from her eyes, and she didn't know why.

The mark on her left hand started to burn and she saw the place where Voldemort should be. Bot bothering to clean herself she apparated in the apartment in her vision.

A wand was placed near her face and she glanced at the ugly man that was daring to threaten her. She hissed like a snake toward him which made him took a few steps back and her laugh.

"I've been waiting for you Bella." A sickly voice said and she turned her attention toward a chair.

_Look at what you hunger for power have reduced you too. _She thought as she examined the creature that didn't even look like a human anymore. The great Lord Voldemort couldn't even walk without the help of another. The thought to kill him and be free of him too passed her mind. It's not like the fat rat beside her could stop her.

"I require your assistance." It said.

"Ask someone else, I have my own objective." Bellatrix said simply without fear. What was there to fear?

"And what will that be?"

"Vengeance." she said and smiled, the madness clearly showing in her black eyes. "I'll find and kill every Auror responsible for my capture and then I'll kill the others."

"Then we can help each other." The creature said and a smile or Bellatrix thought it was a smile appeared on its face.

"I doubt that."

"The Triwizarding tournament have started and a lot of the aurors will be there to ensure everything goes smoothly and safely."

Bellatrix raised her eyebrows in interest and faced Voldemort. "I'm listening."

"Before we start though we better get you some proper clothing. "

Bellatrix glanced toward her now covered in blood body and rags. She really wanted to take a bath and fix her messy hair.

"Tell me what you want and Wormtail will get it for you."

The witch looked at the ugly rat looking man who desperately tried not to shake by her gaze but failed. She liked to watch his fear towards her since it meant she was in control. No longer will she be the submissive one. This time people will follow her lead or she will kill them. She will get her vengeance and if she had to kill everyone at that tournament she will.

She smiled towards Wormtail and said "Leather."

**Help Author dress characters in Halloween costumes! ^,..,^**

**Thanks for reading and hoped you liked it. **

**If I am unable to upload a chapter I will update it here since it's the last chapter and warn you.**

**18.06.2013 I would be unable to upload for a unknown amount of time because blah blah. (EXAMPLE)**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to all that support this story and hope that you enjoy it =).**

**English is not my native tongue nor have I studied it properly so mistakes are possible. I would appreciate if you review them or private message them to me so I can edit.**

**I will not abandon the story nor will I write another one till I finish this one.**

**Enjoy ^.^ ,\,,/**

**Chapter 21**

Élise at the now raising sun from a window. She have been standing on a chair in Fleur's room, waiting for the girl to wake up. She was tired but her thoughts were keeping her awake. Élise was not only worried about her granddaughters but her old friend and his unwillingness to help.

_But why?_

He said that this will can only end in suffering. That can't be true. She have seen many Veela relationships with wizards and muggles, and could clearly see their happiness and love that never disappeared no matter how long they were with each other. Hell she knew it since she had a mate and have been with her over 50 years now. Élise could boldly say that she still desired Diane as the first day they met and her mate could agree that they just couldn't keep their hands to each other.

The Veela knew that Fleur, Gabrielle or both could make their destined one the happiest person in the world if let. Was he warning her about this girl?

She had so many questions and hating that there were no answers. Élise decided not to judge before meeting this mate and hearing her granddaughters' opinion.

She released a deep tired breath as she kept watch over Fleur. Since wanting to finish her duties as fast as she could so she could help the youngest Delacours, Élise have been sleeping less and now it was taking its tow on her. Not even a day and she wished that Diane was here to calm her worries and share her burden.

Movement caught her attention right outside Fleur's room. It was so soft that she had barely missed it, as if someone was trying to sneak. It didn't take long for her to register who it was as the person silently started to turn the knob of the door.

Amélie was barely able to keep from giggling from what she planned to do to Fleur. You can say it is a payback for not telling her who this mysterious Gryffindor is. And after she is done with her, she will prank Émilie for helping and keeping secrets from her. She would have already done it if the siren wasn't absent.

_I am a genius. _She praised herself. The prank was simple but to her it was pure gold and something new. When she have explored the muggle world an item have caught her attention in a prank shop? She have asked the seller who confirmed that it was a shop that sell items if someone wanted to play a prank or joke or just be funny. He said he was surprised to see a customer since it wasn't April fool's day. The Veela have looked confused and he explained. Can you imagine a day you are allowed to do all kind of mischief and not be scolded? She started to really love these muggles.

She had no idea what they were called or if they the non-magical people have given it a name or just simply called it mustache glasses like she did. She did laugh a lot when she put them on. Hell even the owner of the shop laughed when seeing such a beautiful woman wear something like that. Amélie wished that she had muggle money on her so she could buy but alas, fortune didn't favor her that day.

But hey, she wasn't a witch for nothing. You just got to love transfiguration. Since Amélie have memorized how the object looked, she easily transfigured a small object to take the glasses shape.

Her plan was to use them on Fleur. You would think that was a stupid idea since Fleur will easily notice that she was wearing them. Well no worries, she would spell them to be invisible to the blonde and she won't even know she has something. But while she won't see them everyone else will. And here's the good part, her friend wouldn't be able to kill her since she was the only one who can remove them.

Amélie only hoped that she will be able to hold her laughter when she put them on Fleur. Silently she turned the knob of the door, successfully opening it without too much noise to wake someone and slid insight through the small space. She left the door slight ajar in case of emergency and if she had to flee if exposed and turned toward the bed.

Her actions were stopped when she saw who was sitting by Fleur's bed.

_Crap! What is she doing here? Wasn't she supposed to arrive for the first task?_ Amélie thought and inwardly grumbled. Why was this woman always present when she was about to pull something great on Fleur. And she always made her do things that were 'responsible' that didn't go well with her. She slowly turned around, planning on exiting the room and hoping that the old Veela was asleep, and won't hear her.

Élise smirked by the attempt of the girl to escape unnoticed. For a second she thought to spare and let her leave but that quickly changed. By the way she was infiltrating Fleur's room, like she was going to steal, Élise knew that she was planning to anger her granddaughter yet again. The dark haired Veela really knew how to test the Delacour patience.

"Amélie." Élise called out loud and clear, without turning her head towards the door. She could hear the silent cursing and the girl contemplating if she could still slip out. Finally she made a decision and approached till she stood beside her.

"Hi Élise, I'm so happy to see you."

The old Veela looked toward the girl with a smile and nodded. While she always tried to make Émilie to call her by her first name and not be so formal, Amélie didn't need convincing at all. Seven years ago a first year Fleur had invited her new friends from school to her house to spend Christmas together. Fleur introduced her to her friends who were staring at her awestruck. Each one bowed with respect and as much as she didn't like other doing that, she didn't say anything. And from nowhere there came a shout. "Yo Élise, pleased to meet you."

Silver eyes looked at the girl's golden ones which haven't lost their spark. Hell, she was even wilder than before. And the prove was whatever she was holding in her right hand. But when Amélie saw what she was looking at, quickly hid it behind her back and gave an inconvenient grin.

"It has been a while Amélie, how have you been." the older Veela asked as her silver gaze returned to her face.

"I've been better. Still exploring the castle and its secrets." the dark haired witch said and shrugged uninterested. She looked toward her sleeping friend and the material on her forehead and asked. "What's up with miss drama and secrecy?"

Élise looked confused at the dark haired witch. She was expecting for her to call Fleur miss Ice Queen. Gabrielle liked to call her sister Drama queen because of her over protectiveness. She decided not to ask and answered. "She wasn't feeling well."

"That's a surprise. She was shining like the sun from happiness yesterday."

"And why was that?"

Amélie shrugged her shoulders. "Don't know, she didn't tell me. Something to do with her secret mate I bet."

"Secret mate?"

"Yeah. Fleur hasn't told anyone about it yet and who she is." _Exce_pt _Émilie it would seem. _She thought and frowned that she couldn't pull her prank.

"Then how do you know it's a she?"

"Fleur hasn't been very careful." Amélie grinned knowing that it was just a matter of time till she finds out who the girl is.

It was strange for Élise that Fleur kept this girl a secret. She had trust in her friends since they understood what it was to not be able to love anyone but the one fate have chosen for you. They could have helped her if needing to be alone with her mate or give advice. If Amélie didn't know who the mate was then that means Gabrielle have been working solo too. _Does their mate know what she is to them?_

She will get the answers when the two sisters were together and they had the so long awaited talk. She have warned them all their life to be careful and subtle if the other half is a muggle or wizard that doesn't know about their culture. You tell them to go around a trap and instead they just jump inside.

Now her granddaughters' health was more important to her. Fleur wouldn't be thinking clearly and might do something stupid that will ruin everything she has been trying to accomplish. To make sure that won't happen she had to be cruel and keep her away till the blonde clear her mind and think rationally again. But she couldn't babysit her all day because of the class she will teach.

Élise turned to look at the dark haired witch and smiled when she started planning. Amélie was playing with fire and now she will get burned but not by Fleur. "I would like for you to do me a favor Amélie."

The young Veela made a step back knowing that whatever this favor was she wouldn't like… she never did. Maybe she should have just ran out of the room while she had the chance.

Élise pretended not to see the girl reluctance and said. "I want you to keep an eye on Fleur. I don't want her to get near the castle till the first task. Help her concentrate on the task and prepare."

"What! Why?" yelled Amélie and lifting both her hands in desperation not noticing that now the item she planned to use on Fleur was clearly visible. "But… uh….What do I look like, a babysitter for hire?" Why not ask Émilie?"

"Because she is unavailable."

"Then what about Gabrielle?"

Élise shook her head and said. "I am asking you as Fleur's best friend. Or maybe you would prefer for me to give you a punishment by writing over 50 pages of every magical creature that exists."

The dark haired witch looked surprised. "You can't do that."

"Oh but I can since I'm your new teacher for Care of Magical Creatures." she gave a smile toward the open mouthed Veela. "What will it be?"

And this is how a master of getting things her way was defeated. Amélie hung her head with a sigh and grumbled. "Fine."

"It won't be for long, just till the first task." reassured the Delacour matriarch.

"But what about class?"

"I will talk to Dumbledore to free you this week."

Amélie would have jumped with joy if she wasn't gonna be a prisoner in the carriage with Fleur. Oh and she was planning to have some fun with that girl that have become a champion. She still hadn't had the answer she was seeking and that is why the Veela didn't find the girl's closeness or touch displeasing. Besides, she liked the faces she made with that cute face of hers. A kitten with no owner.

The room fell into silence and Amélie watched for a bit Fleur's face and then glanced toward the bandaged hands. She was wondering what happened since she didn't have them yesterday. Others will suggest that she was probably fighting with someone but the Veela knew better. Her friend disliked fighting no matter physical or magical and only did it when she had to protect people important to her.

She glanced behind to the other bed that was empty and wondered where Gabrielle have went to. She knew that the youngest Delacour was getting up early but it was too early for her to be gone. And by the looks of the made bed it hasn't been used tonight.

"And Gabrielle, does she know you are here?" Amélie questioned as she was looking at the other bed in the room.

"No, but she will." the connection will make sure of that.

Élise glanced toward the old clock on the nightstand seeing that it was almost time for breakfast. "You should go change and get something to eat."

The dark haired witch nodded and left the room. She would enjoy as much of the food she could before babysitting.

Élise extended her hand and touched Fleur's face happy that the temperature have normalized and removed the material from her forehead. That movement seems to have waken her granddaughter up since she slowly opened and closed them with a grown. She waited for the girl to examine her environment and see that she wasn't alone.

Since Fleur was a Veela she immediately registered she wasn't alone and sharply turned her head towards the figure beside her.

"Grand-mère?"

"Good morning." the older witch smiled.

"What are you doing here? I thought you said you will come for the first task." Fleur asked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. She slowly started to stretch parts of her body to relieve the sore feeling everywhere.

"I was but someone needed me more here."

"Gabrielle?"

"No." Élise shook her head. "It was you."

"I'm sorry." The blonde apologized but any other excuse was interrupted by the other woman's hand.

"No need but I want to know what happened yesterday. One moment you were fine and the next…"

Fleur sadly looked downwards as yesterday's events came to mind and Hermione. She never wanted her mate to look at her the way she did last night, with mistrust, anger and…hatred. "It was my fault." she whispered feeling the pain in her chest.

Élise changed her position from the stool and sat on the bed, placing one hand on her granddaughter's leg for comfort and waited for her to continue.

"I was selfish." Fleur looked at her and barely held the tears that wanted to escape.

"Are you sure it was your fault?" the old witch asked.

"Oui."

"And it involved your mate?"

"Oui."

"You've never told me in the letters the girl's name." Élise reminded.

"'ermione Granger."

"Muggle?" the silver eyes witch questions but an answer never came as Fleur only opened her mouth as if to answer and then closed it.

The quarter Veela struggled to remember but in the end she found out that she actually didn't know. She have never asked Hermione about her life. The meetings at night involved a lot of training and nothing else. In fact she now realized that she didn't know anything about her mate, well except she didn't like liars.

_God, you are so stupid! _She scolded herself angrily, wanting to beat herself up.

Élise on the other hand was thinking that she have heard that name before or seen it. And she has in a newspaper. The selected champions were on the front pages of every newspaper around the globe.

"Fleur don't tell me this Hermione Granger is the same that has been chosen to represent Hogwarts in the tournament." she hoped that there was another girl with the same name. But Fleur's nod confirmed what she hoped wasn't true. And this complicated things. For Fleur winning and facing the challenges to represent the Veelas as a whole and her school was no longer an objective. She will participate and guard her mate. And she will need a lot of protection since she was only a fourth year.

"And yesterday?"

"I never told her what the first task will be."

"She didn't know?" Élise asked confused knowing that the headmasters of the challenging schools have warned their champions. Why wouldn't Hogwarts do the same?

"Non." and Fleur started the story from the beginning to the end, skipping only things she thought unnecessary like the kisses she have mostly stolen. How her mate have put her trust in her and she blew it because of selfish reasons. When everything was said and done, Hermione's face and eyes of hatred passed her mind.

Fleur threw the cover from herself and prepared to get up from the bed. She had to find Hermione and make her listen, understand that she didn't care about the tournament, that she only cared for her. Anything but that look. She couldn't live with herself if her mate despised her. But was stopped by the other witch who had grabbed her by the biceps.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to talk to her, she needs to know the truth and forgive me." Fleur said desperately and tried to get up from the bed but instead was pushed down back on it. Trying again to raise, she was pushed down by her grandmother's hand on her chest. She angrily looked the woman and wondered why she was denied to leave and ran to her mate.

"You will do no such thing." It pained Élise at what she will do now but she had to. It might seem cruel but it was for the best. "You will not leave this carriage or go to the school until I tell you to."

"What!" Fleur yelled angrily protested and again tried and get up but her grandmother was stronger and easily kept her down. "You can't! I have to make things right."

"And you will but not today." _And not in this state._

Élise took another glance toward the clock and saw that it was time for her to leave and introduce herself with Hagrid and this subject she will be teaching. She didn't want to leave Fleur like this without any explanation but for now that was the only way. Later when she finds Gabrielle and get them together to hear more about the deal they have made from the letter, she will decide what to do. For now she will play the villain but Fleur will understand when she calms down.

"I have work to do so we will talk later. You are not allowed to go outside am I clear?" but the older Veela didn't get a replay only an angry stare.

She got on her feet and walked toward the door. As she exited Fleur's room she paused. The witch knew that Fleur will disobey her and ran off to find her mate the moment she was out of her hearing range. Silently she put a few locking charms which only she could remove and walked away. She have called for Gabrielle through the family connection and the youngest Delacour will soon find her.

And as Élise predicted the moment Fleur couldn't hear her, she shot from the bead and quickly pulled on some pair of jeans and a long sleeved blouse. The blonde tried to open the door but it didn't open. Grumbling she picked her wand and tried a few unlocking spells and wasn't surprised that they didn't work. Her grandmother wasn't respected and powerful for nothing. And now she will have to blow up yet another door. As she fired the spell it stopped before hitting the door and burst into million lights and vanishing.

_God damn it, don't do this to me! _Fleur thought desperately and turned toward the window in hopes that she could get out. But it was the same as the door. She was trapped in her own room and only Élise could free her.

"You are supposed to help me not lock me up." she shouted in anger and started pacing like some caged animal.

* * *

Hermione was sitting bellow a tree staring at the lake. She had a restless night and even though Gabrielle was with her and in her bed she woke up with an unpleasant headache and the feeling she haven't slept for a few days.

When she woke up earlier than usual, she was confused when she saw the blonde on her bed at first but then remembered she have asked her to stay. It was late and she didn't want for Gabrielle to be caught by a teacher so she offered to sleep in her room. She was only happy that she haven't disturbed her sleep.

She have silently gotten up from bed and the embrace the blonde had on her and walked outside. Hermione needed some fresh air and was glad that it rained last night. It was dark and cloudy but she didn't mind. The weather was just like what she felt from the inside.

The brunette have walked to her favorite place below a big tree that was closest to the lake and could hide you from unwanted attention. When she got to it, the hazel eyes witch was confused by the marks on it and the blood. She wondered what happened and thought it might have been a creature from the forbidden forest even though she knew that wasn't possible. The school had defenses which didn't let the dangerous creatures to get close to the school grounds. But her brain was a mess so thinking was impossible.

Hermione transfigured a fallen small branch that has fallen from the tree because of the storm into a blanket and sat on it because the grass was wet. She was happy that she didn't leave the robe behind because it was getting cold.

Maybe she should have went to the library because whenever she was alone and with nothing to do, she was losing herself in thoughts. And that was the last thing on her mind. Hermione didn't want to do that and be reminded of yesterday and Fl… that woman. She will be more than happy when she leaves.

"You shouldn't scowl like that Granger, you wouldn't want to get wrinkles at such a young age."

Hermione jumped in surprise, thinking that she was alone. Turning her head she was surprised to see Malfoy leaning on the tree and staring at her with uninterested eyes. He smirked when the girl didn't answer but just stared at him.

"Jeez Granger you are gonna make me blush if you don't stop undressing me with those eyes of yours." he joked and barely held his laughter at the perplexed face she made.

Hermione scoffed and turned her head toward the lake. "If you are here to make fun of me you can just leave."

"What's gotten your panties in a twist? Did your boyfriend 'Pothead' do something stupid again?" Malfoy questioned and crossed his hands.

"Don't call him that." she warned and gave him a look. "And it has nothing to do with him… or Ron." she added so he won't insult him too.

The blonde boy sighed and sat beside her not caring that the grass was wet.

This move made her stare at him like an idiot and for a moment thought he was planning on doing something bad like he did every year.

Without looking at her he said. "You are over thinking things." As he looked at the clear waters. "You are trying to find a meaning of something when there is none. Life is a mystery and no matter how much you worry your pretty little head you won't learn the reason for many things. I don't know what has gotten your mood under the weather but my advice is to never judge because someone's actions seem cruel and cold. There is always a reason and it's not always to harm but sometimes to protect. If you rush, you will not only hurt someone but in the process hurt yourself."

Hermione blinked a few times lost for words. Did Malfoy just gave her a lecture about life? He didn't know what her problem was and yet he somehow knew it was because of someone. Not only that, he tried to help her think of a way to fix things.

But she didn't know that Malfoy was talking about himself and his actions for the past years. He started to run the back of his neck nervously because of the girl's eyes constantly on him. He coughed and slowly got up from the ground.

"Whatever, stop being such a mud… muggle and get back on track. I don't want McGonagall to be in crappy mood because of you and double our homework." He scoffed and started walking toward the castle.

The last thing he said before he was out of hearing range was to threaten her that he will hex her if she tells anyone about this.

Hermione decided to follow his advice and just leaned her head on the tree and closed her eyes, clearing her head. Now she only had to wait for Care for Magical Creatures to start.

* * *

Gabrielle turned on the bed sleepily and reached for Hermione that should be beside her, missing the touch. She touched something furry which confused her. It was a different texture then Hermione's hair… shorter. She stretched a bit and slowly started to open her eyes.

She saw something ugly in front of her and in surprise jumped from the bed, causing her to fall on the floor loudly.

"Uff…"

Lavender and Parvati who were still in the room and already dressed in their uniforms heard the noise and walked to see what happened.

"Hermione?"

They stopped when they saw the blonde on the floor.

"What are you doing here Gabrielle?" Parvati asked.

"'ermione turned into a cat." The blonde said in panic.

The two girls gave each other a confused look and then at the bed where a furry orange cat was comfortably laying on the pillows, lazily wagging its tail and its big yellow eyes on Gabrielle.

"You mean Crookshanks?" Lavender questioned as she looked around for any other cat.

"That's Hermione's pet." Parvati specified by the blonde's confused look.

"I didn't know she had a pet." Gabrielle said as she got on her feet.

"She might have forgotten. Crookshanks likes to disappear for a long time." Lavender said and tugged her friend to leave and go for breakfast.

"You don't want to get on that cat's bad side, trust me." Parvati warned and the two girls left.

Gabrielle glanced at the furry creature which was inspecting her carefully. The Veela wasn't fond of cats, actually none of her kind were. Maybe it has to do something about them being well birds and cats ate birds. Of all the pets her mate had to get a cat.

"Aren't you an ugly beast." she joked.

The cat as if understanding made a discontent sound and flopped it's head on the pillow, completely ignoring her presence. There is no getting that cat off the pillow anytime soon.

Gabrielle wondered where her mate have gone too. Hermione didn't tell her what had happened last night and why was she with Fleur. She have escorted her to her room and she asked her to stay and so she did. And Merlin did she love to snuggle on the bed with the brunette. The only thing stopping her from losing control and ravish the girl were the tears. She didn't know if she should yell at her sister or thank her for this.

Gabrielle was just exiting the girl's dormitory when she saw Neville do the same.

"Good morning." The Veela said politely.

He smiled and replied. "Morning." But when he saw her start to leave he grabbed her by the hand to stop her. "Wait!"

The blonde held a grimace when he touched her as to not offend him. She disliked being touched and especially when she didn't know she will be. Only Hermione can jump her all she wanted to.

"Sorry." he apologized and let go of her arm. "But can I ask you for an advice?"

Gabrielle turned toward the uncomfortable boy and said. "Sure, what about?"

"Well ah…" in his nervousness he rubbed his now sweaty hands on each side of his robes and continued. "There is this girl I like but I… I've been having trouble confessing to her."

_Oh sweet Merlin, please tell me he is not referring to Hermione. _Gabrielle begged, already regretting for accepting.

"I've tried a few times but there was always something happening or wasn't the right time…"

"Why are you telling me?" Gabrielle cut in and wanting to flee and not listen to Neville or she might accidentally lash and hurt him and that will displease her mate.

"Well because you have been spending so much time with her lately."

_Please shut up or I might hex you again._

"I thought maybe you can give me an advice what to do and tell her how I feel. Maybe something that she likes."

_Here's an advice, keep your dirty hands and confession away from Hermione or the next time I hex you it won't be for a day or two. _Gabrielle wanted to threaten and make sure this boy never ever looked at what was hers. She couldn't tell him how to win a girl and especially not this one.

"Neville maybe fate doesn't want you to be with her and zat is why you 'ave met so many obstacles. Maybe the one you like is destined for someone else." _Like me and ONLY ME!_

"I don't believe that. I know that love isn't easy and you have to actually fight for it. I know that we can have something special if she accepts me."

_Love? What love? You are just a pest that is constantly interrupting my time with MY mate. Accept you? Like hell I'll let that happen. I'd rather kill you. _Gabrielle didn't like how possessive she was getting and was actually considering to snap this boy's neck and end his pursuing. She had to get away before she let the Veela take control and do what it wanted.

Suddenly she felt her grandmother's presence and she was calling her. She rushed out the dorm without saying anything to Neville who was yelling after her and leaving him wondering what happened.

The closer she got to the exit of the castle the stronger the feeling got. She couldn't wait to embrace her grandmother and tell her how stupid she was for not listening to her lectures.

Now as she was walking outside of the school she was led to the small hut where Hagrid lived. She looked around and didn't see her grandmother anywhere so she just simply stood and waited for her to show up.

And she didn't wait long when the doors of the small hut opened and Élise appeared with Hagrid behind her.

"It was nice meeting you monsieur Hagrid. I will make sure to teach them what I know while you are absent." The Veela said and smiled and the giant.

"No, it was my honor." he said respectfully. Even he knew who she was. It was thanks to her and Dumbledore he was able to live a normal life and have a job.

Élise turned her attention toward the waiting girl. Gabrielle gave a big smile and ran in her Grandmother's embrace.

"I'm so happy you are here. I've missed you." Gabrielle said in French and tightly squeezed the woman.

Élise smiled and kissed the girls forehead and played with her hair, knowing that she liked it. "I've missed you too."

Gabrielle lifted her head from the older woman's shoulder and asked. "Did you see Fleur?"

"Yes and we talked a bit."

"So she have told you what is happening."

"Non." Élise shook her head. "I want for the two of you to be present when we discuss this mate of yours." she pulled the youngest Delacour toward the carriage.

"Are we going to go get Fleur?" Gabrielle questioned and preparing herself to not yell at her sister because of what she have probably done yesterday to their chosen.

"Oui." Élise wanted to know everything. The sooner they had the talk the better.

* * *

"Draco you should stop it before it's too late." Blaise warned his friend yet again but it seems his words didn't reach his friend.

Malfoy has climbed on a tree and just watched the passing students. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know very well." his friend said angrily, hating that he always did that when they started talking about it, about her. "Leave Granger alone. You two are too different. This can only end badly for both of you."

"I have no interest in Granger." Malfoy huffed wanting to shut Blaise up. What he did was his own business and didn't need anyone pestering him every time he did what he wanted.

"Is that why you send her that rose?"

"Malfoy's silver eyes glared at his friend but didn't say anything. He didn't know why he did it. He couldn't explain what was happening to him since she hit him last year. He have seen the rose and it reminded him of her. The flower was beautiful and soft but also dangerous.

He had been observing her for a long time but the answer why he have taken such a sudden interest in her was still unanswered. So he decided to make a move by sending her the rose. He have also been polite whenever they had to work together in class. He knew he wanted something but didn't know what yet.

They've stopped the conversation for now when other Slytherins have joined them and started making jokes about Potter. They gave Malfoy a charmed badge saying Potter stinks and he just shrugged and put it on.

Yelling was heard and the group turned to see Potter and Weasley having and argument. Malfoy's friends made faces and rude comments, and laughed at the two boys.

As they finished the heated but short argument Draco decided to keep his image and reputation by insulting the black haired boy. He liked to make him angry.

* * *

Élise stood silent on a chair in Madam Maxime's office who have gladly given them the room, telling her she could use it anytime she wanted, not needing any permission. She observed her two granddaughters who were also silent, probably waiting to be asked questions and nether looking at the other. The tension between them could be seen and felt and the Delacour matriarch didn't like it one bit. Where have the two sisters that would kill or lay their life for the other went? How could one girl cause so much damage between such a bond that Gabrielle and Fleur have?

"In Fleur's letter she wrote that you two have made a deal." Élise started. "It was whomever win the girls love will have her while the other will back off?"

Both girls nodded and were keeping their eyes on her.

"And have you made any progress?"

Gabrielle and Fleur glanced at each other not wanting the other to know of the progress with Hermione so again the both shook their head no.

"Neither of you have told her that you are mates?"

"Non, 'ermione is not ready to 'ear that yet. She is too stubborn and won't understand." Fleur finally said.

"She likes to be free and won't let anyone take zat from 'er" Gabrielle continued.

"And her blood status?"

"Muggle. Both parents are none magical and are… I think she called them dentists." Gabrielle answered.

Fleur barely contained the angry and jealous sound that wanted to escape. She hated that she didn't know anything about Hermione except she was smart while Gabrielle probably already knew what type of lingerie she liked to wear.

"I presume she doesn't know much about Veelas." Élise continued and carefully observing each one's reactions.

"Only what she have read in books." Gabrielle yet again answered and Fleur was starting wondering why she was needed when her sister could answer everything involving their mate.

"And how far have you two gone with Hermione?"

Again with the long silence as both girls thought of what to say.

Gabrielle hated the word friends when it involved Hermione. She despised the name and word in one sentence. But for such a short amount of time she couldn't expect more. She will prove every time to Hermione that she was the only one that could truly make her happy. She just had to have patience.

But even with that reassurance in mind she felt the bitterness in her mouth when she answered. "Friends."

Élise nodded and turned towards Fleur waiting for an answer. The seventeen years old witch shifted uncomfortably on the seat not wanting to answer while Gabrielle was still in the room. Her answer might make her little sister snap or something. Veelas were easily angered and what she had to say will definitely cause Gabrielle towards violence.

_What do you care? You are stronger than her. You should just say it and hurt her as she does you every time she hugs your mate. _the Veela taunted.

"Fleur." Élise called to remind the witch she have yet to answer.

Fleur prayed that this will go smoothly and also answered. "We've kissed."

"WHAT!" Gabrielle shouted and jumped from her seat glaring at her sister. "When? How?"

"Gabrielle." Élise tried to get her attention and the now golden eyes towards her.

"You're lying. You are just trying to make me angry." Gabrielle accused and tightened her hands into fists.

Fleur scolded, not liking to be called a liar and returned the angry glare. Her eyes also turned golden to show that she wasn't going to back down.

All of a sudden Fleur smirked and gave a cold glare asking. "What's wrong little sister, jealous? You don't like to hear that I've taken 'ermines' first kiss?" she saw Gabrielle slowly starting to transform with every word she said. This was going to end right now. "Well I did and guess what, MY mate loved it."

Gabrielle growled angrily and grabbed Fleur by the blouse with both hands ready to rip her apart. But her hold was removed by Élise who now stood between them.

"That's enough." The Veela yelled and glared at them both."

Gabrielle's scold deepen as she said. "It is." And walked out the office door slamming it behind her.

Élise rubbed her temples, surprised by the sudden turn of the conversation and all the hostility. She turned towards Fleur who was still glaring at the door and it was a surprise how it hadn't burned down yet.

"Fleur." Ellise called but her granddaughter didn't acknowledge her. The old witch realized what Fleur have done. She have let the beast take control of her actions.

Élise lifted her hands toward the blonde's face and turned her head so she could look at her.

"Fleur come back to me." she whispered and used their connection to make sure the words will reach where they should.

And thank Merlin they did. After a few seconds the bright golden color started to fade and the ocean blue ones to appear.

Fleur blinked a few times to clear the haze from her eyes. She worriedly looked at her grandmother as tears started to fell without her permission. She didn't want it to be like this. Why had she let herself be controlled and used by her own primal being? "What have I done?" she choked out as Élise hugged her not knowing what else to do for the moment.

"I didn't mean it." Fleur whispered in the older woman's shoulder and cried because she didn't know what else to do.

**Help Author dress characters in Halloween costumes! ^,..,^**

**Thanks for reading and hoped you liked it. **

**If I am unable to upload a chapter I will update it here since it's the last chapter and warn you.**

**23.06.2013 I would be unable to upload for a unknown amount of time because blah blah. (EXAMPLE)**


End file.
